One and Only You
by BallerinaLove123
Summary: This is a Rory and Logan story starting at the episode "You Jump, I Jump, Jack" and forward. How will Logan and Rory navigate their new found attraction for each other? Things progress differently from the show though episodes will be incorporated. Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters. Enjoy fellow Rogan lovers! MATURE CONTENT
1. Ch1: Ace and a Kiss

Rory was sitting alone in a small quiet clearing away from all the kafuffle of the brigadiers working on notes for her article the sole reason she was here and not with Dean...Right? Truth be told things with Dean weren't working out the way she had hoped. Did she love him, of course but they weren't sixteen anymore and she was different – they were different and it wasn't working out this time. Now she just had to figure out how to tell him.

Completely lost in her thoughts of Dean, Rory hadn't noticed someone had sat beside her until a clattering fork on a plate made her jump and look towards the noise.

"What the hell Logan!" she exclaimed clutching the chest of her shirt trying to slow her heartrate back to a normal speed.

"Sorry Ace, I didn't mean to scare you." Logan smirked at her, his brown eyes glossy from alcohol and the cast of the lamp he had brought down with him. Truth was he really didn't mean to startle her he wanted to see how long it would take her to notice he was there, she had been so focused, but his fork slipped from his hand announcing his presence.

"What are you doing here Logan? Shouldn't you be up with blond and blonder?" Rory asked trying to shake off the feeling that had suddenly come over her thinking about Logan talking to a few of the female Life and Death Brigadiers.

"Jealous Ace?" Logan asked, setting down his plate he slid a little closer to Rory taking in her natural beauty trying to catch the emotion the flit across her face as he did.

Rory thought for a moment. Was she jealous of the line of girls Logan inevitably had waiting for him? _No I can't be…_ she scolded herself _I have Dean, I have no right to be jealous…_ bringing her back to her earlier thoughts that she and Dean weren't working. If she was being truly honest with herself she really did like Logan. She liked that he challenged her and was intellectually on the same field and the electricity that she felt from his heat as he slid closer to her. As much as he drove her crazy it was crazy in the best way possible.

So she simply responded "So what if I am?"

"All you have to do is ask Ace." Logan was shocked by her response but he'd be damned if he let her see that. Despite his words though he never let Rory answer, he slid in closer making the small space that was left between them disappear. Logan slid a hand up to her face cupping her cheek tenderly looking to her baby blues for permission.

All thoughts of Dean left her mind as Logan's skin touched hers. She gazed into his eyes for a moment before she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him. That was all the reassurance Logan needed to finally get a feel of the lips he's been dreaming of since their original verbal battle back at her dorm. The kiss was more than either had expected. Logan has kissed his fair share of women being as popular with the ladies as he is but never has he felt anything like this. Her lips were warm and soft, hesitant yet demanding as she pushed against him with her body deepening the kiss. Logan fought for dominance licking her lips asking for entrance that she gladly gave him, Rory was lost in the moment. She had never been kissed like that before, had never felt the urge for more right then. With Dean it was always calculated and felt sure, it was not passionate and electrified.

Logan knotted a hand into Rory's hair sufficiently welding her lips to his as he felt her hands start to roam his chest and back. As Logan's other hand began to play with the hem of her shirt Rory felt like she was doused with a bucket of cold water she pulled apart from Logan abruptly.

"I'm sorry Logan," she panted trying to catch her breath "I can't do this right now." Rory watched as Logan's face fell slightly before he regained his composure.

"It's all good Ace," he said feeling disappointed and something else he couldn't place. "Let me guess, Farm Boy?" he said turning away slightly to put some distance between them and picking his dinner back up.

"Logan—"

"No, don't worry about it, seriously Rory no big deal." However for some reason it was a big deal. Logan didn't want to go and find one of the blonds he was talking to earlier anymore like he had planned before he came down to find Rory. He just wanted his Ace.

"Logan please just listen to me." Rory waited until he turned back to her so she knew she had his full attention. "That shouldn't have happened," she saw Logan's face fall ever so slightly but she was hoping that would change soon. "I wanted it to happen Logan don't get me wrong, but it shouldn't have happened like that." She saw that she had peaked Logan's interest in her words. "I am still with Dean, though that isn't really working. I want to try whatever this is with you Logan but I need to end things with Dean first. I can't let things go on the way they are and that can't happen again until I've rectified the situation." Logan was yet again amazed at Rory's rambling abilities. She was about to start again when Logan pulled her into another kiss barely brushing her lips.

"Last one I promise," he said lingering millimeters from her lips only to lean in one last time to kiss her more thoroughly as they heard singing voices drafting over to them from the brigadiers. Just as Rory was starting to reel from the kiss and wanting more Logan stood up and started backing away. "Sorry Ace had to stop your rambling, you were making me dizzy." With that last quip Logan walked away leaving a very confused and slightly out of breath Rory sitting in the warm glow of the lantern.


	2. Ch2: Breaking Up is Hard to Do

Logan hated to leave Rory in that small clearing but he had to control his urges and some of the group were calling for him to come back and join the festivities. Upon arriving at the circle of brigadiers he clapped Finn and Colin on the back stepping between them joining in on the tune. Once they had gone three rounds of the same song Finn stated to strip, Logan taking this as his cue he headed to his tent before the bimbos that only wanted to be with him because of his last name and American Express black card that was a fixture in his wallet realized he that he was no longer there and went looking.

Once back in his tent Logan stripped to his boxers and splashed his face with the cool water from the basin on the little table that took up a small corner of his tent. He pulled back the covers and sat on the side of his cot just thinking about everything that had happened that night. _Ace…Rory…why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He couldn't get her out of his mind. _She is definitely a girlfriend girl. Could I do it? Could I be with just her?_ He had never done the girlfriend thing he had always just done the casual thing. Take them on a date, sweet talk them, and take them to bed. If it was a tolerable date get her number if not keep it a one night thing, but Rory was different, Rory had his full attention. _I think I can do it. I know I want to try at least._ With that thought floating around in his head Logan lay down thoughts consumed of the girl with blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

After listening to yet another course of what she originally thought was a pretty song Rory scampered back into her little tent with her thoughts circling in the same pattern. How things weren't working out with Dean, could things with Dean get better, how they had both changed, but the one that she spent the most time on was how she felt when Logan kissed her. Rory knew right then what she had to do.

Picking up her cellphone Rory dialed the familiar number and listened while it rung. She didn't particularly want to do this over the phone but she couldn't drag Dean along any further when she knew that wasn't where her heart lay.

She was starting to get worried that she was just going to get Dean's voicemail when finally on the fifth ring he answered. "Hey you, I didn't think I was going to be hearing from you for a few days!" he exclaimed excited at the prospect of possibly getting together with her in the near future.

"Yea, well umm … we need to talk about something," Rory was still trying to come up with the most elegant way to end thing with him.

"Ror, are you okay? You sound off," he said sounding a little worried.

"Dean the thing is I've been thinking and this isn't working," he knew she was on the brink of a ramble but couldn't bring himself to stop it. "We rarely see each other with me being in school and you working so many jobs. Not to mention when we do get together we don't really have a place to be just us. Paris is there or your parents. We aren't sixteen anymore Dean. We pushed to have something that should have stayed in the past." Rory took a steadying breath. "I'm truly sorry Dean."

The line was quiet for a moment before he answered her finally letting her words sink in. "You're right Rory." She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't his understanding. "We aren't sixteen anymore and I don't really belong in your life anymore do I?"

"You'll always be my first real love Dean," she was trying to hold in her tears. _You don't have the right to cry this is your doing!_ Though her mind kept shouting it at her Rory's heart was still a little sad saying goodbye to her first boyfriend.

"You too Ror," there was a small stretch of silence before he spoke again. "I'll see you around, goodbye." Before she had a chance to say her own goodbye the line went dead and she let the tears fall.

Slowly Rory kicked of her shoes and placed then at the door of her little tent, then going over to the basin she spritzed her face with the water making her feel slightly better. She climbed into the small bed and let her mind run wild. Thoughts moving from Dean and their history to Logan and the future they might be able to have, whatever that might look like. Rory eventually drifted off only to be woken a few hours later.


	3. Ch3: Boyfriend Material - Maybe

**Authors Note: Hi all! I won't do this often but I wanted to thank you for your positive reviews! This chapter and the next chapter (a work in progress) were going to be one but we had to put my dog down that I've had for fifteen years so I've hit a bit of a block in my writing (hopefully not for too long!) However I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I decided to split the chapter into two. They will both have a fair bit of dialogue taken from the episode "You Jump, I Jump, Jack" but they are also a fair bit longer than the last two so I could incorporate my own dialogue and style. Hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **All my Love! xoxo**

Rory woke with a start to the sounds of champagne bottles popping open, brigadiers yelling "In Omnia Paratus", and the rustling of what sounded like tulle walking by her tent. Confused she got up making her bed and quickly washing her face before deciding that it was time to face the music of a new day…and apparently without coffee.

Stepping out of her little makeshift room set out on a mission to go find Logan so she could hopefully figure out what they were doing and find a common ground to walk on. However, she was taken aback to find him already waiting for her, and dressed in a tux. "Another day, another sartorial surprise," she said checking him out, forgetting the speech she had planned. Dressed up worked for him, he looked almost devilishly handsome.

"You should start getting ready yourself," Logan said taking in her appearance, and though she looked gorgeous the casual wear was not going to do for today.

"I am ready," she said looking down at what she was wearing.

"Dressed like that?" he said smirking knowing that she had brought nothing else. That's why it had 'slipped his mind' to tell her they were staying the weekend.

"Well, I didn't have the 'it's an overnight thing' warning, so unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, this is it," Rory quipped.

Loving their banter Logan decided to draw it out a little longer before letting her in on his secret. "That clothing is going to interfere with the integrity of our event, and you agreed not to interfere with the integrity of our event," he reminded her of one of the conversations they had the night before.

"I've got a washbowl, a towel, and a toothbrush," she stated.

"Is that all you've got? Look again, Ace," Logan was actually a little surprised she hadn't found it yet considering the small living space she had for the night.

Rory gave Logan a dubious look before returning to the confines of her tent looking in the corners and under the table. Finally, from under the bed she pulled out a white box with a big white bow on the top. Gently sliding the bow off the expensive looking gift, she lifted the lid and unfolded the delicate looking wrapping paper to reveal a gorgeous baby blue dress. Rory stared at it in awe for a moment before lifting it from the box. She slipped the dress on struggling slightly with getting the ties at the back of the bodice tight enough so that the weight of the strapless dress didn't make it slide too much. The dress was completely her. From the detailed dark blue stitching over the chest of the bodice and down the left side of the skirt, to the way the material was bunched to make the dress look like it was layers wrapping around her body. The dress fit her like a glove and though she wasn't sure how Logan knew her dress size, at the moment she simply didn't care.

Picking up the dark blue scarf that matched the stitching in her dress Rory took a deep calming breath before stepping back out into the clearing. She found Logan sitting at the table that was propped beside her tent looking lost in thought.

"I got your event integrity right here, mister," she said, deciding to announce herself as not to startle him.

Logan looked up taking in her appearance. She was breathtaking. The blue of the dress made her eyes pop as he had suspected it would. The way it hugged her subtle curves and accentuated her best physical aspects made him go dizzy with desire. Knowing however that they were running behind he decided to make light and continue their witty banter trying to calm his body that was acting like an out of control thirteen year olds. "Yup, I've got an eye for dress sizes," he said with a smirk. "We go this way," pointing in the direction the rest of the brigadiers had gone.

Rory started to follow Logan feeling like this walk might be their opportunity to talk. "Logan, I think we need to clear the air, you know get on the same page."

"I know Ace," he said slowing his pace slightly so he could look at her, "but we are running late, and besides it's like you said last night," he paused not really sure about how to continue. He didn't want to put her off or offend her. He wanted to be with her so much that his thoughts had been consumed of her since their encounter the night before, he barely got any sleep. However, she had a boyfriend. Not that in the past he hadn't been the 'other guy' and generally speaking he didn't care, but this was different… this was Rory, and he wasn't going to let her become 'that person'. "You have a boyfriend, and until that changes we have to press pause on whatever this is." Logan started to walk away picking up his fast pace again. He wanted to get away from the conversation and they really were running late. What he didn't expect was for Rory to grab his arm effectively spinning him to face her.

"I broke up with Dean last night Logan," she said grabbing his other hand. It took him a moment to process what she had just said to him but as it did a smile broke out across his lips. "I like you Logan and I want to see where this takes us, be it as friends, casually dating, or wherever," Rory started to look down at her feet. "I know you don't do commitment Logan and I guess that is okay for now but I was hoping—" she was silenced by a hand gently lifting her face and another pair of lips suddenly attached to hers with urgency. In her shocked state, it took Rory a moment to grasp what was happening and reciprocate the kiss but when she did it was with just as much urgency as Logan had put into it, pulling apart when air became necessary only to have his forehead rest on hers. Once he had caught his breath Logan took a step back so he could look into Rory's gorgeous blue eyes.

"For you Rory, I would try," he watched as the shock registered on her face.

"You called me Rory," so many things she could have said but this is what stood out to her.

"I want you to know how serious I am about this," he grabbed her hand in his resting the other on her cheek. "I've never done this before, the whole boyfriend thing. It's new and it's different, but I want to try…you deserve that Rory," he looked into her eyes nervously hoping to find her answer shining there but all he saw was an internal battle.

"Logan—" she started.

"No, Rory. You don't have to answer me right now," he was disappointed that she couldn't, but he understood why. "Think about it…I want you to be sure," as much as it killed him to say it he knew it was the right thing to do.

Rory smiled up at him, leaning in a brushing a gentile kiss against his lips. Pulling back, she saw his signature smirk return and she knew their serious moment was over.

"Now, come on, hurry!" Logan said as he started pulling her towards the clearing in the field as he heard the ceremony begin.

"You try running in a crinoline," it wasn't easy that's for sure and she was struggling not to trip.

"We're late," he stated like she wasn't aware of the fact.

"For what?" she quipped "the ritual sacrifice?" Logan laughed at her antics as he led her into the group of brigadiers standing around in the field listening to a speech. Upon arriving Finn handed her a glass of champagne.

Though the speech seemed like it was important and could be beneficial to her article Rory couldn't make herself pay attention, she had too many thoughts flying around her head from her conversation with Logan demanding to be sorted out into one of her famous pro/con lists.

 _CON: You just broke up with Dean last night. Logan has never been in a relationship. Mom won't like that he is a trust fund kid. Can I compare to the other girls he has been with? PRO: You really like him. Grandma and Grandpa will be happy. You go to the same school._

She was lost in thought when she felt herself being turned. Seeing Logan's champagne glass was being lifted to her mouth she mimicked the movement. Locking eyes as they took a sip out of the others glass the deciding factor placed itself into the rightful column.

 _Logan…PRO._

Rory smiled at him as their glasses returned to the rightful owners. She was about to say something when Logan pulled her in closer to whisper "you might want to cover your ears."

"Why?" but before he could answer a giant gong rang out loud and proud.

"And to think some groups just go bowling!" he exclaimed backing away and running to catch up with Finn. Rory couldn't help but laugh at his inner child coming out; she would catch up with him later to fill him in on her decision.

"So Mate, what's up with you and Reporter Girl?" Finn asked him clearly more sober than anyone thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about Finn."

"Sure you do," Colin stated coming out of nowhere, "you fought for her to come on this adventure with us so she could do her little article, and you give anyone who dares call her 'Ace' a look that could kill."

"Not to mention the fact that you can't seem to keep your eyes off each other." None of them had noticed that Stephanie had joined them until she decided to add her two cents into the conversation.

"It's nothing guys!" Logan was starting to get frustrated with his friends. He didn't know what was going on with Rory and himself. He knew what he wanted, but he had no idea where her head was at.

"You like her Mate. Admit it," Finn clapped him on the shoulder.

"Of course, he likes her," Colin quipped while grabbing Stephanie's hand, "otherwise he wouldn't have gone to be alone last night."

Finn stopped dead in his tracks with the most horrified look on his face. "You didn't! Please Logan tell me this traitorous being is spinning a web of lies!"

"Sorry man, can't do that."

"I've been betrayed by one I call brother, my best Mate! How could you do that?" Finn pulled out all the dramatics making Logan roll his eyes.

"Guys, leave him alone," Stephanie decided it was time to step in, "Finn, go get another round for us all. Colin, please go get my parasol."

Finn left no questions asked with the promise of alcohol. Colin however wasn't ready to leave Logan alone. "Ugh, do I have to Steph?"

"Only if you want to be touching me anytime in the near future," Stephanie knew this would get him moving. "Without it you know that I will burn out here in the sun. Fair delicate skin and all, and if I'm burnt there is no way you're touching me until it is completely healed." Logan tried to hold in a laugh, amused at how easily his friends were manipulated into doing her bidding.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Without another word Colin left, leaving her with Logan just as she'd planned.

"You really like her, don't you?" Stephanie said matching the pace he had set.

"I don't know why you guys are so stuck on this," Logan let out a huff of air.

"I'm not going to badger you about it! I just think it's nice that you seem to care about her," she chose her next words very carefully, because although she has known Logan her entire life she was really beginning to like Rory. "Just please be careful with her heart. She isn't someone to play with Logan. She is a girlfriend girl."

"I'm not going to hurt her Steph," he said somberly. He understood where she was coming from. He had gone from girl to girl since he lost his virginity at fifteen, never going more than a week without sex. "I want to be with Rory, as more than a casual thing."

Stephanie's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, my god!" she jumped into Logan's arms shocking him with a hug. "I'm so happy for us Logan!"

"Us?" he questioned laughing at her childishness.

"Yes us! You, for obvious reasons and me, because I don't have to suffer the three stooges by myself anymore!" she explained still vibrating with excitement.

"I'm glad this benefits you so much Steph," he said rolling his eyes at the blond-haired girl now babbling about being able to have a shopping buddy and girls only days.


	4. Ch4: One Less Minute We Haven't Lived

Rory was walking around jotting down notes on the activities that the brigadiers were participating in having given up on conversing with them. She noticed Stephanie hugging Logan at one point while she glanced around the camp looking for what might be the big stunt she had come across in her research. She hated it but she found herself wondering if he and Stephanie had ever been anything more than strictly friend.

"What are you staring at Reporter Girl?" Rory spun around to see Colin and Finn behind her carrying five champagne glasses and a pink parasol.

"I'm not sure that is you colour Colin?" she quipped hoping to avoid the question.

"It's Steph's smart ass," she was just as quick witted as Logan said.

"Do I know you Love?" Finn said handing her one of the three glasses he held.

"Yes Finn, we've met…several times," she answered rolling her eyes slightly at the crazy Australian. _He would fit in so well in Stars Hollow!_ Rory thought to herself, _and mom would love him to Smithers, if only just to tease him._

"He's just giving you a hard time Reporter Girl," Colin said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't let her in on my game!" Finn exclaimed glaring playfully at Colin.

"Now, what are you staring at?" Rory sighed at the question hoping she had dodged it. "Because from here it looks like you were gazing longingly at our lovely Mr. Huntzberger."

"Well if you knew where I was looking why did you ask?" she stated getting slightly annoyed.

"Is it just me mate, or does love here sound a little defensive?"

"It's not just you Sir Finn, I hear it too though now my mind wonders as to what could be making her so," Colin smirked, "Care to weigh in here Reporter Girl?" Rory though stayed quiet and her gaze drifted back to Logan and Stephanie, shifting to pick an imaginary fuzz off her dress.

Colin and Finn exchanged a knowing look, dropping their playful tone. "You know you have nothing to worry about there love, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Rory said looking up slightly with sad Bambi eyes.

Colin decided to make things crystal clear for her. "Logan and Steph," he stated waiting for Rory to look him in the eyes. "They've known each other since diapers I'm pretty sure. Nothing romantic ever. She is as much his sister as his actual sister is."

"Logan has a sister?" the boys laughed at Rory's ability to compartmentalize and pick up the new information about Logan that she seemed to deem the most important.

"Love," Finn said becoming serious once more. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I've seen the way our boy looks at you."

"Finn is right Rory, when you walk into a room you are the only thing he sees. We've had to repeat ourselves several times to catch him up on a conversation."

"Quite annoying actually," Rory gives a small but real smile. "There she is! That's better! Keep that smile there love and you are going to have a line of eligible and not so eligible bachelors standing in front of you!" Rory lets down her guard and full out laughs at Finn's statement.

"Thank you guys," Rory says while pulling both boys into a hug.

"Anytime Ror."

* * *

Stephanie noticed an automatic change in Logan when they heard a laugh that he would have been able to pick out anywhere. Turning slightly they spotted Rory in a Colin and Finn sandwich. The smile that had been plastered on Logan's face started to turn into a quick grimace.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" he accused.

"Logan no, I swear! They must have bumped into her on their way back," placing her hand on his arm hoping to calm him and make him see it wasn't a plot.

"Steph this screams you. You love to muddle in other peoples business," he said fixing her with a glare.

"Yes Logan I do, but do you forget that I know you? If I put this in motion there is no way you would take the next step towards Rory, and that is the last thing I want," she said taking a steadying breath. "Logan I want you to be happy and I firmly believe that Rory is part of that answer so why would I risk jeopardizing that by pushing you?!"

Logan glared at Stephanie for a few moments longer looking for any of the telltale signs that she wasn't being entirely truthful. Finding nothing in her stance or features to indicate anything but innocence he relaxed, sighing in defeat. "I wonder what they were talking about."

"Well it can't have been that bad considering they were hugging and laughing," she said giving him a smile happy that he knew her so well that her innocence could be proved just by an inspection of how she held herself.

"Well I guess we're about to find out," he said as they watched the boys walk over to them while Rory walked off to watch, not participate in another event. _I really must try and get Ace out of that protective shell of hers._

"My Darling Dearest, your parasol," Colin said kneeling in front of Stephanie with his head bowed and the parasol out in front of him like an offering.

Stephanie took a small step forward so she was directly in front of his outstretched hands. "Thanks doll," she said grabbing the parasol and wistfully taking a glass from Finn. "In omnia!" she shouted eliciting a course from the rest of the brigadiers around them and sauntering off in the direction Rory had gone. Logan only hoped that she would keep quiet about their conversation and not push her towards something she wasn't ready for.

"Treacherous woman," Colin mumbled taking one of the three flutes left from Finn, downing it in no time.

"Slow down there mate," Finn said with wide eyes. "I am not carrying you back to your tent!"

"I can hold my alcohol Finn," Colin said staring Finn down.

"Not that this isn't a riveting experience," Logan said with a laugh. "However I am going to shoot people." He said starting off in the direction that the mats were set up, Finn not far behind.

"So, why did Steph look like she was going to explode with excitement?" Finn said hoping to kill the slightly awkward silence.

"Nothing in particular," Logan said glancing in his direction. "What were you guys talking to Ace about?"

"Just answering some of love's questions for her article," he lied smoothly. "She hasn't gotten much from the group so we were just helping out a little."

 _That would definitely explain the hug_ Logan thought to himself, _she was just excited to be able to get something useful._ Not letting his thoughts wander from that Logan passed the gun to Finn so he could shoot first.

Stephanie watched Rory from a distance interested in the way she observe things quietly just taking it all in. She wasn't sure when she first found out about Rory if she would be a good fit for Logan, but after learning a little about her over the last few weeks she knew that Rory was exactly what he needed. Stephanie observed as Rory tried to converse with another brigadier and was brushed off yet again.

Looking slightly discouraged Rory started to walk in Stephanie's direction without knowing it. "Rory?" she looked up startled. "Are you alright? You look…I don't know a little off."

"Oh hey Steph," she said looking up. "Yea, I'm all good just tired I guess."

"You can tell me the truth you know Rory," she said with a smile.

"I know, I honestly don't know what's going on thought," she said with a sigh. "I mean I'm used to people not cooperating I'm a reporter, but this is a little different the girls are almost being hostile."

"That would be because of Logan," Stephanie said surprised that she didn't realize that. "You jumped to the front of the very long line of women trying to get him, and I'm pretty sure Annabelle over there was next."

"That is ridiculous Steph, he's not a carnival ride!" Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Do they understand that he is a person?!_

"I know that and you know that but all they see is a society last name and an American express black card." Stephanie was slightly taken a back she realized Rory wasn't like that, anyone would after having a short conversation with her but she didn't realize how naive this girl truly was.

"I don't get how some people can think like that," she said shaking her head slightly.

"That's because you're a good person Rory, you aren't a bimbo like the rest of them," Stephanie paused for a moment not sure she should say what she was thinking. "It's also why you're good for him…I've never seen him smile the way he has in the last little bit."

Rory brought her eyes up to meet Stephanie's offering her a smile. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"I saw him head off with Finn towards the 'shooting range'" giving Rory a little nudge she said, "go, go tell him how you feel!"

Rory began to walk away pausing slightly turning back to Stephanie. "See you around Gorilla Girl."

"I'm not sure I like you anymore Reporter Girl!" she yelled shaking her head at the brunette walking towards her future.

* * *

It didn't take long for Rory to spot him standing beside Finn who was shooting a paintball gun. _Whose idea was it to give Finn any type of gun?!_ She thought and walked up to the first group of guys participating in the same event not wanting to seem overly eager to see Logan.

"Pull!" Rory watches as another brigadier jumps off a platform as the gunman shoots him with the paintball gun.

"Nice shot!" his friend said.

"Pure skill!" his other friend joined in egging him on.

"Is this safe?" Rory asked

"No," they responded in unison.

"Pull!" another man jumps off the platform but this time the gun man misses. "Damn."

"Blame it on the gun."

"I would."

Rory gives them one last glance and decides to head towards her boys. Finn seeing her come over and knowing she hasn't had much time alone with Logan graciously bows out. "Alright, I'm bored; I want to be a target!"

"You're always a target Finn!" Logan laughs as his Australian friend stagers off towards the jumpers' line. "If you want to interview Finn, Ace, you better do it quick," he says taking his aim. "Pull!" he takes the shot shooting the jumper perfectly in the center.

"Not bad," she said a little impressed.

"Thank you."

"So is this your big stunt," she mentioned hoping to throw him at her knowledge of his super secret club.

Logan doesn't even bat an eye when he responds, "Big stunt?"

"According to my research, you guys always do one big thing at your gatherings." Rory saw the slight pull of his lips making her want to kiss him again.

"Pull!"

"Is this it?" she asked shaking out of her want for him.

"Does it look like it?" _My god she is relentless! How does she even know this much?_

"I'm guessing no."

"You answered your own question," Logan was trying not to take notice of her close proximity and the warmth seeping from her. "Pull!" he fingered the bottom of his tux jacket pulling it back into place. "You'll know it when you see it," he said smirking at her.

"Good," she said looking in the direction they both hear moaning coming from. Two brigadiers walked by carrying Finn on a stretcher.

"I missed the mat," Finn moaned.

"Again?" Logan said trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me!" Trust Finn to pull out all the dramatics. "In omnia! Ah!" he swooned being toted away.

"Is Finn going to be okay?" Rory asked with worry in her voice.

 _It is amazing how much she cares about people! I mean she just met Finn!_ Logan thought.

"Yea, he'll be fine this happens at almost every event," he said wrapping the arm that wasn't holding the paintball gun around her waist. Rory leaned into him loving the feeling of his arm and the comfort that it brought. "What are you thinking about Ace?"

"Just about how amazing this all is," she turned in his arm smiling at him. "I mean seriously Logan look at this place, it is incredible! I can't believe you guys really get to do this on a regular basis. You seem to be like a family," Rory kept going but he didn't hear much of anything else as he smiled at her amused by the way she could just talk. Sensing his distraction Rory cocked her head to the side gazing at him with a questioning look. "What are you staring at Huntzburger?"

"You just never cease to amaze me," he said as he handed the paintball gun off to a passing member so he could wrap his remaining arm around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"And how is that?" she questioned moving her arms to encircle his neck and tilting her head up.

"Well you have this incredible ability to ramble and the vocabulary of the oxford English dictionary completely memorized –" Logan however didn't get the chance to finish his own little speech due to the fact that Rory had risen up on her toes closing the almost non-existent gap between them effectively shutting him up with her lips. Pulling back when air became necessary he placed his hand on the side of her face. "there's that too," he said smiling and pressing one more gentle kiss to her slightly bruised lips.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Mac," she watched as his eyes glisten with confusion at the nickname.

"Was that kiss so good it made you forget my name Ace?" he joked hoping it would get her to give him a clue as to what it meant.

"Oh lanta, if your ego gets any bigger I don't think there's going to be room for everyone in the car on the way home," she said while playing with the patch of hair at the nap of his neck.

Logan pinched he waist making he giggle, "Is that so?"

Rory was about to answer when one of the brigadiers that she didn't recognize walked up. "Sorry to interrupt Logan, but we are almost ready."

"Of course, we'll head over now," watching the man walk away again, Logan sighed and began letting go of Rory's waist reluctantly.

She took this as her cue and let go of his neck instantly missing the contact which Logan seemed to pick up on and grabbed her hand as they started to walk towards a line of trees with the rest of the group. They weren't walking for long when they came into another clearing. This one sporting a scaffolding that stood about seven stories tall.

"Wait here for a second Ace, I'll be right back," Rory just nodded gazing at the structure while Logan headed off to talk to Seth. "Hey man," he said shaking Seth's hand

"Logan hey, aren't you supposed to be heading up?" he said looking slightly taken a back being as the other jumpers had already taken their places.

"Yea, I am. I was just wondering if anyone has claimed Finn's spot yet."

"Not to my knowledge. Why you got someone?"

"I do…it just might take a little convincing."

 _Okay a lot of convincing_ he thought to himself

"Think you can stall for a little bit?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure man, just try not to take too long. You know how impatient they get waiting."

"Of course. You're the best man!" Logan started to walk away when he thought of something else, "Actually Seth, would you mind coming over in two or three minutes. Maybe help with the convincing?"

"You got it. Now go!"

Walking back in Rory's direction he took in how beautiful she looked while staring pensively at the daunting structure in front of her. "I hope you're not thinking up superlatives," he said finally reaching her side.

"What are they going to do?" she asked redundantly.

"What do you think they're going to do?" he loved watching her mind work and the slightly horrified look that crossed her face.

"They're not going to jump," she said snapping her head to face him.

"Jump!"

"That's like seven stories!" she exclaimed looking back up at the scaffolding, "they'll die!"

"We're all going to die one day," he stated loving how she was getting riled up.

"But those four are today!"

"Six." Logan watched her count again with a smirk on his face as her confusion grew.

"I see four," she said looking straight at him again.

"I'm heading up," he saw a flash of what looked like to be fear in her eyes but he let it slide.

"Of course you are," she laughed satirically at him.

"And Finn was supposed to do it, but few of us figured he'd make it this far, so there's an extra space," he said taking a small step towards her enjoying playing this game with her.

Rory murmured to no one in particular then looking up to see the way Logan gazed down at her. Finally understanding flashed in her eyes and she struggled to keep herself in check. "No!"

"And we're not going to die," he said hoping to calm her fears. "No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever dies. Old ones have," he chuckled.

"I am not going to jump!" she exclaimed but before Logan could respond Seth showed up in good fashion.

"We're all set," he said sending Logan a knowing look.

"This is Seth, he's the genius behind all this," the look Rory gave him when he said 'genius' was priceless, he wished he had caught it on camera.

"It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato came through without a scratch," Logan again almost laughed while also silently cursing Seth for bringing up the potatoes.

"Potato?" she asked skeptically.

"You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!" he said trying to joke his way out of the hole Seth had dug before walking off with an apologetic look.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalist do not participate."

 _Is this how she really thinks? Is this why she hasn't participated in anything so far?_

Although confused by her logic Logan had found his opening and was damn well going to use it. "Since when?"

"Since forever,"

 _Bingo! I so have her!_

"George Plimpton never participated," he knew they were about to get into the banters that he loved so much and what put it over the top was he knew he was going to win this one.

"What?"

"His best stuff put him in the thick of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins," he was on a roll and Rory knew it but she wasn't quite sure how to respond just yet.

"So he participated," Logan was a little disappointed that her wit had yet to catch up with her tongue.

"Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in amongst the thugs. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you got to go that far," in fact he rather hoped she would never go that far, he would just as well prefer she stuck close to home…close to him.

"Buford, Pyle. I know.

"Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P., Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's parties, he put you in those biker's heads!" Rory was in awe about how passionate he was being considering how much he hated to be in a news room.

"All right, all right, so those guys participated. I got it, but I—" but she was cut off by the M.C. calling for the jumpers to take their places.

"You're scared," he stated matter of fact like.

"Well, yea!" she exclaimed in a high pitch voice.

"And that stops the greats?" he knew he almost had her he just needed one more little push.

"It's stopping this great!"

"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure," she took a step back raising an eyebrow and staring him down.

"What does that mean?"

 _Got her!_

"You're just a little sheltered,"

"Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angel? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too," Logan was impress that she knew about Plimpton, not many did but then again this was his Ace and her knowledge was vast.

"It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill! Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different," he knew he was getting past those walls when a small smile slipped past her lips. "Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me…it's one less minute you haven't lived," Rory and Logan just stared into each other's eyes for a moment while she pondered what he had said.

"Let's go," she said grabbing his hand and starting towards the ladder.

"Let's go!" he was shocked she had agreed. He knew his persuasive powers were strong but he had thought that Rory's will was stronger.

"I am not a fan of ladders," she stated as she started to make her ascent.

"They scare the crap out of my too," this was the last thing that was said as they climbed. Rory because she was very aware as to how high they were going and paying great attention to the rungs so she wouldn't fall. Logan however was focused on trying to be a gentle man and not glance up her dress while also keeping an eye on her footing so if she did miss step he could catch her.

Rory finally pulled herself over the last rung, Logan not far behind her as they headed to the far side of the scaffolding while she tried to navigate the tight space in her crinoline. "High, we are very high," she said with e nervous wavier in her voice.

"I've been higher," it was true in all of their brigade events then tended to get to great distances.

"I meant distance from the ground," he smirked at her quick wit.

"That, too," he said as they reached the spot where Seth was waiting to buckle them to the harnesses.

"This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice," Seth said making light while securing Rory to the line.

"Why do they look so worried?" she asked pointing at the crowd.

"We're low on champagne," he said grabbing two umbrellas swinging one towards her. "You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you," he really didn't want her to do anything she wasn't 100 percent sure about…he just wanted her to live a little outside of her sheltered world.

"I know," she grabbed the umbrella with fear, excitement, and something to prove in her eyes. The brigadiers below were listening to another speech but Logan and Rory were lost in their own thoughts.

All of the sudden Logan asked Rory, "You trust me?"

She seemed to ponder for a moment before answering making him feel slightly uneasy. "You jump, I jump, Jack," she said with a smile.

 _Titanic, nice touch, very fitting._

The crowd below them shouted the Life and Death Brigade's mantra. "I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay," Rory whipped her head to Logan forgetting momentarily what they were about to do. He grabbed her hand securing it his own and jumped off the scaffolding.

In those moments, it was truly the most exhilarating moments of Rory's life. Holding Logan's hand. Jumping seven stories to the ground, doing something she never thought herself capable of doing. All too soon it was over and their feet touched the ground.

"You did good Ace!" Logan said glowing with pride at his girl as they turned to face each other.

"Once in a lifetime experience," Rory was breathless from the fear and exhilaration of the moment.

Looking deep into her eyes making sure she was paying attention. "Only if you want it to be."

"I don't. Logan, I don't want it to be!" she pulled him to her, but before she could catch his lips he gently placed his hands on her face.

"Does that mean what I think it means Rory?" he said searching her eyes for any doubt, any sign of uneasiness. But it wasn't there.

"I want to be yours Logan. I want to try this with you too!" the smile on both their faces was blinding as he pulled her in for a searing kiss to seal their new relationship.


	5. Ch5: The Secrets We Keep

**Mature Content** **at the end of this chapter!**

Rory's head was spinning it was still all so surreal to her. She was walking back to her tent away from all the kafuffle with a bright shinning smile plastered on her porcelain face.

 _Logan Huntzburger is my boyfriend…I am the girlfriend to Yale's playboy extraordinaire!_

She was so happy with how the weekend had turned out. She still felt a little on the guilty side for how she broke up with Dean but it was the right thing to do.

Rory went about removing the complex dress so she could slip back into her jeans and sweater for the ride home. She was so lost in thought as she was delicately placing her dress back into its box she didn't notice someone had walked into her tent until she felt the familiar warmth and strong arm encircling her waist.

"Hey you," she said as she placed the lid on her dress and turned around in his arms. Logan pressed his lips to hers gently before pulling back to smile at her.

"Hey back," he gently slid a piece of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how happy I am," she sighed brushing a finger across his lips.

 _He really is perfect. I can't wait to tell mom…oh my god mom!_

Logan noticed the change in her expression. "Whoa, whoa, hey what just happened?" he asked alarmed that she had stiffened and pulled back slightly.

"My mom…we have to tell my mom!" she said looking panicked.

"Yea, I don't quite see the problem there Ace," but he started thinking himself as well.

 _Ughh, I'm going to have to tell the Dark Lord. God Shira is going to be planning the wedding as soon as I walk into that house with Rory._

"She is going to be so mad!" Rory pulled away further and started to pace the small confides of her tent.

"Wait, what do you mean she's going to be mad?" he said grabbing her arm gently hoping to calm her down.

"You are everything she despises. Everything she ran away from. Everything she didn't want me to be apart of!" she ranted again pacing the width of the tent.

 _I hadn't even though of that. I didn't even realize Rory was the 'scandal baby' until two days ago._

"She left that life Logan she didn't want me exposed to that. It's the reason you haven't seen me around society parties at my grandparents—" she trailed off coming to another road block to worry about.

 _There it is finally she has caught onto what I'm most worried about. I mean we are still so young!_

"Oh my lanta, my grandparents are going to flip! They are going to have us married off before the year is out! I'm not ready to get married, I'm haven't even graduated. And what does that mean for my career? Am I going to be expected to be a society wife? Am I going to be planning tea parties and joining the DAR—"

 _I need to stop this before she talks herself out of being with me._

Logan caught her mid step pulling her to him and silencing her with a searing kiss. A kiss filled with passion, and a promise that everything would turn out just fine. "Rory, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this all out…but together, okay?"

She looked into his eyes seeing nothing but her kind, caring boyfriend staring back at her with a little worry. "You're right," she sighed. "Do you think maybe we should keep this away from our authority figures? Just for a while?" she hated to suggest it. She didn't want to hide Logan or make him feel like she was ashamed of him but she really wanted this to work.

"I think that is a great idea!" he smiled pulling her closer to him. "Don't get me wrong I don't want to hide you Rory, I want to shout it from the rooftops that you're my girlfriend," he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head against his chest. "This is new for us though, and I don't want pressure from our families to screw it up before we get a chance to make it work."

"So we don't tell them," she concluded. "We don't hide our relationship, but we don't just right out and tell them until we decide together that we're ready for that step."

"I think that is the perfect solution," he squeezed her a little tighter before releasing her and grabbing the dress box off the bed. "Are you ready to go? I think everyone is waiting by the car."

"Yea, let's go," Rory grabbed her purse and slipped her hand into Logan's as they exited the tent heading back the way they came the night before. "What about our friend?"

"What about them?" he said slightly confused.

"Will they know not to say anything, you know at society parties?"

"Ace, no worries. No one will say anything. We are all very tight lipped around the older generation and even at society parties we tend to sick pretty close to one another," he claimed easing her worried look.

Rory accepted that moving closer to Logan's side so he could wrap his arm around her as they walked the rest of the way to Finn's SUV. Upon arriving Logan open Rory's door for her making sure she was all tucked in before going to the back to throw their thing in the trunk. After everyone was settled and Rory once again had the blindfold on, much to her dismay, they were on the road bracing for the long journey back to Yale.

"So lovebirds, how are you doing this? Are you telling the Dark Lord right away?" Colin snickered, "you know like ripping off a band-aid."

"Leave them alone Colin!" Stephanie said sternly from the front seat. "They will tell everyone when they want to!"

"Whoa there Darling, who pissed in your vodka?" Finn piped in.

"Oh, she's just mad at me," Colin sighed.

"Again? What did you do this time?" Logan laughed, as Rory scooted closer to him so she could curl into his side clearly exhausted.

"Imayhavekissedclaudia." He mumbled.

"Sorry, couldn't hear ya mate!" Finn yelled.

"He said he kissed that skank hoe Claudia!" Stephanie fumed, crossing her arms and looking out the window trying to hide the tear the escaped her mask. Finn however saw and placed a comforting hand on her knee giving it a squeeze. She placed her hand on top of his praying for the pain to stop.

No one was overly shocked at this development. Stephanie and Colin danced around their feelings for each other for years, each messing up their chance for a relationship at one point or another. This time though it seemed to affect Steph more than usual because she thought they were finally getting somewhere and then he went and made out with another girl.

Trying to break the tension a little bit Rory decided to answer Colin's question. "We are deciding to wait to tell any of the older generation. This is still new and we don't want their opinions voiced just yet." She saw Steph smile a little bit.

"You know the Gilmore's and Huntzburger's will be planning your wedding and babies before you even enter the house right?" she giggled

"That's what we're afraid of," Rory would let her make fun to get her mind off of Colin.

"Hence the waiting," Logan said kissing the top of Rory's head pulling her tighter against his body.

The car then took on a comfortable silence with a little less tension in the air. Logan felt Rory's breathing even out as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep tucked safely into his arms. He was exhausted from his lack of sleep the night before but wanted to watch his girl, and that's what he did until his heavy lids finally gave out. Colin moped in the back seat scolding himself for letting Claudia get so close to him because he was about ready to commit to Stephanie he just wasn't there quite yet. All while Stephanie and Finn payed the alphabet game starting with alcohol, then moving onto states, and cigar brands trying to keep occupied and awake.

Four hours later Rory felt herself being lifted from the solidness of the seat into a pair of strong arms and her eyes flew open only to land on her blond haired, brown eyed boy. "Hey sleepy head," he said smiling down at her.

"Hey," she yawned glancing around at her dark surroundings realizing she was no longer wearing the blindfold. "Where are we? What time is it?"

"We're back at Yale…it's late," he kissed her forehead as she leaned into him trying to expel the cold in the air.

"You can put me down you know," she smiled at him. He reluctantly placed her feet softly on the ground holding her steady for a moment so she could get her footing. "How late is late?" she asked.

"It's almost two," he answered lightly tracing his fingers down her cheek.

"Shoot Paris, is going to be asleep," she sighed pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Why don't you just stay with me tonight?" he pulled her closer to him. "I mean I am your boyfriend now so it's allowed, if not expected and you won't have to deal with Paris's wrath if you inadvertently wake her up." Logan could see the wheels turning in her head before he added. "And we can just sleep, I will sleep better knowing you're safe and I can bring you coffee in bed in the morning—"

"Something you're going to have to get used to if we are to last. The morning does not proceed without the elixir of life," she stated cutting him off.

"Is that a yes?"

"I guess, that's a yes," she smiled up at him taking the free hand he offered her and headed towards his dorm. "What about your roommate?"

"Lanny? He's rarely ever there and even when he is he doesn't come in until nowish anyway," Logan decided they could use the walk to get to know each other a little better. "Alright my little addict, what's your coffee routine?" he started with the most important question of all.

"Oh goodness, well the first two cups are the strongest straight black, then my day can begin and I can slightly function. Next is with cream and a little but of caramel or chocolate depending on the morning I'm having or what class I have. After class it is cappuccino with an extra shot of expresso, then—"

"Then Ace, you realize that is already four cups right?" he knew she lived off the stuff but really this was ridiculous.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head I'm almost done…sort of," she smiled at him nudging him lightly.

"Well by all means continue," he said gesturing for her to go on.

"Well any other cup throughout the day is a macchiato or a latte doesn't really matter which. And of course I would never turn anyone down if they offered me some outside of my usual bunch," Logan shook his head at her smiling.

"How you don't walk around jittering all day is beyond me," he let go of her hand to pull his dorm key out of his back pocket.

"Gilmore jeans Mac, they are incredible," she said smirking at the name.

"Are you ever going to tell me what Mac means Ace," he turned to her quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Master and Commander," she smiled shyly up at him.

Logan gave her a wholehearted laugh, "I knew it would stick someday!" he said triumphantly unlocking his door.

"And I think your ego just grew so big we won't both fit in your bed, you might just have to take the couch," she stated walking through his now open door only to stop suddenly to take it all in.

"You okay there Ace," he followed her in placing her things down on the couch before pulling her back to him.

"Yea, I mean this is…wow…but yea I'm okay," she stuttered leaning into his touch.

"Ace, you live in Branford hall this isn't that much different," he said looking around. It was true the layouts were similar and they were similar sizes. The only real difference was the size of bedrooms and them having their own bathroom not having to share with the adjacent dorm.

"I guess that's true," she gestured around the room. "So which one is yours?"

"This way Ace," he led her to the right side of the room and through the second door that was there. As they passed Rory could see the bathroom appreciating that it wasn't shared with any neighbors.

Upon entering the room she was again taken slightly aback. Logan's room was very bare and tidy. The room held from what she could see only the necessities. In the center of the room was what looked like a queen sized bed covered in dark blue sheets and a checkered blue, white, and grey covered duvet. Either side held a nightstand with a small lamp, an alarm clock on one and a book on the other. On the left side of the room was a large wooden desk much like her own however less cluttered. On the right were his closet and a dresser that stood beside it. Rory wondered into the room a little more to take it all in. When she turned back to smile at Logan she noticed the wall by the door from where she had just entered. On the center of the wall was a huge flat screen TV, with pretty much every gaming system imaginable, a DVD player and what looked like surround sound speakers. On either side of the entertainment center were two bookshelves, two that held more books than she would have thought he owned, and the others donned a wide DVD and CD collection.

"Logan, this is incredible!" she exclaimed running over to the bookshelves as he laughed at her excitement. "We are however going to have to work on this collection," she said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"What are you talking about Ace, those shelve hold many of the classics that I know you've read," he stated slightly confused. Of all the things he owned he had been sure she would have been impressed with his book collection.

"Not that silly boy!" She pulled him over to where she was. "Your books I'm actually in awe of!"

"Then what seems to be the problem?" he asked wrapping his arm around her stomach pulling her against his chest kissing the side of her neck.

"These movies, I don't think I see more than five classics here! This is a disgrace! This must be rectified!" She dramatically threw her hands up in the air leaning against him.

"How about this, in the morning, and I mean daylight morning," he added when he saw she was about to argue. "You make a list of all the DVDs and CDs you think I must own and I will work on getting them," he kissed from her ear down to the curve of her shoulder. "Deal?"

"Deal," she sighed turning in his arms and capturing his lips.

Logan tugged her closer to his body so they molded as one and deepened the kiss, tangling a hand in her hair. Rory's hands wandered his back settling at the hem of his shirt ticking the skin just underneath, sneaking a couple of fingers beneath the waistband of the jeans he was uncharacteristically wearing.

Logan pulled back to look her in the eyes, "Ace, are you sure?" Rory just pulled him back into another deep kiss. Before he could fully lose himself in he however he pulled back really needing an answer. "Rory," he sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed "I want this Logan…I want to be with you." She looked up at him with her big innocent Bambi eyes. Logan searched them for any sign of fear or uneasiness but all he found was desire, lust and something he couldn't quite place.

Logan pulled her in close, "well what the lady wants, the lady gets," he smirked before kissing her gently and deepening it slowly wanting to take his time with her. His hands found the hem of her shirt, slipping his hands underneath to feel her soft skin. Not being able to stop himself no matter how slow he wanted to go his hands began to wander up her sides taking her shirt with them. Rory lifted her arms so he could remove her shirt fully. Throwing it to the side Logan took a step back so he could fully appreciate her beauty. She stood in front of him now dressed only in her jeans and a simple by sexy blue bra that made her eyes pop and her skin look even more flawless than it already did. "You truly are a sight to behold Ace," he said pulling her waist to bring her back against him. Rory blushed a lovely shade of pink and looked at the ground.

 _God she's gorgeous! Does she really not realize that?_

"I'm serious Rory," he said placing a finger under her chin to bring her baby blues back to meet his gaze. He still saw the insecurity in her eyes but she quickly pressed her lips to his again effectively shutting him up. Logan made a mental note to work on her insecurities and make her see how truly beautiful she was if it was the last thing he did in this relationship…now wasn't the time to dwell on that though.

Rory's hand made their way under his shirt making him gasp in surprise at their icy feel. She smiled against his lips before tugging on his hips crashing them to hers both gasping in surprise at the bold move and the need it elicited. Rory could feel his already hard member pressing into her pelvic bone and she couldn't take it. Letting go of the control she constantly kept she lifted his shirt over his shoulders in one swift movement before moving her hands south to work on his jeans. Logan however had a different idea and instead of letting her finish slid his hands around her ass and squeezed before picking her up. Rory shrieked in surprise breaking their lips apart only to feel his latch onto her neck, lulling her head to the side to give him better access she was completely lost in the sensation she didn't notice him unclasp her bra removing it quickly.

Logan lay her gently onto the bed making sure to keep the majority of his weight off of her as his lips began to wander over her clavicle towards her left breast. He trailed his tongue over her already erect nipple blowing on her now wet flesh while his hands explored her body. One hand constantly moving over any exposed skin he could find while the other played with her right breast massaging it and pinching her pink mound between his thumb and forefinger. Rory gasped at the sensation bunching the duvet in her hands as he nipped before sucking her fully into his mouth. Logan switched sides giving each breast the same amount of attention until he felt her hips buck involuntarily against his. He took his cue and continued south kissing, licking, and sucking his way down her stomach stopping at the top of her jeans. Rory smiled at him as he Locked eyes with her and moved his hands down to undo the offending article of clothing, sliding them down her legs taking her panties along throwing them into a corner of the room.

He was about to move back on top of her when she put a hand out to stop him. "You seem to be a bit over dressed for the occasion Master and Commander," she sassily stated from her naked position on the bed.

"Well I guess we better do something about that, then shouldn't we?" he chuckled deeply.

"I was trying to early but someone stopped me," Rory smirked at him and he finished removing his jeans leaving him only in his boxers. Seemingly satisfied with that for now she gave him a sultry look, "much better, now are you coming back to join me?" Logan was focused on her hands that were now moving all over her body, "or am I going to have to finish what you started on my own?"

That snapped Logan out of his thoughts right quickly. "As much as I would love to watch you do that, maybe later," he watched her entire body blush at his words and smirked.

"Dirty!" she gasped trying to regain her composure.

"That is the plan, yes," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear as he slid back onto the bed wrapping an arm around her pulling her close and capturing her lips in yet another searing kiss. Logan's hand began to wonder down her body slowly, tickling as he went. Finding their destination his fingers flitted through her folds dipping barely into her core to find her warm, wet, and wanting. Rory moaned into the kiss as he continued his ministrations on her, gasping as he rolled his thumb gently over her clit.

 _Oh my god! No wonder he has a line trying to get to him,_ she thought as his mouth headed south. Logan settled between her legs gripping her thighs. Before Rory could object because she knew what he was about to do but had never experienced it before so was hesitant, his mouth was on her lapping up her juices and making her whither beneath him. He barely dipped his tongue into her core teasing her immensely before tracing his tongue back up so lightly he was barely touching her, then sucking her clit hard. Rory thrashed and moaned at the sensation as he continued to tease her, in and up then suck, in and up then suck. He changed his tactic when he felt she was close to the edge plunging his tongue into her, swiping a long, wet strip along her folds before immersing his tongue back into her. That was her undoing Rory came screaming his name while she experiencing her first ever orgasm at the hands or better yet the tongue of Logan Huntzberger.

Logan leaned over to the drawer in the nightstand as she came down from her high pulling out a condom and rolling it on. Finally coming back to reality Rory saw he was sheathed and ready. Logan was about to ask again if she was sure but she wasn't about to let him. Rory pushed him onto his back kissing him with renewed force and sinking down onto him, pausing letting her body adjust to the invasion. They both sighed at the contact as he disappeared into her. "God Ror," he growled kissing her deeply. Rory pulled back engaging her thighs and began moving on him. Up. Down. Up. Down. Getting lost in the sensation. Logan loved watching her from this angle, the way her breast bounced slightly as she moved her body, how her back arched when the threw her head back, but the thing that turned him on most was watching his dick appear and disappear beneath her folds as she milked him.

Both their breathing increased as Rory pumped her body onto his. Logan felt the telltale tightening around him showing him she was close and brought a hand between their bodies to play with her clit. Rory exploded into another orgasm, not registering Logan flip them over, too lost in her high. He stayed buried in her body waiting for her to come back to reality before he began thrusting into her. Logan set a steady rhythm as she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him better access, each thrust going deeper than the last. "Fuck Ace, yes!" he yelled as she used her heels to pull him in deeper wanting all of him and still feeling the tingling after shock of her orgasm knowing another was not far behind.

"Logan…harder…faster," she moaned and he was all too happy to comply with her request. He lifted one of her legs to his shoulder for a new angle allowing him to go balls deep into her as he pounded on at a new renewed pace. "Oh god!" she screeched feeling herself begin to tighten again.

"That's it baby!" Logan coaxed feeling his release coming fast but wanting to bring her with him. "Cum for me Ace!" dropping her leg so he could bring his lips back to hers, he felt her begin to convulse around him. Her muscles tightening and pulling his own intense orgasm out of him as he shot his seed feeling like he was coming apart, collapsing on top of her exhausted and sated.

Logan tried to move out of her after catching his breath enough to realize he was probably crushing her but she held tight. "Ace, we've got to move," he whispered kissing her swollen lips gently.

"No," she tightened her legs and arms around him. Logan felt his dick stiffen a little awaken again by being pulled deeper into her. "I like you right here," she sighed.

"I like being here to Ace, being inside of you might just be my new favorite place," he laughed, but stopped immediately as the sensation washed over him, stiffening even more. "But we both need sleep, and you have class in the morning."

Rory knew he was right but still wasn't ready to let him go. "Fifteen more minutes," she bargained high knowing he would counter her no matter how much he wanted it.

Logan smirked down at her, "five," he said knowing that he was almost full hard again and this was the best way to fix that little problem.

"Ten, and I'm on top," she countered while rolling her hips into his effectively making his member throb with need.

Logan groaned, "deal," he said flipping them over. Rory road him slowly at first taking him at her pace before he spoke up again, "five minutes Ace," Rory laughed and the sensation that sent through her body pushed her to increase her speed. Pumping her body up and down as Logan watched himself disappear into her over and over. Rory's muscles began to contract into her fourth orgasm of the night and he grabbed her hips holding her over him tilting his hips so he was embedded deeper in her as he came.

Logan lifted her off of him as she collapsed beside him. He got up to dispose of the used condom in the waste. Pulling his boxers back on he walked back to the bed to find Rory in one of his t-shirts almost completely asleep. He climbed in behind her pulling her into his arms.

"Goodnight Ace," he said kissing her head. Rory mumble something unintelligible as they both drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


	6. Ch6: Bad Influences

Logan awoke with a sleeping Rory still safely tucked in his arms; glancing at the clock he saw that it was 10:30 meaning she had missed her morning class.

 _That's odd I know that alarm was set for her, I made sure of it._

Deciding not to dwell too much on it for the moment he watched her sleep for a few minutes loving how her mouth hung slightly open, she looked so innocent and relaxed and the way her hair stuck to her cheek on one side and fanned out on the pillow opposite. Sighing, he quietly slid out of bed wandering around the room finding their discarded clothes from the night before throwing his in the hamper and folding Rory's placing them on his desk for her to find.

 _I'm going to have to clean out a drawer for her if this is going to be happening as often as I'm hoping_. He contemplated while throwing a pair of sweats on from the bottom drawer of his dresser, Logan glanced once more at Rory before exiting the room to make her coffee. _Maybe I should just get another dresser. I mean she loves her organization and that way she can keep everything she needs here without having to worry._ He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice his company sitting on the couch. _Maybe clear some space in the closet too._ Logan shook his head to clear it a little bit. _You're getting ahead of yourself Huntzburger!_ He Scolded.

Going through the cupboards pulling out the coffee maker, the filters and of course the coffee he started filling the pot when someone cleared their throat. Logan swung around coming face to face with his two best friends.

"Mate, is it just me or does young Huntzburger here look a little over happy," Finn said as Colin moved to sit at one of the chairs at the small table.

"It is not just you friend," Colin smirked. "His hair is ruffled, his cheeks are flushed, and that smile he was wearing when he came out is all too telling."

"I'd say our lovely love happens to be behind that door over there," Finn said as he moved towards Logan's room. "And something tells me she is going to be sans clothing."

Logan filled slightly with rage as Finn inched closer to the door. Nobody was going to see his Ace like that except him. "Finn, I swear to god if you open that door I will make sure you don't have sex for the rest of the year!" Logan seethed.

"You wouldn't!" Finn gasped.

"You have power Huntz, but you don't have that kind of power," Colin stated enjoying the show his friends were putting on.

"Keep it up Colin and the same goes for you," he glared.

"McCrea, is right Mate, you don't have that kind of power," Finn said as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Do you guys really want to test that theory?" Logan knew neither one would risk their sex lives especially knowing that if this was going to be a reoccurring thing it was possible they would see Rory naked at some point accidently no matter how hard he would try to prevent that. Finn lifted his hand and started walking back towards the couch. "Ah, ah ,ah" Logan said as the coffee pot beeped. "Out," he gestured towards the door. "Both of you. Now. I will call you later to make plans as of right now I am spending the morning with my girl," he turned to fill the three coffee mugs he had sitting on the counter.

"You hear that Mate?" Finn said glancing at Colin. "His girl, and we're being kicked out!"

"Yes, it is tragic my friend we are officially being ditched for a girl," despite their words though they headed towards the door as Logan gathered the three mugs and headed back towards his room. "Wait a minute Huntz, what's with having three mugs there is only two of you…right?"

Logan looked back at his friends shocked at the insinuation. "Yes! There is only two of us," he nearly shouted but remembered the Rory was still sleeping. "Have you ever see Ace, drink coffee though?" he questioned his friends. "This is nothing, this might be enough to get her to open her eyes," he smirked.

"Yes, I guess that's true," Colin grabbed Finn by the back of his shirt as he had started to wander back towards Logan's room at the mention of a threesome. "We'll see you later Huntz."

Logan shook his head as he quietly opened his bedroom door skillfully manoeuvering his way in being careful not to spill the mugs of coffee he carried. Setting them on his nightstand he looked over to Rory who had cocooned herself within the blankets in his absence curled up in the middle of the bed. Logan smiled to himself grabbing his phone off of his dresser to capture his perfect beauty in her slumber saving it as his background, and kicking off his sweat pants before he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He trailed a finger gently down her cheek loving the feel of her smooth skin. "Ace," he said quietly. Rory stirred slightly but didn't wake. "Ace," he tried again with the same result. "Rory, you've got to wake up," her eye lids started to flutter open resting on his face for a moment before closing again. "Come on Ace," Logan chuckled pulling at the blankets a little hoping to coax her awake.

"Logan?" she questioned, although she had just looked at him she was trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming; that the last forty-eight hours had been real.

"Yea, Ace, it's me," he smiled down at her groggy, now half untangled figure.

"Coffee," she grumbled trying but not succeeding to burrow back into her cocoon.

"I have it here but you've got to sit up," he chuckled.

"Mean," she groaned as she slowly slid up into a sitting position. Logan rearranged the pillows against the headboard so they could both situate themselves comfortably.

"Here you are beautiful," he handed her the cup of coffee and kissed her cheek. Rory took it greedily drinking the searing liquid straight away. Logan looked at her in awe as she downed the cup moaning slightly. He felt a familiar part of his anatomy twitch when he heard the sound. "Now I'm a little hurt Ace,"

"And why is that?" she glanced at him confused.

"I though those noises were reserved for me?" he exclaimed in mock horror.

"Ah, I guess it is time you knew that coffee is my one true love," she said finishing the cup. "I would marry coffee if it was legal," she smiled as Logan handed her the second cup he had brought in for her. "Smart boy," she murmured.

"But coffee can't do all the things I did to you to elicit all the sounds I made come out of you last night…can it?" he watched as her porcelain skin turned a few different shades of red embarrassed as she admitted.

"No one but you has ever made me feel like that Logan," she said turning slightly serious. "Last night was incredible, I've never experienced anything like that!" she looked down at her coffee. Sex with Dean had been nice and all but it had never been earth shattering like it was with Logan. It was always rushed and she never was able to let go and just enjoy herself.

To say Logan was shocked was an understatement. She wasn't a virgin he knew that but he figured she had enough experience to know what she liked and what would get her off in the end. "You mean you've never…" he wasn't quite sure how to proceed with the question, not wanting the details that may come with the answer.

"No," she said glancing up before quickly looking back down at her mug. "I don't have a whole lot of experience with sex Logan. With Dean it only happened a couple of times and we were trying really hard to make something work that never should have been put back together." She took a sip of her coffee still avoiding his eyes. "I've never had an orgasm before last night," she said so quietly he almost missed it.

 _She's never…but how…I mean I'm glad it was me she felt that with for the first time but seriously what was Farm Boy doing?! Common curtesy is to make sure your partner gets off everyone knows that!_

"Seriously?" he didn't even know what to say, but he placed his coffee down wrapping his arms around her tired of her not looking at him.

 _This is nothing she should be ashamed of. I mean it isn't her fault he didn't know what he was doing, though she did suffer from his negligence._

"Seriously," she states leaning into him and finally looking into his eyes. "With him it was always more _wham bam thank you ma'am_ than romantic," she looked back at her hands so she didn't have to see his face when he found out just how unexperienced she actually was. "We never did anything oral and once he got off we were done."

 _She is way less experienced than I thought she was. Not that it matters. I'll show her how good it can be. And how a man should treat his girl, not that I know much about that but I will learn._

"I don't know how last night was for you," she was playing with her now empty coffee mug. "But for me it was incredible." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 _Can she seriously think I didn't enjoy last night. That it wasn't everything I dreamed of and more?_

He removed the mug from her hands making her look at him. "I just want to make something very clear Ace," she started looking down but he lifted her eyes back to his. "Last night was amazing! I've been with a lot of girls but it has never been like that," he said seriously. "Last night was pretty earth shattering. As for everything else, Dean's an ass but I'm glad that you experienced that with me first. It somehow makes it more special and unforgettable," he leaned in brushing a light kiss across her lips, pulling back he saw a smile spreading across her lips signaling that the serious moment was over.

"I don't think you said a proper good morning to me yet Mr," she pulled him in for another kiss deepening it slightly.

"I was told the Gilmore handbook demands coffee before anything else in the morning," he smirked shifting her into a straddle over his hips so she could feel his growing arousal against her core.

"True, only when there isn't a better wakeup call being offered though," she goaded as she rolled her hips over him trying to get a little friction where the heat was beginning to pool between her legs. Rory smirked down at him as Logan groaned at the contact closing his eyes, painfully aware that she hadn't put her panties back on before falling asleep last night.

"You have no idea what you do to me Ror," he sighed enjoying her movements. Before he knew what was happening she had pulled his erect member through the fly of his boxers and was rolling a condom over him. The shocked look on his face however had her pause in uncertainty.

"Can we?" she asked shyly looking at him through her lashes.

 _God I love how she can go from bold and horny to this innocent little Bambi!_

"By all means Ace, have your way with me," he watched as she blushed deeply before clamouring back over and sheathing him within her walls, while digging her nails into his shoulders trying to control herself clearly needing him as much as he needed her.

Logan learned quickly that sex with Rory was never going to be boring or repetitive. Last night was sweet, and them getting to know one another's bodies while this morning was a flurry of lust and passion as he thrust up into her, while she rode him long and hard. It didn't take them long before they were both crashing over the edge screaming out in euphoria. Spent Rory climbed off of him laying back on her side of the bed fixing the shirt she was wearing to cover herself back up while he went to clean up.

 _God, what has come over me? I've never been this bold._ She wondered to herself.

"How ya doing there Ace?" he smirked at her walking back and climbing in beside her noticing she was once again modestly covered up. "God you have great legs," he said letting his fingers glide up and down her thigh as he watched her turn a nice shade of pink.

 _That is something we are going to have to work on._

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked utterly confused not thinking that she had anything to apologize for.

"That was really unlike me. I shouldn't have assumed…I don't know what came over me," she glanced up at him as he started laughing.

"Ace, having sex with me is something you never have to apologize for!" he couldn't believe she was apologizing for having urges that he of all people knew were hard to control, but he had a feeling this would all come back to Dean again. "If you feel the urge to rip my clothes off in the middle of the night…wake me or hell be like Nike and just do it! If we are out and you feel it…we'll leave immediately there is always the limo. If we are at some stuffy society party and you want to make it more interesting…we will find a closet or a bathroom or—" he would have continued but Rory smacked his shoulder.

"Logan!" she scolded. "We cannot do that anywhere but the bedroom!" she exclaimed.

"Actually Ace, you'd be surprised how easy that is to accomplish in public," he smirked at her naïveness. Rory just rolled her eyes and started to get up. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I need a shower and we have to get out of bed eventually," she stated looking back at him. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost noon at this point," he remember his earlier thoughts about her class. "I'm actually surprised you're still here, I though I had set the alarm so you wouldn't miss your class." He saw her smirk as she stood up.

"You did," she said moving towards her clothes.

"And…"

"And I may have broken it when it decided to disturb my slumber after only two hours," she admitted guiltily as she started to slip her panties on. It was true they hadn't gotten to sleep until about four when all was said and done.

"But what about class?" he asked knowing that it really was important to her.

"Missing one class isn't going to kill me," she replied stripping his t-shirt off so that she could put her bra on.

"I think I've been a bad influence on you Ace," he said getting out of bed and walking towards her. "And that brings me back to, where do you think you're going?" he questioned wrapping his arms securely around her bare stomach and resting his hand just above the curve of her ass.

"I told you, I need to shower," she quirked an eye brow moving in to kiss his cheek.

"Shouldn't that involve the removal of clothes, not the application of them?" he was playing with her knowing her plan was to head back to her dorm to shower and change.

"Not if you don't want the student population of Yale to see your girlfriend naked," knowing where he was going with this conversation.

"No one will see this body but me," he growled possessively pulling her a little tighter against him.

"Well then you have to let me get dressed," she said moving out of his arms.

"Ace," he whined. "Why don't you just shower here? Then we can go get some lunch, spend the day together?" he asked hopefully.

"Logan, I have to go change. I've been wearing the same thing for days!" she saw disappointment begin to cloud his lovely face. "How about this, I go home shower, change, call my mother to let her know I'm alive, and you pick me up in an hour?"

"Well what are you still doing here, go, go!" he exclaimed excited that he would get to spend his day with the girl who has captured his attention so fully.

"Okay I'm going," she smiled pulling her sweater over her head and slipping into her pants. Logan walked her out into the common room where Lanny was playing video games.

"Hey man," he said pausing the game briefly. "I was starting to think you would never emerge," Lanny's gaze raked hungrily over Rory.

"Lanny this is Rory…my girlfriend," he said placing a possessive arm around her. "Ace, my roommate Lanny." The look on Lanny's face was priceless when Logan said girlfriend.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said moving to shake his hand with a smile on her face.

 _Such a little girl scout_ Logan thought. _She doesn't even realize what he wants to do to her right now._ His thoughts started turning dark and he suddenly wanted to get his Ace out of that room. Logan began guiding her to the door.

"I'll see you in an hour," she said with a gleam in her eyes leaning in to brush her lips against his.

"An hour," Logan watched her until she rounded the corner, turning back to Lanny he said, "She's off limits…indefinitely."

"Oh come on man none of the girls you traipse through here are ever off limits. It's the main bonus of living with you!" he exclaimed.

"Well she is Lanny, and you'll do well to remember that," he threatened heading into his room to call the guys like he promised, shower, and get ready for his date.

* * *

Getting back to her dorm Rory was prepared for Hurricane Paris but was happily surprised to find her roommate no where in their dorm. Silently hoping she wouldn't have to deal with Paris till later that night she headed into her room plugging in her dead cell to charge while she showered. The floors bathroom was empty as many would be in class which she welcomed with open arms as she turned on the hot water and stepped in.

 _There is nothing like a hot shower to sooth my deliciously over used muscles. Who knew sex could be such a workout?_ She wondered as she washed her hair going over the last few days in her mind. Drying off and putting on her robe Rory headed back towards her dorm that was thankfully still empty. Drying her hair quickly she glanced at the time seeing she only had twenty minutes till Logan was supposed to be there. She quickly flitted through her closet picking out a jean skirt that lay a couple of inches above her knees, and a band styled t-shirt that said "I'm not a coffee addict, I'm just a little over attached to it…that's all," she was pulling on her boots when she heard her phone beeping signalling that he phone was charged and her messages were demanding to be heard.

Glancing at her phone she had a message and five texts from Paris, so she quickly shot one back at her letting her know that her phone had died but she is okay and will be back at the dorm tonight. She had a message from her dad just doing his monthly check in. Three from her Grandma, one asking her to attend a Yale alumni party they had planned and the other two scolding her on proper phone etiquette and what was the proper amount of time to respond to a message. Her mother was a whole different story there were five texts, and eight missed calls all attached to messages that got more panicked every time. Rory cringed listening to them.

Looking at the time she had five minutes left so she decided to call her mother at least to end the panic. The phone only rung twice which was a first for Lorelai Gilmore. "What did we say about telling mommy before you disappear off the face of the planet?" Lorelai scolded skipping the greeting.

"I'm sorry mom, I was supposed to just be doing an interview for the paper and it turned into a multi-day thing and I didn't have my charger," Rory began rambling.

"And did no one else at this thing have a phone you could use to let me know you were still alive?" she shrieked.

"Wow, mom ear drums! I didn't even think to ask I was so caught up in what was going on," Rory said as she heard a knock on the door, getting up to answer it knowing it would be Logan.

"Well I guess that's show biz for ya…"Lorelai started in on a whole rant about being the little people and forgotten but Rory wasn't paying all that much attention as she let her boyfriend into her dorm.

"Hey Ace," he began as Rory quickly shushed him hoping her mother hadn't heard him. Luckily, she was still ranting and raving about not being loved anymore she didn't even notice the male voice that had come through the receiver.

"Mom, I could never forget you! You are not little people I promise!" she said as she took Logan's hand guiding him to the couch and curling into his side. "Also, side note, that should make you extremely happy and forget all about my misgivings," she paused making sure her mother was listening.

"Alright go on fruit loin," Lorelai stated.

"Mom, must you call me that?" Rory asked embarrassed.

"Well that is what you are. Anyway, back to this happy news!"

"You are out of Friday night dinner this week," she felt Logan glance at her curiously.

"Sweet deal! Do you want to come and spend the weekend in the Hollow then?" Rory cringed slightly at her mother's suggestion. It's not that she didn't want to, she just didn't know if she'd be able to keep the Logan secret from her mother if she went.

"I don't know mom maybe," she sighed "My presence has actually been requested at the party that is replacing Friday dinner."

"I can call and get you out of it hun, you know my skills are infinite, and we both know this is a trap if they want just you there" Lorelai bragged.

"I know it is mom it's not like I'm walking into the lion's den without a chair," she felt Logan glance at her curiously. "But they were on the phone together! Which means they were in the same room together! Which means that the planned and plotted—" but she was cut off.

"Let me guess together…" Lorelai sighed not liking this one bit. "I just don't want you to get sucked into something babe."

"It'll be okay mom, and if it will make you feel better you can gloat notoriously when you're right and I'm in the ninth circle of hell," she placed her hand on Logan's thigh silently hoping she wouldn't have to recount this conversation to him.

"Oh sounds like a jolly good time!" Lorelai perked up. "I shall have finger puppets and a musical number!" she joked.

"You do that mom, just remember what happened last time and remember I'm not there to help you into bed after," she laughed remembering the last time there was a little too much Founder's Day punch and her mom acted out Annie.

"Alright kid Luke just walked in and I have plans tonight!"

"Dirty!"

"Love yah hun," she said with an all too proud tone.

"Love you too mom," Rory said hanging up the phone and turning to Logan. "Hi," she leaned up and he took his cue to give her a brief kiss.

"You and your mom have very interesting conversations there Ace," he was still trying to figure half of it out.

"You'll learn to keep up with us one day babe," she laced her fingers through his and began to stand up. "Now I believe there was a promise of food when you said you were coming to get me."

"And I know better than to promise a Gilmore Girl food and not follow through. So," he said opening her door. "After you." They walked hand in hand towards his car blissfully ignorant to the glares pointed in their direction as they headed off for a fun filled afternoon.


	7. Ch7: Auction Night

The rest of the week went by in the same daze that the weekend had. Logan would meet Rory at her dorm with a cup of coffee and walk her to class, stealing a couple of kisses before heading to his own class, after their classes they would both head to the paper though Logan rarely stayed long often just dropping her off with the promise to pick her up and take her for dinner. They would then end the night at the pub with Colin and Finn before going back to her dorm to study. They had spent more time than not together in the last week though the weekend was beginning to rear its ugly head.

"Why don't you just stay here with me Ace?" he whined as she was packing up her bag for the weekend.

"I would love nothing more than that babe, but I promised I would be there," she sighed kissing his cheek before moving back to the closet trying to decide on a dress. "Besides I'm sure the guys are jonesing for a night without me cramping your style."

"They love you Ror, they actually like having someone to put them in their place," he said hoping that she knew his friends didn't have a problem with her hanging around all the time.

"Logan, I know that. However they are used to having you to themselves," she pulled out two dresses holding them up towards him. "Which one?" she asked.

"That one," he said pointing to the dark dress that was modest but would show her slender arms and neck line without too much cleavage but would also show a little of the legs he loved so much. "Besides guys night is turning into a society party. We have been summoned by our parents to show up and network." He huffed throwing himself back onto the bed.

"Then why are you trying to get me to stay?" she laughed at him. "You aren't going to be here anyway." Rory began unzipping the sweater she had on.

"True, but I'd get to come home to you if you were here or I could whisk you off for the rest of the weekend," he said watching her every move as she got undressed and slipped on the formal attire.

"I feel your pain, I really do," she walked towards him and turned around so that he could pull up her zipper. "However I promised my grandparents I'd be there and they sounded really happy—"

"I know Ace," he cut her off turning her around and pulling her onto his lap. "It just sucks, that's all."

"How about this?" she asked with a wicked look in her eye. "We both go to our respective parties, and you pick me up in front of the Gilmore mansion at 9 and you can whisk me off to wherever you want." She said pressing her lips gently over his.

"Really?" he asked shocked. "You'd leave your grandparents party early, and allow me to surprise you?!"

"Yes…though I will need some details so I know how much and what to pack," she left his arms to find her shoes.

"You just get your suitcase and passport out and leave the rest up to me." He was beyond giddy that she was going to let him spoil her. Even though they had only been going out a week and money was no object to him, he could tell she was still uncomfortable whenever he paid for something so the fact that she was going along with this was huge.

"Logan, I can pack my own bag!" she exclaimed.

"No you can't," he smirked. "You'll be late if you do." He pointed at the clock on her bedside table.

"Shoot!" she rushed to the closet pulling out her purse and throwing in the handbag essentials that Lorelai had taught her at a young age to always have. Small sewing kit, safety pins, bobby pins, lip gloss, mascara, hand sanitizer, and a few other little nick-knacks that seemed pointless but had proven to be useful in the past. Logan watched her flurry around the room.

 _God I can't believe she's mine_ , He thought as she finally wrapped herself in her coat, walking over to him as she fastened the buttons.

"Suitcase is under my bed, and my passport should be in one of my desk drawers," she pulled him in for one last lingering kiss. "I'll see you at 9." She smiled as she ran out the door.

Logan shook his head and watched her run away. Glancing at the clock it was only 5 so he had a little over an hour to pack for himself and Rory before having to go to the society thing his mother and father were threatening his inheritance over. He pulled Rory's suitcase from under the bed before picking up his cell and pressing 3 on his speed dial.

Logan listened to it ring four times before he finally got a "Hey, Huntz, what's up?"

"Hey, Colin, could I get you and Finn to help me with something?" he said as he started rifling through Rory's drawers looking for some shorts and her bikini but coming up with nothing.

"Of course, what do you need?" Colin asked.

"I need you to either book Rory and I on a flight to Cuba tonight or see if one of our private jets is available," he was now in her closet going through her summer dresses and selecting a few that would do the trick for a few days. "Also could you make sure we get the same house that we got the last time we were there?"

"The one on the private beach?" Colin was taking notes but also wondering what had come over Logan. Sure it was like him to just up and leave but he doubted Rory was okay with this.

"The one and the same," he was going through Rory's drawers again pulling out all her essential daily supplies for her hair, and skin which was still conveniently packed in a little bag from the other night when she had stayed at Logan's.

 _I do really need to get her set up at my place so it isn't such a chore to stay there_. He thought to himself.

"And I know it's a lot to ask but could you pack my bag for the trip as well? I'm about to have Frank drop me off at the mall before he comes and gets you guys so I won't have time," Logan decided as he looked at the pathetically worn blue one piece bathing suit with bright green trim he had just found in the last drawer shoved way in the back and the less then half filled suitcase sitting on her bed.

"You got it man…" Logan sensed that Colin was keeping something to himself though.

"Just spit it out Col," he sighed slightly frustrated as he threw in Rory's cozy clothes, and looking through her undergarments only putting his favourites into her suitcase.

"It's just…does Rory know you're planning this?" he murmured quietly.

"Yes she does Colin. In fact she gave me permission to whisk her away after these stupid parties tonight." He looked at her pathetically filled suitcase and zipped it up before he started going through her desk looking for her passport.

"Oaky cool, how many days are we looking at and do you want us to bring your suit for tonight so you can change in the limo?" it was something Logan hadn't thought too much about.

 _Well today and the rest of the weekend Rory mentioned her Monday and Tuesday classes had been cancelled and she doesn't have class till 5 on Wednesday. I should bring her laptop though so she doesn't stress about the paper or anything her professors might post._

"We just need to be back on campus around 4 on Wednesday, so maybe that morning but not too early, and that would be great! Thanks man," Logan finally pulled out the little booklet flipping through it curiously to see where she had been before setting it in the front of her messenger bag along with her laptop, camera and chargers for everything. He also grabbed the first two books off the top of her nightstand that he knew she was reading hoping that would be enough for the plane and some beach time though he didn't anticipate giving her all that much time to read.

"No problem Huntz, we'll get everything in order and meet you at the mall say 6:30?" Colin asked opening his laptop to start getting things in order while Finn who had been listening to the conversation headed into Logan's room to pack his bag.

"Perfect, I'll text you and Finn a list of things besides the normal that I need packed." He lifted the suitcase off the bed and started towards the door stopping abruptly upon seeing her shoes. "I'll see you in a bit," he hung up the phone and dialed a new number as he pulled the flip flops that were tucked in the back corner and tossed them into the front pocket.

 _God does this girl never go to sunny climates?_

"Yes Sir?" Logan is pulled out of his thoughts as the phone is answered.

"Good evening Frank, would it be possible for you to pick me up at Rory's dorm in five minutes?" He picked up a pad of paper and a pen that was sitting on the coffee table noting that he did in fact have a few minutes and didn't want to forget what he needed to get for Rory.

"Very well Sir, I will be out front," Frank hung up the phone before Logan could give his thanks.

 _Okay things to get for Rory. Obviously a bikini preferably something in blue, sun screen 25 for me 60 for her, condoms, something for her to wear on the plane, clothes in general…_ Logan's thoughts began to trail _maybe one set of lingerie…I know she is miss innocent and from what I could tell doesn't own any…she would look incredible in a little silk nightgown, or a little baby doll._ Logan caught a glimpse of the time and realized that Frank would be waiting for him. He gathered all of Rory's things and his list keeping the mental lingerie thought at the front of his brain and left the dorm.

"Hello Frank," he said as he walked towards the car. "I appreciate this, I know you weren't supposed to start till later."

"It's no problem Mr. Huntzberger." Frank said as he opened the door. "Let me take those Sir." He took Rory's bag from him and started towards the trunk.

"Frank how many time do I have to say it," he sighed. "Please call me Logan, we all prefer our first names." Logan got in the car knowing that no matter how many times he requested it Frank would still call him 'Sir' or 'Mr. Huntzberger.' He waited for Frank to get situated in the front seat.

"Are we waiting for Miss. Gilmore sir…Logan?" he smiled at the fact the Frank was trying.

"Not right now, we will be picking her up from her grandparents later though. Could you drop me off at the mall before you pick up Colin and Finn though please? I have a few things I have to take care of before the party." Logan settled back into his seat with a whiskey neat while he began a list for Finn.

"Very well Sir," there it was again that damn 'sir'.

* * *

Rory was dropped off at her grandparent's house with a few minutes to spare. Logan, though she had protested profusely had graciously reserved a car for her tonight through his company so she could drink and not have to worry about driving.

She walks up to the door and rings the bell, waiting patiently for the maid to yank the heavy wooden door open.

"Good evening miss, may I take your coat," the maid asked nervously.

"Thank you," Rory said as she handed over her coat and purse keeping her cell phone close till the party started. "Where is my—" she started to ask but then heard Emily's crisp demanding voice.

"Just move them so people can navigate around them comfortably," the man started to move them apart before Emily's voice cracked through again. "Not that far apart, not that far apart! Good Lord, if someone needs that much room to get around a chair they shouldn't be at a party, they should be on a treadmill."

Rory decided to step in and try to save the guy another verbal lashing. "Hey, Grandma," Emily turned around quick as a top.

"Rory! Oh, look at you," Emily gushed, "Will you look at her?" the servant kept doing his work not realizing that she was talking to him. "I said look at her!" she yelled. The servant snapped quickly around stunned at her tone of voice and how quickly it could change. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Y…yes," the servant stuttered. "Very beautiful," he said going back to his work.

"I love this dress, very elegant," she gushed.

 _And yet again Logan's fashion sense really is fantastic…If I didn't know any better I'd think he was gay._ Rory smirked to herself because she really did know better.

"Thanks, Grandma," she saw another gleam in her grandmother's eyes and hoped to distract her before anyone else suffered from the abuse of being hired by the Gilmore's. "The place looks wonderful," she said enthusiastically.

Having its desired outcome Emily chirped, "Oh, there's too much blue." The ladies both looked around the room.

"It's Yale alumni, there can't be too much blue," Rory said decidedly.

Just then Richard came down declaring the bartenders incompetence when it came to glasses before noticing his granddaughter standing beside his wife. "Well, Rory, how lovely you look tonight!" he boomed.

"Doesn't she?" Emily cut in before she could even acknowledge her grandfather. "This dress is divine. But you know what?"

 _Oh no..._

"My hairdresser's upstairs in my bedroom right now, why don't you go on up and have her do a little something with your hair?" she smiled giving Richard a knowing look.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Rory sighed looking rather confused. "My hair?" she asked.

"Just for kicks. Come on, I'll take you up. Richard, could you –" she said ushering Rory towards the stairs.

"I have it all under control," he waved them off.

Rory couldn't believe what was happening. As soon as she entered Emily's bedroom she was plunked quickly into a chair and was being poked, prodded and pulled. As soon has her grandmother was out of view she open her cell that she still had clasped tightly in her hand and shot a text to Logan.

Logan who was standing in the middle of a high-end bathing suit store which was luckily his last stop being as it was almost 6:30. He held two pairs of swim trunks over his arm along with his many other bags while staring at the variety of bikinis in front of him. He hears his phone beep thinking it would be Colin or Finn to telling him to hurry up he fishes it out of his pants and flips it open seeing he has a text from Rory that read:

 _'My grandmother has officially lost it!'_ he chuckled knowing that the elder Gilmore had snapped her cap a long time ago.

 _'What's wrong Ace,'_ he quickly wrote as he picked a gorgeous bikini that was deep purple, with army green and gold designs that donned the surface, as well as a tiffany blue one that had white flowers splashed across the surface. He didn't have to wait long before his phone beeped again.

 _'I walk in the door and she is going on and on about how pretty I look before I'm all but dragged up the stairs where her hair and makeup people are waiting to make Rory 2.0!'_ Logan sighed as he walked to the cash. He and Lorelai had both warned her about going to this party, he was especially warry when she had told him they wanted her there at 5:30 though the party wasn't set to start till 7.

 _'Oh Ace, I'm sorry. But just think baby a few more hours and we will be far away from all the crazy.'_ He thought for a moment before sending a secondary text. _'And she's wrong you know.'_

 _'Right! And where is it we're going?'_ He read before his phone got another message. _'Wrong about what?'_

 _'Nice try, but not going to work!'_ he sent. _'Wrong about you being merely pretty…you are the sexiest, most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on.'_

 _'You're too smooth for your own good Huntzberger.'_ Logan smiles and heads towards the exit spotting the limo immediately.

 _'See you soon Ace,'_ he writes as he hands Frank his bags and gets into the limo to see Colin and Finn. Colin hands him his suit bag while Finn is pouring him a drink.

"Do either of you know where we're going?" he asks as he begins to change.

"Nope, the authorities gave Frank the address with specific instructions not to tell us," Colin replies.

"Though he did make sure the bar was fully stocked and handed me a fine bottle of scotch as we entered," Finn said handing the now suit clad Logan his drink before downing his own.

Three drinks later for Logan and Colin and five for Finn the limo comes to a stop and Frank walks around to open the door for them. "We are here gentleman."

"Thank you Frank," they say in unison as they get out of the car. They all stare blankly at the mansion in front of them.

"Does this place not look familiar," Finn asks.

"Is this not—" Logan cuts Colin off before he can finish.

"Yup, this is the Gilmore mansion…though Rory said this was a Yale alumni party however my parents just said it was a networking thing," they all stare quietly for another minute at the mansion stewing before moving towards the door. They are greeted by the maid and offered drinks as soon as they enter the main room which they gladly take.

"Does something seem a little off with the guest list here mates?" Finn states as Logan looks around surveying before Colin jumps in.

"Fuck, this is another meat market! I thought the Gilmore's daughter was all grown up I mean she has…" he trailed off looking directly at Logan.

"I'm going to kill my mother," Finn says. "Not only does she drag me to another one of these things without my knowledge but for a girl who is unavailable too! It's a disgrace!" he declares.

Under normal circumstances the three musketeers would just turn around and leave but this wasn't normal, there was Rory to think about. "Look you guys can leave, but I'm not leaving her alone here… with them," he said eyeing the male population that littered the room.

"No way mate, we're staying too!" he said catching the waiters attention and ordering another round.

"Crazy Auzzie is right man, she is going to need all the backup she can get," Colin said. "Besides they have a pool house right? Great for a sub-party."

"This night may be salvageable yet!" Finn exclaimed.

"Alright," he relented. "Let's go make an appearance at out parents' sides so that our trust funds are safe," the boys parted way to find their respective elders while also keeping an eye out for Rory.

Upstairs Rory heard the doorbell ring several times announcing the arrival of guests and worrying about the time as her grandmother and her goonies continued to fuss over her.

"Oh, yes, that's very nice. I love the lashes," Emily stated.

"Grandma, this is really nice, but –" she was cut off yet again by her grandmother.

"Just a little more cheeks," she said glancing over her granddaughter's appearance.

"Shouldn't we be getting down to the party?" she knew at this point that they would be the center of attention when they headed down and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Yes. One more minute now," she states as she moves towards her jewellery box. "Let's see here, this might do it," she says as she pulls out a very large, very flashy diamond necklace.

Rory stared wide eyed at it, "Grandma, I couldn't—"

Emily though wasn't hearing any of it. "Diamond necklaces were invented to be worn, they're doing nobody any good just sitting in a box," she reasoned placing it around Rory's slight neck. "Perfect, do you like it?"

"Well, yes, it's beautiful, but—" again her grandmother was off not listening to a thing she was saying.

"It needs earrings! I agree!" Emily headed back to the jewellery box delicately grabbing a pair of diamond earrings that were just as flashy.

"No, it's fine on its own, really!" Rory tries.

"Your grandfather bought me these earrings on our first trip to Denmark," she says passing them to her granddaughter who begrudgingly puts them on. "He swears he bought them off the ne'er-do-well brother of the king who stole them from the queen - have you ever heard such a thing?"

"No," she was really hoping to get out of there before anything else could be placed upon her but she had no such luck as she saw another flash in her grandmother's eyes.

"Ah, I have a wonderful idea!" she declares.

 _I highly doubt that._ Rory thought

"Have you ever worn a tiara?" Emily asks walking away as a worried expression crosses Rory's face.

"Well, when I was four…"

 _I should have listened to mom. I should have let her get me out of this!_ Rory is lost in that thought as her grandmother comes back holing onto a tiara and placing it securely into her granddaughter's up do.

"Grandma, are you sure you want me wearing all this stuff? They must be very expensive, and if something should happen –" she tried to reason.

"Nothing's going to happen, and yes. You look exactly the way I want my granddaughter to look to all our guests. Shall we?" she said leaving no room to argue.

 _Why do I need to look like a four year old playing dress up for a Yale alumni party?_

"Okay," she said giving up rolling her eyes slightly.

"It's going to be a wonderful evening!" Emily exclaimed escorting her from the room.

Logan, Colin and Finn were joined at the bar after having stressful conversations about their futures with their parents.

"Have either of you spotted Rory yet?" Logan asks.

"Not yet, mate," Finn taps his glass on the bar waiting for the server to fill it again.

"Maybe she was lucky and snuck out before it started," Colin suggested.

"I doubt that considering I'm supposed to be picking her up here and I haven't gotten a change in location text," Logan sighs when all of the sudden the dulling conversations around them turn hushed and quiet when they hear Emily's voice come over the crowd.

"Everyone, here's Rory!" she exclaims. All three of their heads snap towards the stairwell. There stood a very red Rory, dripping with diamonds that seemed to swallow her.

Richard leans in and says something to her. Rory's hand touches the tiara on her head and quips something back to them looking not all too impressed with how the evening is beginning. Her grandparents then pull her into the crowd and begin introducing her to Hartford's most eligible bachelors.

"You think she's figured it out yet?" Colin asks.

"Ace, is smart. She's known something was up from the beginning, I don't think she ever imagined they would do this to her though," Logan shook his head watching as Rory pulled her grandparents to the side of the room.

"Oh they are so going to get it now!" Finn excitedly hopes.

Logan just glances at him and takes a sip of his drink before speaking. "You really don't know her at all do you?"

"Well she's got to snap at some point mate," he explains.

"It's true Logan," Colin pipes up. "She is always so calm and controlled. It seems she has always done everything that has been asked of her. She can't always be little miss perfect without snapping."

"I am well aware of that, gentlemen. Trust me she is not always cool, calm, and collected. She tries really hard to hide it but even just in this last week, I can see her unraveling which is partly the reason I want to get her away from all of it for a few days," he looks around for Rory but seems to have lost sight of her.

"You know, for someone who always said he could never do the commitment thing, you're proving to be a damn good boyfriend!" Colin smiles.

"No! We've officially lost him," Finn cries. The boys laugh and start to make their way through the crowd. Logan got pulled away by his father wanting to talk shop so Colin and Finn took point trying to keep an eye on Rory. They weren't far away listening to a particularly boring conversation even to them on cars when she excused herself and disappeared into a room closing and locking the rather large door behind her.

Rory sighs leaning on the door briefly before heading to the desk and picks up the phone looking around the study as her grandmother had caught her with her cell an had the maid put it with her things. She dials an all too familiar number.

"I told you," the person on the other line said without a greeting.

"You told me what?" she asked her mother.

"Whatever has happened at that party you got roped into tonight…I told you!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Do you want to hear or do you just want to gloat?" she smiled briefly at her mother.

"Well, I'm a muti-tasker," Lorelai said in a voice that was completely serious.

"So, I get here and Grandma immediately whisks me upstairs where her hairdresser and makeup artist are waiting to make a new me," she relayed in an annoyed tone gesturing with her hands though no one could see her.

"Cause the old you was so last season," she joked.

"Then I come downstairs to find that the guests are all Yale friends of Grandma and Grandpa's and their sons," Rory said putting emphasis on the sons' part.

"What?" Lorelai shrieks.

"No girls! All boys, and me!" she huffed.

"You're kidding," she hopped without much conviction.

"Nope…I feel like I'm being auctioned off," Rory sighed shifting in her grandfather's big plushy chair a little.

"They suck, my parents suck!" she stated exasperated.

"This is a very silly picture," she rolled her eyes at nothing in particular.

"They know you're with Dean, 'cause by the way you told them," Rory cringed as Lorelai painted it out.

 _Oh god, I haven't told mom we broke up. How does she not know? I mean news travels around Stars Hollow quicker than DAR gossip!_

"It's okay," she said quietly trying to brush the feeling off. "I just thought you'd like to know."

"Do you have a pencil?" Lorelai asked completely missing her daughters change in tone.

"Why?" she questioned glad that her mother had been oblivious.

"Cause there are twelve ways out of that house that they don't know about," Rory shook her head at her mother's antics. "Write this down. First, the basement, it's a little dusty but almost foolproof. If you can't get there, grab a screwdriver and jimmy the back of my mother's closet. There's a false back." She knew her mother was crazy but this really was a whole new level.

"Mom—" she tried to cut in but Lorelai was in her own world yet again.

"And if they haven't trimmed the trees yet, the second guest bathroom window opens out onto the massive elm and you can shimmy right down!" Rory looked down at her dress and tried to shake the image of her shimmying down a tree in it.

"I am not going to shimmy. I don't need to sneak out, It's fine," she almost let slip that she was ditching at nine but kept her mouth shut not wanting her mom to give her the fifth degree.

"They played you, kid," Lorelai sounded almost sad.

"Yeah, I know," she stated somberly.

"I hate that they did that," she sighed.

"Well, it's done," she said trying but failing to find a way to tell her mom everything including that she was going to be away at an unknown location for a couple of days. "Okay, I should go. In this crowd, they will definitely notice me missing," she knew her mom wasn't just going to stay quiet about this party and part of her mom to defend her to her grandparents. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, hun," Rory hung up the phone and just stared at it for a minute before moving from the chair running her hands over the bookshelves on her way to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she unlocked and yanked the door open, turning to close the door quietly hoping not to draw attention to herself but running directly into someone whose arms that reached out to steady her.

"Hey Reporter Girl! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Colin said giddily as Finn handed her a glass filled with a purple looking liquid.

"Uhh Finn, what is this?" she asked looking at it suspiciously.

"Just try it love," she took a tentative sip.

"This is delicious!" she said taking another, larger sip. "What is in this?"

"That love, is a secret," he smirked at her taking a rather large gulp from his own glass that held scotch.

"Well you Finn are a god!" she says as he swoops into a deep bow at her feet.

"Be careful with those though Reporter Girl, they may be sweet but they have one hell of a bite in the morning," Colin nudged her with his shoulder.

"yeah, yeah I'll be careful. But only if you'll get me another one," she says as she flashes her Bambi eyes at them.

"That's not being careful!" Colin said at the same time Finn said, "I'll make you another one!"

"What are you boys doing here anyway?" she asked. "I thought Logan said you had to network and schmooze tonight."

"That's what we were told too and then we get dropped off at this meat market for a girl who is already taken!" Finn exclaims.

"Your boy was not all too happy about that I'll have you know," Finn laughed at Colin's sentiments.

"Yeah had murder in his eyes our boy did," he smirked. "He has gotten quite fond of you love and didn't like the idea of a room full of Hartford's most eligible bachelors begging for your attention."

"Well if he is so fond, where is our boy huh?" Rory says smiling her first real smile of the evening at the goofballs in front of her.

"The Dark Lord pulled him off to chit chat about his potential and meet some business partner. We promised we'd look out for you until he could find his way ba—" just at that moment Emily came up.

"Rory darling, why don't you come with me and meet a few more of our lovely friends," she grabs her roughly by the arm and drags her away. "You shouldn't waste your time with such invalids dear, now go mingle elsewhere," Rory throws an exasperated look over her shoulder to the boys who just laughed as she was shoved in the opposite direction.

 _I don't doubt that is going to bruise!_ She thought. _I wish I had gotten a refill on this drink before I was dragged off._ She looked down at her almost empty glass as she headed off towards the patio.

Rory wasn't out there five minutes before someone called her name. She turned around coming face to face with a tall stranger.

"Mm-hm?" she answered trying her best to look uninterested.

"I'm Jordan," he greeted. "Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently we're made for each other," he gave her a half smirk.

 _God does he really think THAT is going to work?_

"Oh, gee. Well, how convenient," she sighed hoping to discourage him without any anvil.

"There's nothing like having your family play matchmaker," he tried to get a genuine response from her but was having no luck. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Me?" in all honesty she had tuned out trying to recollect what he had said. "I'm, um, almost twenty."

"Alright, good. Just making sure everything's legal," he moved a step closer and she took a step back.

 _Why can't he take a hint I don't want to be here._

"You need a drink?" Jordan said gesturing towards her empty glass.

 _YES!_ She screamed in her head but out loud said, "No, not a drink," hoping not to encourage him more.

"Why? Get a little crazy when you drink?" Rory just rolled her eyes as she saw Finn and Colin starting to move towards them with rather crazy lethal looks on their faces.

 _What is wrong with them they've been watching me talk to so many guys tonight and haven't looked like that they've mainly just laughed at my pain!_ She was a little afraid for Jordan if that's who their look was directed at.

"Yes, that's it," she said remembering to answer him.

"I'd like to see that," he said taking yet another step closer to her. Rory didn't get the chance to answer him because all of the sudden someone else was calling her name only this time it was a voice that was all too familiar to her now.

"Rory! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Logan places his arm around her and pulls her close happy to have his girl back at his side. "I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad," Rory just looked at him with an utterly confused look on her face.

 _What is he doing? He can't be doing this here!_ She was having an internal freak out as he put his hand out in the direction of the other man while glaring him down.

"Logan Huntzberger," he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Uh, Jordan Chase," he looks confused but then focuses his attention all back on Rory.

"Good to meet you," Logan said having enough of this goon ogling his girl. "Thanks for keeping my girl busy," he felt Rory tense slightly but gave her a reassuring squeeze. "If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she might have left, and that would have been very, very bad," Logan liked watching this guy sweat as reality set in.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," Jordan choked out. "You're with her?"

"Going on a year and a half," he said easily feeling Rory relax in his arms and pull him closer playing along.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "What the hell am I doing here?" he muttered walking away.

"Oh, thank you!" Rory turned in his arms giving him a quick hug before remembering where they were.

"You looked cornered," he said staring at her longingly. "And I wasn't too fond of how close he was standing from you."

"Well, I was," she smiled. "Also not to fond of him in my personal bubble," she laughed.

"Glade to be of service," he looked around the room with an evil glint in his eyes, the one he got when he knew something she didn't. "Man, I hate these parties."

"Not really my bag either," she said following suit and glancing around.

"But the bar is stocked, and I must say your grandmother has excellent food," he waited as she nodded for her to digest what he had just said.

"Wait! My grandmother?" just then Richard showed up behind them.

"Logan? How are you son?" the couple turned around in slight shock.

"I'm very well, sir, and yourself?" he answered recovering quickly though Rory was still standing wide eyed beside him.

"Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle! It's good to see you. Are your parents here?" Logan laughed a little keeping his society smile in place.

"Wandering around here somewhere," he says tightly though only Rory noticed. "Mom is obsessed with Emily's new draperies."

"Ah, yes. Emily has exquisite taste in fabrics," he stated looking between the young couple in front of him and smiled brightly at his granddaughter. "Alright, Rory. Since I see you are in capable hands I will make another round and end up at the bar," Rory blushed at the double meaning her grandfather had no idea was there.

"It's been good seeing you, Richard," Logan said as he turned his attention back to Rory.

"Good to see you, Logan," Richard shouts a little as he is already moving in the opposite direction.

"You know my grandparents," Rory stated.

"My folks are good friends with Richard and Emily," he smiled down at her.

"Hmm, learn something new every day," Rory says playing with her empty glass only to catch Finn's eye as she looks over Logan's shoulder. He holds up a glass filled with the purple liquid, Rory nods enthusiastically as Logan turns to see who she is being so exuberant with.

"Okay, so lesson one in coping with painfully boring parties," he says feeling lighter than he had all night. "Form a sub party!" he places his hand on her waist but quickly retracts it knowing that if his parents or her grandparents saw them this secrecy thing was screwed. "Finn!" he beckoned looking in the direction his friend was waiting.

"You rang?" he said sauntering onto the patio.

"Time for a change of venue," Logan said and began walking in the direction of the pool house.

"Oh, fantastic!" he began to follow Logan but turned abruptly back to Rory. "Your drink, love," he said handing her another of his purple concoction.

"Angel!" she exclaims. "You've got wings baby!" she takes the glass greedily and follows Logan.

"Finn why is Ace, all but drooling over you?" he asks with humor in his eye.

"Because my dear boy I know how to satisfy the ladies," he quirks an eyebrow as Colin comes up behind them laughing.

"He's introduced Reporter Girl here to one of his deadly sweet concoctions," Colin points to the glass in her hand which Rory shields away protectively.

"Finn, you didn't!" Logan gasps as Finn stand with his head hung guiltily by the door.

"She looked like she needed something to get through this night," he glanced around at the boys that were now beginning to gather in the pool house. "I was just taking care of her."

"Awe guys, don't make him feel bad!" Rory goes over to give Finn a hug. "He really was just trying to help and this is only my second one."

"Fine," Logan sighs. "You're off the hook for now but you," he says turning to Rory. "No more, and you need to eat something we don't want you getting sick on the plane."

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" she ran over and threw her arms around Logan pressing her body against his as tightly as possible. "Where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out my dear," he says kissing her forehead now that they were out of view of the adults.

"Speaking of," Colin says walking over. "Here is all the paperwork and itinerary," handing a rather large envelope over to Logan. "Also, we will cover for you. You're going to want to head out to Frank now."

Logan looked down at his watch which flashed 8:45 at him. "Guess you're right," he grabbed Rory's hand looking her in the eyes. "Ready for an adventure Ace?"

"In omnia Paratus," she says.

"I think we've corrupted her mates!" Finn exclaims.

"Have a great trip guys, call when you get back," the guys wave at the best friend and his Ace as they head off stealthily towards the driveway.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Miss Gilmore," Frank nods at them as he holds open their door.

"Frank," they greet in unison climbing in. Logan hands her a bag with a change of clothes in it that he had picked up while shopping along with his own.

"Logan this is perfect, thank you," she leans over and gives his a sweet kiss.

"Of course," he says when they pull back for air. "To the airstrip Frank," he says pulling Rory back into his arms and just holding her as the limo begins to move.


	8. Ch8: Giving In

They stayed curled up together for the first half or the ride squeezing Rory tightly before letting her go Logan pressed a button that raised the divider between driver and rider.

"What did you do that for?" she asked eyeing him skeptically.

"While we are going to be there soon, and I thought you might want to change before we got on the jet," he riffled through the bag that sat beside them on the seat pulling out a small pile of clothes and handing them to her before he pulled out his own.

"You just thought of everything didn't you?" she smiled at him before going for the tiara on her head. "Ugg," she said when she discovered it wasn't going to come out easily.

"What is it Ace?" he said as he pulled his shirt off.

"This stupid thing is digging into my skull and it won't come out!" she all but shouted.

Logan scooted closer to her wrapping his hands around her wrists and placing them at her sides. "Here, let me," he said as his expert fingers started to pull the pins out that were holding the tiara in place before untangling it from her hair. "There," he placed it beside her. "And now this," his hands moved to the rather large necklace that engulfed her neck.

"Who know diamonds could be so heavy," she sighed as her hands moved to undo the earrings. "Not to mention tacky."

"You deserve diamonds Rory," he said as he unzipped her dress so she could change. "However, you deserve diamonds as elegant and dainty as you."

"That was cheese Huntzberger, even for you," she giggled.

"But you loved it," he smirked. Rory answered by turning in his arms, kissing him long and deep before pulling back to get changed into a set of clothes she had never before seen in her life.

A half hour later the limo was pulling up to the airstrip, Frank opening the door for them before continuing to the trunk to get their bags. Rory and Logan had both changed out of their formal wear in the limo and were now wearing casual comfy clothes that consisted of a pair of kaki shorts for Logan, t-shirts, a jean skirt for Rory with a t-shirt and a sweater.

"Logan we are going to freeze in this," she said shivering while wiggling her flip-flop wearing toes.

"Not for long Ace don't worry," he smiled placing his hand on her waist and directing her towards the jet that waited for them.

"What do you mean 'not for long?'" she questioned. "It is just as cold in New York, or any place you would whisk me away for a weekend."

"See that's the thing, you didn't specify how long I could whisk you for so we aren't just staying the weekend," Rory whipped her head to look at her smirking boyfriend. "And before you say anything about it I know you don't have class Monday or Tuesday and I've arranged it so we will be back before your class on Wednesday," he looked down at her hopefully watching her go over everything in her mind.

"What about the paper Logan, and all of the work I have to get done," he cut her off before she could go on a tangent about it.

"Your laptop and everything you need for your articles and other work are in your bag, though you have to promise me not to do work the entire time we're gone," they had started ascending the steps to the jet when he felt her stop.

"Logan it's not that I don't want to go but I can't afford a few days away," when he turned to look at her, Rory's eyes were glued on the step in front of her embarrassed at the confession.

"Ace," he said putting a finger under her chin and waiting till her eyes met his. "Rory, this is something I want to do for you, please let me," he could see her resolve standing strong but starting to slip. "I know this isn't how you were raised. I know that you've been taught to work for everything, but Rory you need a break. Hell I need a break and I don't work half as hard as you do," he stepped down so their eyes were level with each other. "I know me paying for things all the time makes you uncomfortable, I constantly have to stop myself from buying you things when I'm out because I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but money is no object to me and it never has been," Logan lifted his hand running his fingers down her cheek. "I want to give you the world Ace, so let me please?" he brushed away the single tear that had managed to escape the corner of her eye.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay?" he asked unsure he heard her correctly.

"Yea, I can't guarantee you that I won't still argue about you paying for things, or the big gestures and please god don't go insane on the gifts," she said giving him a look, "but I guess in time I might get used to it, and if it makes you happy then by all means, every girl likes to get spoiled," she chuckled jokingly. "Just please remember not to go overboard!"

"I promise," he said closing the gap between them and pressing a gentile kiss to her lips before they finished their ascent onto the jet.

"Oh my lanta," Rory said in awe as they stepped into the extravagant plane. "This is just…wow!"

"Is Rory Gilmore at a loss for words?" he mocked. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Not at a loss there are just so many words to describe it I can't choose which would be more fitting," she quipped looking around at her lavish surroundings.

There was multiple plush tan leather seats scattered throughout the floor plan. Some surrounding a table, some set up like any other plane setting. There was a large flat screen television mounted on the wall where they had come in. Logan grabbed her hand directing her to the back of the plane and through a door. Behind the door was a bedroom equipped with a king sized bed, another television not quite as big as the one out front, and another door that lead to an on suit bathroom.

"So come up with any good words yet?" he smirked at her while leading her back to the front room of the plane.

"Umm, well…lavish, extravagant, excessive, gorgeous, pristine…the list goes on. This place is incredible," she awed once again.

There was a plush loveseat with an armrest in the middle that Logan dragged her to as the flight attendant came by introducing herself and told them they were about to take off.

Once they were settled Logan tapped a few buttons on the console beside him, the lights dimmed and the television turned onto the familiar opening sounds of _Willy Wonka_. They didn't have to wait long for the plane to start moving. As soon as it did Rory latched onto Logan's hand with her own squeezing tightly and closing her eyes.

"You okay there Ace?" he asked moving his glance from the movie to her face. She didn't answer with her words though she just nodded. "Liar," he smirked. "Are you seriously afraid right now?"

"Just at take off and landing," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her over the roar of the plane. "Once we're in the air I'll be fine," she finished sucking in a big breath. Logan lifted the arm rest between them and put his arm around her pulling her as close as the seatbelts would allow him to.

"Better?" he asked. Again she nodded but he felt her body relax ever so slightly as the plane began to lift into the air. As soon as the plane leveled out Rory relaxed completely into his side and became engrossed in the movie. Singing when the oompa loompas did and making fun of the kids when they did something stupid until her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out. Logan glanced at the time on the console realizing it was just after eleven and they still had about four hours left on the flight, he switched of the television and lifted Rory into his arms before heading towards the bedroom. He tucked her in after removing most of her clothing, then pulling his t-shirt over her head knowing how she liked to sleep in them, Logan then stripped the rest of his clothes to his boxers and climbed in beside her pulling her to his chest letting her steady breathing lull him to sleep

* * *

Rory woke feeling too warm and slightly disoriented looking at the clock that said it was one thirty and not quite realizing where she was until she rolled over and looked at Logan, the previous days events came flooding back to her.

 _I can't believe my grandparent would do that to me! Okay scratch that I can believe grandma would but grandpa went along with it! And I really need to find a time to tell mom about Logan or at least that Dean and I broke up…_

She was jerked out of her thoughts when Logan shifted slightly rolling onto his back. She looked over at him and immediately noticed he was not wearing a shirt.

 _Good lord he's like something out of the Greek myths! I am a lucky girl!_

With that thought in her head Rory began to move towards him placing a single kiss on his chest.

 _What are you doing! He is sleeping!_ She scolds herself. _But he did say whenever I was in the mood I could wake him and another list of inappropriate things._

Taking him at his word she moved back over to him laying her body between his slightly opened legs careful not to wake him and began kissing his chest again. As she headed south she felt his member twitch against her stomach. Smiling about the fact that she could elicit that response from him even in his sleep, she licked a line up the divot between his abs then as she moved back down blowing gently making his member stir to complete attention. Rory smirked as she carefully pulled his boxed over him and watched greedily as he sprang free. Testing to see how sensitive he might be in his sleep she trailed a finger slowly up his shaft and watched as his hips jerked in response. She then leaned down and did the same thing only using her tongue repeating her earlier moves and blowing gently over his now wet flesh.

At that Logan woke up feeling like he was twelve again and having a wet dream before his eyes landed on Rory having her fun with his favorite part of his anatomy.

"Ace, what are you—" he began in a husky desire, sleep filled voice, locking eyes with her as she licked him again not breaking eye contact before sucking him into her mouth. Logan withered beneath her as she worked him over with her mouth as her skilled tongue flicked across his tip every other time she bobbed up. "Oh god!" he exclaimed as Rory pulled him in all the way holding him there and then releasing only to torture him again with the same motion giving it all she had. "Ace…Rory…if you don't stop I'm going…cum" she let her teeth graze against his tip when she pulled back before sucking him hard and deep again. "Rory…" he yelled again attempting but failing to get her to stop her ministrations. She was relentless she had never wanted to do anything like this in the past but she was turned on and she wanted to taste him. Her hand began to massage his balls and when she went to bob her head again Logan's hand found her hair and pushed her back down making sure he was close to the back of her throat as he came fast and hard. "Fuck…oh god…Ace" he mumbled as he finished.

When he let go of her hair Rory pulled back and swallowed licking him one last time and watched him shudder as she did smirking she laid back down beside him.

"You look awfully proud of yourself there Ace," Logan huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Are you saying I shouldn't be?" she asked quirking an eyebrow now slightly concerned.

"No, no, no…not at all you definitely get 175 percent on the oral exam," he rolled so he was hovering over her. "My perfect little student."

"I do like to study," she glanced up shyly through her eyelashes as Logan's hands worked on removing his shirt from her body.

"Well I don't have any gold stars to give you," he laughed as her face turned into a pout. "But I bet I can think of a better reward," he said as he brought his lips to attack hers and his hands began to wander over her perfect figure. Sliding down to her hips and back up to cup her breasts as he trailed his tongue down the side of her neck before nipping her erect nipple gently, then sucking it quickly to sooth the sting; all well massaging the other between his thumb and forefinger. Rory threw her head back with a barely audible moan that turned into a gasp and her body jerked as the hand that Logan had been drawing circles on her hip with suddenly dipped into her folds.

"Logan…" she droned. Logan lifted his mouth from her breast and looked at her as his hand began to work on her panties for better access.

"Yes, Ace?" he questioned as his head began to travel southward on her body but was stopped by a pair of hands tugging at his hair and pulling him back up.

"Please," she said attaching her mouth to his pulling back to whisper breathlessly. "Please, I need you."

"As you wish Ace," he smiled at her as he moved to grab his wallet from the bedside table and producing a condom like the good boy scout he was and rolled it on before leaning back over Rory.

Logan leaned in kissing her passionately as he positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed into his tight, warm, and loving girlfriend. Pausing for a moment gazing into Rory's eyes as she smiled up at him eyes filled with lust and desire and something he still wasn't able to place as she wrapped her delicate but strong legs around his waist tightening them as to pull him deeper. Logan moaned at the sensation and started to move within her pulling back and entering her at a slow steady pace. She tried to get him to move faster but to no anvil as he proceeded with his torture.

"Please…Logan," she moaned. "Faster…" he complied increasing his speed ever so slightly. "Faster…" and once again he increased his speed. Rory moaned contently and they continued in their loving embrace as they kissed and took in every inch of the other.

"Harder…please Logan," she pleaded again.

 _Who am I to deny my Ace anything,_ he smiled at his internal thoughts as he began to pound hard and fast into her, feeling Rory begin to tighten around him he kissed her soundly and stopped moving trying to regain his composure as she rode out her orgasm not wanting to let go just yet.

As she came down from her high Rory pushed Logan to lay him onto his back clamouring on top of him and kissing him soundly once more before sheathing him within her walls. Engaging her legs, she began to move as Logan's hand wandered her body resting on her bottom lifting her up and down, controlling her tempo, and watching himself disappear beneath her over and over while her perfect breast bounced with her movements. Throwing her head back as she once again began to tighten she collapsed over Logan yelling out in euphoria together as they both reached their climax. Kissing her delicately Logan lifted her up and pulled out of her before discarding the condom in the bin beside their bed.

"We should start getting ready to land," he said as he caught a glimpse of the clock. Rory gazed up at him with a sleepy smile.

"Just five more minutes?" she begged.

"Ace, we both know you're going to fall asleep and we are going to land soon," he smirked at his girlfriend while pulling his boxers back on.

"I just want to lie in your arms for a little while longer," she moped.

"Awe, Ace, that's just not fair," he exclaimed

"You can even set an alarm for five minutes…please," she said innocently giving him the Bambi eyes.

"Not the Bambi eyes, you know what they do to me," he sighed in defeat climbing back into bed and pulling her against his chest. "Five minutes, that's all you get."

"Thank you," she murmured into his chest, throwing her arm lazily across his torso hugging him closer.

"Yea, yea," he said smiling into her hair and brushing a kiss across the crown of her head.

* * *

The couple had landed in Cuba a little after three in the morning. They quickly made their way through airport security, Logan seethed as the guard flirted heavily with Rory while checking her through. Finally through baggage they were headed to the car that was waiting for them in the line up of tourist buses.

"Mr. Huntzberger, good to see you again," the driver said as they approached the car.

"You as well Fernand," he said shaking the older gentleman's hand. "This is my girlfriend Rory," he said gesturing towards the exhausted blue eyed beauty beside him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss," Fernand said with a nod in her direction. "Are Mr. Morgan, and Mr, McCrae not joining you this time sir?" he asked curiously as he took their bags and loaded them into the car.

"Not this time," he said helping lift the bags into the back as Rory slid into the car. "Rory and I decided we just needed a get away for a few days."

"Very good sir," he said. "The house has been prepared to the specifications Mr. McCrae gave us."

"Thank you Fernand," he said as he climbed into the car next to his girl who was asleep again.

 _Poor thing has been working herself to the bone,_ he thought as he pulled Rory against him being carful not to jolt her awake. _Something else to add to the list of thing I'm going to have to work on with her._

He smiled down at her peaceful form, loving the weight of her in his arms and the way she snuggled closer to him as she slept. Logan must have dozed off at some point during the ride because the next thing he knows Fernand is tapping his shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you Sir, but we are at the house," he said gesturing at the rather extravagant house that lay before them. "I've already brought the bags inside, the keys are on the kitchen counter, and if you need anything you have my number, otherwise I will see you Wednesday," he said smiling as he watched Logan lift Rory from the car.

"Thank you again Fernand," Logan smiled back and walked into the house carrying his sleeping girlfriend up the stairs and tucking her into the king sized bed joining her in peaceful slumber.


	9. Ch9: Truth Be Told

**Hello my dear readers,**

 **I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me on this. It is the first story I have ever shared publicly so I appreciate all your positive reviews! I also appreciate your patience the last few weeks as I haven't been updating as much as I'd like.**

 **Have a great week my lovelies**

 **All my love xoxo**

* * *

Rory woke up in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar bed, but beside a very familiar body. One she recognize without even rolling over or fully opening her eyes. The way his frame pressed into hers, how his arms engulfed her making her feel warm and safe, the steady beat of his heart against her back in sync with her own.

 _I don't remember getting to bed…Logan must have brought me._

She reluctantly untangles herself from his strong embrace and rolls out of bed feeling stiff but well rested, stretching she glances back and watches her sleeping boyfriend, getting lost in his stillness before a pressing need from her bladder urges her to move.

 _God I need to shower!_ She thinks as she takes in her raccoon like appearance in the mirror hanging over the sink as she washes her hands. Wandering back into the bedroom she squints trying to see in the dark and eventually spots her suitcase at the end of the bed that Logan was still peacefully sleeping in. Grabbing her bag she heads back into the bathroom setting it on part of the double sink counter that was along the wall in the rather large bathroom, taking out her toiletry kit without paying attention to the rest of the bags contents.

As the hot water hit her back she felt all the tension of the last twenty-four hours fall away. She took her time letting the water pressure untangle some of the knots in her shoulders, and thoroughly washing her face after falling asleep with her makeup on, having the image of Headmaster Charleston's assistant in her head and her mothers voice _'see, that's what happens when you got to bed with your makeup on.'_ Rory shuddered at the thought and washed her face once more for good measure before pulling a big plushy towel from the rack to dry herself off, wrapping a smaller one in her hair. Walking back to her suitcase she threw on her undergarments and looked for something to wear, quickly realizing that more than half of what was in the bag was not from her wardrobe.

 _What did that boy do? Go shopping?_ She rifled through the rest of the bag pulling everything out to look at the items then folding them and placing them on the counter eventually coming across the bikinis he had bought. _Who does that boy think he is, my bathing suit was perfectly fine!_ Though at closer inspection she noticed how gorgeous they were and how modest they were considering they were bikinis. _I guess he did take into account what I might actually wear_. She huffed letting it go for now and decided on a baby blue summer dress with dark blue designs for the day. Pulling it over her head it fell just above her knees and had a v neck that ended in a halter tie at the back of her neck. Leaving her makeup alone she padded back into the bedroom taking her suitcase with her and placing it back at the end of the bed. Rory finds the door and quietly exits the room hoping not to wake Logan.

Rory though expecting to be in a hotel suite encounters a circular type hallway that looked more like a platform encircled in a glass railing with spaces for a staircases going up and one heading down. Feeling the need to explore she heads up the spiraling staircase to her right and encounters another platform much like the one she was just on but this one had more than just one door. Going through the first door she walked into another bedroom feeling like the layout was like the room she is staying in she wanders around taking in the view from the wall size window that looked out onto the ocean. She walks across the hall entering another bedroom much like the one she was just in, though the window over looks the land. The last door she sees is closed so she creeks it open slowly to reveal a rather large library that must take up half of the floor with tall long windows. In front of one of the windows that faced the ocean was a circular bed seat covered with pillows and a couple of throw blankets that one could cozy up on and read. In the middle of the room stood a large oak desk upon which sat her book bag, her laptop and her phone which was plugged into charge.

 _Logan must have gotten everything set up before he went to bed._ She mussed absentmindedly picking up her phone.

She turned it on to reveal not only that it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning but that she had five missed calls from her mother and over twenty texts wondering where she was. Rory pressed the speed dial for her mom's cell knowing she was probably at work.

"You're grounded!" Lorelai greeted.

"Sorry mom," she said guiltily for making her mother worry.

"Sorry Mom…Sorry MOM!" she yelled. "That's all I get! I demand an explanation missy! You were planning on coming home last night were you not?"

"Yea I was but—" Rory started but was cut off.

"I mean if you were going to go back to Yale or stay at Dean's you could have at least called me," her mom rambled. "Though I don't know why you'd want to stay with Dean, sleeping two grown adults on Kyle's couch can't be very—"

"MOM!" she shouted. "Just give me a chance to explain."

"Fine, but it better be one hell of an explanation," she huffed. "You had me worried sick kid."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that," she said wandering over to the circular seat getting comfortable and getting lost in the view before launching into her explanation. Starting with how she and Dean hadn't been working and in the end they had broken up, how she was now seeing another guy now though she was careful not to mention that guy was Logan and how serious they actually were.

"Oh hun, I'm sorry about Dean but you know with how you two started this time—" Lorelai began.

"Mom I don't want to hear it," she huffed. "I know I screwed up with Dean and that will be something that I will always regret but what's done is done. I can't change it so please stop bringing it up."

"Okay Ror, I'm sorry," she said not fully wanting to let it go. "So how about you come home for the rest of the weekend? You can wallow properly, you can tell me about your new guy?" she asked hopefully.

"I can't mom," she was hoping to avoid telling Lorelai that she wasn't in town. "I'm not exactly near home right now…I'm on a bit of a vacation with a… friend."

"Where? What friend? How long will you be gone? What happened to telling mama before you leave for an extended period of time?" the questions fired off a million miles a second.

"Mom, calm down," she sighed knowing it probably wouldn't help. "I'm fine and I promise to explain when I get home."

"Ror, I just want to know what's going on with you," she claimed. "You haven't been you for a while."

"That's where you're wrong mom. I'm finally feeling like me," Rory knew her mother wouldn't quite understand. "Look I have to go I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Okay hun, I love you," Lorelai gave in knowing that she wasn't going to get anything more from her daughter during this conversation.

"Love you too mom," Rory hung up the phone and glances out the window jumping slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"I should have known this is where I'd find you," Logan whispered in her ear as he slid her between his legs, pulling her back against his chest and kissing the side of her head. "I've been all over this place looking for you."

"I'm sorry, I decided to explore and then I realized if I didn't call mom she'd probably have all of the coast guards around this planet and maybe the next looking for me," she smiled taking comfort in his arms after that conversation with Lorelai.

"No need to apologize, Ace," he said squeezing her lightly. "So, just a friend huh?"

Rory sighed knowing that he was just trying to lighten the mood but afraid of what he might have heard because they hadn't had the 'Dean' talk yet. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing if you didn't want me to," he hesitates slightly. "But you know that you can tell me anything right?" he asked quietly. "Nothing will change the way I feel about you Rory."

"I wouldn't be so quick to claim that," she whispers, knowing that she had to tell him eventually and deciding why not now. "Dean…" she started.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready," he said to her seriously.

"No…you should know," she said in a sad voice convinced that Logan would look at her differently when he knew. "Dean, was…married when we were together…" there was silence for a moment before Logan spoke.

"And you didn't know until after?" he questions.

"No…I knew," she whispers guiltily. "Here name was Lindsay, they got married right out of High School, god I was even invited to the wedding," she said her voice breaking. "He said that they weren't working and that they were going to get divorced and that's all I heard…not that it's an excuse." She began to move away from Logan figuring that now he knew she wasn't all the perfect image claimed her to be he wouldn't want her near him. As she settled in the opposite corner she relayed the rest of the story to him. Seeing Lindsay trying to be a good wife and learn to cook properly, Europe with her grandmother and why she really was there, the letter that Lindsay was never meant to find but did, running into Lindsay and her mother in town square; every detail right down to her breaking up with him that night after her kiss with Logan.

 _I can't believe he would do that to her!_ Logan seethed caught up in his own thoughts. He knew it wasn't Dean's fault entirely that Rory did have a hand in the cheating too. However he should never have put her in that position in the first place. He never should have led her to believe that he was a free man or going to be a free man before he actually was. Sure he had been the other man in few relationships over the years but he didn't do it knowingly, _well the first time anyway_ , always finding out later that whoever she was did in fact have a boyfriend waiting for her at home, that didn't always stop him on their next encounter though, so who was he to judge.

He didn't comprehend that Rory had moved or that she had been silent for the last few minutes until she spoke up again. "Lindsay's mom was right…I did break up a marriage…I am a horrible person, even my mom thinks so," she sighed. "She keeps throwing it back in my face like I don't already regret it enough."

Logan pulling himself out of his own thoughts moved so he was kneeling in front of his girl who looked so small and vulnerable with her legs tucked up against her body, head resting on her knees sitting on the oversized mattress.

"Rory, look at me," he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear then wrapping a hand around either calf. "You are not a horrible person. You made a mistake. We all make mistakes in our lives that we wish we could take back," he studies her for a moment as she looks up at him before continuing. "You can't dwell on the past babe, it's exactly like you told Lorelai what's done is done."

Rory took in every little move he made while he talked to her, looking for any sign that he saw her differently but finding none. "This seriously doesn't make you feel any different about me?" she askes still skeptical. "That I'm no longer that perfect innocent girl you though I was?"

"As I told you before, nothing was going to change. We can't do this without honesty Rory you know that. And it's actually kind of a relief knowing that your past isn't as pristine as it seems to be," he began to separate her legs pulling her closer to him. "That all being said you're still my innocent perfect Ace," Logan leaned in and brushed a kiss across her lips before wrapping her in a hug that she returned holding on for life as relief flooded through her mind. They held onto each other like this for what seemed like ages before they were interrupted by Rory's growling stomach.

"Time to feed the beast?" Logan chuckles, pulling back far enough from Rory to see her face.

"Yes please," she smiles. "I don't actually remember the last time I had anything but a salmon puff."

"Well then," he says climbing off the window seat and extending his hand towards her. "Shall we?" Rory takes his hand without hesitation as they walk towards the exit dropping her phone back on the magnificent desk determined that is where it was going to stay until they left. Making their way down the spiral stair case and across to the next one Rory was in awe of what she saw as they moved down.

Celling to floor windows covered much of the area in front of her that was looking our over the beach and ocean. On her left there was a free standing wall that donned a television and entertainment shelves below set up much like they were in Logan's dorm and holding the same amount of gaming systems as well as movies. Set up around it stood a sofa, loveseat, and two lazyboys that were covered in back leather. Between each seat were a small stand, and in the middle a coffee table all in the same oak that desk in the library was made of. The walls were a polar white with dark hard wood flooring making the space look larger than it was.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Logan tugged Rory gently to the right where she was faced with a large extravagant kitchen that made her think of hew jealous Sookie would be.

"Logan this place is incredible!" she says spinning around seeing a billiard table in another corner, a door which she assumed was the bathroom, a pool with a hot tub out one of the back windows though they were right on the ocean

"Yea, the boys and I are thinking about just buying it," he said absentmindedly as he stars at her loving how she fit the space making it homier just with her presence. "We're here often enough and most of what is in the house is ours already anyway because we are generally the only people who rent it out." Rory just stared at him in awe again knowing of his riches but still not grasping it. "I really should get Colin to finish looking over those papers," he said almost to himself making a mental reminder before once again taking Rory's hand. "So, what do you want for breakfast Ace?" he said seating her on one of the bar stools that lined one side of the counter.

"Don't you mean lunch?" she askes pointing at the oven that claimed it was now twelve twenty.

"How about brunch then?" he smirks at her.

"Well…what is there to order in Cuba?" she looks at skeptically.

Logan burst out laughing at her as he turns towards the fridge. "Just because you can't cook to save your life babe, doesn't mean we all can't."

"You've been holding out on me?" she gasps in fake horror.

"Not where it counts," he said wiggling his eyes suggestively at her.

"You're such a man," she said shaking her head trying to hide her excitement at his tone

Logan laughed again as he pulled out a couple of pans to accompany the food he had brought out. "Glad you noticed."

"And if you know anything about me, you should know that the best way to a Gilmore's heart is through her stomach," she got up and moving towards him. "What can I do to help?"

"You can go and sit your sexy ass back down on that stool," he said scolding as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"But I want to help," she whines. Logan stops what he's doing and places his hands on Rory's waist before pressing a kiss against her lips. She pulls him flush against her deepening the kiss slightly as her stomach growls again Logan chuckles as he removes his lips from hers but rests his head on her forehead as they catch their breath.

Rory shrieks slightly as Logan suddenly lifts her turning quickly and depositing her on the counter. "Fine," he sighs in defeat and places the bowl in her lap and the wooden spoon in her hand. "You win, you can stir the batter."

Rory took her job seriously as Logan began to make the rest of the brunch. Taking the batter from her so he could start the pancakes he gave her the eggs to scramble. About a half hour later Rory was setting the table, pouring them mimosas while Logan brought over their plates each filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. As they ate their breakfast they talked about what they wanted to do while they were there coming to the conclusion that they really just wanted to spend the time together getting to know one another better.

They had decided to spend the rest of the day by the ocean so as they cleaned up Rory thought is was the opportune time to bring up the bikinis in her bag.

"So funny thing," she started.

"What's that?" he asks glancing up at her from his spot at the sink.

"I was getting my clothes out this morning and I thought for a minute that I had the wrong suitcase considering over half of what's in there isn't mine," she gave him a slightly unimpressed look.

"What happened to just letting me spoil you?" he asked hoping to get out of it.

"I believe I said that I couldn't promise I would never fight you on it," she glared knowing what he was doing. "Care to explain my new wardrobe that wasn't necessary?"

"That's the thing Ace, it was necessary," he said realizing that she was wearing the blue dress he had seen at the store and thought it would bring out her eyes. His suspicions were confirmed her eyes were sparkling and vivid though that could have had something to do also with the ocean in the background. "You had next to no summer clothes and don't say that they're at home because we both know they aren't. You had a couple of dresses and some shorts that look like you got them when you were a teenager." He grabs her arm pulling her to him. "I know you don't care much about fashion and I don't either, you look gorgeous in anything but I wanted you to have some clothes that were new…something that made you feel pretty. Speaking of I do really like this dress on you." He said skimming his hands over her curves trying to contain himself.

Stunned that he had thought about it like that she just smiled shyly up at him because the truth was all her summer clothes were from when she was sixteen or younger. If they still fit she wasn't going to get rid of them because she couldn't really afford to replace them. "Thank you Logan," she says brushing a kiss against his cheek before saying, "though that doesn't explain the bikinis,"

"Come on Ace, even you've got to admit that worn blue and very vibrant green thing was a sad excuse for a bathing suit," he smirked at her knowing he had won this time.

"Maybe, but it did the trick," she said giving him a look before turning to head up to their room.

"Not anymore it doesn't," he mumbles quietly following his girl up to their room. Reaching their room Logan saw that Rory had both suits sitting in front of her trying to decide which to wear. "I think you should wear this one," he said pointing to the purple, green and gold bathing suit as he pulled a black and white pair of trunks out of his own bag.

"You didn't happen to think of bringing sunscreen did you Mac?" she asks him cheekily.

Logan once again reached into his bag and pulled out two bottles. "Sixty for you," he tosses the bottle across the bed to her, "and twenty-five for me," he places the other bottle on the bed in front of him.

"Twenty-five!" she all but shrieks, "Logan you're going to burn!"

"No Ace," he chuckles. "Not all of us are made of porcelain." She glares at him before turning around to put on her top. "Now that's just unfair…tease," he mumbles loudly.

"Serves you right," she said struggling a little before finally getting it tied tight enough. "Hey, Logan," she said now holding the bottle of sunscreen. "Can you get my back?"

"Nothing would make me happier," he said grabbing the bottle from her and making sure every inch of her is protected. "My turn," he hands her the twenty-five which she dutifully takes squeezing a generous amount into her hand and lathering up his back getting slightly distracted by the way his muscles rippled beneath her touch.

"Done," she whispers hoarsely shaking off the wash of raging hormones that had just gone through her.

"Alright, let's go babe," he tosses a towel at her laughing when it lands partially on her head.

"Rude," she mutters glaring at him before folding the towel over her arm and heading towards the door, snatching his hand as she passed him.

They spent the rest of their afternoon frolicking on the beach and before they knew it the sun was setting. They both headed straight for the shower washing the sand and salt off each other.

"I think I'm going to head up to the library and work on my article for a little bit if you don't mind," she questions running a brush through her damp hair.

"Of course Ace, you do what you have to," he smiles dropping his towel to pull on his boxers watching as her towel also begins to slip off her body from the movement her arms are making with the hair brush. "I was going to head down and make dinner."

"Ahh music to my ears," she said as she pulled on her panties eyes scanning the room.

"Anything particular you want?" he asked tossing her one of his t-shirts out of his bag.

She caught it smiling at him as she pulls it over her head, "No, whatever you want to make is fine."

"Sounds good," he said tugging on his sweat pants. "I will come up and get you when it's ready." Rory kisses him soundly as she leaves their bedroom, walking up the stairs to her new favorite place.

 _One day I will have a library like this._ She proclaims as she carries her laptop to the window seat hoping to get lost in her work for a while.


	10. Ch10: Just Breathe

As Rory walked into the library she lifted her laptop from the desk; ignoring the incessant flashing coming from her phone and moving to her favourite spot in the room. As her computer booted up she glanced out at the ocean and marvelled in how the moonlight bounced off the water lighting the darkness of the evening. Her computer dings bring her back to the present and the work that awaits her. Opening her email though she sees one from Doyle asking if she had any articles banked as one of the ones for the next issue fell through. She quickly picked one that she had written on student stress levels and ways to help control it during exam season which was coming up soon. With that done she open the research for her assigned article that was based on the upcoming student elections. She had statements from each of the candidates and from some of the students as well as a few from professors.

Finishing up the first draft of her article she glances at the time seeing that she has been working for two hours. Surprised Logan hasn't come up to find her yet she saves her work and deposits her laptop back on the desk. Taking one last glance at the moon that hung gracefully in the sky she exits the library and makes her way quietly downstairs. As she approaches the end of the first flight of stairs she can hear Logan's voice sounding raised and angry but not able to hear what he is saying. Reaching the bottom of the last staircase his voice becomes much clearer as Rory makes her way toward the kitchen.

"No!" he shouts as Rory sees him and pauses momentarily. Logan is standing in the middle of the kitchen with his back to her; everything about his posture rigid and unwelcoming. "You don't get to do this to me. You don't get to dictate my life!" Rory walks towards him and jumps up onto the counter behind him. "I am well aware of what my duties are to the Huntzberger name," he says going from angry and annoyed to sounding exhausted and defeated.

Logan jumps slightly as he feels Rory's hands on his forearms pulling him back toward her, having not heard her come in. He sags against her chest as she hugs him placing a simple kiss on the back of his neck "just breath," she whispers as she hears the murmur of the raised voice coming from his cell phone. Rory gives a little squeeze, pushing him forward slightly and begins massaging the knots in his shoulders that seem to have magically appeared in the two hours they've been apart trying to help him calm down.

"I am not just some pawn you can play with," the voice on the other end spiked again. "I am your son!" Rory hears the husky murmur again then a loud snap followed by the dial tone. Logan sighs taking the phone from his ear closing it quietly he places it on the counter. "I'm sorry dinner isn't ready…you must be starving."

Rory stills her motions, wrapping her arms around his bare chest once again. "Hey, don't even worry about it we can make dinner together." Logan gives her a genuine chuckle as she feels some of the tension leave his shoulders. "Rude…but valid," she squeezes him a little tighter, "okay, I'll supervise." Logan turns in her arm, reaching up he pulls her face to his and gives her a long slow kiss only pulling back when they were both breathless. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks suddenly, he only shakes his head and attaches his lip back to hers still gentle but with more urgency. "Logan…" she says pulling air into her lungs.

"No Ace, I don't want to talk about it," he gives her a quick peck. "Not right now," he presses his forehead against hers silently pleading with her to let it go.

Sensing how much he needed her to come up with a distraction she ran her fingers through his hair and channelled her inner Lorelai. "Alright monkey boy teach me how to cook," she exclaimed wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling her body tightly against his so she slipped off the counter and into his arms. Kissing her surprised boyfriend quickly once more, she slips out of his arms and skips toward the stereo that is placed against the same wall as the television. Popping in a _Bangles_ _Greatest Hits_ CD that she had found earlier when she was scoping out the shelves, turning it up loud she dances back over to Logan. "What are we making?" she says jumping around in circles like a dork.

Logan just watches his girl for a minute dancing around in her panties and his shirt he smiles brightly in her direction. _How did I get so lucky?_ _She's perfect! Not to mention those legs!_ He thinks as he turns to the cupboard trying to shake off his arousal. "I am making Risotto with Swiss chard and Garlic Shrimp. You however can pour the wine," he says setting two glasses and a corkscrew on the counter then turning and pulling out an expensive looking bottle of white wine from the fridge. Rory sets upon her task uncorking the bottle and pouring them both a generous amount as he sets out the ingredients.

"So, what all needs to be done?" she asks handing him one of the glasses.

"Well, those there need to be chopped," before he could go onto what the rest of the prep involved Rory cut him off jumping up and down.

"Can I do it!? Please, please, please!" she tugs his sleeve gently giving him her big Bambi eyes for good measure.

"Oh alright," he said walking towards the cutting board on the opposite counter. "These need to be cut finely, and these need to be bite size chunks," he hands her the butter knife he had picked up.

"Logan…" she drags out his name. "I can't do anything with that."

"Fine," he sighs switching to a chopping knife. "But be really super careful …please," he leans in to give her a sweet kiss before handing her the knife. "I like you in one piece and unharmed."

"I promise," she smiles giddily taking the knife from his hands and squares herself with the board.

"I can't watch this," he says turning away and walking back to wards the stove. They worked silently on their respective tasks for a while until Logan felt a pair of hands trail down his back.

"Dance with me?" she asks when he turns to look at her.

"With you, absolutely," he takes her hand pulling her close places the other on the small of her back. Together they twirled around the kitchen to _Eternal Flame_ steeling kisses throughout their dance.

"I love this," Rory whispered.

"What?" he asked pulling back so he could look her in the eyes.

"This…you know just being here with you," she smiles.

"I love this too," he dips her as the song ends. They share one last kiss before attending back to their dinner. "Did you get a lot of work done when you were in the library?" he asks as he begins to plate their dinner and Rory refills their glasses.

"I did, I got the first draft done," she says taking her place at the table. "I might have you proof it for me after I do some revision if you're okay with that."

"I'd love to Ace, you manage to make even the boringest of topics interesting," they ate in silence for a little before Rory spoke up again.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?" she askes.

Logan sighs, "There's nothing really to say Ace. It's just classic Mitchum."

"You seemed more upset than you usually do after speaking with him though Logan," she tries again. Even only having been dating officially for a little over a week Rory always knew when Logan had been talking to his father and it was never anything good.

"He just had a lot to say tonight that's all. I was on the phone arguing with him for almost the entire time you were in the library," he says gripping his fork a little tighter and Rory knew it wasn't just classic Mitchum.

"What about though?" she pushes.

"He wanted me to drop everything and go on some business venture he planned without warning," his voice began to rise. "When daddy dearest calls the prodigal son is to bow at his feet. I told him that I couldn't that I had plans and even offered to do it another weekend to soften the blow and hopefully avoid the argument but he wouldn't take it," Logan huffed trying to catch his breath from his Gilmore styled rant.

"Oh babe," she says getting out of her seat and walking over to him. "I'm sorry," Logan had pushed his chair from the table in his angry rant so straddling his lap Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and just held him tightly. "Come on let's go to bed."

"I should clean up first," he sighs as she begins to pull away.

"Just leave it," she says kissing him soundly and grinding her hips lightly before standing up and holding out her hand. Logan throws his head back and groans in protest at the lack of contact; taking her hand he follows her up the staircase to their room. Kissing him hard she pushes him backward when she feels his knees hit the bed. "You stay," she says and saunters off into the bathroom. Logan dropped his head to the bed taking in a deep breath.

In the bathroom Rory reached under the sink and into the cupboard pulling out a small _Victoria Secret_ bag that she had found earlier while putting away some of Logan's clothes in his suitcase. She had been planning on giving him a hard time about it but she figured he could use a distraction right about now. She took out the contents of the little bag and placed them on the counter. _You can do this…it's not like he hasn't seen you in less._ She thought to herself blushing. She quickly stripped off her panties and slipped on the cheeky panties found in the bag, followed by removing Logan's t-shirt and leaping out of her comfort zone into the flared baby doll. Stepping backward she glanced at herself in the full mirror. _I can't do this!_ She thought, _no…you can…this is for Logan…_ she reprimanded herself. She quickly walked toward the bathroom door before she changed back into his oversized t-shirt.

He was about to get up and check if she was okay when he heard the bathroom door re-open. Logan was shocked to see Rory standing before him in the tiffany blue lingerie he had picked out when he bought her bathing suits. _God my girl is gorgeous!_ Which was quickly followed by: _how did she find it…I thought I had it in the bottom of MY bag!_ His thoughts quickly turned to mush though as Rory continued her way over to him. "I found this while I was cleaning up," she says as she reaches him. "I figured you intended it to be worn." Rory moves to straddle his lap again, though not as innocently as it was at the dinner table.

"Ace…you look…wow," he stumbles over his words placing his hands under the fabric to rest them on her hips. Rory blushes deeply wrapping her arms around his neck and slides he body closer to him so they are all but welded together. Both their breath hitches as she makes contact with his rapidly growing erection and their mouths moulded to one another's. The kiss deepened quickly as he slips his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly returns every stroke with a variation of her own as she grinds her hips against his. Logan's hands move swiftly to the clasp at the back of Rory's baby doll undoing it with his expert fingers breaking their kiss to pull it over her head before attaching his lips back to hers.

Logan stands taking Rory with him briefly so he can lay her back on the bed, moving his lips from hers he begins to explore her neck trailing down to the valley of her throat while grinding against her pubic bone hoping to relieve the pressure that was flowing through his erect member. His mouth quickly latched onto her nipple while he pinched her other nipple between his thumb and middle finger making her shriek in surprise and pure pleasure. Her fingers clawing at his back trying to release the feeling that was surging through her body. He moves lower nipping her from one hip bone to the other setting her skin of fire. She calls out in frustration as he pulls back back slightly to look at his beautifully flushed girlfriend.

Rory begins to unconsciously wiggle in hope of finding some friction to inspire her release. Logan smiles at her impatient body and trails his fingers from the inside of her ankles up her legs to the outside of her thighs. She withers beneath his as he pulls her panties slowly down her long milky legs. After discarding her panties to the side Logan grabs both her legs and tugs her so she is closer to the end of the bed. Kneeling on the floor in front of her he buried his face between her legs and began to lap slowly at her clit, increasing his speed as her moans increased in volume. He holds on to her waist as to keep her in place as he gently inserts a digit into her, relishing the tight, warm, wetness imagining it was his cock. He thrust his finger in and out at a steady speed before adding a second digit. Logan's hips were thrusting against the end of the mattress keeping time with his fingers as he sucked her clit harder making them both gasp in pleasure and delight.

He felt her clench slightly around her fingers and knew she was close. Logan kept his fingers going at a steady pace but pushing them in deeper coming in contact with a soft spot deep inside her that made hr scream incoherently while changing the pressure of his mouth every so often. Rory yells out his name making him thrust his hips harder and faster against the bed groaning at the contact. One last lick and Rory is spiralling out of control into a fierce orgasm though his fingers never still letting her ride it out as he finds his own release from watching her come apart he thrusts against the mattress once more before spilling his seed. Logan kicked off his now wet basketball shorts before walking quickly to the bedside table and grabbing a condom hoping to be inside his Ace before he became fully soft. Rory tugs on his arm making him fall onto the bed before he had time to slid it on though.

"Let me," she says taking it from him and straddling his hips. Logan no longer worried about staying hard as he watched his girl take control hands her the condom and closes his eyes as her shaking hands slid it over him stroking him a few times for good measure.

"Ace, you're going to be the death of me," he groans as he pulls her across his body so she is straddling his hips and kisses her deep and long. Without warning he suddenly trusts up into her no longer able to take the separation. They both whimper at the contact as he buries his cock deep inside where his fingers just were though stretching and filling her deliciously in ways his fingers never could. Her nails dig into his shoulder and drag down his chest when he rolls his hips encouraging her to move.

She took the hint and began rocking her hips one of Logan's hands playing with her nipples as his other buried itself between their bodies to stroke her clit. Rory dragged her hands through her hair overcome with the sensations that were bounding through her body. She leans down capturing his moth with hers thrusting her tongue into his mouth wanting to penetrate him as deeply as he was penetrating her before pulling away and bringing him into a seated position with her. Though her movements had started out hesitant she began moving with fury back and forth holding Logan to her with her arms and legs as tightly as possible never wanting to let go. "Oh god Ace," he moaned as she continuously pulled him deeper into her biting her shoulder gently. He felt her tighten around him slightly and then loosen as if she was almost at her peak and then lost it suddenly. "Come on Ace…" he growled holding her hips and pushing her onto him hard, "let go!" she threw her head back as a cry came from deep inside her with each plunge that Logan now controlled making her ride him at a gallop.

"I can't!" she cried as he pulled her onto him once again. Logan lessens his hold on her as he slips his hand between their bodies once again using his other hand to make sure Rory maintains the almost punishing rhythm they had going. She moaned as he made contact with her swollen bud making her body contract like a chain reaction to the pleasure. As she squeezed his member Logan groaned in appreciation and frustration _God she isn't making it easy to hold on!_ he thought but he was determined increasing the pressure and rhythm as his fingers danced between her folds. He bent his head and attaches himself once again. Rory throws her head back in pleasure as she pushed down onto him with renewed force throwing herself fully into riding him long and hard. Rory continually pulling him deeper and deeper set Logan off "Fuck!" he yells as he holds her down on him arms wrapped tightly around her as he cums deep inside her. Not stilling her movements however, she comes within seconds of him feeling his strong arms holding her to him and his pulsing member inside her bringing her body to the climax it was so desperately wanting.

Holing one another tightly as their body spasms clamed and they caught their breath. Logan pulled back slightly only to cover Rory's mouth with his is a soft loving kiss. He then showered her face in light kisses making her giggle. "That was incredible," he smiles at her lifting her as if she was nothing off his softening dick kissing her again on the mouth and pecking her nose. Rory giggled again as he lay her beside him getting up to remove the used condom and picking up the lingerie in the process. "This was a really good idea," he smirks at her.

"That it was," she says with a glint in her eyes, "maybe I'll have to invest in some more." She watches as he pales slightly before shaking it off an going to his suitcase. "Whatcha looking for babe," she yawns.

"Just a pair of boxers," he says throwing her a t-shirt in the process knowing she usually didn't like to sleep naked.

"You've only had your other ones on for a few hours why don't you just put those back on," she asks "I think they're at the end of the bed."

"I would, however they're a little wet right now," he says almost embarrassed.

Rory never seeing her boyfriend embarrassed before and not completely connecting the dots yet asks confused pulling his shirt over her head, "But why would they be wet…?" Logan just cocks an eyebrow at her waiting for her to catch on. "OH!" she shrieks covering her mouth.

Logan laughs wholeheartedly at her innocence. "Yea…oh, Ace." he chuckles finding a clean pair sliding them on.

"But you…you…" she stumbles over her words, "we still…you know!...but how?" she questions going over everything she knew from health class in her head.

"Well Ace, when a man has a girl like you naked and waiting for him in bed it doesn't take much or any recuperation time," he kisses her flushed forehead as he slides into bed beside her. "Thank you, Rory."

"What for?" she looks up at him confused.

"For everything…" he said seriously, "for turning my unpleasant night into an unforgettable one…for caring…for wearing the lingerie I picked out for you even though I know it was outside your comfort zone," he smirks trying to lighten the conversation.

"It's what you do for people you care about Logan," she says tracing her fingers down the side of his face kissing him softly before tucking herself into his side draping an arm over his waist. Goodnight Logan, she sighs.

"Night Ace," he replies kissing her hair and watching her as she falls asleep, breath evening out.


	11. Ch11: Back to Reality

**Merry Christmas my dear followers!**

"Ace, wake up," he said smiling down at his sleeping girlfriend.

"What time is it," she mumbles.

"It's seven. Come on up," he smacks her behind playfully.

"Logan!" she shouts groggily, "Why in gods name are you getting me up so early," she asks taking in his appearance and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Better yet why are you already dressed?"

"Fernand is going to be here in an hour Ace, we've got to get moving," Logan says moving to the curtains to open them letting in the morning sunlight. "I promised I would have you back for your class this afternoon." Their few days in paradise had gone by too quickly and after the call from Mitchum uninterrupted.

"Fine," she mumbles staggering out of bed and heading for the door. "There better be coffee mister."

"I do value my life Ace, I wouldn't wake you up without it," he smiles at his still half asleep girlfriend. "In fact if you look on your nightstand you will see that you don't even have to venture downstairs for it."

Rory turned quickly on her heels to look back and sure enough on her nightstand sat two rather large cups of coffee. "Thank god," she exclaims practically running over to them. "I didn't know how I was going to make it down those stairs," she murmurs before downing the cup and sighing in relief. "You really are too good to me," she says eying the other mug.

"You never cease to amaze me…That one is yours too," Logan laughs as the longing look on her face disappears and is overtaken by excitement when she picks up the second mug. "After that go hop in the shower."

"But what about my bag," she asks before taking another sip of the elixir of life.

"Already packed," he smirks at her.

"How long have you been up exactly?" she says eying him suspiciously.

"Not the point Ace," he says as he finishes zipping up his bag and carrying it to the door. "Everything you need is in the bathroom along with your suitcase so you can put the rest of your stuff away. I am going to make breakfast…"

"Can we eat in the library," she cuts him off excitedly.

"You are one odd duck, but sure we can eat in the library," he laughs as she skips over to him kissing him firmly on the lips.

"You're the best!" she hollers as she continues to skip to the bathroom.

"You've got twenty minutes Ace," he hollers back.

Logan shakes his head at his girlfriend's antics before picking up his suitcase and heading towards the stairs. Placing his bag at the door with both their carry on bags he heads back into the kitchen deciding to make pancakes for breakfast. Mixing the batter he split it in half throwing chocolate chips and rainbow sprinkles in the one half, blueberries in the other he turned the oven on low to start heating the two frying pans. As he is pouring some batter into the pan he hears his phone beeping, expecting another call from his father he glances quickly at the caller ID ready to turn it off. Instead seeing it is just a message from Colin he flips open his phone.

 _Hey man, hope your vacation went well…no I don't want details…Everything is set up here to your specifications and ready for your return. You so owe us!_ Logan chuckled at his friends' message deciding to type out his own before flipping the pancake.

 _You guys are the best! And I owe you nothing you volunteered besides call it payback for leaving me ALONE with Finn during his last naked phase._ He hit send before attending back to breakfast. It was a few minutes before it buzzed again.

 _Whatever, we will talk payment when you're back. On another note when Fernand gets there he should have the papers for the house. All you have to do is sign them and the house is ours, so keep the keys this time and we will just make copies for each of us._ Colin had been working on getting the house to be officially theirs the entire week that Logan and Rory were their and it had finally gone threw that morning.

 _You work fast man! As for copies you mean just for the main doors right? You two boneheads aren't getting keys for my room!_ He laughed as he sent the text hearing the shower turn off from above him he poured the last of the batter into the frying pans. As he flips them onto the plates that are waiting his phone buzzes again.

 _Of course I mean just the front door! You really thing I want Finn to have access to my room?_ A few seconds later his phone buzzed again. _Safe flight home and we will see you in a few hours._ With the lase message Logan tucked his phone into his carry on before placing the two plates of pancakes along with two cup of coffee and syrup, carefully carrying it upstairs to the library. He walks into see Rory with damp hair dressed in the jeans and a t-shirt leafing through the shelves.

"Come eat Ace," he says watching her jump startled at the new presence to the quiet space. She walks somberly to the window seat where he was setting the tray down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head quickly willing her mood to change.

"Rory," he says in his no nonsense tone. "I know you…what's wrong?"

"I just wish we didn't have to go back," she sighs taking the plate he passes to her. "These look delicious."

"I know what you mean, but we can always come back whenever we want," he says smiling at her.

"Yea, I guess," she says "I'm just not ready to face my mom."

"It'll be okay Ace, we've got this," he studies her for a moment. "Do you want to just tell them?"

"Logan we've only really been official for what two weeks," she exclaims almost in horror.

"I know that, and I know we talked about waiting," he says taking a sip of his coffee. "But Rory, I don't want you to think that you have to hide this from your mom. Maybe it would be simpler if we get ahead of it. Tell everyone now and let the novelty of it all wear off."

"You might be right but I'm still not completely sold on the idea," she takes another bite of her breakfast contemplating her next move. "What if we just tell my mom? I mean that still keeps society out of this for the time being but I won't be so stressed because I'm not keeping a secret from her," She proposes.

"That's a good alternative. However if you're telling your mom I want to tell my sister. We are really close and I hate hiding things from her," he bargains.

"Deal," she says sticking her pinky towards him.

"Seriously Ace," he asks looking at her extended hand.

"As a heart attack," she responds extending her hand a little further until Logan hooks his pinky with hers, "this is the only true way to seal a deal." They discuss their tactics and timeline for telling Lorelai and Honor about their relationship over the rest of breakfast, landing on a straightforward approach. Rory would go to Stars Hollow after Friday night dinner and spend the weekend with her mom. Logan would call his sister Friday to tell her the news and propose dinner so she could meet Rory. He would then spend Sunday in Stars Hollow getting to know Lorelai and get a tour of the town before they would head out to meet Honor for dinner. They were finishing up their plans as they headed back to the main floor Rory carrying the tray with the empty dishes so Logan could carry her rather heavy suitcase that was now sitting outside their bedroom down to the door.

"Just set those in the dishwasher Ace, the maid will be by sometime today," he says casually as Fernand appears in the window of the front door.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger Sir," he says as Logan opens the door.

"Good morning Fernand, come on in," he says gesturing to the inside of the house.

"Thank you sir," he says stepping in.

"Please call me Logan, Fernand," he says shaking his head.

"I have those papers Me. McCrae sent over for you to sign," he holds up a large brown envelope.

"Oh, fantastic. Thank you," he takes the envelope and wanders towards the kitchen island.

"Good morning Fernand, would you like some coffee," Rory asks as she sees the two men make their way towards her.

"No thank you miss," he states shaking his head.

"Ace, what are you doing I told you the maid would do those," he smiles as his girlfriend who is elbow deep in bubbles.

"I'm very capable of washing a few dishes Mac," she scolds playfully as she rinses off a dish watching as he places papers from the envelope onto the counter. "What are those?"

"It's the deed to the house," he states nonchalantly, "Colin's been working all week to make sure we got the house. He and Finn have already signed it so I'm the only one left and it's official," he glances quickly over the contract not feeling the need to read it in depth knowing Colin had already done so and had the lawyers look it through. He quickly signed all the places that the tabs were stuck to. "Here you are Fernand."

"Thank you Sir," he says taking the offered papers back from Logan and started taking their suitcases out to the car.

"You almost ready Ace," he asks walking to the other side of the counter and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Yea, that was the last one," she says turning in his arms to bury her head in his chest, "do we really have to go?"

"For now but I promise you we will come back," he smiles and places a kiss on her head wrapping her tighter in his arms.

"Okay," she mumbles pulling away, "back to reality," she sighs.

"Not quite yet…we still have a few more hours before we land in New Haven," he says placing his hand on the small of her back as they head towards the door.

"Bye house," Rory says as she gets into the waiting car.

Logan laughs as he get in behind her, "You look like your puppy just died Ace." Rory just stuck her tongue out at him before snuggling into his side and turning her attention to the window taking in all the culture and the sights that passed her on their ride back to the airport. Security took longer than when they landed because all of the tourists were also heading home but eventually they made it through and were able to go straight to the jet.

They cuddled up in front of the television with a blanket, Rory using Logan as her pillow and they put in _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_ followed by _The Chamber of Secrets_. Stealing kisses and mocking throughout the movies they enjoyed the last few hours of their vacation in each others arms before the rest of the week hit them like a tone of bricks. The second movie ended just as they landed. Logan and Rory exited the jet to see Frank waiting for them on the tarmac for them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Logan sir, Miss. Gilmore," Frank said nodding at them, holing the door open.

"Hello Frank," Rory said smiling at him. "Please call me Rory."

"I will try miss," he says smiling back at her.

"Thank you Frank," Logan said smirking as he entered the car. _Well at least he's trying to not be so formal._

Frank assisted the crew that came forward with getting their bags into the car before rounding to the driver's side. Starting the limo he passed the two bags that sat in the passenger's seat through the currently open divider. "Your book bag Miss. Gil…sorry Rory," he says faltering over her name.

"Oh, thank you Frank," she exclaimed taking it from his grasp.

"And yours Mr. Logan," he says passing back a second bag. "There is also a sweater in there for both of you. Miss. Gellar and Mr. Morgan made sure you would both have everything you needed for class."

"That's awesome thank you Frank," he smiles as he pulls his navy mock neck sweater that had three large buttons from the collar down the top of his chest, hugging his body in all the right places.

"Do we have time to stop for coffee before we go to class," she asks Logan giving him bambi eyes.

"Yea, Ace, there's time," he says kissing her cheek. "And though I'm sure I shouldn't be encouraging the coffee addiction, I got this for you."

Rory takes the offered wrapped box from his hand curiously. "Logan you shouldn't have! This vacation was more than enough," she scolds sweetly.

"I promise you Ace it cost next to nothing. When I was shopping though I saw it and though of you," he tries to calm her insecurities. "Besides I like spoiling you and this is not extravagant."

"Okay," she says accepting quickly. As much as she hated him spending money on her she loved presents. She ripped off the paper and opened the box pulling out a beige ceramic travel mug with a pink silicone lid. The bottom was covered in pink and gold sparkles and the side read _First I Drink the Coffee Then I Do the Things_. "Logan, I love it, Thank you!" she places the coffee mug beside her, throwing her arms around him and kisses him deeply.

"You're welcome," he smiles against her lips before pulling them back to his for another long slow kiss. The rest of the ride to campus goes by in comfortable silence, Logan placing the occasional kiss on Rory's head. Eventually the car stopped and Frank opened their doors in front of Rory's favourite coffee cart.

"Thank you Frank," she says as she exits the car gleefully. He nods to her as Logan exits behind her.

"Thank you Frank," he repeats Rory's kindness.

"You're welcome Mr. Huntz…Logan. Shall I leave the bags at your dorm," he asks closing the door.

"That would be perfect," he says as he follows Rory to the coffee cart. "See you later Frank."

"Hey Rory, your usual?" the barista asks as she and Logan approach the cart.

"Please Tony, that would be great," she smiles at him before turning to Logan, "Babe, what do you want?"

"Just a regular coffee two creams one sugar," he responds putting his arm around her waist staking his claim. _I know she's gorgeous but why does every boy have to look at MY girl like that! She isn't some piece of meat!_

Logan was so lost in his own territorial thoughts that he almost missed Rory quip, "Pansy," as she handed Tony a five dollar bill.

"Excuse me," he asked poking her side making her giggle and try to escape his hold.

"Logan…stop…let go," she got out through her laughs trying to catch her breath, "Logan!"

"You want to rephrase," he asks her chuckling while holding her dangerously close.

"Nope," she quips again but kissing him hoping to distract him, "You need to be reprogrammed!" Logan looks at her beautiful smile that is making her blue eyes sparkle in excitement. Getting lost in her eyes he brings his hand up to brush her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

Someone clearing their throat though made them pulls out of their daze and look around. "Your coffee is ready Rory," Tony interrupts with a slight scowl on his face holding out a large cup and a slightly smaller cup.

"Thanks Tony," she says taking her cup at the same time Logan reaches for his nodding at Tony.

Rory kept her head down trying to ignore the glares piercing into her from every direction as she and Logan walk hand in hand towards her class. Finally reaching the door Logan leans down and kisses her soundly keeping is one hand tangled in her hair until they are both gasping for breath. "Thank you for a perfect few days," he murmurs touching his forehead to hers, "call me later?"

"Absolutely," she whispers back.

"Bye Ace," he places a chaste kiss on her cheek and backing away.

"Bye Logan," she smiles heading into her classroom.

Rory still encompassed in her blissful and perfect bubble finds her seat quickly and begins taking out her notebook and variety of pens. Completely wrapped up in the task at hand she doesn't notice the three girls that came to stand beside her until one of them spoke up in a vile tone. "You know he is never going to stay with you right?"

Rory looked up quickly to see who was talking to her, "pardon," she asks confused trying to catch up to the conversation.

"Logan," the blech blonde sneers, "he is going to get bored there is no way you're enough for him."

"She's right. I mean look at you," the girl with the dirty blonde curly hair piped up. "You're a plane Jane bookworm." Rory looked down at her hands trying to ignore the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

The short strawberry blonde then decided it was her turn to speak, "you know you aren't the only one that keeps him warm at night right? You may have cut the line but it still exists." Rory stayed silent just wishing they would go away.

 _They're wrong,_ she reminded herself. _Logan cares about you…he wouldn't do that!_ Rory kept repeating it over and over in her head hoping to keep the memories of the past few days flying around instead of her doubts. Finally their TA walked into the classroom, "Good Afternoon everyone, sorry to keep you waiting and sorry we didn't get an email out to you before class started. Professor Hilldenbourg has a family emergency that he has to attend to. I will email you all the slides he had prepared for todays lecture when I get back to my office, please read chapters eight through eleven and we will see you next week."

Rory sighed in relief that she didn't have to sit here trying to keep it together for a three hour lecture. She packed up her things hastily, turning to the three girls still standing beside her. "You don't know anything about Logan," she spews forcefully at them before scurrying from the room and across campus to her dorm.

She kicks her shoes off at the door in a huff, dropping her book bag and her coat off in her room before turning around to go wash her new mug smiling at her boyfriends though fullness and filling it with much needed coffee. She places her blinking phone unchecked on her bare nightstand and settles herself at her desk, laptop and books anally placed for optimal study intake. She pulls up the slides that her professors for the week had sent her and started on her notes and chapter readings.

Six hours and three cups of coffee later Rory has successfully pushed the harsh words of the blonde bimbos out of her mind and is pulled out of her trance by knock at the door. She glanced at her clock groaning when she saw eight forty and realized she had missed dinner. Getting up she went to answer the door figuring someone needed Paris for something, though she had no idea where her lovely roommate had run off to.

"Hello Love," she was greeted with when she pulled open the door.

"Finn, what are you doing here," she asks skeptically letting him into the common area.

"I come barring food," he says excitedly holding up a bag of what looked like Chinese take out. Seeing her shocked expression he adds, "Young Mr. Huntzberger was slightly worried when you weren't answering your phone but has been requested by the Dark Lord himself. So, I offered to check on you and he sent me with food figuring you hadn't left your desk since you left class."

"You really didn't have to do that Finn, but thank you," she smiles pecking him on the cheek, "I lost track of time and missed dinner so I really appreciate it."

"Of course, anything for my favourite Love," he bows jokingly to her, "however now that I've seen you are alive and have brought you sustenance I must make a royal presence at the Pub where there is a lovely red head just waiting to go home with me!" Rory laughs as Finn dramatically exits her dorm.

She grabs a fork from the drawer in the corner; taking the food with her she retires back to her room hoping to finish the rest of her work. She heard Paris come home at one point but didn't want to get into a long painful discussion about where she had been the last few days so she stayed locked up in her room. Four hours later she heard another knock at the dorm door, deciding Paris could get it so she could finish the last chapter she had she ignored it until a few minutes later the knock came on her bedroom door. "It's open," she says in a slightly raised voice so whoever was on the other side could hear her.

"Hey Ace," Logan says walking into her room, shutting the door behind him. Rory looked up from her textbook to take in the sight of him; he looked exhausted, tense and run down.

"Logan it's almost one, are you okay, what are you doing here," she shot of the questions quickly while going towards him and pulling him into a strong hug. Logan buried his face in her hair letting the familiar sent of her lily shampoo clam him.

"I'm better now," He murmurs pulling her tighter against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asks kissing his neck softly.

"Not now," he sighs, "now I just want to hold you."

"Okay," she whispers. They stand in silence for a little while before Logan breaks the silence.

"What are you still doing awake Ace," he questioned pulling back slightly to look at her tired face. "I figured you'd be asleep and I was planning on just sneaking into your bed."

"I lost track of time I wanted to get caught up tonight so I wouldn't have to do it this weekend…thank you for sending Finn by the way…I missed dinner," she smiles at him.

"I figured you might have, you work too hard," he scolded her gently. "Come on let's go to bed."

"You go ahead," she kisses him quickly before turning back to her desk, "I just want to finish this last chapter then I'll join you."

"Ace," he groans, "it's one thirty in the morning this isn't healthy Ror," he begs with her.

"I seriously have three pages left and I'm done…I promise," she adds when the glint in his eyes is disbelieving. He nods his approval and she scurries back to her desk to finish the tedious task she had been at all night. Logan shakes his head walking towards her bed stripping to his boxers. He turned on her bedside light and watched her in awe of her concentration as she bent over her textbook and took her notes. Finally after what seemed like forever Rory closed her books and turned off her desk lamp. She moved gracefully towards the bed and pulls on the pjs that had been left there before they went on their vacation. She climbs into bed beside him picking up her phone with the intentions of checking it quickly being as she hadn't looked at it in days. Seeing she had forty-three missed calls; eight from Paris, two from Doyle, one from her dad, four from her grandmother, twenty-three from her mother and five from Logan from that evening. She didn't listen to any of them not wanting to deal with that at almost two in the morning. She glanced quickly to see who had texted her and again had too many from her mother, a couple from Paris, Colin, Finn, Steph, Lane and Logan. "You were actually worried about me weren't you?

"Well it's not like you to not pick up my calls Ace," he says pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I forgot it was silenced," she apologizes curling deeper into his body. "Night babe."

"Good Night," he yawns before kissing her hair letting his breath even out.


	12. Ch12: Mother Knows Best

**Hello Again my Lovelies,**

 **I apologize for this chapter taking so long but it is quite a long one. Thank you again for all your support you all are truly amazing! It is time that I am going to give you all a little input. Now of course I have this story planned out in my head, but if there is something you would really like to see let me know and I will try to incorporate it** **J**

 **Hope you all had a fantastic holiday!**

 **All my love 3**

"Lucy I'm home," Lorelai hollers walking in the house excitedly after seeing Rory's car in the driveway

"Hi Mom," Rory says rushing out of her room to give her a hug.

"I missed you kid," she sighs wrapping her daughter up in her arms, "how long has it been?"

"Too long," she wraps her arms around her mother tighter, "that's why I thought I could spend the weekend?"

"Well I do have to work babe but you know I would love to have you here," Lorelai says kind of sadly as she moves further into the house heading upstairs to get changed for dinner. She comes rushing down the stairs a half hour later hearing Rory talking on her phone in hushed tones.

"How did it go?" Rory asked.

 _"_ _I haven't called her yet, she's probably just getting off the plane. She and Josh were in Fiji," he laughed at her anxious tone. "Have you told your mom yet?"_

"No I was going to tell her tonight so she has time to cool off and then she'll want to discuss it tomorrow," she sighs.

 _"_ _Well call me tonight when you're home from dinner and I will have talked to Honor by then," he smiles at the freak out he knows his sister will have._

"Sounds like a plan Stan," she says excited at the prospect of talking to him again tonight.

"Rory, you ready hun?" Lorelai shouts from down the hall hoping her tone wouldn't clue Rory into the fact that she had been trying to catch her conversation

 _"_ _I'll talk to you later Ace," he says as he hears her mothers voice through his cell._

"Bye babe," she smiles as she hangs up the phone, "Coming mom." Throwing her phone in her purse Rory grabs her coat and bag from her desk chair going to find her mom.

"Do we have to go to YOUR grandparents," Lorelai whines.

"You know that we have to go to YOUR parents," she laughs following her mom out to the jeep. The first half of the ride to the Gilmore mansion was made in uncomfortable silence. "Rory, what is going on with you?"

"After dinner mom…I don't want to have this conversation before dinner," she sighs.

"Why not now? You disappear for the better part of the week, you're being secretive, you were ignoring my calls, you lied to me," she exclaims, "I don't even know who you are right now."

"This is why I don't want to have this conversation right now. Tensions are going to be high enough at dinner without us yelling before it," she readjusts in her seat. "Please mom I will explain after dinner but let's just get through tonight…please," she begs.

"Fine," she huffs. The rest of the ride goes back to silence until they reach the door. "Okay let's get this over with." Rory trails behind her mother until they both come to a sudden halt at the front door. They are both just staring at the door until it suddenly opens.

"Well are you going to sand out there all night like a couple of beggars," Emily asks in a condescending voice.

"No mom we just got here," she sighs not wanting to fight with her tonight.

"Yea grandma, we were about to ring the bell you just beat us there," Rory says putting herself in her mothers corner.

"Very well, come in ladies," she opens the door wider, "Petrova come take my daughter's and granddaughter's coats," Emily yells down the hall. As soon as the maid has their coats the girls are ushered into the parlor where Richard was waiting for them.

"Hi Grandpa," Rory said as her face lightened up.

"Hi dad," Lorelai grumbled.

"Rory, Lorelai," he exclaimed getting up to give them both a hug, "can I get you a drink?"

"Martini please dad," Lorelai said excitedly.

"Just a soda please grandpa," Rory and Lorelai make their way over to the couch sitting in close proximity to each other.

The rest of dinner went by normally. They talked about school, and work. Emily and Lorelai passed insults off and Richard had to take a work call. The Yale male party had yet to be addressed in full for Lorelai didn't feel like fighting with her mother and her daughter. After dessert and their goodbyes Rory and Lorelai were back in the car heading to Stars Hollow.

"So talk," she says shortly.

"Where do you want me to start," she asks not really knowing herself where she should start.

"How about where were you this last week and why wouldn't you take my calls," she suggests trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I was in Cuba with a friend…and I wasn't taking anyone's calls it wasn't just you mom, I needed a couple of days to just unplug. I kept up with my responsibilities and my classes had been cancelled so it wasn't like I missed anything," she tries explaining in a way her mother will understand.

"What friend? And Cuba? Rory you can barely afford to wash your clothes and pay your cell phone bill how the hell did you afford Cuba?" she raises her voice losing all sense of her temper.

"I was with Logan…" she sighs really wishing she wasn't trapped in a car.

"Logan…Logan who," she questioned. "Is he the reason you and Dean aren't together anymore?"

"Logan Huntzberger…and I guess partly but Dean and I weren't working this time. Logan just gave me the reason I needed to end thing with him and stop trying to fix something that has been broken since before it started," Rory looks out the window hoping not to see the look on her mothers face.

"Huntzberger…as in multi million dollar media mogul, Hartford society snobs, can't keep it in their pants Huntzbergers," she asks her voice dangerously low.

"He's not like that mom," she demands sadly as they pull into Stars Hollow.

"They are all like that Rory," she shouts, "he is just like the rest of them! Why are you so willing to throw away everything we have worked for to become some trophy wife," Lorelai was livid how could her daughter do this after she had worked so hard to get them away from that life. She drove slowly up to the house figuring Rory would jump from the car first chance she got.

"He doesn't want that! That is part of why he likes me," she yells back, "He likes that I challenge him, he likes that I'm not some blond bimbo!"

"Well at least now I know how you could afford Cuba, what else has he bought you," she knew it was a low blow but she just couldn't believe what her daughter was saying.

"I don't like him because of his name or his money mom… I'm still me and the fact that you're insinuating that I could ever be happy like that hurts," with that she jumps out of the jeep and storms into the house straight to her room. She considers packing up her things and heading back to Yale but decides to stay and hopefully smooth things over in the morning.

Once she hears Lorelai's bedroom door shut she wonders out of her room to start her bedtime routine. Washing the makeup off her face and applying a facemask, she shaves her legs while the mask sets, then turning on the water she jumps in when the temperature is perfect. Showering quickly to wash off the day and trying to calm the tenseness radiating through her. Toweling herself dry she applies moisturizer before wrapping herself in a towel and walking back to her room. Slipping into a fresh pair of panties and sleep shorts she pulls out the t-shirt from her bag that she had stolen from Logan earlier that week breathing in deeply as she yanks it over her head sighing contently as his sent washes over her. Plucking her cell phone from her purse she turns off the lights and tucks herself into bed before dialing one on her speed dial.

"I was starting to get worried about you," he greets when he answers the phone moving into his bedroom to avoid the prying ears in the living room, "You usually don't get home so late."

She relaxed considerably at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you I just wanted to shower and get ready for bed before calling," she sighs snuggling deeper into her blankets cold without him there.

"That bad huh," he questions sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"How do you know it went bad," she askes shocked.

"You only shower before bed if you've had a particularly bad day and want to just let it all go…you hate going to bed with your hair wet," he answers unphased.

"How can you possibly know that already," she murmurs wondering what else he might know.

"I know we haven't been together that long Ace, but we do spend most of our days and nights together," he says hoping she doesn't read too deeply into it and freak out. "Besides I'm sure there are things about me you have noticed."

"True, I guess you have a point," she smiles knowing he cares about her.

"So…what happened," he asks deciding to start unpacking the shopping bags he had sent back with the guys before they had left and the suitcases from their trip that still sat in his room.

"Mom freaked out as I predicted…she basically called you a spoiled manwhore and then insinuated that I was a gold digging trophy wife looking to happen…" she says trying to keep the tears that had started falling out of her voice.

Though she tried to hide it Logan can hear the pain in her voice pausing at his task he thought about what to say to calm her down. "Ace, you are anything but," he relays wishing he was there to just take her in his arms and make the world disappear. "You are smart, and kind, you light up a room when you walk in, you challenge me in ways I have never been challenged, you're gorgeous," Rory was beginning to settle slightly but he kept on going, "I love that you drink coffee like it is the only thing keeping you breathing, I love the sound you make when you take the first sip in the morning, I love that your eyes betray you when you are trying to play it cool, the way you sigh in complete bliss when I pull you close to me before we go to sleep, that I now find it hard to sleep without you. I love that you aren't afraid to tell me or my friends off, the way you can just go off on a ramble about anything," he listens her giggle at that part.

"I must be rubbing off on you then because this is quite the ramble you have going on," she laughs again.

"And I'm not done yet," he states continuing his speech. "I love the look you get when I get you a present because you don't want me for my money or my name and you want me to know that but you are a Gilmore and a girl and what Gilmore Girl doesn't like to get gifts every now and again," he jokes hoping to lighten the serious mood a little. "Rory you are incredible, you will never be a trophy wife and if we ever do get married I would never expect you to be one. I want you to follow all of your dreams…you're my little coffee addict…my Ace…you don't have to change a thing for me ever," he finally paused and there was silence for a moment as they both took in what he just said.

 _Do I love her?_ He questions himself. _I would never even entertain the thought of marriage before now; scared at even the word…now I'm the one bringing it up. What the hell is happening to you Huntzberger! It's been less than a month!_ Rory's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Thanks Logan…I really needed to hear that right now," she sighs into the receiver.

"Your mom is wrong Rory. I know you, and I know she is your best friend…which I still don't completely grasp. But, I know that her opinion means everything to you. So we will just have to show her that she is wrong about us," Logan was determined because he knows that if Lorelai's jury was out then his relationship didn't have a shot in hell to survive.

"I don't know Logan, mom is on a witch hunt…I don't think it's such a good idea you being here right now," she says sadly.

"Ace, I know she upset but I'm still coming. How else are we supposed to show her that we actually work, that we're happy," he insists, "Plus I miss you."

"It's only been a couple of hours but I miss you too," she closes her eyes to listen to him breath for a moment. "How did things go with Honor," she asks.

"Great she is extremely excited to meet you, there was actual screeching going on," he chuckles at the memory of his over zealous sister. "Minimal jokes made about my past, she and Josh are going to meet us for dinner tomorrow if that works they have something going on Sunday."

"Yea, that works then you can just come back to Stars Hollow with me after since you were going to spend Sunday here anyway," she decides on a whim.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Ace," he asks.

"No…but like you said she is going to have to see us together to get used to the idea, and hopefully it will show her that you can keep up with a Gilmore," she sighs not really believing her own words.

"If that's what you want babe," he says.

"It's selfish but…really I just want you here with me," she stammers embarrassed.

"Then I'll be there, no questions asked," he smiles at her confession.

"Thank you," she sighs relaxing back into her pillows tired from her day.

"Get some sleep Ace, I'll call you tomorrow with details for dinner once I've finalized with Honor," he continues unpacking the bags listening to her breathing calm and even out.

"Night Logan," she manages before her tired eyes give out.

"Night Ace, sleep tight," Logan listens to her breathe for a couple of minutes before pressing end on the call and going back out to the guys.

"Everything alright with our Reporter Girl," Colin asks when he sees Logan re-emerge from his room.

"She'll be okay, Lorelai freaked out when Rory told her about us," he goes over taking the offered scotch glass from Finn.

"What was Love thinking telling her mother about you two," Finn asks shocked.

"We agreed that she would tell Lorelai and I would tell Honor," he grumbles taking a swing of his drink.

"Well Honor obviously was a good idea she would have been ecstatic! But why her mother," Colin asks.

"Rory and Lorelai are best friends," seeing the look on his friends faces he chuckles, "yea I don't get it either but they are. Anyway it was stressing her out not being able to tell her because they don't keep secrets…she knew Lorelai would be upset she just didn't think Lorelai would blow up like she did."

"What did she say about you," Finn questions.

"It's not what she said about me that pisses me off because she was just going off of what she knows about my past, but she basically called Rory a gold digging trophy wife," he says anger radiating through him.

"She said what about Love," Finn exploded.

"That's outrageous does she even know her own daughter?" Colin yelled.

"That's what I said. I mean Lorelai raised her she should know that Rory is nothing like that but I'm getting the sense that she sees society and all reason goes out the window," he shakes his head still not understanding how anyone especially her own mother could say such a thing about Rory. "I'm going down tomorrow to get her for dinner with Honor and spending the rest of the weekend with them."

"Hopefully that will swing her in favour of you, you know just seeing how much you care about Reporter Girl," Colin adds. The conversation gets dropped all three boys stewing about Lorelai's behaviour and how to change her mind especially about her daughter. They absentmindedly play the video game they had paused for Logan to talk to Rory drinking their scotch before the boys departed and Logan headed back to his room. He finishes putting everything in the bags away before climbing into his bed tossing and turning most of the night without Rory by his side.

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning rolling over in her bed looking at the alarm clock that read seven fifteen. She sighs sitting up and pushing her covers back accepting the fact that she wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. She got up going into the kitchen to make coffee feeling uneasy about the fight she had with Lorelai and the lack of sleep she got. Filling her mug she let the rest of the pot to brew as she went to get dressed for the day. As she hears the shower upstairs go on she grabs her coat and book bag, scribbling a quick note and sticking it to the coffee pot when her mom would find it she heads out the door. Walking through town she takes in the peace that accompanies the early hours of a Saturday morning. She enters Luke's and claims a table in the middle spreading out her stuff for her next article as Luke approaches her.

"You're up early this morning Rory," he states as he fills her cup with coffee.

"Couldn't sleep," she states taking her first sip and moaning in pleasure as the hot liquid slid down her throat.

"Well in that case what can I get you? Anything you want," he smiles at his pseudo daughter.

"Really," she looks up at him and sees the smile. "Well in that case can I get chocolate chip and sprinkle pancakes, scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage, and Nutella waffles, keep the coffee coming and the same for mom,"

"You get more and more like your mother everyday," he says walking away and shaking his head.

"Thanks Luke," she shouts before turning back to her article. Her phone starts to ring and Luke points to the sign as she picks it up. "Hey you," she smiles as she answers.

"Hey back. How are you doing this morning," he asks having been worried about her all night.

"Better, though I didn't sleep well without you," she states typing a quick sentence into her article.

"I didn't either," he sighs.

"I guess it's a good thing that you're going to be here tonight then," she giggles at his tone.

"Yes ma'am, that is actually the reason I called," he says.

"You mean you didn't call just to hear my voice," her tone faking hurt and annoyance.

"Sorry babe, this call actually had a purpose," he chuckles at her antics.

"Well get on with it then, I have an article to finish and a breakfast to devour," she claims as Luke brings out the first few plates of her meal.

"Well then I better get to the point. I will pick you up at five fifteen for dinner tonight we are meeting Josh and Honor at the restaurant for six, wear something pretty," he informs her.

"Cause I wear non pretty clothes," she questions.

"I meant something formally pretty…perhaps that blue dress if you have it with you," he suggests.

"No problem," she frowns seeing her mother walking up the steps. "I've got to go babe, Luke has a strict no cell phone policy that I'm breaking."

"I'll see you tonight Ace," he breaths.

"Bye Logan," she sighs hanging up the phone and focusing back on her work as Lorelai walks in seeing Luke placing mounds of food on the table Rory is sitting at. Giving him a quick good morning kiss she goes and sits with her daughter.

"Morning kid, I got your note," she says smiling hoping to break the tension, "Great choice of placement."

"I knew it was the first place you'd go," Rory replies still a little frosty. "I thought if we were in public the yelling would be minimal."

"Rory I'm sorry but you did kind of just spring that on me last night," she picks up her fork picking at her plate of eggs. "You might as well have told me you were pregnant and didn't know who the father was."

"My dating Logan doesn't even come close to that mom," she focuses back on her article while taking a bite of her pancake.

"Come on Ror, you are running head first into the life that I tried so hard to get away from so you wouldn't have to grow up with those restrictions. You're running around with this boy like a chicken with their head cut off! You're letting him take you on expensive vacations and take you to fancy restaurants this isn't you Rory," she raises her voice catching Luke's attention.

"No mom, I am still me. He cares about me and I care about him. He doesn't always know how else to show it and sometimes it's nice to be spoiled," she huffs. "Do I let him do it all the time, absolutely not, but if once in a while him doing something extravagant for me makes him feel good no matter how uncomfortable it makes me then so be it."

"I just think you are rushing into this," Lorelai says trying a different angle. "You did get together with this guy directly after breaking up with Dean, I don't want to see you get hurt hun."

"I know that mom and I'm being careful but he isn't Dean, or Jess you'll see that tonight," she slips in hoping that Lorelai will miss the comment.

"I'm well aware that he isn't Dean or Jess, he's worse Rory—" she pauses going over what Rory said again in her head. "What do you mean I'll see that tonight," she demands.

"Logan is picking me up for dinner tonight to meet his sister…and then he is coming back with me and spending the rest of tonight and tomorrow getting to know you and the town because he knows how important that is to me," she finally looks up at her mother. "So please play nice and actually try to get to know him and not just the stereotype you've placed on his head."

Lorelai huffs in defeat, "Okay, I'll give him a chance."

"Thank you mom," she smiles, "This is important to me…he is important to me."

"I'm beginning to understand that," she looks at the dreamy look in her daughter's eyes, "I've got to get to work kid, thanks for breakfast."

"No problem mom, I'll see you tonight," she gets up to hug Lorelai.

"Yes, after the big dinner. Why don't we introduce Logan to a proper Gilmore movie night," she suggests unwillingly but hoping to get back in her daughter's good graces.

"That sounds perfect mom," Rory exclaims, "I can pick up snacks on my way home from Luke's and I'll leave some movies out. You can pick movies from that pile and if you want to add anything go for it, and I will call to order pizza on our way home so it's ready when we get there," she goes on excitedly making a plan, her mom's effort putting her at ease.

"Fantastic! I love you kid," Lorelai runs to the counter pecking Luck quickly and running out the door to the Dragonfly. Rory glances at the time and goes back to picking at her breakfast while working on her article. An hour goes by and Luck comes by to fill her coffee mug again.

"Thanks Luke," she says taking a sip from her mug, "though I usually have to beg for refills so what gives?"

"You just look like you're having a rough morning…you didn't light up like you usually do when Lore walks in, you don't seem as focused as you usually are," he pauses briefly, "so I decided not to give you a hard time this morning."

"I appreciate it Luke, you're the best," she smiles sadly up at him.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asks not liking to see Rory so down.

"I'm sure mom will tell you all about it and I don't want to bore you twice," she sighs glancing back at her computer not expecting Luke to sit down.

"I'll get her side of the story, but if I've learned anything there is always more than one side," he says looking at her lovingly, "if you don't want to tell me Ror you don't have to but I'm here to listen if you do."

Rory takes a deep breath deciding that Luke was probably her best bet to get her mom off the fence about Logan. "Dean and I broke up."

"Oh Rory, I'm sorry…I know that I wasn't very supportive of the two of you and he's a punk but I didn't want to see you hurt," he says sincerely worried that the bop-it night had something to do with it.

She laughs a little at this knowing Luke's conscious was feeling guilty. "It's okay Luke. Dean and I weren't working this time and I knew that I just wasn't prepared to stop trying to make it work until…" she pauses feeling guilty about her next words, "…until Logan came along."

"Who's Logan," Luke asks now confused about what was going on.

"Logan is my boyfriend…and mom already hates him without even meeting him," she looks down at her lap. Luke takes in the information knowing there was more behind the story but not wanting to push her. She saw the look on his face when she looks up and decides to tell him everything from the start. "Logan and I met at school a little over a month ago," she took a deep breath, "he was Yale's playboy extraordinaire…I hated him when we met, he was rude and arrogant and everything a rich blue blood Hartford boy was meant to be. Then I was seeking his help for and article and I knew if I got him on my side I would have a deep inside source. I was still with Dean at this point…I got Logan's help with the article which turned into a three day event. After the first night, I had seen a different side of Logan and he kissed me. That's when I realized Dean and I couldn't go on the way we had been…I called him that night and broke things off," she looked at her lap again not wanting to see Luke's face at her less than classy way of breaking up with her long time on and off again boyfriend. "Logan surprised me the next day, telling me that he wanted to be with me and just me that he didn't want me to be one of the many. I took the day to think about it before deciding to give us a shot. And I am so glad I did," she says smiling at the fond memories. "He has been nothing short of a gentleman, he is kind and caring, he's smart and keeps me on my toes. He knows my coffee orders and can keep up with my crazy Gilmore ways, Luke he is one of a kind in the best way possible, he's good for me, he calms me and can pull me out of a panic faster that anyone," Rory looks up at him with sad eyes.

"If he is so great Rory, then why does Lorelai have a problem with him," Luke questions curiously at Lorelai's quick judgement, because even he can see that Rory is in love, even if she doesn't know it yet.

"All she sees is the society playboy because that's what she knows…she won't even give him and chance and she claims she doesn't know who I am anymore," she says somberly.

"I'm sure you're just reading a little too much into it Ror," he sighs knowing how hotheaded his girlfriend could be.

"I'm not though Luke…she called me a gold digger," he could see the hurt in Rory's eyes and couldn't believe that Lorelai would say something like that to her even in a moment of anger.

"Oh Ror…" he didn't even know what to say to his pseudo daughter to make her feel better.

"Logan is coming over tonight and staying tomorrow to try and win mom over…and she says she's going to try, but I don't know how it's going to go," her big blue eyes look into his and he makes a snap decision not being able to bare her looking so sad.

"What if I come over tonight too," he suggests, "would that make it easier? I promise to be there as mediator and nothing more."

"You won't be judge and jury this time," she asks skeptically.

"I promise, that was unfair of me…and as much as I hated Dean I am sorry, I should have been more supportive," he said giving her an apologetic smile.

"Okay…I'd love it if you would be there tonight. It might help everyone be at ease," she gives him a genuine smile before glancing at the time on her laptop not realizing how late in the day it had gotten. "I should probably start packing up, I have some errands to run before heading home."

"Let me get you a burger to go so you don't starve," he chuckles getting up from the chair and going to fetch her food. Ten minutes later she was just finishing packing up as he placed a to-go bag and coffee cup on the table. "See you tonight Ror."

"Thanks Luke," she says giving him a quick hug before rushing out of the diner and over to Doses praying the Dean was working for Tom today. Running in and grabbing everything she needed for a movie night she headed to check out where Taylor was.

"Ahh Rory you're home," he exclaims.

"Hi Taylor, how are you," she asks in fain politeness.

"I'm just fine dear, though I am sorry to hear about you and Dean," he says in a voice hoping to get more information for the gossips.

"Thanks Taylor…anyway I should be going," she claims taking her exit. She makes her way back to the 'Crap Shack' relatively undisturbed by the Hollows inhabitants, putting the groceries and quickly picking a theme and a stack of movies she goes to get ready for dinner. A long hot shower later Rory has the music blaring throughout the house while she plucks her eyebrows, paints her nails, and applies half of her makeup leaving her lips and mascara untouched until she was about ready to leave. She skips into her bedroom singing and dancing to the mix CD that Lane had given her. Digging deep into her closet she finds the blue and silver dress with a V-neck and back, tapered waist and flowing skirt that hit just above her knees, that she had ran into Logan wearing after a Friday night dinner with her grandparents before they had started dating. She slips it on before going back to the bathroom to fix her hair drying it and using her curling iron to place it in perfect loose curls before pinning half of it in an up-do knot. She had lost all sense of time so when the doorbell rang she jumped in surprise before running out to get it placing the last bobby pin in her hair as she yanks the door open.

"Wow," he says staring at the girl in front of him.

"Wow yourself," she smiles placing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly, "Hi," she says lowering off her toes.

"Hi," he mummers leaning down to capture her lips in another sweet kiss, "God I missed you."

"I missed you too, but you're early," she says catching a glimpse at the clock on the wall that claims it was only five.

"I know but I just couldn't wait to see you, and I figured this way I can get settled before dinner instead of after," he wraps his arms tightly around her basking in her warmth and softness.

"Well then, welcome to my humble abode," she claims wiggling from his grasp and gesturing around the foyer. She takes his hand in hers and pulls him through the archway to their left. "This is the living room," walking down the hallway she pointed out the bathroom as they walked through to the kitchen. "This is where we make the coffee and the pop-tarts and warm our socks," Logan gave her a confused look, "well what else is the oven used for?"

"Right my mistake, Gilmore Girls don't cook," he shook his head taking in the house she grew up in and feeling a little envious that the Huntzberger mansion didn't feel cozy and homey.

"And through this door is my room," she pulls him through the door kicking it shut behind them and pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. Logan drops his bag to the side and wraps his arms around her pulling her flush against his body. "How long till we have to leave," she asks between kisses.

"Five thirty," he answers gasping as her hands graze over and cup the bulge forming in his pants, "twenty minutes, do we have to worry about your mom?"

"No, she's at work," she continues kissing down his neck, pushing his jacket over his shoulders and undoing the buttons on his dress shirt slipping her hands inside it tracing her nails lightly down his spine before adding his shirt to where his jacket lay on the floor. Logan picks her up and carries her to the bed bunching the skirt of her dress up around her waist, ridding her of her panties quickly going down on her and before Rory could contemplate what was happening she was withering in pleasure on the edge of an orgasm. She came quickly moaning out Logan's name. She pulls his hair making him come up to her level on the bed and kisses him hard moving her hands to the waist of his pants unzipping them, pulling his hard member out of his boxers through the fly hole. "Fuck, Logan condom," she gasps remembering the need for protection as he nudges her sensitive spot with his cock teasing her in the exact place that she wanted him. "I don't have any here," she moans again as he rubs his length along her again before pausing, reaching into his back pocket of the pants he was still wearing, producing his wallet and removing the condom that he kept in there in case Rory was ever feeling spontaneous.

"Got it covered Ace," he says rolling it over himself before plunging into her, both of them not willing to wait a second longer to be together. "Fuck," he curses feeling her heat around him pulling him deeper. He pulls back quickly and slams back into her hard not being able to hold himself back. He repeats the movement several times watching Rory come apart beneath him both close to their release. He feels the tell tail tightening around his cock and thrusts faster bringing Rory into a torrid orgasm that pulls his own release from the depths inside of him. He kisses her sweetly, pulling out of her gently he discards the condom in the waste basket beside the bed, he wraps his arms around her kissing the side of her head. "So, this is your room," he says nonchalantly like they hadn't just had mind blowing sex in her childhood bedroom.

Rory laughs turning in his arms, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before getting up to find her panties. "Yup, this is my room," she smiles at him slipping on the damp discarded fabric.

"It's very you," he smiles at her ruffled just fucked look as she opens the door the blaring music she was listening to earlier fills the room. He gets up to re-dress taking in all the little details of her little room, while she went to fix her appearance. "We have to leave in ten minutes Ace," he shouts down the hall where she disappeared.

"Almost ready," she yells back as she replaces the pins in her hair and tries to untangle the now wild curls. "Can you get my silver pumps out of the wardrobe please," she asks applying the finishing touches of her mascara and lip gloss. Looking at her appearance in the mirror she was nicely flushed from their quickie, feeling slightly uncomfortable she slips off her cold damp panties and throws them into the hamper in the bathroom. Turning off the stereo she walks back into her room intending to replace them but stopping short when she sees her sexy boyfriend fully clothed once again fastening the last button on his shirt and her heels were sitting on her desk. "Well don't you look handsome," she places a kiss on his cheek, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. "Like this, don't wear a tie," she brushes her lips across his ear whispering, "way sexier," she teases snatching her shoes and walking away quickly with a swing in her hips, "you coming? We're going to be late."

"Little minx," he claims following her from the room to the front where she was buckling her shoes into place making her legs look ridiculously long. "Now that's just unfair Ace," he groans as she stands up smirking at him.

"Keep it in your pants Huntzberger," she teases as she grabs her jacket, opening the front door she steps out only to be caught around the waist, lips against her ear.

"I believe it was you pulling it out of my pants not even a half hour ago," he watches as her cheeks turn pink in embarrassment, "shall we," he smirks taking her hand and leading her to the waiting car.

"Hi Frank," she smiles greeting him warmly.

"Good evening Miss. Rory, Mr. Logan sir," he says holding open the door.

"Frank, thank you for waiting," he says nodding at him before climbing in behind Rory.

"So, what's your sister like," Rory asks the reporter in her coming out wanting to know everything about her subject before meeting her.

"She eccentric, bubbly, talks way too much," he smiles fondly at the thought of his older sister. "She's one of the most loyal people you will ever meet, she's all I had growing up."

"She sounds amazing Logan," she gazes at him lovingly taking his hand in hers. They go on talking about their childhoods for the remainder of the ride landing on the awkward 'firsts' conversation.

"Why do you want to know this Ace," he asks not really sure where she was going with this.

"Well you know my regretful story…I want to know yours," she looks at him with her Bambi eyes. She really was just curious as to how he lost it.

"Fine," he huffs at her, "you know I can't say no to those eyes," he takes a deep breath before divulging into his past. "I was fifteen, we went up to the summer house every year for the break. Her name was Hannah she was seventeen and fifteen-year-old me thought she was perfect. She looked like a Victoria secret model, big boobs bought with daddy's money, blond, tanned and that summer she took an interest in me," he was trying not to go into any more details than Rory had given him. "Halfway through the summer both our parents had headed back for work and we were left alone. I had invited her to come over one afternoon to just hang out. She showed up in the pink summer dress that barely reached mid-thigh. We were set up watching a movie, she suddenly grabbed my hand and slid it under her dress…what do you know she wasn't wearing anything under it…anyway one thing lead to another and thus began Logan the playboy extraordinaire," he was trying to keep the thoughts of touching Hannah and how he had spent the rest of the summer with her figuring out exactly how to pleasure a woman out of his mind because the images were like a memory but with Hannah morphing into Rory driving him wild.

Rory watches as he tries to contain himself wiggling slightly in her seat and realizing that like Hannah she had forgotten to put on a fresh pair of panties when she was distracted by Logan earlier. "Wow…that is not what I thought you were going to say," she giggles deciding to play with him a little.

Logan looks at her as if she has grown two heads realizing that they were pulling up to the restaurant, "and what were you expecting," he asks as Frank stops the limo and climbs out.

"Something along the lines of a hot tub or a beach," she smirks to lean over him and whisper in his ear as Frank opens the door, "by the way…I forgot to replace my damp panties from earlier," she takes Franks offered hand and steps out of the limo hearing and audible groan from behind her. Giggling to herself she turns to see the pained expression on his face before a rush of blonde blurs past her and into his arms.

"Baby bother I missed you so much," she squeals as Logan catches his balance from the impact and returns the hug.

"I missed you too Honor," they stand in the embrace for a moment longer as Rory notices the man lingering close to them. "Josh, good to see you again man," he says clasping hands with the man confirming her suspicions that this was Honor's boyfriend. Moving to wrap his arm around her waist he smiles down at her before addressing his sister again. "Guys this is my girlfriend Rory," he squeezes her side lightly, "Ace, this is my sister Honor and her boyfriend Josh."

She is about to say hi when Honor pulls her into a bone crushing hug, "It's like finding bigfoot," she exclaims, "I wasn't sure I believed Logan when he told me on the phone but here you are in the flesh," she lets her go to look her over, "and gorgeous as ever! Where did you get this dress it is to die for," she questions.

Rory laughs at her exuberance taking an instant liking to the girl in front of her, "my mom actually made it," she smiles remembering when Lorelai had handed it to her saying that _you never know when you are going to need a fancy dress that brings out your eyes_. She had been right, Rory had worn this dress on several occasions being partial to the fact that her mother had made it and that was something to brag about.

"Really," she asks surprised.

"Yup, handed me a stack of dresses one day claiming that one day I would need them," she laughs at Honor's surprise realizing the Shira probably couldn't even make her own martini. "Who knew she was actually right, Logan has given me a couple of reasons to wear them over the last few weeks."

They started walking towards the restaurant doors Honor's arm wrapped around Rory's and the boys trailing behind. Claiming their reservations and taking their seats making small talk all the while. "So Rory, how did you like Cuba," Honor asks after they had placed their drink orders.

"I loved it," she says dreamily, "I wish we hadn't had to come home so soon."

"We'll get back there soon Ace, I promise," he says placing his hand on her thigh. "We officially closed the deal on the house there," he pointedly says to Honor.

"Oh that's fantastic," she exclaims, "we should do a couples trip! You, me, Josh, and Rory."

"I would love that Honor," Rory smiles trying not to panic about the fact that Logan's hand was inching slowly up the thigh under the tablecloth. The waiter came over with their drinks and they ordered their food quickly. Honor babbled on about Cuba, Logan throwing in his two cents about dates and how long they should stay. Josh stays mostly quiet with a secret smile on his face, and Roy stiffens slightly trying not to hyperventilate as Logan's hand reaches its goal and strokes he bare lips teasing her clit before slowly and torturously slipping a digit into her; moving slowly in and out a couple of times before she stills his and excuses herself to the bathroom. Cleaning herself up in one of the large prestigious stalls she hears the door open and freezes, self conscious about what she's doing.

"Rory, you okay," Honor asks with humor in her voice.

"I'm good Honor honestly I just needed…ummm," she stumbles over her words as Honor laughs, "It's not funny Honor!"

"It actually is, as gross as it is to think about my little brother and sex Josh was doing the same thing to me so I know what you're feeling," she laughs as Rory comes out of the stall looking frazzled. "I'm supposed to meet him in the mens' room in a moment."

"What," she squeaks.

"You're so innocent Rory, I love it," she exclaims giggling, "I knew exactly what he was doing to you as soon as he tried to follow you," Rory's blush deepened. "This also must be your first time he's touched you in public because you stiffened and lost your wits as soon as he did…you should work on that," she smirks at the wide eyes of her brother's girl. "Don't be embarrassed I'm sure you won't be the first one to have sex in here."

"I am not having sex in a bathroom Honor," she exclaims shocked at the suggestion surpides also at the ease in which this conversation was happening with a girl she had just met. Though like with Logan she had felt and instant connection with Honor and had a feeling no matter what happened with her and Logan they would always be friends.

"So…what you're going to suffer until you get home," she asks with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "I'm going to meet Josh see you back at the table girly," she giggles knowingly leaving the restroom to go directly across the hall. Rory thinks for a moment before whipping her phone out and sending a quick message. Not a moment later there was a tap at the door as it swung open.

"Hey Ace, you beckoned" he smirks at her dragging his eyes down her body, "and here I thought you were going to leave me hanging."

"What were you thinking Huntzberger," she scolds him before kissing him hard.

"I was thinking that my extremely sexy and gorgeous girlfriend doesn't have any underwear on, and my thought process couldn't go much further than that," he says pulling her back to him and deepening the kiss.

"Did you replace that condom in your wallet," she asks breathlessly pulling him towards one of the stalls.

"Come on now Ace, you know I wouldn't start something I couldn't finish," he says locking the stall door behind him and pulling the condom out handing it to her. She quickly unzips his fly and pulls out his throbbing cock sliding the condom on with ease. Logan lifts her, pinning her between the wall and his body before he lowers her onto him and starts thrusting. Rory wraps her arms and legs around him tightly using them as leverage to move in synchronicity with him. Moments pass and they are both moaning in ecstasy as they crash over into bliss. They kiss lazily as they come down from their high, hearing the bathroom door open they freeze Logan still inside of her hand over one another's mouth. The keep quiet until they are sure the person has left. Kissing her softly he lifts her and pulls out, placing her feet back on solid ground. Rory runs her thumb over his lips to remover her lipstick from him, straightening her dress and as soon as Logan's pants are zipped back up she opens the stall to survey the damage to her hair and makeup. "You look beautiful," he says wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and holding her gaze in the mirror for a moment before untangling from her. "I'll meet you back out there," he says kissing her cheek and departing.

Rory quickly goes to work on fixing her hair and reapplying her lipstick. Once she no longer looks like she had just been through a relay race, or a quick hot fuck in a restaurant bathroom she gathers her things and heads back to the table. "Foods not here yet," she asks as she sits down.

Honor raises an eyebrow at her, "what was that about not having sex in the bathroom," she giggles.

"Honor shhh," she chides looking at the tablecloth turning red before shooting back, "besides it's not like you weren't doing the same thing!"

"Gaahhh," Logan exclaims, "innocent ears over here."

"Innocent my ass little brother, she wasn't in there with Joe the cable guy," Josh laughs at his girlfriends interaction with her brother.

"No, but I don't want to hear about my sisters sexscapades," he grimaces as the waiter brings over their plates placing the appropriate meal in front of each person.

"Thank you," they all say in unison. Digging into their meals their conversation went back to being PG rated.

"So Rory, what is your major," Josh asks.

"I'm in journalism," she responds with a smile, "I was thinking about being an overseas correspondent but we'll see what actually happens."

"You can do anything you put your mind to Ace," Logan says in encouragement.

"Now I understand the nickname," Honor exclaims, "I've been trying to figure it out all night… Ace like Ace reporter right?"

"You could have just asked Hon, but yea that's where it comes from she's extremely talented," he boasts knowing that Rory won't do it for herself. Dinner and the conversations move on and they get to know more about one another. Before they know it they are getting their coats from coat check and heading to their limos.

"I'll call you next week Rory and we'll go shopping," Honor says giving her a hug before turning to her brother and giving him a hug. "I like her," she whispers, "don't screw it up," she squeezes him a little tighter before letting go.

"I don't intend to," he promises quietly before saying goodbye to Josh and heading towards Frank with his arm wrapped securely around Rory. "Thanks Frank," he says following her into the limo. He watched her remove her heels before she slouches back into the seat. Logan moves closer to her and pulls her willing body into his arms. "Tired Ace," he asks.

"Mhmm," she mumbles.

"Thank you for coming tonight and putting up with Honor…I know she can be a lot sometimes," he pulls her tighter worried a little bit that Rory had just been acting friendly with her for his benefit.

"There's no need to thank me Logan she is awesome," she says curling her body closer to his getting content. "I liked her the moment she hugged me."

"I'm glad Ace," he smiles nuzzling her hair and kissing the crown of her head.

"You ready to meet Lorelai," she asks groggily.

"I know you're worried about it but it's going to be fine babe, he says unsure of his words. He could take the criticism and the harsh words of her mother, he had grown up hearing them but he knows that Rory can't so for her sake he hopes her mother plays nice. They both drift off quickly after that, the hum of the car lulling them to sleep. Frank smiles seeing them in the rear view mirror and decides to take the long way back to Stars Hollow knowing from conversations that he has overhead that they still had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

"Logan, sir," Frank says shaking him awake. "We are back at Miss Rory's place Sir."

"Thank you Frank," he says groggily rubbing his eyes looking lovingly at the sleeping girl tucked protectively into his arms. "Ace, you've got to wake up babe," he shakes her slightly and kisses her forehead hearing her grumble. "We're back at your place." She slowly starts to wake up from her nap looking up at him she smiles. He leans down to press a soft kiss against her lips, "you ready for this Ace."

"Nope…let's go," she sighs reluctantly pulling out of his embrace to grab her shoes before exiting the car.

"Aren't you going to put those on," he asks screwing up his face in a disgusted yet worried expression.

"It's Stars Hollow Logan not New York and besides we are in my front yard," she points out taking his hand and walking up the steps to the house waving goodbye to Frank before entering the house. "Mom, we're home," Rory yells as they enter, "Hellooo," she sings getting higher the longer she held it.

"Livingroom babes," Lorelai looks up as she and Logan enter. "Logan I'm assuming," she stands up extending her hand.

"Yes ma'am," he says shaking her hand and giving her a sincere smile.

"God, don't ever call me ma'am again you'll make me feel like Emily," she glares playfully at him before adding, "you can call me Lorelai," she looks over Logan's shoulder at her smiling daughter.

"Okay…Lorelai," he smiles.

"Come on Mac let's go get ready for movie night," she says grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of her bedroom. "Mom did you narrow the ones I set out," she yells down the hall leaving her door open a crack while she and Logan change so she can still hear her mother.

"I did hun, and let me tell you, you did not make it easy picking. Bring in the stuff from the table when you guys come back in," she hollers.

Donned in flannel pj pants and a tank top Rory re-emerged followed by a sweat plant clad Logan carrying trays of junk food. "Perfect, so I figured we would do a classic musical night see what your boy is really made of," she smirks claiming her own revenge on her daughter's limo boy. "We will start out with _RENT_ then re-fill on drinks. Next will be _Phantom of the Opera_ after that we move onto _Mamma Mia_ , and if we have time we'll finish the night with _Moulin Rouge_ ," she claims excitedly. Logan laughs at the torture ahead of him while he snuggles into the couch with a very cuddly Rory. She and Lorelai sang and poked fun of the movie while Logan took it all in; the fact that they had dance moves, the amount of food they could consume and the way they play off each other all while stealing kisses from his girl. The movie ends and Rory gets up and heads to the bathroom. Lorelai taking this as her chance to corner the male in the room. "So what exactly are your plans with my daughter Huntzberger," she asks snottily, "take her out a couple of times, get in her pants, humiliate her?"

"I actually care about Rory, Lorelai, she is the light in a very dank world," he tries to defend himself but Lorelai isn't hearing any of it.

"Yes she is the light but she is MY light not one for you to snuff out—" she would have continued if Rory hadn't picked that particular moment to walk back into the living room.

"What is going on out here," she asks, "what is with all the yelling?"

"I'm sorry babe but I can't sit here and be mommy dearest, I can't watch him play you," Lorelai exclaims.

"He's not going to play me mom! And even if he was that isn't your call to make," she yells at her mom.

"So, what you're just going to let Mr. Moneybags over there 'take care' of you while you what, drop out of school and lounge by the pool?" she says placing air quotes around for sarcastic emphasis.

"You know what we don't have to deal with this," she takes Logan's hand and pulls him in the direction of her room. "Get your bag we're heading back to Yale."

"Rory, no," he says pulling her to a halt, "I can take it and your mom needs to see that I can take it."

"No Logan, she can say whatever she wants but I'm not going to sit here and listen to it I've heard enough for a lifetime," she huffs as she throws her things back into her bag before throwing the few things Logan had unpacked into his bag. "Let's go."

"Ace, are you sure," he asks hoping that she will change her mind, "if you leave this house now…I know how close you and your mom are and I don't want you to ruin that over me."

"Yes, my mom is my best friend but you are my boyfriend and I'm not going to let her talk to you like this nor am I going to let her talk to me like this," she says trying to hold back tears. "Please, can we just go back to Yale I don't want to deal with this now," she holds his bag out towards him.

"Okay, Ace, if you're sure," he says taking in the distraught vision of his girlfriend. Rory doesn't wait any longer she picks her bag up off her bed and heads for the front door Logan right behind her. Logan looks around as they are leaving the house seeing the television turned off and Lorelai nowhere to be seen. As they reach her car Logan grabs her arm, "let me drive Ace," he says tipping her chin up towards him seeing the tears shinning in her eyes. "Oh Ror," he pulls her into the safety of his arms and holds her tight until she steps back and hand him he keys. She climbs into the passenger side of her car and he pulls out of her driveway and they are on their way back to Yale.

He parks her car in front of his dorm and leans over to kiss his sleeping girl awake, "come one sleeping beauty time to wake up." She opens her eyes almost immediately placing her hand behind his neck and tugs gently to bring his lips to hers. "Let's go to bed Ace," he kisses her quickly once more before opening his door. Grabbing his and Rory's bags from the back seat he met her at the front of the car. As she tries to take her bag from him he wraps his arms around her swinging her around loving the sound of the giggle it elicits from her. "I love the sound of your laugh," he smiles down at her after he sets her on her feet. She raises onto her toes to kiss him once again before snatching her bag and running in the direction of his dorm. "You know I have the keys right," he laughs following her.

"Yea, but that was just so much fun," she says moving to the side so that he can open the door. He pushes the door open and gestures for her to enter before him. "Well thank you kind sir."

"Only the best for my girl," he answers leading the way to his room. As they enter Logan goes straight for his desk to put the stuff in his overnight bag away while Rory stands in the door staring at the scene in front of him. "You coming in or are you just going to stand there?"

"Logan what is all this," in front of her stood an extra dresser where there wasn't one before, and two more bookshelves filled with her favourite books and movies.

"What does it look like Ace," he watches as he runs her hand across the books and walks toward the new dresser that had a vase of mixed flowers, a fairy snow globe and a framed picture of the two of them just after they had jumped off the scaffolding when she had told him that she wanted them to become official. She opens the top drawer and sees that it is organized with her makeup and hair products, the next drawer holds an array of new undergarments from lingerie to every day bras and panties. She pauses before opening the next drawer and looks up at her boyfriend.

"Logan…why did you do this," she asks not sure how she feels about it.

"Because Ace, I want you to be comfortable staying here and without the hassle," he says walking towards her.

"You want me to be comfortable here," she says with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Of course, I do, I want you to spend as much time here with me as possible," he puts his hands on her hips.

"Logan, I appreciate that but you didn't have to buy all this stuff I'm more than able to pack a bag every time I come over," she complains slightly hoping not to hurt his feelings but also wanting him to know that she didn't need all of this to be happy with him.

"I know that babe, but this way you won't have to scurry off in the morning to shower and change at your own dorm," he smirks pulling her a little closer.

"Oohhh, so this was a purely a selfish move then," she places her hands in his back pockets.

"Absolutely, got your shampoo and everything so you would really never have to leave," he kisses the tip of her nose.

"But seriously Logan, you just bought me a brand-new wardrobe no more presents for at least the rest of the year please," she begs.

"I make no promises," he shrugs pulling her towards the bed before she can continue looking through everything and realize just how much he actually bought her. "It's late we should get to bed," he claims pulling her shirt over her head and handing him one that had been in his duffle. As she removes her pants and gets into bed, Logan strips down to his boxers and climbs in beside. "Goodnight Ace."

"Goodnight Mac," she sighs contently as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to his chest.


	13. Ch13: Little Scab Nose

**This is more of a filler chapter than anything I felt like I needed something in between chapter 12 and 14 so a little fluff a little drama some explanation. Sorry to any Dean lovers for making him into a bad guy but that might be a reoccurring thing as may Jess be in later chapters but I haven't decided yet. And yes some of the dialogue is from season 7 but it fit here as I slightly change the story line. I never liked that it took until season 7 for Logan to spend a weekend in the town that Rory grew up in.**

"Why am I up and walking to the car this early in the morning again," Rory ask as Logan escorts her to his passenger side door coffee in hand with the promise she shall receive her travel mug once she is buckled in the Porsche.

"I told you it's a surprise," he says closing her door before climbing in the driver's side and handing her the elixir she calls life.

Taking her first sip she moans loudly before turning to him, "I hate surprises; you know I hate surprises especially considering it is far too early to be alive after the day we had yesterday."

"I promise this is a good surprise," he smirks as the life begins to enter her body and hands her his iPod with a kiss so she could DJ the drive hoping to take her mind off of it. They weave in and out of traffic Rory losing interest fast in the drive, focuses on making playlists so she wouldn't have to endure the crappy music that he sometimes listens to. She's half way through making the fourth playlist when Logan parks the car.

"What are we doing here Logan," she asks taking in her surroundings as they were parked in front of Luke's.

"Look Ror, I know how important this town is to you," he says unbuckling his seat belt and squaring his shoulders to face her. "We don't have to see your mom but you did promise me a tour of the town and I for one can't wait to meet the characters you've described." Rory looks down at her hands not sure what to make of it. Surly at this point most if not the entire town knew that she and Lorelai were fighting and she really didn't want to deal with that. "Besides Luke called after you fell asleep last night—"

"You answered my phone," she asks more shocked than anything.

"Well yea, it kept going off so I thought it might have been an emergency and you were dead to the world…I didn't mean to overstep," he says not sure how shallow the water is he's treading.

"No, I'm not mad sorry I was just surprised," she answers quickly to calm his fears. "So what did Luke want?"

"He just wanted to check in, he said he had promised he would come last night but when he got there we were already gone so he wanted to make sure you were okay," he smiles remembering the conversation with the man Rory thought of as a father. There was more to the conversation than what he was letting on but for now that would stay between him and Luke as they had discussed. "Anyway he said he still wanted to meet me and apologize to you in person so I promised we would come for breakfast and I figured since we were going to be here we could pick up our original plans and you can show me around," he grasps her hand waiting while she mulls it over in her mind for an answer.

"Okay, I guess we can spend some time here today but we can't get back to late I have a paper I have to work on," she relents unbuckling her seatbelt. They make their way hand in hand into Luke's which is still fairly empty considering the early stature of the Sunday morning. Luke looks up from the papers on the counter when he hears the door and meets a pair of bright blue eyes. "Good morning Luke," she smiles at him.

"Rory! Wow I never thought I would see you out and about this early," he exclaims turning his attention to the tall blond beside her. "You've got to tell me how you did it," he exclaims in greeting.

"Never underestimate the power of coffee and the threat of taking it away," he laughs extending his hand, "Logan," he offers.

"Luke," he says shaking the extended hand, "It's nice to meet you," he turns to Rory with a guilty look. "I am so sorry I wasn't there last night I forgot about our late delivery and I don't trust Ceasar with it—" he started rambling clearing having been around Lorelai and Rory too long.

"Luke stop it's okay," she says smiling. "Logan told me you called last night…it's not your fault and I honestly don't know if it would have been any better had you been there," she looks sadly down at her feet Logan squeezing her had in support. "I don't want to think about it today though. Today is going to be a good day," she claims determined. "I am going to show my boyfriend around town and we are going to have breakfast here with you."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me Ace," Logan says smiling at her ability to compartmentalize.

"So coffee," Luke asks not wanting to step on a hornets nest by pushing her, he had already gotten an earful from Lorelai the night before when he had tried to reason the Rory might have had a point.

"Do you even have to ask," she laughs pulling Logan up to the counter stools and takes her place while Luke fills two mugs placing them in front of the couple. They sit quietly talking about school and their upcoming week planning their days mainly for Rory's sake. Slowly the dinner starts to fill with people as Luke brings out their breakfast taking others orders. They eat mainly in silence stealing a kiss and lovingly brushing against one another every now and again. Luke watches them from afar wondering how Lorelai can't see the love that is obviously between the two. Obviously to him no one was good enough for Rory but he has yet to see anything to prove that this man isn't at least a little worthy of her love. "Luke…" she drags out his name in a way that tells him she wants something.

"What do you want Rory," he quirks an eyebrow at her.

She pulls her sparkly travel mug out from under the counter and gives him her Bambi eyes with the head tilt for good measure. Luke sighs and takes the mug from her filling it to the brim and placing it back in front of her. "Really Ace, was the head tilt necessary?" Logan chuckles as Luke walks away again.

"You can never be too careful when asking Luke for more coffee," she smiles placing the lid on her mug, "the cuter the better," she states reaching in her bag for her wallet.

"What do you think you're doing," he asks stopping her.

"Paying for breakfast…?" she glances at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"Not a chance Ace," he gives her a 'don't argue' look as he places a couple of twenties on the counter. "Luke it was nice to meet you," he calls out to where Luke was, "I'm sure we will be back soon."

"Bye Luke," Rory waves as they head towards the door.

"See you later guys," he smiles at his pseudo daughter as they leave the diner.

"So what do you want to see first," she asks taking his hand and turning backward to face him as they walk.

"This is your tour Ace, so wherever you want to start," he suddenly halts pulling her to him gently not to spill her coffee and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"Alright, we go this way then," she claims pulling back slightly from him and pointing in a random direction. Logan laughs lightly giving her a peck on the nose before letting everything but her hand go and heading in the direction she pointed only to stop a moment later.

"Ace, what's wrong," he asks looking in the direction she is frozen in terror looking at and coming face to face with a tall dark haired man taking angry strides towards them, "Who is that?"

"Dean," she says it so quietly that he almost misses it.

"What the hell is this Rory," Dean storms up angrily taking one step too close to Rory for Logan's comfort in his current state of agitation.

"You need to take a step back man," he says pulling Rory's arm gently to add more space between her and her angry ex and placing his arm in between them as a protective gesture.

"You break up with me over the phone not even a month ago and now you're here with blond admiral money bags over here making out in public," his voice begins to rise.

"That's captain money bags to you and I told you to take a step back," Logan says letting his aggressive side begin to show taking a step forward only to be stopped by a small hand on his arm.

"Logan, don't please," she looks at him with sad pleading eyes as he takes a calming breath and pulls he close to him arm around her waist to ground himself. "Dean, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rubbing anything in your face but I am with Logan now."

"I ruined my marriage for you Rory! How can you just run off with another man did you even wait a day," he yells at her the fight beginning to draw the interest of towns people. When his question is met with silence from the pair realization dawns on him. "He's the reason you broke up with me isn't he? God Rory you're such a little whore! First you are with Tristan and Jess when you're supposed to be with me, then you come onto me when you knew I was married and now you're with him? How many times are you going to cheat Rory?" Logan had heard enough and Rory stood there in shock with a tear running down her cheek not realizing what was going on until Dean was on the sidewalk with a bloody nose and Logan clutching the front of his shirt leaning over him.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again do you understand me," he threatened quietly which almost made it scarier. He let go of Dean's shirt shoving him back to the ground before turning to his shaken girlfriend taking in the crowd that had accumulated during the fight. "Come on Ace, let's get you out of here," he says quietly taking her mug from her hands before she dropped it, swiping the tears from her cheeks, wrapping an arm around her and dragging her back towards the diner. As soon as they walk in Luke looks up concerned look in his eyes and pointed to the stairs. Logan took his direction and ushered Rory up to Luke's apartment as the town folk followed them into the diner gossiping about what had just happened on the street.

Upon entering the apartment Logan places the mug on the table and pulls a chair out for Rory to sit in. "Ace, you're starting to scare me please say something," he says kneeling in front of her.

"Is your hand okay," she asks taking his hand in hers and running her thumb over his bruising knuckles.

"My hand is fine Rory, I'm asking if you're okay," he states again putting a finger under her chin a raising it until she meets his eyes.

"We should get some ice on that," she gets up and moves to the freezer grabbing a pack of peas and handing it to him.

"Rory forget about my hand," he raises his voice frustrated that she isn't talking to him. She flinches at the harshness in his voice and he instantly regrets losing his temper. "I'm sorry Ace," he softens his voice dropping the bag of peas on the table, moving over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's okay, just put the ice on and we'll talk," she whispers moving around him to grab the peas off the table handing them to him again. Logan sits at the table as she starts to pace the room. "I never cheated on Dean I need you to know that. I know he said I did but I didn't," she emphasizes as she continues to pace.

"I know that Ace, you would have told me if you had," he assures her, "I trust you one hundred percent."

"Thank you," she smiles at him slightly before she continues. "I never cheated physically on him, Tristan and I kissed after Dean and I had broken up the first time. He had said he loved me and I wasn't ready to say it back so he broke things off. That is all it was though one kiss and I ran off crying because I felt so guilty about kissing someone right after my first breakup. Then we started dating again and Luke's nephew Jess came into town. He was rebellious and lost and I liked him but I was faithful to Dean. Again there was a kiss…or a couple of kisses which Jess initiated the only problem is I wasn't exactly pushing him off. So Dean broke up with me at the dance-athon when I was angry the Jess was making out with another girl on the bleachers. Jess and I quietly started dating until he ran off only to show up a year later to tell me he loves me and run off again. Then you know about the last time Dean and I were together but I sear I didn't lead him on I thought we were just getting good at being friends and then everything happened," she stops pacing and looks guiltily down at her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this before."

"Rory, we had the important ex conversation it really wasn't necessary for us to go into every ex you've had. Hell if you didn't want to go into it now I would have trusted you if you had just said I never cheated and left it at that. I am more concerned about you, you seemed pretty shaken up by him…" Logan didn't want to ask the next question but he needed to know why she had been so scared. "He never…I mean he never laid a hand on you did he," he questioned feeling his blood boil at the thought of someone ever hurting her like that.

"No, no never Logan he never hit me," she shook her head fiercely, "I've just never seen him like that, the anger…he was never like that before the divorce."

"Okay, I just needed to know," he accepts her answer willingly knowing that Rory would never out right and lie to him. "So, do you want to just head back to Yale and we can come back another day?"

"No, I promised you a tour and a good day," she smiles and moves towards him engulfing him in a much needed hug. "I'm not going to let him ruin that it was just a shock that's all."

"Alright then let's go," he puts the peas back in the freezer hands her the coffee mug and wraps a protective arm around her waist as they leave the apartment.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Starts Hollow Rory is telling Logan about her first bike riding experiences. "And this right here—this is the very curb where I fell off my bike for the second time," she explains exasperated at the memory pointing to the curb in front of Miss Patty's dance studio where they could hear her shouting over the music through the open doors.

"Wait, is that blood," Logan questions doing a dramatic double take at the corner.

"Yea you joke, but it was very traumatic, okay," she recounts the event, "I scraped up my whole face. There was a big old scab on my nose for the first two weeks of fifth grade. Oh they called me bozo," she grimaces and the cruelty of children.

"Bozo…" he states trying not to laugh hysterically.

"And Rudolph and scab nose," she exclaims reiterating how traumatic it was.

"Oh no," he pulls her into his side kissing the side of her head.

 _How did I get so lucky to have this girl in my life?_ He questions the universe smiling that he must have done something right over the years.

The sound of Rory's giggles pull him back to attention as she points to another spot, "this is the curb where I fell off my bike for the third time!"

"Oh, poor little scab nose," he pokes fun at the new information he's received.

"Yea, it's also the place where I decided I would never ride a bike again in my entire life…or at least until the end of elementary school," she rolls her eyes dramatically leaning into him.

"There should be a plaque," he laughs.

"There should be," she exclaims before turning to the open doors beside them, "Oh, and this is Miss Patty's dance school!"

"Any injuries incurred here," he asks now knowing the depth and reasoning to her 'Gilmore's don't exercise' philosophy.

"Only psychological ones," she grimaces again remembering her ungraceful time in that studio.

"That's cute," he smiles imagining a little Rory in a tutu, "those are some pretty avant-garde costumes there," he says taking in the display before him.

"They are," she replies, "they're bold. It's for the dance of the daffodils," she laces her fingers with his as they watch the children try to remember their routine. "There are three acts, you see. In the first one, the bulbs dance, then they grow stalks, and then they bloom into daffodils by the third."

Logan laughs alerting Miss Patty to their presence, "Rory, how are you darling," she asks coming down the stairs towards them.

"I'm good Miss Patty, how are you," Rory asks politely debating whether she should warn Logan or not about Miss Patty's tactics, deciding it would be funny though she stays quiet.

"I'm fantastic, and who is this handsome gentleman caller you have with you today," she questions moving closer to Logan, "please tell me he's a present for me!"

"Sorry Miss Patty but I've grown kind of fond of him," she says throwing a smile his way, "this is my boyfriend Logan, Logan this is Miss Patty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Patty," he extends his hand towards her.

"Oh such a gentleman, reminds me of my fifth husband, though he has the looks of my second," she assesses Logan walking to his side to fully appreciate his looks, "well I must get back to my bulbs, it was great to see you Rory, you must come visit more often!"

"I will try Miss Patty," she smiles knowing what is coming next.

"And you sailor, if she ever decides to let you go you know where to find me," Logan jumps as Miss Patty smirks and walks off. Taking in the utter shock on his face Rory breaks down in hysterics holding onto his arm so she doesn't fall over.

"She grabbed my ass," he exclaims still in shock looking over at his out of control girlfriend who has her arms wrapped around her stomach from laughing so hard. "You knew she was going to do that!?" Rory just nods not quite in control of herself yet trying to breathe evenly.

"Your face was priceless," she exclaims.

"You could have given a guy a little warning there Ace," he smirks at her still slightly baffled at what just conspired.

"It wouldn't have been half as funny if you were expecting it," she explains wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him asking silently if she is forgiven.

Logan leans down and pecks her nose, "Finn would really fit in here," he says before kissing her chastely, "we should bring him next time."

"That is a great idea mom would love him," she blurts before she realizes what she's saying. Logan gives her another kiss this one slightly longer hoping to distract her.

"So, when you were younger, were you in the dance of the daffodils," he asks lacing their fingers again as they begin to walk back to Luke's.

"Maybe…" she mumbles hoping he'll leave it at that.

"You were, weren't you," he asks louder knowing the answer and glad he has distracted her.

"Well…therein lies the psychological injury," she relents.

"What happened," he questions genuinely interested.

"I didn't bloom, my headpiece malfunctioned," she shakes her head at the embarrassing memory of her dancing years. _Coordination really isn't my thing._

"Poor little scab nose," he jests as they walk into Luke's. Rory again freezes when she looks in front of her.

"Mom, what are you doing here," she steps closer to Logan wrapping her arm around his waist.

"It's Luke's Ror…I'm always here," she stares at her daughter, "can we talk?"

"We were actually just heading back to Yale," she hastily responds deciding that they can get lunch on the road.

"It's okay Ace," Logan pipes up knowing what she's doing, "why don't you leave me with your mug and what you want for lunch and I can wait for food while you talk to your mom." Lorelai looks surprised thinking he would do everything he could to keep Rory angry at her not push them back together.

Rory looks at his disapprovingly shaking her head at his interference before digging in her bag and handing him her mug. She looks over at Luke who had been watching the interaction hopefully, "can I just have my usual Luke?"

"Of course," he smiles pointing at the stairs, "why don't you two use the apartment," he suggests to keep them away from prying eyes. The duo head up the stairs as Logan moves towards the counter giving Luke a knowing look.

"How sound proof is your place," he asks, "they got loud last night."

"They should be good…I hope," his face drops, "either way it's better than being out here."

Up in the apartment Lorelai started pacing automatically as Rory stood and stared at her. "Why did you leave last night Ror I don't get it," she starts looking over at her daughter.

"You were attacking us mom I wasn't just going to sit there and take it," she reminds Lorelai about what really had gotten them there.

"But we've always been able to work these things out before you've never just gotten up and left," she looks sadly down at her feet before she picks up the pacing again.

"Mom, you promised you would be nice and give him a chance to prove himself but you didn't and you took me down with him in your assessment," she pushes knowing her mother won't admit to her wrong doings.

"I don't like this Rory I don't like fighting with you," she stops looking over at her daughter again still seeing her baby girl.

"I don't like fighting with you either…but I'm with Logan now, he makes me happy and I need you to respect that," she sighs looking down at her hands intertwining them. "We are going to have enough issues, especially when his parent and grandma and grandpa find out. I can't deal with the backlash from you too."

"I don't like him, he's not good for you," she sticks firm to her beliefs not really hearing Rory's words.

"It's that attitude that got us here in the first-place mom and until that changes things aren't going to get better," she shakes her head sitting at the table, "I thought this trough before I agreed to go out with him. I did the pros and cons and I'm glad I agreed to it because he has been really good to me."

"I guess we're at an impasse then, because I can't except this," she glances at Rory hoping an ultimatum might turn in her favour.

"I'm really sorry to hear that mom...I'm not even telling you that you have to like him just that you have to be civil and try," she gets up from her chair glancing at her mom before heading to the door, "because until you can learn to respect Logan and be happy that I'm happy…" she isn't quite sure how to finish the sentence but knows Lorelai is aware of what she means. "Bye mom…I'll see you at Friday night dinner."

Rory closes the door behind her and takes a deep breath before retreating back down the stairs into the diner only to find Logan and Luke laughing over their current conversation. She smiles at the scene in front of her happy to at least have one of her parental figures making an effort. "Hey, babe are you ready," she calls walking towards them looking at Luke seeing the question in his eyes and shaking her head sadly.

"I'll talk to her Ror," he says passing her, her freshly washed and filled travel mug.

"Don't bother Luke, she isn't budging and I don't want it to put a strain on your relationship," she smiles taking the offered mug and leaning into Logan's side as he had placed an arm around her waist.

"I'm still going to try," he states stubbornly before adding, "come back soon to visit okay?"

"Of course Luke, I have no beef with you or our beloved outpatient mental institution," Logan and Luke both laugh at her comparison of the town.

Logan stands up grabbing the bags off the counter and shaking Luke's hand, "It was good to see you again Luke, I promise to bring her back soon."

"You better the town needs their princess," he smirks at Rory knowingly as she groans.

"You told him that story seriously," she laughs shaking her head.

"That and many more Ace," he smiles taking he hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Bye Luke," she waves as they head for the car. Logan opens her door making sure she is safely tucked in before passing her the food and closing it heading for the driver's side. He catches Lorelai's eye in the window as she makes her way back into the diner and sends her a sad smile hoping that one day she will come around to the idea of him.

"You ready Ace," he asks starting the car.

"In omnia paratus," she smiles at him before pointing to the town square where Kirk was doing some funny towel dance with underwear on his head and nothing else.

"Oh Stars Hollow is better than Colonial Williamsburg," he laughs pulling out of his space and reaching over the console to take her hand.

"Mh-hmm, you were right earlier Finn would fit right in here and he would give Kirk a run for his money," she laughs squeezing his hand before fishing in the Luke's bag for their food. The drive back to Yale is filled with good food and light conversation. As they reach the school Rory cleans up the garbage before turning to face him. "Thank you Logan…I really needed today."

"You're welcome Ace, you know I'd do anything for you…even spend time with your scary father figure and get my ass pinched," he smirks at her, "I think she left a bruise!"

"Poor baby…maybe I should take a look at that, you know to make sure it's not serious," she raises her eyebrows suggestively but shyly still slightly uncomfortable in her sexuality.

"Oh I would like nothing better," he leans across kissing her passionately, "let's go!" They bolt from the car and stroll hand in hand towards his dorm.


	14. Ch14: A Hayden Comes A Knocking

"Logan wake up," Rory shakes his excitement seeping through her voice.

"What is it Ace," he mumbles into his pillow flipping over.

"Wake up," she shakes him again.

"Nooo," he grumbles.

"Come on lazy bones, you're missing it," she yanks at his arm.

"Ace, we had a very late night last night," he turns his head to look at her clock, "I take that back two hours ago."

"Smell the air, smell it," she's jittering up and down.

"How many cups of coffee have you had," he asks looking at his over excited wide awake girlfriend.

"None," she answers quickly.

"Plus," he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Two," she grumbles, "besides the point though, come on!"

"Ace, after all the energy we expelled not two hours ago you should be dead to the world right now," he attempts to catch her arm and drag her back to bed with little success.

"Come on," she whips the blankets off of his naked body.

"Cold, Ace," he gasps as the cold air touches his skin, "mean!" Rory tosses him his sweat pants and one of his sweaters. "The floor is cold, he grumbles again pulling on the clothing that was tossed to him.

"So obsessed with the cold," she smiles at him.

"That's because it is," he slips on the pair of socks she hands to him, followed by his scarf and coat.

"I know," she exclaims bouncing giddily like a small child. She pulls Logan from the coziness of the dorm and out into the courtyard stopping in the middle of it.

"Why are we out here," he looks at Rory as if she's grown another head.

"Take a deep breath," she demands excitement lighting up her eyes.

"What?"

"Just do it or I'm going to start calling you Colin," she threatens.

"Hey, just because I don't like being dragged out from under the cozy covering into the cold at stupid hour in the morning doesn't mean I have a stick up my ass," he claims insulted by the insinuation.

"Where's your sense of adventure? In omnia paratus right," she presses her lips quickly to his.

"Alright, fine," he sighs giving into the craziness of his girl, "so what are we doing out here?"

"I smell snow," she stands looking at him with a big smile plastered across her face.

"It wasn't in the forecast Ace," he shakes his head wondering how long he has to entertain this before he can get her back to bed.

"Years of practice," she wraps her arm around his waist and leans into his side, "when I was little mom would always pull me out of bed and we would go for a walk through the town square. Until one year I was up before her pulling her out of bed…it's like a sixth sense."

"Mhmm," he mumbles not quite believing her, "saw two forecasts Lance Cranston, channel 6 said it would be dry. Kimmy Liston, live at 5, same thing, no snow for weeks—" he stops talking looking up as the first snowflakes start to fall.

"Hello again," Rory sighs dreamily looking around them and tightening her arms around him.

"Lance and Kimmy are idiots," he claims looking at the mixed emotions playing on Rory's face, "You should call your mom Ace," she shakes his head at his suggestion.

"This year I'm sharing this with you," she smiles.

"Yea well I'm going back inside now where it's warm," he hugs her tightly before releasing her.

"But—" she starts trying to pull him back to her.

"One more whiff and then so are you," he places a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading back towards her dorm room. Rory stands there taking in the moment before taking her phone out and dialing an all too familiar number.

"Rory…"

"Hi mom," she smiles at her mothers voice.

"I'm so glad you called Ror," she could hear Lorelai's smile.

"We never miss the first snow," she sighs, "even when we have our differences."

"I miss you sweetie," Lorelai says looking around Stars Hollow.

"Did you pull Luke out with you this year," she asks changing the subject.

"I did, he was all about how cold it was," Lorelai laughs.

"Logan too," she smiles, "he was actually the one who suggested I call…I think it was just so he could go back to bed."

"Well I'm glad you did…Rory I—"

"Mom I should get back I have class in the morning," she stops Lorelai not ready to hear what she has to say.

"Of course, goodnight Ror," she sighs.

"Night mom," she hangs up the phone, taking one more deep breath she walks back towards her dorm. Throwing on Logan's abandoned sweater that is hanging over the chair she climbs back into bed. Feeling her presence he automatically wraps his arms around her pulling her close to his chest and they drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Good Morning," Rory greets Paris as she bustles out of her bedroom running behind.

"Stupid C-span," Paris grouches.

"What," she asks perplexed a little slow having only had one cup of coffee so far.

"Stupid C-span has had me on hold forever and I've got to get going," she exclaims rushing around the room.

"Well, you're not the only one who calls C-span, Paris," she shakes her head exasperated pulling on her coat quickly.

"Right, there are a lot of us. Like the guy who asked the question about Iran's long-range missile production and nuclear capacity, then shouted Ba Ba Booie! Him they put on. Me they've got twiddling my thumb!"

Rory shakes her head, _That is probably in their best interest,_ she thinks striding towards their door seeing her mug on the small table with a sticky note on it. She picks up her mug hearing it clatter she opens the lid to see enough change for her first five mugs of whatever she wants, Rory smiles looking down at the note, Logan had kissed her goodbye before leaving bright and early this morning to get ready for his classes.

 _Morning Ace,_

 _Figured you might be a little pokie today_

 _and it wouldn't be fair to the world for me to_

 _allow you to go into it caffeinated!_

 _Enjoy the snowy day, call me later!_

 _M.A.C._

She quickly dumps the change into her wallet and sends him a good morning and thank you text before turning the door nob coming face to face wit ha tall figure she hadn't see of talked to in months.

"Dad," she stands there shocked staring at him.

"Hey, kiddo," he smiles down at her looking a little rough and flustered.

"What are you doing here," she asks regaining her ability to think.

"Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood, I thought I'd look you up," he explains regarding his elder daughter and her aloof posture towards him.

"Did you bring the baby," she looks around for her little sister.

"Baby's getting spoiled by her grandma," he mentions not realizing how much that would sting for Rory. The Haydens had never wanted her and they made that well known, but they accepted Gigi with open arms. "So where are you headed?"

"I have class," she deadpans as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. College. Classes. I've seen Oxford Blues, I should have put that together," Christopher says shifting on his feet. "So this is your place, huh?"

"Yea, it's a little messy right now," she points as Paris comes back out of her room, "That's Paris."

"We've met. Hi Paris," he says waving a little as she continues to berate the speaker on the other end of her phone conversation.

"So, you were just passing through," she questions trying to get to the point of this conversation so she can get a now much needed coffee before class.

"Yea, I was in the area," then amends, "or the area near the area," pausing before he speaks up again, "so how about breakfast?"

"Oh, I uh, I don't have time." She glances at the clock again realizing that she officially no longer had time for caffeine she would have to go straight to class.

"It's the most important meal of the day," he exclaims trying to get her to agree.

"And the most skipped around here," she sighs pulling on her gloves and shoving her mug in her bag hoping to be able to stop between her classes. "Mornings are busy."

"Forget busy. Forget class. Play hooky, have breakfast with me," he says sounding more desperate every time he opens his mouth. "Come on. We can all go together if you want. Paris?"

"I am kind of hungry," she says ignoring Rory's pointed glare. "And C-span can kiss my ass."

"Okay, then, we're on," he says getting excited knowing that having Paris on his side was golden.

"Dad—"

"We can walk, we can drive, whatever—" but Rory has heard enough.

"Dad, no," she exclaims halting his thought process, "I have to go. I can't be any clearer, okay," she walks away leaving Christopher standing in her door, hearing a saddened 'Rory' behind her and all but running to class.

Rory rushes into the classroom moments before the silence falls upon taking her seat next to Colin who quirks a questioning eyebrow at the flustered, coffee less blue eyed girl sitting beside him. She just shakes her head looking tired as she opens her note book before going to grab one oh her missing pens. Looking around her bag in a panic cursing her father for interrupting her morning routine, Colin nudges her handing her three different pens knowing how she colour codes her notes. Rory takes them gratefully giving him a smile before giving the professor her full attention.

 _Dude, what's wrong with Rory?_ He sends the text making sure the volume is off his phone knowing the professor nor Rory would appreciate what he is doing, a few moments later he sees his phone flash.

 _What do you mean man? She was fine when I left this morning._ He reads looking over at the girl beside him who is clearly not fine.

 _She rushed into class literally as it was starting…it looks like she was running and if that isn't odd enough Reporter Girl was sans coffee, doesn't have all of her class materials, she's completely unfocused and looks like she's see a ghost._ He types back quickly and quietly hoping he isn't gaining too much attention.

 _Can you keep an eye on her and make sure she gets coffee before her next class? I can't miss my next class, midterm, but I'll take over after her next class._ Logan sends him back. Colin smiles at his friends concern for the blue eyed bambi beside him.

 _Of course I will man. I'll let you know if anything changes._ He slides his phone back into his bag and begins to take a few notes.

As class wraps up Rory holds the pens out to him, "thanks Colin, I don't know what I would have done."

"Keep them for your next class Reporter Girl," he says ignoring her outstretched hand.

"I'll just run back to the dorm and grab mine," she insists.

"You won't have time to get coffee then," he points out knowing her weakness.

"Fine, you win," she says placing them in the front of her bag, "I am warning you though, it is possible you will never see them again."

"No worries Rory, plenty more where that came from," he smiles as they move down the steps towards the front of the classroom. "So, are you going to tell me why you were running in here like a mad woman this morning?"

"It was just a frazzled morning," she says looking over at him walking towards the nearest coffee cart and pulling out her mug, "do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good," he chuckles watching her begin to bounce in anticipation.

"Hey, Mikey," she smiles at the man behind the cart.

"Hey Rory, the usual," he asks taking her mug.

"Nope, can I get a caramel, chocolate mocha with three shots of espresso please," Colin and Mikey just stare at her in surprise, "what, I've only had one very small cup of coffee today." Colin nods in understanding and Mikey just shakes his head. The pair small talk about the lecture and when a new Life and Death Brigade event invitation might be showing up on her doorstep.

"I know somethings wrong Reporter Girl, you don't have to tell me but just know that I am here to listen if you need," he says as they arrive in front of her classroom.

"Thanks Colin, I appreciate that…I'm still trying to process though," she smiles giving him a quick hug before moving into her class.

Her class was long as she found herself losing patients with the professor who was droning on, just wanting to go to Logan's room and curl into the middle of his big bed and sleep. The students started to pack up their stuff as the professor concluded the lecture. As she exits her lecture hall Christopher is waiting against the wall with a cup of coffee.

"Still here," she asks not even trying to keep the subtle distain out of her voice.

"Still here," he follows her closely down the hall, "this is for you. Coffee. It might be a little cold," he holds it out until she takes it. "Teachers sure talk a lot here at Yale," he says hoping to get something out of her; he would really take any sort of reaction at this point. "No bells. Don't they have bells?"

"Nope," she grumbles as they continue walking, "thanks for this," she says waving the coffee cup slightly.

"You're welcome," he sighs, at least she was talking to him it was more than he had dared hope for. "Look, Rory, that manic, desperate guy that came down to your dorm room this morning, he left. He's gone, and I'm not going to bug you anymore…okay?"

"Okay," she ponders a little confused.

"I didn't think it through, and I feel pretty dumb coming down here like this," he continues through his apology, "I just have to say though, that I hate our relationship, okay," he could see she was losing patients with the topic knowing he'd hurt her over the years but needing her to know he was sorry. "I hate it! This wall, this stupid wall, it sucks. And I put it there, but I wanted to try and do something about it," he sighs looking into his daughters guarded face as she waited for the other shoe to drop. "But I got a little desperate, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says trying to brush him off because his 'sorry' speeches sounded good but he never followed through with them.

"I've been in Hartford a lot," this just made her mad, _He's been around and this is the first time he's stopped by to see me!_ Rory starts to tune him out as he continues not wanting to hear his sorry excuse of an apology. "My dad is sick. My mom's with the baby, and I've had time to think, and maybe that's not good, but my dad and I always had that wall, you know? And, God, for us to be that way, like my dad and me," he rambles on not noticing that Rory is in her own thoughts. "I don't want you visiting me when I'm old and cranky and you feel like you have to. I want you to visit me now and I want you to want to," he sighs when she doesn't respond, "Look, I'm not going to bother you anymore. This wasn't fair for me to do this; surprising you like this…it wasn't fair. Chris digs around in his pocket for a minute before placing creams and sugar in her hand. "Here. I didn't know how you take your coffee so I got you everything," he looks up at her sadly once more, "I'll see you, kid," Chris turns to walk away.

"Bye," she mumbles before turning in there direction of Logan's dorm not thinking she would make it across campus to her's before the dam broke inside of her. _Keep it together, keep it together,_ she chants in her head as she walks, the fury and frustration making her eyes prick and burn.

Rory makes it to Logan's room and begins knocking insensately on the door. Lanny answers the door grumpily as her knocking had woken him from a nap, but he brightens instantly when he sees his roommates supposed girlfriend. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our very own blue eyed damsel," he flirts hoping to get a smile and a sealed spot for when Logan breaks her heart.

"Is Logan here," she asks ignoring his interest.

"Nope, couldn't tell you where your boy toy is," he opens the door a fraction further and moves to the side inviting her in. Rory walks in and goes straight for the kitchenette.

"Do you want some coffee," she offers him moving about.

"We don't have coffee here," he states as if it's the most obvious thing, "that would involve us having to make it ourselves when the coffee cart is down the hall."

"Spoiled rich boy," she mutters under her breath as she pulls out the coffee maker and the canister of her favourite brand and starting the pot.

"Huh, who knew," his voice carries loudly towards her, "not sure that's how you're supposed to make it though," he points out as she places her mug under the dripping ignoring his statement and waiting for it to fill, only then did she place the pot under. She snaps the lid on her mug and walks purposefully into Logan's room without another word to Lanny.

Rory rifles though all the movies he has, going though his original collection and then to the ones he bought because she had made him a list of what movies and music he should have not to be a deprived human being. She finally picks one of his movies that he had before she came into his life; _The Fast and The Furious_ , not wanting to really think or watch anything sappy. She changes into one of his t-shirts and settles into his bed, setting her coffee on her nightstand before turning on the television and watching the magic of high speed car chases, theft, and deception unfold. Though she finally understood the appeal of the movies she only lasted about a half hour before her eyes start drooping shut.

Rory is woken to a strong set of arms pulling her against a warm toned chest, "Logan," she mummers sleepily as she turns in his arms.

"Hey there Ace," he pecks her gently on the nose as she wraps her arms around his torso and snuggles into his chest. Letting the feel of her in his arms wash away the panic he had felt when he couldn't find her. Logan had spent the afternoon scouring the campus for her when she didn't walk out of her last class with the rest of her peers. He had started at her dorm, when no one answered he checked the library and the news room, her favourite coffee carts and her favourite spots in the courtyard. He had even called Colin and Finn, not thinking that she might have been at his dorm. Logan had went back to his dorm to plug in his phone and see if she had left him any messages, when he walked in though the aroma of coffee hit his nose and he knew she was there. He quickly called off Colin and Finn, as Lanny came out into the common area to once again tell him how hot his girlfriend was and wondering hen he was going to get a shot. Logan in good fashion had ignored him just wanting to see his girl and moved directly to his room. As he had opened his door he felt sudden relief at her presence. The relief though was short lived, turning quickly into worry as he takes in the scene laid out in front of him. She looked so small to him curled up in the middle of the large bed covered with the fluffy duvet, her clothes scattered across the floor, action movie playing on the television and his Ace fast asleep in the middle of the day when she would normally be pushing through her school work. He was moving before he had given his feet permission, kicked off his shoes, paused the movie and slid in beside her, pulling her small frame towards him trying not to but waking her in the process. "What time did you get here," he asks curiosity getting the best of him.

"I don't know," she lifts her head slightly to look at him sleep still fighting to take over again, "sometime after my second class," she yawns, "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay Ace, you're always welcome here," he smiles placing a kiss on her forehead, "you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"My dad showed up at my door this morning," she sighs re positioning herself slightly so she was tucked into the crook of his arm with her arm slung across his waist.

"Okay..." he wasn't sure where she was going with this. She hadn't talked about her dad much at all, always referring to Luke as her father figure.

"It just rattled me a little," she whispers hoping maybe he'll let it go.

"I can see that…Ror, what's wrong," he lets the worry slip into his tone, "it's not like you to miss half your classes, and you were rattled enough that Colin noticed something was off."

"My dad was an absente parent," she sighs launching into he complicated family. "He would fly in and out of my life as I grew up. I know he loves me but I mainly felt like I was just his tool to get in good with mom. He would come in they would be all hot and heavy and he would play daddy for a week. Then he would leave…my mom and I would be heartbroken and we would go back to hearing from him maybe once a week if we were lucky. Then when I was seventeen, my parents decided they were going to make a real go of it only for my dads girlfriend to wind up pregnant. She had the baby and he went to play full time daddy to someone else."

"Oh babe," he pulls her as close as possible breathing in her sent.

"And I get that it doesn't make sense for me to be jealous of a toddler but she got dad, his parents love Gigi and dote on her when all along they were very clear that I shouldn't exist," she takes a deep breath, "dad and I had a fight a little while ago…he had called on my mom to help with Gigi when Sherry left and I went over when I found out and yelled at him about it. Mom is happy he can't just step back in when it's convenient for him!" Logan stays quiet holding her tightly to him giving her comfort in the only way he knows how. "Then he shows up today as I'm running out the door for class desperate and wanting to go for breakfast telling me that my baby sister is with Grandma Francine, the woman who has always hated me, getting spoiled, and when I said no he showed up outside of my second class with a cup of coffee, apologizing and wanting to fix our relationship," she takes an angry breath, "before leaving he handed me a bunch of creams and sugars for my coffee…he doesn't even know how I take my coffee Logan!" Rory has angry tears trickling down her face; she tries to hold them in to no anvil, "and that's when I came here, put in the movie which I now understand the appeal though I only saw about the first half hour…I just couldn't deal with anything else today."

"I'm so sorry Ace," he kisses the top of her head again lingering for a moment before pulling back, "do you want to fix your relationship with him?"

"I don't know…I mean I have Luke and he has been more of a father to me over my life than dad has been," she adjusts herself again against Logan. "I guess I just don't want to get my hopes up and have it all come crashing down only to leave me heartbroken once again. It's going to turn out the same as every other time."

"There is one difference," he smiles at her.

"Oh yea, what is that," she asks.

"You've got me to lean on this time," he hugs her tightly, "I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here to hold you when you need me too."

"You're the best you know that," she smiles back at him before leaning up, pressing her lips to his basking in how caring he is before she moves to deepen the kiss.

"Ace, slow down," he says pulling back slightly, "we don't have to do this," he didn't want her emotions to cloud her judgement.

"I know," she whispers against his lips, "I want this though Logan, I want you to make me forget the day I've had."

Logan pulls back far enough to be able to look into her eyes and assess her thought process behind her actions. When he sees there is no uncertainty he pulls her roughly back to him kissing her hard as her hands move lower down his chest to the hem of his shirt. They were both quickly naked and groping each other lovingly caressing every inch of flesh on the other before they became one moving in synchronicity calling out each others names.

They fall back from their high kissing lazily wrapped in one another's arms, both basking in the after glow. Rory's stomach rumbles reminding her that she had yet to eat making Logan laugh.

"Hey now, don't laugh at the hungry girl," she scolds smacking his chest lightly.

"When was the last time you ate Ace," he asks forgetting his laughter and moving into concern.

"Last night…" she admits as he gives her a disapproving look, "you know I rarely have time for breakfast and with everything else today I just forgot."

"Fair enough," he gives in easily not wanting to argue, "here's what I propose then, we order in, shower while we wait for food and curl back up right here and watch the movie you slept through, maybe even watch a couple of them?"

"I think that sounds perfect," she smiles, kissing him once more before moving to the desk drawer with the take out menus as his eyes track her naked body across the room.


	15. Ch15: A Guilty Gilmore

**It's been far too long…I know I suck but life happens what can ya do? Don't worry I am hard at work on the next chapters.**

 **"A Woman of Questionable Morals"**

Rory and Logan had spent the evening exactly as they had planned. She hopped in the shower after picking the restaurant and he joined her after ordering. They had let the hot water and wondering hands expel the tension out of their bodies before retiring back to his bedroom. Food arrived and they curled back under the covers restarting her new favorite movie. The night had been exactly what she had needed it to be.

Rory woke to light kisses being trailed down her neck and over her shoulder. She stretches her stiff muscles lightly, sighing as Logan's hand slides around her waist brushing his shirt out of the way drawing light patterns down, kneading until he reaches the top of her panties. Her breath hitches when his fingers slip under the elastic to trace where the fabric had just been sitting, dipping lower till they were leisurely exploring her folds.

"Oh god," she moans when his thumb finds the sensitive bundle of nerves and two of his fingers slide slowly inside of her as he quickly concludes she is already wet enough for more but determined to make her wait. Rory's hips thrust hard against his hand involuntarily, feeling warmth pool in her belly. She grinds back on him purposefully feeling him stiffen against her, hoping to move him along to where she wants him she repeats the movement. Logan lets a small groan from his lips as she continues her ministrations, trying to keep his control he focuses on the movements of his hand. Thrusting his fingers in and out curving them slightly so they hit the pleasure dome inside her as his thumb increases pressure on her clit.

Rory loses her rhythm as his fingers pump into her, she sighs his name when his other hand palms her breast soothing it before tweaking her nipple. Logan repeats the action, his focus on her face and how she is withering against him as she builds to her peak. She lets go panting and screaming his name feeling like she is going to combust. Logan retract both his hands and wraps his arms tightly around her to keep her close. As she comes down from her high she turns to look him in the eyes smiling before pulling him into a deep kiss. Moving to straddle him she grinds down against this painfully hard member making him gasp. She pulls back looking at him with a wicked look in her eyes.

Slowly she makes her way off the bed cocking an eyebrow at his shocked expression as she walks towards his bathroom door. She strips off his shirt before entering, going straight for the other door and locking it, "you coming," she calls back to him removing her panties and throwing them through the door. Hearing shuffling and a quite curse when there is a louder noise, she giggles turning on the shower and stepping in. It wasn't long before a strong pair of arms wrap around her middle, turning her around and pulling her to his chest. "And here I thought I'd be flying solo," she smirks at the expression that crosses his face as his eyes darken before attaching her lips to his in a deep kiss.

Rory's hands move down his chest, one snaking around to his bottom giving it a good squeeze while her other wraps firmly around his cock pumping a few times before he loses patients. Logan lifts her in one swift movement, pushing her against the shower wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he enters her. They immediately stop moving adjusting to the sensation and the newish position. When she starts to wriggle Logan takes it as his cue to move, he starts a slow leisurely pace trying to keep himself calm so it isn't over to soon. "Please," when he hears her strangled moan and feels her nails digging into his shoulder blades he can't hold back. He pulls back slowly before driving into her, setting a punishing pace, "fuck," she screeches meeting him thrust for thrust as her muscles begin to tighten yet again.

The hand Logan had placed on the wall behind her head to steady them moves to cup the base of her neck as his other snakes behind her back tightly holding her still as she hits her orgasm, pulsing around him and biting his shoulder trying keep quiet. He focuses on the pain in his shoulder instead of the pleasure her orgasm was trying to pull from him. He pulls out of her before the shuddering stops, she looks up at him confused because he has always waited until he muscles completely stopped contracting around him before moving her. He looks down slightly embarrassed, "I forgot the condom," he whispers quietly, "I didn't think you'd want to risk it."

"We forgot the condom," she replies grabbing his chin kissing him lightly, "does that mean you haven't…" she starts blushing not being able to finish her sentence.

"No, but it's okay," he smirks at her innocence, "that was still pretty incredible." Rory contemplates for a moment before turning him slightly as she slid down his body so they wouldn't be in the direct spay of the water. Her hand wraps around his member, she pumps a few times watching his eyes close before she wraps her lips around him. Logan's eyes fly back open, looking down his meet her big innocent blue eyes and he watches as she slides him in and out of her mouth, "oh god Ace," he moans as her teeth graze his tip before slipping him back into her mouth and taking him as deep as she can. Logan's hips begin to thrust of their own accord, Rory allows it dropping her jaw wider to allow for deeper penetration as she cups his balls squeezing them lightly. Rory plays with them freely as he moves in and out of her mouth moving her tongue in interesting ways every now and again. When he is at the back of her throat she stills his hips and begins to hum. Feeling Logan shutter, she sucks him a little deeper trying not to gag, she hums again and feels his hot salty liquid shoot down the back of her throat.

Rory stand up smirking as she swallows, allowing herself to be pulled into his open arms, "you never cease to amaze me Ace," he says kissing the crown of her head. She giggles at the statement enjoying the feeling of being held against his chest. They stand there for a minute more before he pulls back and grabs her bottle of shampoo, "turn around," she says squirting some into the palm of his hand. Rory does as she's told turning so he can wash her hair. The direction is repeated with her conditioner as they take turns washing each other. There was no longer a sexual atmosphere to their shower just two people showing how much they cared for one another.

They finished their shower and went about their morning as usual. They get their book bags together before they go out to get coffee and breakfast, kissing one another goodbye as the on looking girls scowl in their direction. Logan went to all of his classes, putting in an actual effort when he usually wouldn't. He chalked it up to maturing but he knew deep down it was because he wanted his Ace to be proud of him. He gets a message from his father demanding his presence at a society funeral the next week, but other than that his day goes off without a hitch. He sends Rory a text when he notices the time telling her to drive safe and to let him know when or if she'd be back on campus that night.

Rory goes through her classes peacefully, ignoring the snide comments that come her way determined that nothing was going to break her current mood. Her day went by quickly and before she knew it she was on her way to Hartford. She pulls up the driveway outside of the Gilmore mansion as her mother is turning off the ignition of her car. She pulls out her phone having heard it ding while she was driving, before debarking from the car. "Hi Mom," she smiles opening the text from Logan and typing back a quick response.

"Hey Kid," Lorelai says moving to hug her daughter. Rory accepts the hug, not as warmly as she usually would but Lorelai puts it down as a start. _Baby steps,_ they both think as they pull back. Rory asks about Luke and the town as they make their way around to the pool house for their usual drinks with Richard. Knocking on the door as she finishes one of Kirk's newest antics. "Hello Robert," she greets as the valet opens the door.

"Good evening ladies," he replies politely.

"Hello girl," Richard says from his spot.

"Hey grandpa," Rory replies as Lorelai pipes up moving into the space, "Hi dad."

"Did you come together tonight," he asks making the assumption as they walked into the room in pleasant conversation.

"Oh no," Lorelai say, "just lucky coincidence," she says noticing Emily sitting by the fireplace. "Well, hello, mom."

"Hello girls," Emily greets chiperly.

"Hi grandma," Rory greets slightly confused looking between her grandmother and her grandfather.

"Just go about your drinks," she claims shooing them off, "I'm just here to sit with the dog."

"Dog," Lorelai questions moving over to get a closer look at what was sitting beside her mother.

"Oh, he's so cute," Rory exclaims moving over to the fireplace to pet the scruffy dog.

"When did you get a dog," Lorelai ask still skeptical of the situation but also finding it rather funny.

"She's not our dog," Emily says with no offer of further explanation.

"No less confused," she gestures with her hands for her mother to go on.

"And it's a he," Richard pipes up off handily.

"The dog," Emily askes ignoring Lorelai completely.

"The dog is a boy," he continues again with no explanation.

"I thought you said it was a girl," Emily accuses his like she always does.

"I got another peek," he says with an amused look in his eyes, "It was rolling around on its back and it was painfully obvious," he sniggers.

"They're so hairy down there," she says in contemplation, agreeing that anyone could have made the mistake.

"This one especially," he claims.

"It's going form weird to weirder," Lorelai shakes her head sending a look to Rory who just shakes her head at the insanity that was her family.

"The usual beverage for everybody," Richard asks moving on nonchalantly. They all nod their heads before Rory directs the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"So he's not your dog," she reiterates.

"IT just showed up in our yard yesterday morning," Emily finally starts to explain, "we have no idea how it got here or where it came from. It has not tags!"

"He's a very big mystery, this dog," Richard says.

"Oh, now I'm monopolizing things and I'm not even here," she exclaims exasperated, "please, go about your drinks."

"No, no, I'm having Robert make one up for you as well," he proclaims nulling any of her protests to the contrary.

"Are you sure? Because I'm officially not here," she pushes not wanting to be in their way.

"Absolutely," he says looking over at her lovingly as Robert brings their drinks.

"Thank you, Richard."

"So, how long are you going to keep him," Rory asks breaking the slight tension that had built in the air.

"As long as it takes to find the owners," Richard replies clearing his throat.

"Richard had to miss half a day of work yesterday," Emily pipes up excitedly.

"But Emily agreed to write a note excusing my absence, so it should be okay," he remarks sarcastically.

"Okay," she says smiling, "now pretend I'm not here. You girls and I can chat later."

"okay," Lorelai chirps, "Well, um, Rory, oh my god, did I tell you about the horrendous thing that mom did," she asks sarcastically turning on her valley girl voice, "She can be such a witch with a 'B'."

"Lorelai," Emily scolds as Rory tries to keep a straight face.

"Oh jeez, mom, I forgot you were there! My pretending is that good," she smiles humorously at Emily.

"We can't really pretend you're not here grandma," Rory says hoping she will give in and just sit with them.

"That's true Emily," Richard joins in, "You have a presence that cannot be ignored."

"Well, fine," she huffs sadly, "I can leave."

"No, no! The dog likes you there," he says making her abandon that idea immediately, "join in the conversation if you wish."

"Well, I am curious to know when you girls got the bad news today," Emily says he face turning slightly grave.

"What bad news?" Lorelai asks.

"Christopher's bad news."

"What about him," Rory says a little flippantly still agitated about the day before.

"You haven't heard?"

"Nothing."

"Lorelai," Emily asks turning to her daughter.

"Same here," she answers confused.

"Well, that's odd," Richard says as his eyebrows knit together.

"I would have thought he would have called them right away," Emily says shocked.

"One of them at least," he agrees.

"Guys, what new," Lorelai bursts, "you're making me nervous here."

"Straub died," Emily finally said. Rory and Lorelai look at each other shocked for a moment before Lorelai gains the ability to speak again.

"Christopher's father died?"

"This morning," she replied as if it were already old news.

"Oh my god, how," Lorelai asks a little more composed.

"Well, he'd been sick," she goes on again with no explanation.

"Very badly," Richard picks up, "he'd been diagnosed just a month ago, but it already spread."

"He was the picture of health," Emily picks up, "so it caught poor Francine completely off guard. That poor woman."

"I can't believe Chris didn't tell us," she says sadly looking over at Rory again who was looking pale and a little distraught.

"He may not have been in any shape to think straight," Richard commends.

"Did you check your voicemail," she turns back to Rory waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Yea, yea I did," she answers looking guiltily back at her mother.

"It's terrible having more than one answering service. That's how you miss things," Emily scolds once again showing her colder side.

"Well, I mean, we should send something, right," Lorelai asks ignoring her mother's dig and going into overdrive. "For the funeral? Does he want us to go?"

"He was very quiet on the phone," Emily says, "he was only good for the headlines."

"Well, you can't blame him," Richard reasons.

"He had a very tortured relationship with that man," she sighs, "but none of that matters in the end."

"We should send him a card or flowers," Lorelai says determinedly.

"We should send flowers," Rory replies decidedly trying to ease her guilt for being so cold to her desperate pushy father yesterday.

"Everything sounds so lame!"

"Well, whatever it is, send it to Francine," Emily tells them, "Christopher and the baby are staying with her until all of this is behind them. I'll give you the address before you go." That phrase eased some of Rory's guilt. The fact that she would have to be given the address to her paternal grandparents that her father had never really tried to be in her life as a permanent fixture. She of course still felt extremely guilty but this eased her conscience fractionally.

"We'll send something together, Emily," Richard asks slightly unsure of the proceedings.

"I've already signed your name to some flowers," she smiles at her husband, when the dog suddenly stands up, "Oh! He moved, is it supposed to do that," she asks baffled by the new development.

"Oh, Emily," he shakes his head fondly, "Let me show you how he likes his blanket arranged. He's a bit picky." Rory and Lorelai tune out the conversation going on about the dog.

"Poor Chris. I mean, it's so sudden," Lorelai sighs sadly.

"Yea," Rory agrees still trying the curb the guilt washing through her.

"Did you even know he was sick?"

"Well, kind of," she answers going through the conversation she had with Christopher the day before trying to pick up on any one thing that pointed to this.

"You knew," She pounces wanting answers.

"Dad told me," she says quietly.

"When did he tell you," Lorelai asks saddened and hurt that he daughter nor Chris had told her.

"He didn't make it sound like it was a big thing. Like he was that sick."

"And with Sherry gone, and the baby—Yikes," she says shaking her head.

"Yea. Yikes."

The make their way through drinks and dinner making small talk. Rory kept quiet trying to think of what she could do for her father to apologize for not at least hearing him out. She put in her two cents about the dog and quipped normally with her mother trying to act as normal as possible but not contributing as much as she usually would. They had dinner brought out to the pool house and they all ate together like the family they had gotten used to being. The night finally ended as the Gilmore girls headed to their cars they hugged their goodbyes holding on for a moment longer before going their separate ways. Rory picks up her cellphone and dials Logan while looking at the map in her hand looking for the quickest route to the Hayden's. _"You've reached Logan Huntberger please leave a message. And if this is Finn, buddy clear your voicemail it's full again!"_ She smiles at the greeting as she hears the dial tone. "Hey MAC, it's just me checking in. You're probably at the pub with the guys, I hope you're having fun, say hi to them for me. I'm not sure what time I'll be back on campus, most likely late so I will probably just see you tomorrow. I'm heading over to my dads, I'll explain when I see you." She closes her phone and makes the drive over to the Hayden's mansion not sure what to expect. When she pulls up though she isn't surprised by the sure vastness of the house. She sits in the car for a few moments giving herself the time she needs to convince herself to go up to the house. Eventually Rory gathers the courage and exist the car, carrying a brown paper bag up to the house, ringing the bell she waits patiently for the butler to open the door. She blinks in surprise when it is Chris who greets her at the door, his appearance haggard and tired.

"Hi," she smiles timidly.

"Hi," he smiles back.

"I heard about your dad."

"Yea, I figured you would, at your Friday night dinner. God, is it Friday," he asks rubbing his forehead.

"I didn't realize how serious it was," she begins looking down at her feet, "I wasn't listening."

"Rory," he says shaking his head, "I kind of veiled it."

"I'm sorry," she replies looking around rather uncomfortable at the way the conversation was going. "I brought cookies," she remembers the bag she has with her and holds it out to him.

"And milk," he smiles peering into the bag, "milk and cookies."

"Is that okay," she ask as Christopher moves aside gesturing for her to come in. They sit and eat the milk and cookies she brought. Making small talk about the funeral and Gigi before moving onto her classes and then back to Straub. Rory looks over at the clock on the wall realizing that it was past eleven and even if she left now she wouldn't get back to campus till midnight. "I hate to do this dad but I really should be going," she smiles sadly gesturing to the clock.

"Of course, Ror, let me walk you to the door," he says getting up.

"If you need anything," she begins as he pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you for coming kid," he smiles and watches as she walks to her car closing the house door as she waves through the window. She thinks for a minute before pulling her phone out.

"Hello," the familiar voice asks.

"It's me," she replies.

"Hey! Where are you," Lorelai asks.

"I'm just leaving dad's,"

"What?"

"I came to see dad because he came to school yesterday, wanted to make amends and have breakfast," she explains, "but I blew him off, even after he told me his dad was sick."

"Aw, hun—"

"And, I don't know, maybe he did say how sick he was, between the lines at least, but I just held him off," Rory rants, "and he didn't say that he was dying. I just felt so awful the whole time at dinner tonight!"

"It's okay," Lorelai says trying to sooth her erratic daughter.

"No, it's not, because regardless of dad's faults he's human, and he needs us! But he's so isolated from us that he can't just call or reach out to me, or to you, especially. But he really needed to call you, and you guys go so far back, you knew his dad."

"I know, but—" Rory cut her off once again.

"And now he's in the middle of dealing with all this sad and practical stuff on his dad's death and he could really use more visitors – especially you. So go," she demands, "I know we are still kind of fighting but please. I want you to."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say this, babe, because I'm sort of pulling up behind you here," Rory looks behind her in surprise but sure enough her mom's jeep was parking behind her.

"Go. I'm taking off, so give him another hug for me," she says turning back around and buckling her seatbelt.

"I will."

"And I told him to call if he needs a babysitter. Remind him of that," she says hurriedly.

"I will. Drive safe." Rory hangs up her phone and drives away putting in one of the burnt CDs Lane made for her pushing back the emotions as she drove back to campus going straight to the pub figuring Logan would still be there.

She stands in the doorway and scans the room spotting Colin and Finn she walks towards the table they are occupying when a hand wraps around her waist pulling her to a rather large, strong, drunk individual. "Hey baby, why don't you come dance with me," the gravelly voice sends chills down her spine as she tries to wrench out of his arms.

"How about you let me go," she responds trying to keep the shaking out of her voice.

"Now, now, don't be like that sweet cheeks," he slurs as he swings her around hands going straight to her ass. He was a tall disgusting specimen of a man, standing at about six foot three, weight over two hundred pounds. His breath smelt like cigarettes and alcohol; there were food stains on his shirt and stuck in his mustache.

"I said let go," she says louder hoping to catch someone attention as she tries to pull away again.

"I'd take your hands off the lovely lady," a familiar voice comes from behind her and she sighs a breath of relief.

 _Finn thank god!_ she thinks wiggling a little more hoping to get lose.

"Not a chance find your own skank Auzzie," he smirks leaning in to kiss her while she tries in vein to get out of his grasp.

"But I asked so nicely," Finn whines moving in closer.

 _Come on Finny any day now!_

"Are we going to have a problem here," the goon asks him pulling Rory tightly against him.

"Not if you'll just let her go," Finn explains calmly hoping to avoid a fight, "you see my mate has gone to fetch her Knight in Shining armour and he isn't going to be all too pleased if he sees you all over our Love like that."

 _Okay breathe Colin is getting Logan…it's going to be okay._ She repeats on a loop in her head.

"What the hell is going on here," Logan's voice booms as he strides angrily over to them Colin trailing behind him.

"I tried to warn you," Finn said flippantly moving to the side.

"She threw herself at me man," he claims falling slightly to the side before catching his balance again.

"Yea, that's why she looks terrified," he seethes looking over Rory quickly for any visible signs of injury. "Let her go," he demands voice dangerously low.

"Whatever man," he says pushing Rory towards them hard enough that she all but falls into Finn's ready arms. "Skanks's not worth the trouble."

Rory watches as Logan's anger mixed with the alcohol begins to get the better of him, "Logan no," she moves out of Finn's arm and places her hands on his chest. "He's not worth it, just walk away," but he was ignoring her looking angrily over her head. "Hey," she says pulling his chin down so his eyes met hers, "I'm okay. Let's all just go back to the table."

"Jimmy," he calls after contemplating for a moment.

"Yea, man what's up," one of the bouncers ask coming over to the group.

"This lowlife was assaulting my girlfriend, I want him out," he demands.

"Done," he says without hesitation, looking over at Rory to make sure she was okay and seeing a slightly confused look on her face. "We've had issues with him before, that's why I'm not even questioning it," he explains to her and she nods her understanding. As Jimmy escorts the goon out of the bar Logan wraps an arm around her shoulder and guides her to the table flanked by Colin and Finn.

"Why didn't you call Ace," he asks kissing her gently as they get situated in the booth, "I called back and left you a message after I got yours.

"I'm sorry, I didn't check my phone," she gives him a tight smile before leaning in and pressing another kiss to his lips, "what did it say?"

"Just checking in, making sure you were okay," he brushes a piece of hair from her face, "did you fix everything with your dad?"

"We didn't even really get to talk about that…his father passes away," she feels the guilt build in her chest once again.

"Are you okay Ace," he asks pulling her to him for a strong hug, Colin and Finn sitting quietly in the opposite booth not sure what to say.

"Yea, I'm fine. We weren't close…I met him a handful of times, I just feel guilty for brushing my dad off yesterday," she says sadly.

"You couldn't have known," he says pulling back far enough so he could look in her eyes.

"Now I'm just worried about suffering through a funeral where a high percentage of the attendees dislikes me," she rolls her eyes moving in to press her lips to his again.

"I'll go with you," he murmurs against her lips, "It'll be okay."

"If you two are going to keep this up I'm going to need another drink," Finn claims moving to go to the bar, "can I get you anything Love?"

"Would it be possible to get one of those lovely purple concoctions," she asks him sweetly, "or is that not a normal order drink?"

"No worries Love, the bartenders let me mix my own drinks here," he skips away excitedly making Rory laugh.

"What's he so chipper about," she ask smiling at the three best distractions in the world.

"Well he's been through a whirlwind of emotions tonight," Colin launches in hoping to lighten the conversations. "He was first very sad because we have all been beckoned to a kind of colleagues' kind of socialite of our parents' funeral which means no girls and no booze until the reception. Then he was angry because he had a date the night of the funeral and he very well can't ask her to come with him. Now he is happy because we were finally told that it was the funeral for Straub Hayden which works out well for all of us because he was a major thorn in our sides with all the things he demanded our parents bring us to."

"Did you say Staub," she asks quietly her face draining of colour.

"Ace are you okay," Logan ask stroking her cheek.

"Here we are, the purple magic," Finn proclaims coming back to the table, "what's the matter with Love?"

"Straub…he was my grandfather," she says so quietly they almost miss it.

"Oh god," Colin exclaims, "Rory I'm so sorry I had no idea—"

"It's honestly okay Colin," she cuts him off quickly, "I'm not sad about it per say, no matter how bad that sounds. I'm more angry than anything. Dad and I got to talking about the funeral arrangement and the more I think about it the angrier I get," she stops to take a gulp of her drink. "They've wanted nothing to do with me their entire lives. They didn't even want me born, and now I'm being demanded and beckoned to be there at a moment's notice so we can play perfect happy family."

"Wait a minute," Finn exclaims, "That means you're a Hayden!"

"Yes…"

"You're a Hayden…and a Gilmore…"Colin says slowly clicking the pieces together.

"I mean I know it wasn't broadcasted but it wasn't a secret either. Why is this such a shock to everyone," she asks.

"Everyone just assumed you were the pool boys when your mother didn't get married," Finn says blatantly.

"Finn," Logan scolds as Rory bursts out laughing.

"Nope not the pool boy," she is able to spit out through her laughter. The rest of the night goes by in a blur, the boys making cracks about her societal status and how she is richer than all of them. Somewhere between being told she was the heir to both the Hayden and the Gilmore fortunes, and her losing count of the purple concoctions she somehow ended up back in Logan's dorm room.

The boys make sure to keep her distracted form the upcoming funeral as much as possible as the week passes by. Logan and Rory decide to keep a fair distance at the funeral as not to build the already raging fire going on in the tension of the situation. Rory sat with the Gilmores after a rather loud outburst from Francine about her not being a legitimate part of her family. Christopher tried to defend his daughter but in the end was too tired to continue to argue. Rory however was rather pleased with the outcome, when she learned she wouldn't have to be in the spotlight for the day. The funeral went by quickly and the reception was well underway with many cocktails before Rory and the three musketeers were able to sneak out and back to the dorms to enjoy a party of their own devising.

 _I'm a lucky girl to have such men in my life,_ she thinks as she looks around the room cringing slightly as the overly drunk overly bubbly Stephanie make her way to the blue-eyed girl.


	16. Ch16: Daddy Dearest

**I was asked for a fluffier chapter so this one is lighter and a little more fun. It deals a little with Mitchum and Logan's relationship just background stuff for future but it really is centered around our love birds. I also tried to give a bit of a time frame for how long they've been together, sorry if it doesn't fit what is going on in your heads.**

 **"Come Home"**

Rory all but runs across campus from the coffee cart to get to the newsroom on time hoping that Doyle wouldn't notice she was late. Slipping through the door she heads directly for her desk only to find a very frazzled Doyle sitting in her chair, Paris perched on the edge of her desk fanning him.

"Move butt, please," she says catching her breath as she takes in the scene before her.

"In a minute," Paris snaps in her pleasant demeanor.

"What's wrong with Doyle," she asks setting her stuff down, unpacking her bag, thanking her lucky stars that something serious seemed to be going on as he didn't notice her tardiness.

"Mitchum Huntzberger just left," Rory freezes stunned at the name.

"Logan's dad?"

"My entire body is numb," he begins to complain again.

"What was he doing here," she asks confused at the development but again thanking whatever god was up there that she was late and missed him.

"What was he doing here," he asks sarcastically, "busting my chops, which are now numb. Oh my God, my chops are completely numb!"

"Don't speak, don't speak," Paris demands, coddling her boyfriend.

"So Mitchum Huntzberger stopped by just to make various parts of Doyle's body insensate," she asks skeptically still trying to figure out what had happened.

"He's a deep pocket alumnus," Paris explains, "every few months Yale reels guys like him in for banquets and lunchons."

"And he's going to New York to throw some party for Seymour Hersh on Friday night," he groans turning to Paris, "a little faster?"

"Seymour Hersh," she gawks, "The New Yorker's Seymour Hersh? Wow!"

"The man owns thirteen newspapers. He's my best contact in the business and I feel like a house of cards," he rants sweating a little more, "I made that joke about Abu Grab. God, that was inappropriate!"

"It wasn't supposed to be a ha ha, funny Abu Grab joke," Paris intervenes his thoughts, "stop beating yourself up."

"Then he busted me on the fact that Logan hasn't had a by-line all year," he complains not seeing the smirk cross Rory's face.

 _That's my boy, avoiding this place like the plague._ She silently thanks him for the utter upset it is causing Doyle, _Payback for having to see him in Paris's robe!_

"Wants me to light a fire under him and get him to write," Doyle continues imitating Mitchum, "I'd like to hand the business over to my son, Doyle, so it'd be nice if he knew something about it."

Paris decides to jump in with her own snide comment, "he's going to pass his empire on to that playboy cad, while a rising star such as Doyle is standing right before him!" Rory glares at her best friend's words but keeps her mouth shut not really wanting to argue with Paris.

"In a pool of my own sweat. See it's kind of a minus."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Rory quirks an eyebrow at his dramatics.

"Now I'm Logan's journalistic Godfather, and I can't even get the punk to show up, never mind write a story," he exclaims finally standing up from Rory's desk.

"Do you even know if he can write," she asks sarcastically knowing very well that her boyfriend was a great writer, having read several of his un-submitted pieces, but not sure if Doyle himself knew that.

"Oh, he can write. He's actually an excellent writer," he says with a touch of venom in his voice. "How's that for God giving with both hands, huh? Every now and then, usually when her gets the flu or the clap," again Rory has to bite back a response in her boyfriend's defense, "and can't party he'll throw us a bone and write something. It's always good…damn good," Doyle growls, "Stupid bastard."

"Well you are his editor, Doyle," Paris pipes up with her two cents again, "talk to him. Assign him something."

"I did," he replies, "he's supposed to cover the student uproar over Assistant Professor Warrick resigning."

"And," Rory prompts him to go on really wanting to know what Logan's response was.

"And he said thank you, left the room, and I heard him laughing all the way down the hall," Rory attempts to hide her own laughter with a cough, "I haven't seen him since. I don't know what to do," Paris resumes her fanning when Doyle sits back down.

 _Do I let him suffer more?_ She mulls over in her head still laughing silently about Logan's antics before deciding to put Doyle out of his misery.

"I just finished that piece on the dissatisfaction of the faculty with the tenure system, and I bet a lot of my notes would overlap with Logan's story," she suggests half-heartedly.

"Point, Gilmore, point," he says frustrated trying to move her along.

She glares briefly before adding, "if you want I can share my notes with him. Maybe it will get him started."

"Really," he asks in shock, "you'd do that?"

"Sure. I mean, if it would help you out," she sucks up heavily hoping this will get her points later on. It's not like it was any extra work for her considering the notes were already sitting in his dorm on his desk.

"Gilmore, I'm loving you at this moment," he says eyes shining and she knew she'd be able to get some lenience out of him at a later point.

"Moment's over," Paris glares but keeps her mouth shut otherwise knowing exactly what Rory was doing.

"Moment's over," he agrees easily, "thanks."

"Sure, boss. Anything for the team," she smiles going back to her desk, pulling out her cell phone as her computer fires up.

 _Hope your day is going well! Notes on your desk in several folders. They'll help with your article._ She types pressing send before setting up her books, and notes on her desk how she likes them, picking her phone back up when it flashes.

 _My day would be better if you were sitting on the couch with me instead of Lanny. How did you know about the article?_ She smirks at his response, logging into her computer account before responding.

 _Doyle told me…your father is on campus and he had a little chat with our editor. I'm thoroughly entertained by the fact that he looks like he's going to liquefy. I told him I would help you with your article, that was me helping. They are all organized in piles, interviews, research, and statistics._ She presses send and starts typing again. _Well I'd hope so Lanny doesn't look like much of a cuddler. Tell you what pick me up in two hours, feed me and I'm all yours for the rest of the night._ It's a few minutes before a response comes through her phone as she types away on the article she is currently working on.

 _Thanks Ace. Seriously, all mine? No books, no notes, no research, just you and me?_ She smiles sadly knowing they really hadn't gotten to spend much time together in a date capacity. She was always working on some paper whether for class or the Daily News, or something else came up so when they were together they weren't in the moment together. They were there but not, so she had decided that for tonight she could put some things on hold.

 _I promise tonight I'm all yours…I know we are almost always together so this might sound weird but I miss you._ The response this time is almost immediate.

 _No, I completely get it…I miss you too Ace. Your two hours starts now!_ She smiles once again at her phone and sets her timer for an hour and forty-five minutes so she would have time to pack up and meet him out front. She throws herself into writing, finishing her coffee off quickly. She plugs her headphones in when Paris and Doyle's yelling begins to distract her. She halfway done when her desk starts vibrating from her phones alarm. Rory quickly shuts it off and starts packing up her stuff, saving her work she sees Doyle making his way towards her.

"Where do you think you're going Gilmore," he asks angrily standing over her the best he could being so short.

"I'm going to meet Logan go I can get him those notes," she smiles hiding her annoyance at him, _it's only a half lie._ She thinks automatically feeling guilty for the little white lie.

"Very well then," he relents quickly, "off you go!" Rory finishes packing her things as fast as she could and leaves the newsroom before Doyle could change his mind. As she walks towards the building doors she sees a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Hey Ace," he smiles before wrapping her tightly in his arms and kissing her deeply. They pull back after a moment both breathless.

"Well hello to you too," she looks up at him starry eyed pulling his head back down for another kiss, though this one soft and sweet.

"I was almost positive I was going to have to pry you out of there," he jokes taking her bag from her shoulders and slipping it over his own.

"Nope, I told you I'm all yours, no distractions," she takes his offered hand as they walk towards the exit enjoying each other's presence. "So, MAC what's the plan?"

"Well you said I have to feed you and being as we haven't been on a proper date in forever, Frank is waiting for us and I'm taking you out," his smile is blinding and happy as he looks at his girl.

"Can we stop at the dorm? I'm not exactly dressed for a date," she says looking pointedly at her clothes.

"There is a change of clothes for you in the car," he pulls her hand directing her to the parking lot Frank was waiting for them in. "And the restaurant is a fair distance away so we will have lots of time to just catch up."

"That sounds perfect," she squeezes his hand, "even though we are always together I feel so distant from you sometimes. We should really try and do this a little more often I don't want us to get lost in the shuffle of everything."

"I agree," he says passing her bag to Frank before leading her into the limo. "So, did you get caught in the crossfire that is Mitchum?"

"No, I had stopped at my favourite coffee cart so I was running behind and when I go there Paris was fanning Doyle who looked like he was about to pass out," she recalls the moment trying not to laugh.

"What I would have given to be a fly on that wall," he laughs pulling her into his side taking in her sent and warmth.

"Doyle told me your dad is throwing a party for Seymour Hersh," she mentions trying in vain to hide her excitement.

"Ahh , the impending party," he sighs, "talk about boring."

"How can meeting Seymour Hersh be boring," she asks astonished pulling back so she can look at him. "I love him. I read My Lai Four when I was twelve and I've been obsessed with him ever since!"

"You read a book about the My Lai massacre when you were twelve," he asks raising his eyebrow in disbelief of his little bookworm.

"Well, I polished off Nancy Drew that year too," she smiles when he laughs at her antics.

"Well, I guarantee, these parties always turn into a bunch of drunks discussing stocks, cars and the latest friends to be indicted," he runs his thumb over the back of her hand, playing with her fingers absentmindedly. "It's boring. I just go, take a date or Honor so I have somebody to talk to, and bail as soon as my dad's back is turned," he smirks but she sees a hint of something beneath the surface.

"Oh," she tries to be nonchalant, "so you're going?"

"Daddy says," he replies.

"Wow, lucky!"

"No," he deadpans enjoying playing with her.

"To spend the evening with a great writer, and to get to meet him, hear him talk," she grabs both his hands excitedly, "very, very lucky!"

"You think so?"

"Definitely," and she really did think so. As much as she didn't want to go to a society party and they hadn't discussed when they were going to tell the elders considering they had been able to keep their relationship a secret thus far; she would give almost anything to be able to meet the great Seymour Hersh.

"Well, maybe this time won't be so bad after all," he cups her cheek pulling her in for a kiss, "what do you say Ace? You ready to go public?" He watches as she weighs the pros and cons quickly in her head coming to an end result she smiles up at him pulling his lips back to hers.

"Yes," she pecks him once more, "we're solid, we have that foundation we wanted."

"You're right no one can rock us easily," he kisses her hungrily until they were both gasping for air. He pulls a duffle bag from behind him somewhere, "your dress milady."

"Thanks babe," she says taking the bag from him pulling out a full outfit, undergarments included, "you really thought of everything didn't you?"

"Well I was there when you put your bra on this morning and I knew that one wouldn't work with that dress," he smirks with a glint in his eyes.

"Help a girl out," she asks turning her back to him once she slips the dress over her head. His fingers trail down her spine as he reaches for her zipper, making her shiver, "thanks," she mummers reaching back in the bag for the heels she had seen sitting in there. "How did you have this all planned in two hours," she asks knowing he's good but didn't think even he was good enough for this extravagant of a plan with just two hours.

"I've been planning this for weeks," he says off handily, "I was going to whisk you away tonight, books or no books…though I'm glad it's the latter."

"Really," she looks over at him skeptically as she buckles he last shoe on, "am I missing something?" just as she asks Frank stops the car and moves to go open their door.

"Thank you, Frank," Logan says exiting the car ignoring Rory's question completely. She takes his extended hand, stepping out of the car taking in her surroundings.

"Wow," she says as they walk into the intimate looking restaurant.

"Welcome to Insomnia, how may I help you," the hostess behind the desk asks.

"Reservations for Huntzberger," Logan says authoritatively.

"Of course, right this way Mr. Huntzberger," she carries two menus and beckons for them to follow her to a quiet back corner of the dimly lit room. The art on the walls original and differing greatly in taste from political statement pieces, to portraits, and some with bright colours. The tables were small, chairs were close together, and each table has a single lit candle in the center. "Here you are, your waitress's name is Sarah and she should be over shortly." Logan and Rory thank her as they take their seats, she hands them their menus and retreats back to the front.

"How did you find this place Logan," she asks completely in awe of the space she was looking at.

"Honor and Josh actually stumbled upon it one night and she insisted I take you here," he smirks recalling his sister persistence and help in planning the night, "I figured this was the perfect chance."

Before Rory has a chance to respond a young blond woman in a short skirt approaches the table, "Hi my name is Sarah, can I start you two with drinks tonight?"

"A bottle of your best champagne please," Logan says almost dismissively just wanting to focus on his girl. They look through the obscure menu trying to settle on a decision.

"Everything looks so good," Rory musses at least five different entrées catching her eye.

"Honor said the menu and the art has never been the same when they've come," he looks up at her smiling at the way her eyebrows drew together whenever she was trying to make a decision. "What are you trying to pick between Ace?"

"The pear grilled cheese, the smoked chicken tacos, shrimp linguini, epic three cheese nachos, and the citrus spiked French toast," she sighs deciding maybe eenie meenie minie moe would be the answer to her dilemma.

"Those all sound really good," he says reading over the descriptions of each, "why don't we get them all and share?"

"Logan, you don't have to do that just because I can't decide," she lightly scolds.

"I know, but I also know that between the two of us we can eat that much and if we don't we have a midnight snack." The waitress returns with the champagne, pours them each a glass and takes their order. When she's gone Logan picks up his glass to toast Rory, "to a night where you're all mine!"

"To us," she clinks his glass and takes a sip before leaning over the small space and stealing a kiss.

"Happy five months Ace," he smiles leaning into the kiss again. Rory pulls back quickly slightly confused and panicked.

"That's not today is it," she reaches into her bag pulling out her planner muttering, "I could have sworn that was Friday," Logan stills her hands before she gets the book open and wraps them in his own.

"It is Ace, I didn't mean to make you panic," he quickly calms her, "but it wouldn't have been a surprise if I did this on Friday and I figured we should have a celebration that isn't a society party."

"You really are too good to me," she kisses him lightly once more.

"You deserve it, you deserve the world Rory."

"So do you Logan," the look on her boyfriends face causes Rory to do a double take. Seeing the doubt in his eyes and the unsureness in the air around him was unnerving. "You do know that right babe?" Logan always seemed so confident, she never really saw him as vulnerable unless he had recently talked to his father and even then it was generally more anger she saw that vulnerability.

"I wasn't raised in an environment that taught me that Ror," he looks down at the table considering whether or not to continue but knowing she deserves to know as much about him as he has been privy to learn about her. "Mitchum has told since a young age that I'm a disappointment, that I don't and won't live up to his standards. You mother got you out of society life so you won't fully understand it, but Honor was all I had. We had each other, that was it until we met our friends. We were raised by the nannies, mom was off doing god know what but it wasn't raising her children and dad was always at the office doing who knows what plus his secretary," he sighs sadly thinking about his childhood. "We both got shipped off to boarding schools with other kids who were being groomed to take over the family businesses. I have one door Ace, and I'm being pushed through it. The never saw me as their son…I've always just been their heir, and a disappointing one at that."

"Logan, you deserve to be whatever you want to be," Rory lets her fingers trail lightly down his cheek before taking his hands again. "You deserve to be cared for and loved. You are so loyal, to Finn, Colin, Steph, Honor, me…especially me. I know you had your doubts about being a good boyfriend when we agreed to try this, but you had nothing at all to worry about babe," rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand she continues to speak. "You're kind, incredibly attentive, I never worry that you're going to stray, you are so trustworthy. Logan I know you don't want it to get out and ruin your so called street cred but you're so smart, you could give me a run for my money any day. After five months you still haven't given up on trying to get my mother to like you because you know her relationship is important to me. You go along with my crazy town no matter what their plan is, and of course the fact that you have the body of a Greek god doesn't hurt," she smirks before turning completely serious again. "I don't care what your father says, from what I've heard he's an underserving prick, but if anyone deserves the world babe, it's you!"

Logan leans across the table, taking her face gently between his hands and placing a tender kiss on her lips pulling back only fractionally, in a voice only she could hear he mummers full of emotion, "God, I love you Rory," he leans in once again for another gentle loving kiss. When they break apart a blinding smile begins to pull across Rory's face, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too Logan," she presses her forehead to his taking in the moment, knowing this is one of those rare moments people don't forget. They stay like this whispering sweet nothings and reassurances to each other until the waitress clearing her throat breaks them apart.

They eat their dinner in their bubble of pure bliss, making light conversation. As they finish up their meal and head toward the car their topic turns to the Seymour Hersh party coming up. Logan chuckles as he enters the limo to see the divider up knowing it was Frank's way of giving them their privacy. He quickly lowers it though knowing that Frank would need to be part of the beginning of the discussion for times.

"Frank, if you aren't busy on Friday would you be able to take Rory and I to New York for the weekend," Logan asks getting straight to the point.

"Would you need me there the whole weekend sir," Frank asks nervous about telling the boss that he wishes to have the majority of the weekend off.

"If you're busy Frank that's alright, I'm sure my father has already set a driver up for me while I'm in the city," he sighs slightly not sure if he's revealing too much by going on, "I just prefer longer drives be with someone I've known for a while, especially with Rory in the car," Logan watches a small smile spread across his girlfriends lips.

Feeling guilty but also flattered Frank decides to explain himself, "It's my daughters birthday this weekend sir, she's turning nine and this is the first time in four years my ex-wife has allowed me to have her on her birthday…of course if you wouldn't mind having her in the car on the drive to New York I could take you there. I'm sure she would love to see the city for the day anyway," he amends hoping his personal life won't interfere with his job.

Logan thinks for a moment before coming up with a solution to all of their problems. "How about we make a deal Frank," he just sees the older gentleman nodding in the rear view mirror encouraging him to go on. "If you are willing to drive Rory and I to and from New York, no other obligations for the weekend we'll use my fathers driver over the rest of the weekend, I'll set it up so you and your daughter can spend the weekend in the city. Broadway tickets, shopping, nice dinner out, whatever you think she would want to do for the weekend. And of course this would be treated like any other working weekend…all expenses paid," he claims knowing Frank probably couldn't afford to spend a weekend in the city with his daughter.

"Logan sir," Frank stutters not really sure how to respond to the offer, "that really is too much."

"Not at all Frank, you are a value and I trust your driving more than any other driver I've had. I'd like to do this for you."

"Well, thank you Logan," he says finally dropping the sir knowing he was nothing like the rest of society. Frank enjoys the rest of the drive thinking about what he could do with his daughter that weekend knowing it would be the best birthday surprise for her yet, as he listens to the light bantering but serious conversations of the couple in the back. Smiling over the fact that the arrogant, playboy that was his boss just half a year ago had been changed completely by this one girl.

"You're truly amazing," she says looking at him with nothing but awe and fascination.

"I love you," he brushes his lips against her forehead.

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," she mummers as she snuggles closer into his side, "so this party?"

"It's Friday evening…so you'll have to try and get out of dinner at your grandparents," he starts.

"Easy, I'm going to a society party they'll be ecstatic."

"Valid point. It is a formal affair so we should go out and find you a proper dress," he begins making a mental list of everything she would need to look the part so she wouldn't be completely ridiculed by the press and his parents.

"Logan I have plenty of dresses," she begins but is quickly cut off by him.

"I know you do Ace, and you look gorgeous in all of them but for something like this we're talking floor length designer formal. I don't want the press or my parents to be able to say anything bad about you," he huffs deciding a mental list wasn't going to do it, "where is that pen and paper you always carry around?"

She reaches in her bag and hands it to him but not without quipping, "I think the great American novel has already been written babe."

"I'm making a list of all the things we need and what we have to pack."

"Aren't list my thing," she asks as she watches him split the page into four quadrants with her name at the top of one half his at the top of the other and then the subsection 'to buy' and 'to pack'.

"Yes but I'm the one in this situation who know what we need," he smirks placing a kiss on the crown of her head and keeps writing her list.

"So how are we going to tell them," she asks quietly before joking, "Because I was thinking a marching band or a singing telegram."

"We could do that I guess it isn't too late for me to cancel the plane to write it in the sky while dropping balloons," he smirks playing along, "in all honesty though Ace, just the fact that you're there will probably tip them off especially with how buddy buddy you and Honor have become."

"So in other words it's not something I should worry about?"

"Not at all," they are quiet for a few moments as he continues to jot down some notes before speaking up again, "you know I'm sure Honor hasn't gotten her dress yet, and she would love to see you again."

"Really," she asks excitedly.

"Yea, why don't you give her a call while I finish this list," he suggests and she nods enthusiastically. Rory pulls her phone out of her bag and quickly scrolls through her contacts to find Honor. They had been on a couple of shopping sprees and a few more double dates since their initial meeting and became fast friends,

"Hello," she picks up her phone obviously without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Honor, it's Rory," she smile watching her boyfriend still diligently going through the list.

"Rory, hey how are you," she exclaims he bubbly personality showing even through the phone.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you were free sometime this week before Friday for a shopping spree," she asks pulling the phone away from her ear and seeing Logan cringe as a shill squeal comes through the line.

"You're coming to the party this weekend aren't you?"

"That is the plan, yes, and apparently I need a dress," she scowls in Logan's direction not sure of what she just got herself into.

"So you guys are finally going to break the news to the rest of the world?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Honor," Rory smiles playing dumb.

"Oh don't even start Gilmore, there is going to be a sea of deeply saddened bimbos now that my baby brother is officially off the market."

"He's been off the market for five months now Honor I think their probably over it," she chuckles.

"Please it wasn't officially announced so they have all been holding out hope that it would happen."

"And you think that's going to change even when it is officially announced," she sighs knowing the looks and snide comments were most likely never going to go away.

"Well no but their numbers might deplete," she adds hopefully.

"A girl can dream," Rory says before getting back to the topic of discussion, "would Wednesday work for you? I only have one class in the morning and then I'm free."

Wednesday is perfect I'll meet you at your dorm say eleven and then we can grab lunch too?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you then Honor."

"Bye Rory," she hangs up throwing her phone back in her bag laughing.

"Your sister is something else," she says shaking her head, kissing Logan's cheek and snuggling back into his side.

"That she is Ace, that she is."


	17. Ch17: First Friendly Impressions

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get up! I got another job (making #4) so I've been training and it's recital time for all the little dancers I teach, its been CRAZY! I will try and do better I promise!**

 **Any of the Jewellery the boys find is actually in Harry Winston's current collection (2018) so you can look them up if you'd like.**

 **Also, to clarify for those confused, that Logan didn't buy her dress for their date in the last chapter, he had just picked one from her closet so that she wouldn't feel out of place and he could still surprise her.**

 **I was asked for a refresher as to when they say 'I love you' in the show and why I didn't use it here. They both say it in season six, Rory after he gives her the Birkin bag and Logan after the bridesmaids' debacle and he is trying to win her back. The scene with the Birkin bag will most likely be involved in one way or another somewhere in the story but I have no intentions of bringing in the 'cheating' storyline with the bridesmaids'. So the last chapter was when I decided they were going to drop the big 'L' on each other.**

 **Without further adue enjoy!**

 **All my love xoxo**

Before she knew it Wednesday was there and Honor was banging impatiently on her dorm room door. "Rory, open up it's time to shop till we drop," she yells enthusiastically through the closed door not taking notice of the dirty looks being thrown her way. Rory laughs securing the last button on her shirt as she pulls the wooded door open to reveal the bubbly blond behind it.

"Good morning Honor," she smiles as they embrace in a friendly hug. Pulling apart she ushers her inside so she can finish getting ready. Pulling books out if her bag until she finds her wallet and keys to throw into the purse sitting on the coffee table, they idly chit chat about what store they are going to go to and what they are looking for.

"Make sure she gets something blue sis, I'm very partial to her in blue" Logan says emerging from Rory's room topless. Rory stares and blushes taking notice of the way his pants hug his hips and the V that disappears below the waist line.

"I'll make note of that," Honor says laughing, "what are you doing here anyway," she asks him before turning accusingly towards Rory, "I thought you had class this morning?"

"I did but it ended a little early so we were done at nine-thirty instead of ten," she explains feeling like she's being prosecuted.

"And what about you, don't you have class," she asks turning on Logan.

"Not till eleven-thirty mom, jeez chill," he says playing along knowing his sister really didn't care if either of them had gone to class she was just giving them a hard time. "Hey Ace, do you know where my shirt is? I can't seem to find it in your room." Rory looks around thinking quickly of when she had pulled it of his body and where they had been before reaching over the side of the couch and when it wasn't there reaching between the cushions producing a pin striped blue button down, blushing as she passes it to him. Logan smirks at her as he pulls it over his shoulder and begins to button it up.

"Wait, why was your shirt between the couch cushions," Rory turns as bright as a tomato, looking at her hands still not comfortable discussing her sex life and her little brother just smirks at her, "oh eww," she screeches jumping off the couch.

"Whatever Honor like you haven't done the same thing," Logan laughs again watching Rory recover from her embarrassment of their morning activities when he had decided to surprise her with coffee. He collects his wallet and keys off of the side table, shrugging on his coat he turns to his sister, "drive carefully," he warns thinking of how his sister usually drove and not wanting his girl in the car with a maniac.

"I will, don't worry," she brushes him off.

"I mean it Honor, I don't want either of you in the hospital," he gives her a meaningful look before turning towards Rory who had moved to stand beside him. Honor excuses herself to the bathroom giving the love birds a moment to say goodbye. He pulls out his wallet and hands her his black card, "I don't want an argument about this. I know how Honor shops and I know how expensive the kind of dress you need for Friday is."

"Logan," she begins to protest.

"Ace, I'm serious here," he says looking directly in her eyes and she sees the uncertainty in them.

"You're really worried about this weekend aren't you," she asks and he simply nods, "Logan, if you aren't ready for us to go public I don't have to go this weekend," she offers.

"No, it's not that. I absolutely want everyone to know you're mine," he sighs deeply, "but you were raised away from all of this and haven't been subjected to the viciousness that a waits. I'm just trying to protect you."

Before she answers she takes in how nervous and protective he seems to be, and it all seems genuine, "fine," she agrees reluctantly but quickly adds a few conditions, "but no spontaneous gifts, or dates or anything extravagant for the rest of the year."

Thinking about it, it was only the beginning of February and he knew he wouldn't be able to not buy her anything for an entire year so he tries to amend her demand. "Oh come on Ace, what about anniversaries, and Valentine's day, birthdays, and big holidays…I didn't even get to see you over Christmas break this year," he begs and gives her his own version of the bambi eyes as she glares at him, Honor having re-entered the room giggling in the corner at the interaction thinking they might need Colin there to draw up a legal contact.

"I will agree to that, but no going over the top and don't even think about trying to celebrate every month for anniversaries, I'll give you every six months."

"What about our actual six month, being as that's next month can I have that?"

"I'll allow that because it's a huge milestone in a relationship but after that nada until a year," a small smile spreads across her lips as they bargain thinking about the prospect of being with him for a year.

"Agreed," he says with a huff, "you have to get everything on the list Honor has with her though," Rory sighs knowing this is probably the best deal she is going to get and his concept of over the top is much different than hers. She takes the card from his hand, sliding it into her wallet signaling her agreement along with her uncomfortableness at the gesture. "Alright, I should go or I'm going to be late," he looks over Rory's shoulder at Honor, "you girls have fun, make sure she uses that," Honor just smiles and nods. "Text me when you get there and when you get back," he closes the small distance between them, kissing her lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiles still feeling warm and fuzzy every time he says it, kissing him again before he leaves. Rory turns to see Honor's eyes bulging out of their sockets and her mouth hanging open in shock, "you okay there Honor?"

"Did he just say the L word?"

"Yes he did," she smirks collecting her jacket and slipping on her shoes.

"Okay, you must tell me everything, when, where…everything," she jumps up and down.

"I will," Rory laughs, "but on the way we have shopping to do and I need coffee." Rory all but drags Honor out of the dorm locking the door behind them. They stop at her favourite coffee cart before heading to the parking lot. Rory follows Honor to a red mustang convertible, "well hello Bullet," she says in a sultry voice running her hand gently over the vehicle. Honor just gives her a confused look, "Full House," Rory says in explanation, but still getting nothing from Honor. "It's a TV show. Danny Tanner, the father in the show had a red mustang convertible that he loved as much as he loved his kids and he named her Bullet."

"Still doesn't make any sense but I'll take your word for it," Honor laughs shaking her head getting in the car.

"We are so doing a girls night," she declares, "there is so much you have been deprived of!" As soon as they take off Rory instantly understand Logan's warning to his sister about being careful. She drove like a maniac, she was surprised Honor had managed to get her licence. They make the two hour drive in about an hour and fifteen minutes. "Okay, I am so driving home," she states as they exit the vehicle and head towards the New York strip.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Honor waves her off, "let's find somewhere for lunch, I'm starving." As they walk Rory pulls out her phone to send Logan a text telling him they had arrived in one piece.

The girls find a restaurant that isn't overfilled with the lunch rush. Rory hears her phone ding as they take a seat. _Already?!_ she reads mentally scolding herself for not waiting a half hour before texting him.

 _Don't worry your pretty little head, I already told her I'm driving home._ She sends him back.

"Is Logan freaking out about the fact that we're already here?"

"Yea, I should have waited a little before texting him," she says looking apologetically over at Honor before looking through the menu.

"No worries Josh would have told him anyway, he's freaking out too," she giggles waving her phone at Rory indicating who she was talking to. Rory looks down at her phone again seeing another message from Logan.

 _Good luck with that. I'm glad you're there safe, have fun and try not to stress about the money. Honor also said she would give you some pointers for your first big society party…take them with a grain of salt!_ Rory giggles at the last part of his message and quickly types him back.

 _I'll take my notes from you. I love you 3_

 _Love you too Ace 3_ his response comes just before their waitress comes back over. Honor and Rory order their food quickly and dive back into their neglected conversation.

"So when did he finally say the L word," Honor asks.

"Monday at dinner," she smiles remembering the moment. "He took me to Insomnia, great place by the way thank you for telling him about it!"

"My pleasure, go on."

"Anyway he had taken me to dinner that night for our five month anniversary celebration which is technically Friday, but since we have this party he decided to surprise me early," she reaches over and takes a sip of water before continuing. "He had brought up the party earlier that night; I'm so excited to meet Seymour Hersh! When we got to the restaurant he freaked me out first making me think Monday was our anniversary and I'd written it down wrong, then we got talking about how you guys grew up and serious conversations then out of nowhere after my 'you deserve the world' rant he looked at me and just said 'god, I love you Rory." Honor observes the girl in front of her as she tells the story; clearly she is lost in the moment and had these feeling for her little brother for a while.

"I'm glad he found you," she tells Rory pulling her out of he love sick daze, "before you Logan was lost. I was so afraid that he was going to end up with some trophy wife because that's been the dynastic plan since he was born. Then you came along and everything seemed to click into place. He's actually trying in school, even if he isn't submitting anything he's writing, he smiles, and he's altogether more present and put together than he has been since he was a carefree child."

"He is incredible," she agrees with the older Huntzberger sibling.

"He stopped caring what people thought a long time ago, but he's a better person because he doesn't want to disappoint you," she continues.

"I don't think he could never disappoint me," Rory's eyebrows pull together in contemplation. Their food had arrived since their conversation had started so they dig in both deep in thought.

"I never meant it as a bad thing Rory," Honor says in apology.

"No it's not that…I just don't want him to change because he thinks I'm going to think less of him," Honor sees the sadness in her innocent eyes.

"I think disappointment was the wrong word…he knows you would never think less of him," she thinks for a moment, "proud might be a better word, he just wants you to be proud of him!" Rory smiles at the change in her sentence a little less bothered by it. They finish their lunch quickly keeping the rest of the conversation light. Honor beats her to the check, throwing a few bills on the table they take their leave and walk down the strip looking for a dress store.

"So Logan mentioned there was a list…do I even want to know?"

"It's not that bad I promise," Honor says pulling out an envelope with Rory's name across the front and passes it to the dark haired girl beside her, who automatically recognized the neat scroll and diligently read it as they walked into the first dress store.

 _Ace,_

 _I know this is going to be a lot so take a breath. I'm sure by this point Honor has talked your ear off about what Friday night may be like and if not, it's coming. Here are the essentials, I know it's not as long as the list I made in the car, don't fret I will handle the rest._

 _1._ _Dress –floor length, form fitting, preferably some shade of blue_

 _2._ _Shoes – heels, something you'll be comfortable walking around in for an extended period of time_

 _3._ _Clutch purse – I've been told you need one_

 _4._ _Scarf or shawl – these events can get chilly though I'd be more than happy to loan you my jacket_

 _5._ _Lingerie – because we both need something to look forward to at the end of the night_

 _Have fun with Honor._

 _I love you!_

 _M.A.C._

Rory smiles shaking her head, reading the letter, folding it back up she slips it into her purse and begins her search. She and Honor pull out several gowns to try on before heading back to the dressing room. Rory starts to get frustrated after Honor finds her dress after the third one, a light pink dress that had spaghetti strap, a scoop neck line and an open side that was detailed in jewels, while she is trying on dress number eight. She walks out of the small room to model the dress for the society expert, "well what do you think?"

"Ror, that's perfect," she exclaims getting up so she can walk around her. The dress was in midnight blue, with a halter, v-neck, lace bodice that sowed off most of her porcelain back. The open back ended at the top of her hips and flowed into a silk skirt, the dress hugged all the right curves and pooled at her feet making it perfect for a pair of elegant heels. "Logan isn't going to be able to control himself when he sees you in this!" While Rory goes back into the room to change into her normal clothes Honor send Logan a quick text telling him the colours of their dresses and the neck lines knowing the boys were picking out their jewellery later. "Ready for the rest of our adventure," she asks Rory as she exits the dressing room once more dress in hand.

"Yes…but if I give you the dress and Logan's card can you get it," she looks over at Honor shyly, "I haven't looked at the price tag and I don't want to know how much it is."

"It really does make you uncomfortable having him spend money on you doesn't it?"

"Yes…I don't want him or other people to think that's why I'm with him," she looks down sadly.

"Nobody would think that after spending five minutes with you Rory," she insists.

"My own mother has accused me of it many times and it's been five months; I don't think anyone else is going to have reservations about it." Honor just shakes her head and takes the dress to the register. Once both their dresses have been purchased they head to the salon where Honor insists they need appointments for Friday before the event to do a spa day, hair, nails, makeup; and they are off looking for shoes and the rest of the items on Logan's list.

* * *

Logan is in the middle of the tailor shop with Josh picking up their tuxes for the big party when his phone dings, "Josh my man, you are looking for a light pink," he hears Josh groan at the colour his girl decided to go with, "though I'm sure you could get away with silver. Honor says there is silver beading on her dress."

"Please tell me you got suck with something just as unpleasant," Josh hopes eagerly out loud.

"Sucks darn, nope you're on your own there," he chuckles, "I'm apparently looking for midnight blue." The two boys wonder over to the ties, pocket squares and sock. Picking out the appropriate colours Logan's phone buzzes again.

"Your girl," Josh asks.

"Nope yours," he replies as he reads the text from Honor sighing as he reaches the end.

 _Tell me about Rory's mom. I thought they were best friends? Why is she so uncomfortable about you spending money on her?_ He thinks before responding figuring he should start with why this was coming up.

 _What happened? Is Ace okay?_ Josh shows him a silver tie, but Logan hands him a silver tie that is a slightly lighter shade, "this one will match better," he says and Josh goes in search of a pocket square.

 _Do you have any idea how uncomfortable money makes her? She actually handed me the dress and your card and asked me to go purchase it. She didn't want to know how much the dress was…said something about her mother and gold digging. I just don't want to upset her by saying the wrong thing at some point today._

Logan sighs and types out his message hoping to get the point across quickly without divulging into to many details. _Lorelai has a problem with society. So when she sees me with Rory she sees her perfect angel running head first into the world she ran away from. She pretty much sees red, I've been trying to make good with Lorelai because I can see what it does to Rory, but she's said some pretty hurtful things…however the gold digging trophy wife comment stuck with her the most._ He sends the message and focuses back on what Josh and the tailor are holding up. He takes a picture of the tie and sends it to Honor.

 _Really? That's terrible; she should just want Ror to be happy._ It's sent with a follow up message about the tie, _a shade darker and it's perfect!_

 _Yea, she should. And though Lorelai tolerates me now it's clear she still doesn't like me. It's how Ace was raised though, to work hard for everything she gets. That's why me spending money on her has been an issue. She's a lot more lenient then when we first started going out._ He sends back to Honor taking his tie up and placing it on top of the bag his suit was in. The tailor rings them through having them both on file from previous events.

"You ready to go man," Josh asks as they exit the store.

"Yea, where do we want to look," Josh and Logan had decided they were going to surprise their girls with their jewellery for the party.

"What about Harry Winston?" he suggests.

"Perfect," he answers distracted by another text from Honor. _Don't worry I will help you work on Lorelai, Rory and I are doing a girls night next week and I think I've convinced her to introduce me to a classic Gilmore movie night in Stars Hollow._

Logan chuckles at her admission. _Good luck sis…you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into!_ "Josh my man I wish you good luck. Honor talked Rory into a night with Lorelai next week and you are going to have a seriously hungover and sugar crashed girlfriend when she gets home from Stars Hollow."

"Honor can handle herself," he insists.

"Oh you have not seen the workings of a Gilmore movie night. I'm pretty sure Finn would be a wreck after one," chuckling again haring Josh groan as he opens the door to Harry Winston.

"I'm not going to be able to talk Rory into taking it easy on her am I?"

"Please, if you even try she will drag you along with them," Josh groans in protest again as they walk over to the many glass cases looking at the necklaces on display. Though many were gorgeous and large Logan was looking for something delicate that would accentuate his Ace's natural beauty not squander it as her grandmother's diamonds had. The saleswoman begins to flirt with him as she asks if he needs assistance but he gently brushes her off insisting he would know what he was looking for when he saw it, so she went to try her luck with Josh who brushes her off in the same manner.

Logan however had been right he knew the necklace when he saw it, simple, understated, and absolutely stunning. It was the forget-me-not, lariat sapphire and diamond necklace. The multiple lariat sapphire forget-me-not flowers are separated through an arrangement of pear-shaped, marquise and rounded gemstones, and set in platinum. The necklace would clasp gently around her neck and dangle slightly in the centre where the two separated strands meet. He calls one of the sales women over asking if there are earrings to match.

"Yes sir, they are just over here," Logan follows her to the other side of the store as she points to a dangling set of earrings that match the necklace perfectly. He is about to say yes to them when a pair of forget-me-not studs in the sapphire with diamond centers catch his eye.

"Those ones are perfect," he says pointing to the studs knowing Rory would appreciate the simplicity of them over the flashy drop style of the opposing set.

"Would you like to see the matching bracelet sir," she asks setting the studs aside with the necklace.

"Please," he says as she begins to move to another case before coming back over to him. The bracelet like the earrings and necklace were simplistic and elegant. The forget-me-not flowers alternating between diamond petals and sapphire ones. "Add that to my purchase please, I'm just going to see in my friend is ready." Logan walks with purpose and a smile on his face having found the perfect combination for Rory, "you ready Josh?"

"I think so," he looks nervously at Logan, "do you think she'll like these?" Logan looks at the jewellery set in front of him. There was the diamond loop collection in front of him. The short almost choker style necklace as to not be hidden by the scoop neck style of Honor's dress, along with medium diamond earrings that dangled slightly, as his sister liked to be dripping in diamonds but also not to overpower her beauty, along with the matching bracelet from the collection.

"I think she'll love them Josh," he says clasping the nervous man on the shoulder, "they practically scream Honor."

"You find something for Rory?"

"Yea, they're at the desk I'll show you," the gentlemen make their way over to the cashier's desk to make their purchases. Logan puts all of this things in the back of Josh's car before saying his goodbyes and heading towards his Porsche. It had been decided earlier that week when Honor had called him that they would all get ready at Honor and Josh's place so they could spend some extra time together and arrive at the party in a group. So instead Logan and Rory taking their purchases for the event back to Yale with them they would leave them in New York with his sister.

* * *

Thursday flew by quickly in a rush of packing and trying to get school work done so they could enjoy their weekend together. By mid-morning on Friday Frank was waiting in the parking lot outside of Rory's class for them, his daughter playing in the open field in front of them.

"Miss Rory," he greets her with a pleasant smile, "I hope you're well.

"I am, thank you Frank," she says as he takes her book bag from her, "how are you?"

"I am fantastic," he smiles enthusiastically over his shoulder. Rory turns around to see a little girl with strawberry-blond locks, and Frank's green eyes playing joyously in the snow.

"Is that your daughter," she asks as she watches the little girls catching the sight of Logan out of the corner of her eye coming to meet them.

"It is," his gaze returns to hers, "Sophie, come here darling I want you to meet someone." The little girl races over getting there the same time Logan does.

"Hey Ace," he wraps his arm around her waist, "Frank," Logan nods in his direction, "and who is this little lady?"

"I'm Sophie," she exclaims jumping up and down, "daddy says we're going to New York for my birthday!"

"That you are Sophie," he smiles down at the energetic little girl watching her curls bounce, "are you excited to see the Big Apple?"

"That's what mommy calls the city," she gleams with childlike innocence, "she said I would love it there!"

"That you will miss Sophie," Rory adds, "the city is magical! Anything can happen there!"

"Really," she asks gleaming up at her.

"These are my friends Logan and Rory," Frank says to his daughter running a hand over her hair, "we are going to drop them off and bring them home."

"Can I sit with Rory," she asks excitedly.

"I don't think so sweetie," he answers her cautiously not wanting to put Rory or Logan in an awkward position.

"I really don't mind Frank," Rory smiles and Logan squeezes her side showing her, he fully supported her decision.

"You can tell me about the magic," Sophie jumps up and down like a jack hammer.

"Are you sure Miss Rory," Frank asks giving her an out if she wanted it, but Rory just smiles and takes Sophie's hand leading her into the car. She looks over her shoulder when she gets the little girl settled to see if Logan is behind her. Only to see him hand Frank an office envelope, she gives him a questioning eye as he gets in beside her.

"Just all their plans for this weekend," he smiles placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her against his side. Rory began to tell Sophie about New York and all the amazing things about the city, what they could do there, the sporadically placed entertainment, be it a flash mob, or a man painted like the tin man doing tableaus. The two-hour drive went by in no time with the little girl shooting questions at the pair faster than they were able to answer her. They pulled up outside of Honor's apartment building about a half hour after they reached the city, traffic being what it was. Sophie hugs Rory and Logan as they exit the vehicle before jumping into the front seat to sit with her dad.

"So I will pick you up outside of the Plaza Sunday at four," Logan nods at Frank in confirmation, "thank you so much for all you've gotten for this weekend."

"It really isn't an issue Frank, we appreciate you changing your plans to bring us," he shakes the man's hand and grabs their bags, "have a great weekend!"

"I can take my bag Logan," Rory says as Frank pulls back into traffic and they head towards the doors.

"No need Ace, I've got it," he says walking through the front doors into the lobby. Having been to his sister place several times before, he doesn't have to call up for her to let them through, and just codes into the building heading straight for the elevators.

"Rory," Honor screeches as she opens the door to greet them, hugging the younger girl tightly.

"Feeling the love here," Logan grumbles placing their bags on the floor, seeing Josh coming around the corner.

"I swear they're having a love affair," Josh grins, "all I hear is Rory this and Rory that," he dodges the punches that comes at him from his girlfriend.

"I'm just excited that Logan is finally bringing someone who can have intellectual conversations to one of these parties," they gossip over the latest as they have lunch, and make bets to see how well their parents are going to take the news of Logan and Rory's relationship and who will win the fight over wedding location.

Rory could see the argument now, Cape Cod or Martha's Vineyard would be her choices with a long list of people on her guest list she had never met…business associates because the clients of his parents and her grandparents would expect to be invited. She sits there quietly trying to shake the thought off; _You and Logan aren't even close to there yet! Neither of us has even graduated yet. There will be plenty of time to think about that later._ She sits there enjoying the rest of lunch watching brother and sister banter, breaking into laughter.

"Oh Rory," Honor exclaims looking towards the clock, "we are going to be late for our appointments if we don't leave now!" As they were rushing to get their things to leave Logan once again tries to hand Rory his black card.

"No way Mr. we had a deal," she smirks finding her loop hole, "and this salon kind of day was not on the list therefore not going to work," she pecks his cheek and skips toward Honor at the door.

"Aaccceeeee," he whines already regretting their deal over him buying her dress, as she leaves the apartment smirking at him.

"She's put you on a buying restriction," Josh laughs and his friends face, "she really is one of a kind."

"That she is…she's going to be the death of me man."

"How about we get the PlayStation out while the girls are getting pampered," he suggests walking towards the living room Logan trailing behind him, "get your mind off the lovely Rory for a bit."

* * *

Honor and Rory were feeling refreshed and ready for a nap by the time they had their massages, pedicures, facials, and hair done up. Checking the time they briskly walk back to Honor's apartment building to get their dresses on so they aren't late.

"You've got ten minutes ladies," Josh claims when they stride through the door, looking dapper in his tux.

"We just have to put our dresses and shoes on babe, so we're swimming in time," she kisses him briefly, "where's my little brother?"

"Being a total girl," he laughs, "he's spent the last half hour gelling his hair to perfection, and don't let him tell you differently!"

"Good lord," she exclaims before turning back around and heading to her room, "come on Ror, I want to see Logan's expression at the finished product of his date." Rory follows Honor quickly keeping pace and shutting the door behind them. Honor pulls their garment bags and shoe boxes out of the closet handing the proper ones to Rory. They change and take turns doing up the zippers and buttons on one another's dresses, slipping their shoes off and looking at their completed forms in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Honor," she smiles at her newest best friend.

"So do you Ror," she smirks, "my little brother isn't going to know what hit him!"

"Josh is going to be in the same state of jello brain I'm sure," she smarts back.

"Naw, he's seen me dressed for these event every couple of weekends, where as this is a first for you and Logan."

"Your brother has seen me in a dress before Honor," she laughs at the insinuation.

"Yea but a cocktail dress doesn't count and the ball gown as gorgeous as you were in it didn't show your figure," she states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as she opens the door.

"How did you know about the ball gown?"

"Logan showed me pictures from the LDB event when he first told me about you," she smiles over her shoulder at the doe eyed girl following her. "Gentlemen your ladies are ready," she announces as they walk around the corner to see their men dressed to the nines in the best of the best, accents of colour to match their girls so everyone would know who they belong to.

Shaking off his shock Logan closes the distance between himself and his Ace, pulling her flush against him and kissing her soundly, "you look incredible," he presses a last gentle kiss to her lip.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she smirks up at him.

"You're almost perfect."

"What do you mean almost," she asks skeptically eyeing him as he reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a rather large jewellery box. "Logan…" she begins to scold before Honor jumps in quickly to save her brother.

"It's customary Rory, that the gentleman gives his lady jewellery for these events," she says easily flashing the box Josh had just given her.

"And it was on the list," Josh adds smirking.

"No it wasn't," Rory says raising an eyebrow challengingly at the lanky, awkward man in front of her.

"It was, I swear," he goes over to the counter and hands her a piece of paper that that was in Logan's writing. Looking it over quickly it was the list that he had written in the car on their way home from their anniversary date. Honor and Josh slip into the hall around the corner to get their coats giving the couple some privacy.

"It just wasn't on your list Ace," Logan says smiling bringing her attention back to him, she opens the box wordlessly and stares at the perfectly cut diamonds. She runs her fingers over them with a feather light touch, before he delicately takes the bracelet out of the box. He fastens it around her right wrist, fingers brushing her skin. He looks in her big blue eyes as he moves to take the necklace out, Logan steps behind her and places the necklace in its rightful place letting his fingers trail down her pale back. Rory shivers at the contact letting his hands wrap around her waist, "happy anniversary Ace," he whispers placing a kiss on her neck.

She turns in his arms handing him the box before removing the earrings and putting them in her ears, "I love you," she says placing her hand on his cheek, pressing up on her toes to reach his lips. The kiss was sweet and slow, pouring all the feelings they had for each other into it, "thank you for the gift," she whispers resting her forehead against his.

"Alright saps, times up we're going to be late if we don't go now," Josh yells from down the hall. Logan and Rory laugh at the ruined moment.

"We do have a hotel for tonight right," she asks looking at him meaningfully.

"You're damn right we do," he says pulling her in hungrily for another kiss, "let's go," they walk towards the exit meeting Josh and Honor at the door and heading down in the elevator.

"It's a good thing I have your lip stick in my purse missy," Honor scolds Rory as they get into the limo waiting for them. She leans over and touches up Rory's lipstick, while Rory brushes a line of the pinky-red off Logan's lips.

"I'm nervous," she whispers taking a tight hold of his hand once they had all gotten settled in for the short drive and Honor and Josh where in conversation about what they had going on for the rest of the week.

"Me too Ace," he squeezes back.

"That's not what you're supposed to say," she giggles.

"Oh yea, and what am I supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to tell me not to be nervous and that it's all going to be okay!"

"I've never lied to you before Ace, I'm not about to start now," he smiles down a her, lifting their combined hands and kissing the back of hers, "but we are going to get through this together."

"Together," she sighs as the limo pulls to a stop in front of the Plaza. They wait patiently in the back till the ushers open the door. Josh and Honor exit first, making it hallway down the carpet posing for pictures as they go before Logan steps out and turns back to hold his hand out to Rory.

"Breath, Ace," he leans into murmur in her ear, feeling her hand shake as she places it in his, "I've got you." Hand in hand they start making their way up the carpet not stopping to pose till the halfway point where they were bombarded with questions and flashes of the cameras that would surly end up on the society pages of the Hartford Gazette. Logan wraps an arm securely around her waist pulling her tightly against him, pressing a kiss to her temple hoping to calm her nerves.

"Logan who's your date," one of the reporters' shouts, but all of them hold their recording devices closer to the couple.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third," he responds not even looking at them but keeping his eyes trained on Rory's face, which twists in slight confusion and disgust at the society name that comes out of his mouth.

"Is this one your girlfriend, Logan," another shouts.

"Yes," Logan says pulling slightly at her waist before taking her hand and ushering her the rest of the way to the building ignoring the rest of the questions and the flashes. "What was that look when I said your name," he asks her when they are safely behind the plaza doors.

"I hate the sound of my full name," she scrunches her nose up, "it sounds so pretentious…at least you didn't add the Hayden to it."

"I don't think I will ever think of you as a Hayden," he chuckles, "is Hayden part of your legal name?"

"Mhmm," she hums snuggling into his side as they walk around the lobby looking for Josh and Honor, not wanting to go into the ballroom without them. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third, I've just always gone by Rory Gilmore. I guess if mom had stayed in Hartford it would have been different and the society name is what I would have gone by, we probably would have met way sooner, but it didn't happen like that."

"Well I'm glad it didn't," he smiles pecking her on the lips, "as much as I would have loved to have known you my entire life, I doubt we'd have what we have now if it had happened that way."

"Ready to face the Dark Lord," Honor says coming up behind them Josh not far behind.

"Don't scare the poor girl Hon," Josh chuckles slipping his hand into hers.

"Let's just get it over with," Logan grumbles letting go of his tight hold around Rory's waist and taking her hand. Rory automatically runs her other hand down her dress to smooth it out and over her hair to make sure everything is still in place as they enter the ballroom. "You're perfect," Logan leans down to her ear to whisper, "stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it," she says, "what if they don't like me?"

"Then they don't like you," he states as if it isn't a big deal. "Their opinion doesn't matter to me Ace. I love you and nothing is going to change that, especially not my parent's snobbery."

"They're still your parents though," she counters as they follow Honor and Josh at a great enough distance that they couldn't overhear the conversation but not far enough that they lost each other.

"And has your mom's opinion stopped you from loving me?"

"No…but…"

"But nothing Ace, their opinion hasn't mattered to me since I was four that's not going to change because they might not like my girlfriend," they see Honor and Josh stop in front of another couple who Rory assumes to be the Huntzbergers, "besides they can't hate you, it would be like hating Thumper."

"Bambi reference, I'm impressed you were paying attention to the Disney marathon Huntzberger."

"Gotta keep up with you somehow Ace," he says pecking her lips quickly before tugging her towards his parents, "let's go!"

"Logan darling there you are," a leggy blond, sporting a floor length dress that didn't leave much to the imagination and was much too young for her came up and hugged him.

"Hi mom," he says hugging her back briefly before maneuvering out of her arms.

"Son," Mitchum says holding his hand out toward the younger boy. Rory stands silently and watches the cold exchange between the two men, figuring out quickly that everything Honor and Logan had told her about their parents had been true. Logan though brushed off then encounter quickly like it had just been another day, _which it probably is to him_ she told herself making a mental note to make sure he knew how much he was loved even if his parents didn't show him, she would.

"Mom, dad," he begins as he moves to wrap an arm around her waist again, "This is Rory."

"Hi," she says giving an awkward wave, "it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, Logan, you weren't supposed to bring a date tonight," his mother complains, "Lacy Fallon is here tonight and I told her mother you would escort her around tonight."

"That can still happen Shira," Mitchum jumps in trying to keep his wife from causing a scene in a public place, "I'm sure Rory here can find another eligible young man who came solo tonight."

"Not going to happen," Logan's temper begins to rise at his parent's suggestion. He is about to tell them off when Honor interrupts hoping to calm the situation slightly.

"Mom, dad, you guys know Rory's grandparents, she's the Gilmore's granddaughter," she says in a calming voice with a smile on her face like she's talking to a toddler.

"Well I guess that's better than some of the riff-raff he's brought to these things," his mother says offhandedly as if it wouldn't be offensive.

"Well you don't have to worry about the riff-raff anymore mom, Rory will be the only girl coming to these things with me from now on," he smiles condescendingly at his mother waiting for the new information to click.

"Come now Logan, I'm sure she doesn't have all the time in the world to come to these silly parties," she sneers, "Emily is always talking about how busy she is."

"Then I'll come alone," he states with finality in his voice.

"Why would you do that when there are so many nice girls I could introduce you to?"

"Rory is Logan's girlfriend mom," Honor jumps in quickly again, "as in exclusive and the press know it, so I don't think him being seen escorting all of Hartford's most eligible daughters' around is such a great idea."

"What would you announce that to the press for," Shira pales at the implication.

"Shira," Mitchum scolds, "don't cause a scene."

"Yea we wouldn't want to ruin the family image," Logan scoffs before turning his attention fully to Rory, "Would you like to dance?"

Rory just nod at Logan, "it…was nice to meet you," she says hastily as he pulls her away.

"You as well," Mitchum says before glaring at his wife and storming off towards the bar. Grabbing a drink he watches his son in interest from the side of the room. The way Logan gracefully turns the lovely brunette, the way they laugh together, how they look at each other. He stares in awe at the pure and vulnerable emotion that flits across their faces before they lean in sharing a sweet kiss. Mitchum looks away briefly feeling as if he was intruding on a personal moment. He takes one last look at his son trying to shake off the fact that this is the happiest he had seen his son in years before returning to his wife.

Rory was enjoying being wrapped safely in Logan's embrace as they danced amongst the other couples on the floor. "I love you Rory," he whispers in her ear as he holds her close.

"I love you too Logan," she pulls back enough to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about my parents," he apologizes looking sincere and embarrassed by his mother's reaction to his girlfriend.

"Don't be," she places a palm to his cheek, "you can't control what they are going to say or do Logan, and you put up with far worse from my mom."

"Come on Ace," he says smirking and taking her hand, pulling her towards the ballroom doors looking around.

"Logan, where are we going," she giggles as he pulls her through a door, "what are we doing," she asks before he pushes her against it and presses his body against hers, fusing their lips together, "so that's what we're doing," she mummers against his lip before attaching them again.

"I really needed that," he says catching his breath, "I didn't think you would want that in all the papers."

Rory giggles at the smirk plastered on his face, "not really society appropriate," she slides her hands down his chest and wraps her arms around his waist tugging him closer to her. Feeling his obvious arousal through his pants when their hips make contact, she blushes a deep red before quipping, "you might want to cool off before you go back out there because that is also not very appropriate for the society out there either."

"Extremely scandalous," he agrees groaning when she presses her hips against his creating the friction he craves. "Ace, you're killing me here," she smirks at the desperation in his voice, allowing one of her hands to drop and squeeze his back side. "Aaceee!"

"Shhh," she presses her lips against his effectively shutting him up, moving her hands to cup his growing erection through his trousers, grabbing the condom she knew would be in his pocket. _Ever the perfect boy scout,_ she thinks.

"Ace, we are in a public coat room at the Plaza," he manages to say, the husk in his voice making Rory aware of her own arousal.

"Your point being," she asks popping open the solitary button and pulling down his zipper, "it's dark, no one is here, and you started this MAC." Before Logan can respond her lips are back on his and they both lose all coherent thought, as she strips him of his suit jacket letting it fall to the floor. He moans into her mouth as her hand finds its way into his boxers to stroke his hard member, while slowly popping the buttons on his dress shirt with her other hand exposing his toned chest. "Logan, please," she mumbles as his fingertips brush the exposed skin on her back, "I can't wait till later…please!"

"As you wish," he whispers by her ear before nipping it.

"I knew making you watch 'Princess Bride' was going to be a bad idea," she rolls her eyes playfully smirking at him, not realizing he had the skirt of her dress around her waist until his fingers were on her core pushing her panties aside. Rory gasps at the new sensation that was making the heat in her stomach explode.

"Wrap your legs around me," Logan says huskily bending to grab her upper thighs to hoist her up into position, pinning her against the door with his body and fumbling with the condom for a moment trying not to drop her.

"Let me," she smirks kissing him briefly, taking the condom back from him she tosses the foil packet next to his jacket. She watches his internal fight for control as she rolls it over him slowly, squeezing him for good measure. Returning her hands to his neck she pulls him in for a deep kiss as he lines up at her entrance and sinks into her heat painfully slow. "Oh god Logan," she moans loudly. He pauses letting her body adjust to his, watching her face carefully loving the look of pure pleasure that's showing. He starts to move slowly in and out of the woman he loves, the sound coming from her mouth driving him wild. He vaguely hears some of the party goers on the other side of the door, hearing his father's voice talking to an associate about him. Rory must have heard them to because her body stiffens as she tries to keep in another moan that he helps her muffle by fusing their lips together once again.

"Bite down on my shoulder Ace," he grunts, catching his breath from their kiss as he speeds up his thrusts. She obliges immediately, feeling her climax building knowing she wouldn't be able to keep quiet when she hit her high. Logan pulls her thighs up a little higher on his waist and they both gasp at the new place he hits inside her. He pounds into her a few more times before feeling her muscles flutter and pulse around him, becoming his own undoing burying his head in her neck to muffle his own sounds of pleasure.

"That was…," Rory huffs trying to catch her breath.

"Incredible," he suggests pulling out of her slowly letting her feet touch the floor once more.

"Yea," she laughs kissing him quickly before adjusting her dress watching him discard of the condom in a nearby waste basket, a red mark on his shoulder catching her eye, "Oh my god, Logan, your bleeding," she rushes over to him to look at the bloody teeth marks on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry babe!"

"Ace, don't worry about it," he laughs trying to calm her, "it doesn't' hurt."

"Are you sure," she asks worried, "I didn't realize I was biting so hard."

"I'm hoping it scars," Logan smirks brushing a kiss across her lips before focusing on getting his clothing back on properly.

"Alright, I'm not as sorry anymore," she glares at him, placing a well deserved smack on his chest.

"I had to keep you quiet somehow Ace," he laughs, "Mitchum would have had no reservations about barging in here if he had heard you; and I'll be damned if my father or anyone ever sees you like that." Logan watches her eyes widen in shock and realization as he finishes buttoning his jacket.

"I can't believe I just had sex at Seymour Hersh's party with your father and all of Hartford society on the other side of that door," she says still in a state of shock at herself.

Logan just laughs pulling her into a hug, "God, I love you Rory," she calms instantly in his arms and laughs with him.

"How do I look," she asks pulling back running a hand over her hair, "presentable?"

"You look gorgeous," he brushes his thumb over her cheek before dipping his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket producing her lip gloss, "you might want to reapply though." They emerge quickly from the coat room and back to the ballroom without notice. The couple just reach the bar when Mitchum comes from behind them.

"Son, I have someone I'd like you to meet," his father states smiling at the couple, "I won't keep him long Miss. Gilmore I promise." Logan looks down at Rory not wanting to leave her alone to face the wolves.

"Go," she encourages, "I'll find Honor."

"You sure Ace?"

"I'm sure," she leans in for a peck, "go," she nods at the older Huntzberger with a small smile before turning to find the energetic blond.

"She seems like a nice girl," Mitchum comments as he leads his son towards a circle of his colleagues.

"She incredible," Logan states as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why Ace," his father asks out of the blue.

"What?"

"You called her Ace, why," he asks curiously.

"Umm…" Logan stutters for a minute surprised his father had been paying attention to something that wasn't on his agenda. "She's a reporter at the Daily News, and a damn good one for that matter. It's what she wants to do with her life."

"Huhh," he mumbles confused.

"What, now?"

"Well, she's hardly said two words to me tonight," he explains, "if she wants to be a reporter you think she'd use her connection to you usefully."

"She's not like that dad," Logan says heatedly feeling the anger bubble up, "she wants to make it on her own merit not because of her relationship with me!"

"And you believe that," his father asks sincerely.

"She loves me dad, for me," he huffs not wanting to have this conversation, "not for my money, not for my name, but for who I am." Mitchum is silent for a moment only speaking up briefly as they reach his colleagues.

"I believe you," he says just above a whisper, "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my son Logan." The shop talk went on for an hour before they were finally allowed to depart though Logan hadn't heard much of the conversation still baffled at his father.

"What did you mean 'I believe you'" he asks as they walk away from the group.

"I see the way she looks at you," his father smiles briefly, "and you her. I believe that she loves you…I'm glad you're happy Logan," he pauses before continuing, "I knew a girl like her once, don't let her go. I will deal with your mother."

"Thanks dad," he says awkwardly watching his father walk towards the bar. He looks around the room quickly spotting Honor and Josh moving towards them but not seeing Rory, "Hey Hon, where's my girl?"

 **Cliffhanger :P What do you thinks going to happen? Where did Rory go?**


	18. Ch18: Green Eyed Monster

**Let me just say sorry yet again for this taking so long! I officially have 6 part-time jobs and sometimes work 38 hours straight so I don't have a whole lot of time for anything else! A lot of you are wondering if I am going to finish this story and I promise I am it might just take me longer than anticipated! Here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Long Weekend!**

 **All my love,**

 **xoxo**

 _"What did you mean 'I believe you'" he asks as they walk away from the group._

 _"I see the way she looks at you," his father smiles briefly, "and you her. I believe that she loves you…I'm glad you're happy Logan," he pauses before continuing, "I knew a girl like her once, don't let her go. I will deal with your mother."_

 _"Thanks dad," he says awkwardly watching his father walk towards the bar. He looks around the room quickly spotting Honor and Josh moving towards them but not seeing Rory, "Hey Hon, where's my girl?"_

"Good question little brother," she says looking around, "she excused herself to the bathroom awhile ago and we haven't seen her since."

"How longs awhile," he asks getting nervous knowing she was basically in the den without a chair.

"Long enough that I'm going to go with you to look," she sighs walking towards the ballroom exit and towards the restroom, "wait here," she says leaving him at the door in the hallway and entering the high-end restroom complete with marble countertops and cloth towels to dry your hands on. "Ror," she calls turning the corner going around the double sided wall to find the brunette bambi in the farthest corner with the water running and a wet cloth trying in vein to wipe herself clean. "What happened," Honor gasps when she sees her friend face. Rory's eyes were red rimmed, and she had some sort of liquid all over her. She opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a hiccup and more tears. "Oh, Ror," she says pulling the innocent blue eyed girl into a hug.

"Honor, no you're going to get all sticky," she protests through her tears trying to pull away and quickly calm herself hoping not to make a scene.

"I really don't care about that," she states firmly, "I care about what happened."

"It doesn't matter Honor I'm just a little sticky," she says forcing a smile, "It's not a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal you wouldn't be crying in a bathroom," she scolds before softening slightly, "here let me," she takes the damp wash cloth out of Rory's hand and places it on the counter. Honor takes an elastic off of one of her bangles and pull the sticky hair out of Rory's face. "What is that on your neck," she asks voice going up in pitch, eyes widening as she looks at the hickey that had been placed their earlier in the evening.

"Nothing," she says quickly moving her hand to cover it.

"That was not nothing Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," she laughs trying to scold her, "when did you and Logan have time for that?"

"You know how you said you heard something when you passed the coat room to go for a smoke?"

"Yea, what does that have to…" Honor's mouth pops open as it clicked together in her head, "oh my god! I can't believe that was you!"

"Guilty," she giggles removing her hand so Honor can try to scrub the stickiness away.

"So you going to tell me what happened?"

"You know how your mother was talking about Lacy Fallon earlier," she asks and Honor just nods, "well I ran into her just after I left you guys in the hall. I was polite and exchanged pleasantries, then she called me a 'man stealing whore, who would never be able to keep Logan's attention' and a bunch of other awful things I didn't know girls like her had the vocabulary for. Then she threw her drink on me…and I just walked away and came in here."

"Oh Ror," she looks at her friend with sad eyes, "you know Logan loves you right?"

"I know…it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt…or that it didn't play off my insecurities that one day he might get bored of me," she chokes out as the tears start again.

"He won't Rory," she claims turning her so they were face to face, "he loves you so much, he isn't going to screw this one up! I won't let him," Rory just nods so Honor goes back to her task trying to clean the sticky drink off the girl before her. A fire building inside her with every tear that falls from her friend eyes, "this is useless," she growls throwing the towels into the hamper, "you're just going to have to go up to your room to shower and the dress is going to have to be dry-cleaned. Just give me a second," she grumbles heading towards the door opening it to reveal her brother.

"Is she in there," he asks frantically, "is she okay?"

"She is…"

"Honor what happened?"

"She had a run in with the lovely Miss. Fallon," Logan groans hearing the name.

"What happened is Rory okay?"

"She needs a shower and some serious emotional support from you but other than that she'll be fine," she sighs, "speaking of I need your jacket."

"A shower," he questions as he starts to remove his suit jacket.

"Lacy threw her drink on her…" she trails off seeing the red mark on Logan's dress shirt, "seriously?"

"What," his eyes grow angry hearing what his sister is telling him. He turns around to go find the woman causing his Ace pain, but Honor stops him.

"Put your jacket back on," she demands turning to Josh, "babe I need your jacket," Josh hands it over without hesitation. "Take this to Rory, and get her up to your room."

"She can wear my jacket," he protests.

"Unless you want to explain the blood on your shirt, which I'm almost positive goes along with the story of the hickey on Rory's neck," she quirks an eyebrow at her brother, "no she can't."

"What about Lacy," he says brushing off the comment, "she can't just get away with this!"

"And she won't," Honor smirks, "honestly little brother don't you know me. You go take care of your girl, and I will take care of Miss. Fallon." Logan nods and walks into the restroom following the sounds of sniffling and Honor takes off in the direction of the party Josh tailing behind her looking for the strawberry-blond who was about to be very sorry.

"Ace," Logan calls hoping not to startle her as he rounds the corner seeing his girlfriend sitting in a ball on the floor trying to reign in her emotions. He walks over to her silently taking her by the shoulders pulling her up to standing and wraps his arms tightly around her swaying side to side hoping to help calm her. Logan holds her tightly until her sobs subside and her shaking slightens, he takes Josh's discarded jacket off the counter and wraps it around her shoulders, "let's get you to upstairs." Rory just nods still sniffling and leans heavily into his side as he throws a protective arm around her waist, escorting her from the restroom and into the hall. They go straight to the elevators and up to the nineteenth floor; Logan keys into their Carnegie Park Suite.

"This is incredible babe," her voice cracks slightly as she takes in the room. Modern furniture in whites, greys and blacks donned the space, a large flat screen television mounted to the wall. She wonders further in noticing their suitcases against a wall. She looks through the door on her right to find a spacious closet, she turns to the door on her left to reveal a sleek looking bathroom, including a large glass shower and a jacuzzi bathtub.

Logan follows behind her wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her back against his chest, "why don't I run us a bath, then I can help you wash off and we can just relax for the rest of the night."

"I'm sorry for ruining our night," she whispers laying her head against his shoulder allowing the comfort to seep through his touch.

"You didn't ruin anything Ace," he tightens his arms for a moment before releasing the extra tension, "what do you say we forget everything that happened between my father pulling me away and this moment?"

"Sounds perfect," she lets a small smile grace her lips, "I'm going to go find somewhere to hang my dress so it doesn't get everything else sticky."

"There should be a dry-cleaning bag in the closet," he says releasing his arms from around her and turning her to face him, "if you put it in there and hang it on the closet door the maid will take it tomorrow to be done."

"I love you," she says pressing her lips gently to his, enjoying the moment and trying to let go of the last two hours of the evening. When she goes to pull away Logan tightens his grip on her waist before deepening the kiss. They pull pack when air becomes a necessity, leaning their foreheads against one another.

"I love you to Ace," he smiles placing a kiss on the tip of her nose and releases her so she can go change. He watches Rory walk out of the room, discarding his jacket, tie and dress shirt hanging them on the door knob he turns on the facet hovering above the large jacuzzi tub. He adjusts the temperature and turns to look for the bubble bath, shampoo and soaps; hearing his phone ding in the process.

 ** _The Lovely Miss Fallon will no longer be an issue little brother_** _._ He tries to contain the smirk that crosses his face reading the text from his sister but is unable to.

 ** _Thank you Hon, you're the best_** _._ He places his phone on the counter as he pours the lavender bubble bath that he found under the counter into the tub, turning on the jets to promote the bubble factor.

 ** _Don't thank me yet Logan…I had a conversation with our mother as well and it might come back to bite you. She was behind Lacy's actions this evening._** What he read filled him with fury, _how dare she! She has no right!_ He thought.

"Logan," he heard Rory call his name pulling him from his thoughts. He follows her voice into the bedroom.

"What's wrong Ace," he asks rounding the corner to find her there with a sad look on her face and her dress half undone.

"The zipper is stuck, can you help please," she asks pouting slightly. He chuckles quietly, making his way to her side. She lifts her arm as his hand make their way to the zipper that is located along her left side, he pulls it down trailing his fingers behind making her shiver. "Thank you," she whispers tuning her head to kiss him. The kiss was sweet, soft, and simple; letting their love show for on another.

"Of course, the bath is ready when you are," he smiles trailing his fingers down her arm to thread his fingers through hers as her dress pool to the floor.

"What are we waiting for then," she smiles tightening her grip on his hand and pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom she took it upon herself to strip Logan of the rest of his suit before removing the last of her own undergarments and stepping gracefully into the warm water. "Enjoying the view," she asks when she realized he had been staring at her and hadn't made a move to join her in the tub.

"Immensely," he smirks cockily at her.

"Well are you going to join me? It's getting a little lonely in here," as Logan moved towards the tub she scooches forward so he can get in behind her. Once settled he take the wash cloth off the side of the tub and gently rubs it over her back and shoulders; pulling her back against him he moves to her neck, breasts and arms washing away the sticky drink and the nights events. She takes the wash cloth from him and scrubs her face removing the last evidence before fully relaxing in to his arms. They sit in silence; sharing innocent touches letting the warm water lull them into a calm atmosphere. As the water cooled down and the pair became pruney they eventually got out of the tub and migrated into the bedroom. Rory and Logan dry off getting ready for bed. Logan pull on a pair of boxers and climbs into bed with the television remote; while she takes all the pins out of her hair and lets it fall loosely around her shoulders, slipping into one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties climbing in beside him.

"What do you want to watch," he asks as she settles on his chest and his arms wrap around her as he flips through the demand movies.

"How about that one," she suggests when he flips past _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_. He selects the movie and snuggles down under the covers with her. Eventually he feels her breathing even out and he knows she's asleep. His thoughts begin to wonder to his mother and how she could be so hateful toward the blue eyed Bambi beside him, as the movie plays in the background. He eventually drifts off with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Logan wakes in the morning to a knock at the door and no Rory beside him. As he walks towards the suite door his brain vaguely registers the shower running in the bathroom and figures that is where his girlfriend would be found. He pulls the door open to reveal his parents looking back at him.

"Mom, Dad," he says waking up instantly like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him.

"Logan do you make a habit of answering the door in your under clothes," his mother asks looking over her son in disgust who was standing before them in boxers and bedhead.

"Give the boy a break Shira, its early and we all had a late night," Mitchum defends him looking at his son with a smirk, "we were wondering…" he begins when Rory exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with another.

"Logan, is that you –" she stops in her tracks seeing her boyfriends parents staring at her.

"Good morning Rory," Mitchum says hoping to break the tension, "we are sorry to interrupt your morning."

"That's okay," she mumbles trying to disappear into Logan's side when he wraps an arm around her.

"We were just hoping that you would both join us for breakfast," he continues hoping not to embarrass the already tomato coloured girl in front of him.

"That sounds nice dad," Logan pipes up again as he watched his mothers face turn unimpressed at the thought of having Rory at the table with them, "how about we meet you at the restaurant downstairs in a half hour?"

"Sounds good son we'll see you soon," Mitchum places his hand on Shira's arm and guides her in the direction of the elevators.

"So that just happened," Rory says turning to face Logan who just chuckled before pressing his lips to hers.

"Good morning," he whispers against her lips before claiming them again.

"Logan we have to get dressed," she moans as his lips travel the length of her jaw, "we have to meet your parents," she tries again without success, "fine five minutes," she gasps, giving in when his fingers dip beneath her towel dancing their way across her skin to her core.

"Just five Ace," he smirks watching her face turn to one of pure pleasure as he unknots the top of her towel and lets it fall to the floor before carrying her to the bed and attaching his lips to where his fingers just were.

"Oh god," she cries when his rhythm increases knowing her body better than his own, knowing exactly what would push her over the edge, "Logan , please," she moans as his tongue dances skillfully against her opening.

"Please what Ace," he asks blowing air over her wetness and inserting a finger slowly.

"I want you," she mumbles incoherently.

"You already have me Ace," he moves his finger slowly in and out, circling her clit with his tongue.

"Logan," she yells as she finds her release, riding it out as Logan lays back beside her lazily dragging his fingers over her body. As she recovers from her orgasm she begins to slid her hands down his chest to find his member, giving him a confused look when he stops her halfway.

"This morning was for you Ror," he smiles kissing her lovingly, "besides we have to go meet my parents and you take forever to get ready." As he climbs out of bed he becomes painfully aware of his throbbing erection.

"And how are you going to deal with that," Rory smirks looking pointedly at his lower region.

"Cold shower Ace…a very cold shower," he says pointedly, "now start getting ready slow poke!"

"Says the man who takes a half hour to gel his hair," she laughs as she climbs slowly out of bed relishing in the calm that has washed over her body. As she hears the shower turn on they go about their morning routine as they normally would, working flawlessly around each other until they were leaving the room to meet his parents.

They walk hand in hand down to the hotel restaurant spotting the Huntzbergers, including Honor and Josh at a corner table when they walked in, "You ready for this?"

"You jump, I jump Jack," she smirks looking up at him as they continue forward Logan chuckling under his breath.

Breakfast had gone surprisingly smooth with only the odd snide comment here and there from Shira, there was little business talk from Mitchum but all in all it was a civilized meal. Seymour Hersh has stopped by the table to thank Mitchum and found himself in a lengthy debate with Rory, impressing all the members of the table but Shira.

Rory and Logan were currently strolling along 5th Avenue hand in hand enjoying the rest of the morning shopping at their own leisure. They made their way through the bustling streets of New York to the calming atmosphere of Central Park. They watched the kids around them run and play and they enjoyed the street performers. Logan had just bought her a coffee when they found themselves sitting alone at the Alice in Wonderland Statue. Rory curled into his side and his arm thrown casually around her shoulder taking in the art piece in front of them.

"I love you Ace," he smiles placing a kiss on the crown of her head and pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too Logan," she smiles snuggling deeper into his side, "more than anything."

"Move in with me," he whispers in her ear.

"What…" she stumbles out not sure where he's coming from, "Logan are you sure?"

"More sure than I've ever been," he repositions them so they are facing each other, "think about it Rory, we spend every night together and when we don't neither of us can sleep. I've been looking at apartments for next year and as much as the guys want us all to live together I want to live with you. I like falling asleep to you and I love waking up to you every morning. If you need to think about it please do, if you want to make a PRO CON list I'm willing to help you with one – " he was on a roll with his rant but Rory had heard enough silencing him with her lips.

"Yes," she murmurs against his lips before joining them once more.


	19. Ch19: A Million Dreams

**"Wedding Bell Blues"**

 **So I just saw The Greatest Showman (I know I'm a little behind on the times) anyway I'm in love with the song A Million Dreams from the movie and can't get it out of my head! Therefore this chapter is set during 'Wedding Bell Blues' but is inspired by 'A Million Dreams.' I'll put the lyrics at the end of this chapter in case you don't already know them!**

 **All my love xoxo**

"Gah," Rory shouts barreling into Logan's dorm.

"What's wrong Ace," he asks coming out of his room in sweatpants drying his hair with a towel.

"How can we possibly still be plastered over every gossip magazine and society newspaper in the continental US we went public weeks ago," she groans into his shoulder tossing three magazines and two newspapers with their faces plastered all over them behind him as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"It'll pass Ace, I know you don't like all the attention on you but one of the stars will do something stupid soon and we will be last week's news," he murmurs comfortingly in her ear, "are you all packed for the weekend?"

"Yes I am," she pulls back enough to peck him on the lips, "and you aren't going to bail on me tomorrow right?"

"And miss the chance to see you in a gorgeous dress standing at the altar," he smirks pecking her again, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Have you talked to the realtor about the apartment," she asks picking up the magazines and papers she had dropped on the couch, throwing them into the recycling bin. They had been to look through apartments together over the last week and had come to a happy medium. Logan had wanted something more extravagant than Rory could afford rent on which he didn't see the problem with but Rory wasn't willing to let him foot the entire bill for THEIR apartment. So, they found something a little less extravagant and are sharing the rent much to Logan's dismay.

"I called and left a message so she should get back to me in a day or two," he lied smoothly. He had already talked to the realtor and bought the apartment but he wanted to surprise her.

"Perfect," Rory says stepping away from him and going into the little kitchenette to make herself some coffee before going and joining her boyfriend on the couch with a book. That is how Finn and Colin found them when they walked into his dorm to see what they were doing for guys night. Finn snapped a picture of the two of them, Rory laying against his chest book in front of her, Logan had one arm wrapped around her waist and his book slightly off to the side. The couple were so caught up in such a mundane task that they didn't even notice that they were no longer alone.

"I think we walked into the wrong room Mate," Finn says elbowing Colin in the side.

"You think," he asks, "because this is definitely not the Huntz that we know and love." Just then Finn cleared his throat and threw himself onto the couch cuddling into Rory's side while simultaneously crushing Logan's leg.

"Now love," he began as the couple looked at him in shock and in Logan's case agony, "don't get me wrong, you know how I love you and those long legs of yours; though I would love them more wrapped around me instead of pretty boy behind you." He manages to keep a straight face and not flinch at the daggers being thrown at him, "but we have a big boys night planned and we were told you would not be present as of ten minutes ago," Finn finishes glancing at the clock.

"What time is it," she questions jumping off the couch so quickly Finn loses balance falling forward and finding himself staring directly at Logan's favourite appendage.

"Unless you're going to make yourself useful while you're there Finn, get off of me," he jokes pushing the Australian to the floor so he can walk Rory to the door. "Have fun in Stars Hollow Ace," he says pulling her into his embrace kissing her gently.

"I will, mom and I are having a Cop Rock marathon," she smirks waiting for him to catch up.

"I'll miss you," he kisses her nose lightly and reached behind him to hand her the travel mug off the counter, "your coffee."

"Thank you," she says taking it and inhaling deeply.

"Your goodbye kiss," he pecks her lips quickly pulling away before she can deepen it.

"Mean," she sticks out her lip in a pout until he moves in to kiss her again more deeply, "much better," she smiles dreamily as he pulls back.

"And my final plea to not make me sit with my parents tomorrow during the ceremony," he begs digging his fingers gently into her hips.

"You do not have to sit with your parents tomorrow," she solemnly says with a straight face.

"Fine I'll sit with my parents and behave," he exclaims exasperated after a moment of staring in her face.

"I love when I break you with just the sheer anticipation of a wear-down," she cheers in triumph.

"Hold on, did you say Cop Rock marathon?"

"Yup, we have them all recorded on tape," she giggles at the look on his face, "trying to figure out what you see in me?"

"Mhmm," he nods.

"Wait till you see me tomorrow," she says seductively wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I can't wait," his arms tighten around her dreading having to let her walk out the door.

"I'm going to miss you tonight," she mumbles, "Call me later?"

"Absolutely," he kisses her once more, "I love you Ace."

"I love you too," she looks pointedly at the boys standing behind Logan looking awed at the scene playing out before them. "You guys behave, no jail time tonight please, and make sure he's at the church by three tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am," they said in synchronicity saluting her. Shaking her head as she walks out the door, towards the parking lot to start what could possibly be a very long weekend.

"Alright now that the ball and chain is gone what are we doing tonight gents," Colin asks letting a hint of his distain for one of his best friends being committed leak through his voice.

"I vote the pub," Finn speaks up hoping to break any tension keeping his eye locked on Logan until his jaw relaxes.

"Yea, let's go," Logan huffs slightly grabbing his keys and his wallet out of his bedroom before following the boys to the pub.

Rory had gotten home and settled exchanging pleasantries with Lorelai. She had asked Rory how school was going, how Paris was and she had even asked about Logan hoping to make their first weekend together in a long time slightly better by getting off on the right foot. They soon headed into the kitchen after Luke arrived to work on his boat to start making snacks for their Gilmore movie night.

"Okay, I know I was the one that said I was craving mashed potatoes, but oh my God, they're a lot of work," Lorelai exclaimed in perfect fashion.

"It's instant mashed potatoes," she shook her head chuckling keeping her focus on the CD she was burning, "key word is instant."

"Oh, no, not instant," her mother says reading the instructions on the box, "I have to mix water and butter into it, not to mention adding of salt and pepper!"

"Okay, The Best of Super Fury Animals Complete," she says holding up the CD.

"Oh! Plus I have to rip the package open, dump it into a bowl and, oh my God, are they serious? I have to stir the mixture to combine," she exclaims in fake outrage, "what is this, the Gulag?"

"Hey, do you want the Arcade Fire," Rory asks completely used to her mother's rants and multi taking around them.

"I don't know do I," Lorelai breaks from her rant to look at her daughter appreciating how quickly they fell back into their old ways even with the fight.

"Yes."

"Then yes," she answers going back to her instant mashed potatoes, "so basically once I'm finished with all this manual labor, I still have to clean the bowl!"

"And the spoon," Rory adds helpfully still staring at her computer.

"What do I use the spoon for?"

"Stir to combine," she recites from the instructions watching at Lorelai waves her hand around in the bowl in a mixing motion.

"Pfft, right, so what do I use the spoon for?"

"Oh, right my mistake," she shakes her head at her mother, "Carry on."

"So let's cut to the chase," she looks pointedly at Rory, "how badly do you want these mashed potatoes?"

"You wanted the mashed potatoes," she reminded her moving onto the next CD.

"Cause with tater tots I can just rip and dump."

"Then stick with your strengths," she says seriously, "Brain Master Eno coming up next," she exclaims excitedly when there is a knock at the back door.

"Who is it," Lorelai calls.

"It's me," Luke says with a roll of his eyes.

"Me who?"

"Rory can you just open the door," he asks not wanting to banter with Lorelai. Rory runs off to look for an extension cord for him when he finally gets to ask for what he needs.

"Hi! Come on in," Lorelai says opening the door wider for him to enter.

"No, that's all right. I don't want to disturb you guys."

"Oh, you're not disturbing us!"

"Well, I'm dirty," he says making more excuses.

"Well, so is the house."

"And if I come in there I'll see what you guys are planning on eating and I'll want to kill myself," he finally admits trying not to look at the pop tarts, frozen waffles, tater tots, and other forms of junk food sitting out.

"It just so happens, I am making a garden spring salad with three bitter lettuces and a breaded French country chicken," she says with a completely straight face and a hint of wisp.

"Really," he hints with sarcasm, "you are?"

"No," she answers quickly changing the subject, "so how's the boat coming?"

"Slow."

"Oh, well you should have built a motorboat," she quips as Rory re-enters the room.

"Extension cord," she hands it over to Luke.

"Thank you," he says smiling at his daughter figure, "I'll let you get back to taking five years off your life."

"Meh," Lorelai says moving closer to him, "they are the five years I would have been wearing fuschia lipstick way beyond my lip line, so I wouldn't want 'em anyhow," she responds wittily leaning in for a kiss.

"See you tomorrow."

"Ten-thirty sharp," she points at him as she closes the door behind him and moving to throw the tater tots into the oven. "Okay, first course ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's Cop Rock," she exclaims as the head for the living room she picks up the ringing phone, "hello?"

"I picked up my dress from the dressmaker and it's a disaster," Lorelai cringes as she hears her mothers shill voice on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"I got home and it's falling apart," she says in a panicky voice, "I need you to fix it!"

"Uh, but-"

"I'm coming over," Emily asserts herself.

"No, mom, I-"

"Yes, I need you to fix this," she demands.

"I'm not the woman who made it," Lorelai states obviously, "Make her fix it."

"When a woman gives birth to a crack baby you do not buy her a puppy," Emily says making no sense.

"What does that mean?"

"I want this dress to be perfect for tomorrow, Lorelai," she continues.

"Yes, but, mom-"

"It's the most important day of my life Lorelai," she exclaims.

"It's not even the most important day of your marriage!"

"I'll be there in a half an hour, Lorelai," she says stonily hanging up the phone.

"No, Hello? Mom? But-" she hangs up the phone and look over at Rory, "she's coming over."

"Why," Rory groans.

"Because she won't buy her seamstress a puppy," she relays the convoluted conversation she had with Emily.

"Oh, sure," Rory nods her head confused.

"Something about her dress. Crap, what are we going to do," she asks exasperated.

"I don't know!"

"We can't eat all of this before she gets here," Lorelai states logically.

"Most of it," Rory amends looking at the plater of food in front of them.

"Sure, most of it," she says assessing the mound.

"But not the tater tots or the pizza tower."

"Okay, we'll do the evening in two parts," Lorelai says forming a plan, "We'll watch one Cop Rock, eat this stuff here. She'll come over, I'll get her dress done as fast as I can, then we'll continue with our evening."

"Maybe we should put it off," Rory questions, feeling guilty even suggesting it considering how well they had been getting along.

"She comes, I fix, she goes, we Rock," her mother demands, "now eat!"

Back at Yale the boys had found a table at the pub and were just settling in after ordering food and drinks.

"To us Mates," Finn yells lifting his glass to cheers.

"To us!" they were enjoying idle chit chat and catching up on the parental drama in each others lives when a couple of girls came over to them.

"Hi boys," the tall blond in the middle, who was obviously the ring leader greeted in a flirty tone, "are these seats taken?"

"Absolutely not," Colin eyes them taking in their new conquests, "I'm Colin and these here are my buddies Finn and Logan."

"I'm Tiffany, and these are my girl Jess and Cindy," the leader of the pack introduced her friends with a quick gesture of her hands.

While Logan just nodded his hello at the girls and moved his focus to the plate of food in front of him; Finn embraced the new addition to their guys night, "Hello lovely Sheilas it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance," he bowed deeply before helping them into the booth and quickly engaging Jess and Cindy into conversation. Tiffany had settled herself snugly against Logan's leg only moving closer when he tried to edge away.

"Aren't you going to offer to buy me a drink, or do you just want to go back to my place now," she asks in a low lustful voice.

"I don't think my girlfriend would be okay with either of those options," he says trying to move away again only for her to move closer and touch his arm.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind and what she doesn't know won't hurt her," she whispers in his ear, "Besides I know you Logan, I know you want me too." The look on Logan's face quickly turned from one of indifference to a look crossed between anger and amusement.

"You've got to be kidding me right now," his voice rises slightly catching the attention of the four other people occupying the table. Logan pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and presses one on his speed dial waiting for it to ring.

"Miss me already," he hears her voice come over the line almost shouting trying to drown out the noise behind her and visibly relaxes.

"I missed you the moment you walked out the door," he smiles wishing she was here with him pressing her body against his instead of the ever insistent Tiffany.

"Awwe, sappy," she jokes laughing and he hears a door close and the background noise on her end is muted.

"You love it," he laughs with her as he feels Tiffany's hand clamp onto his thigh hoping to bring his attention to her.

"I love you," there is a slight pause as he relishes in her words, "so what's up MAC I figured I wouldn't be hearing from you until after last call."

"Well that was the plan," he says trying not to letting the bitter edge in his voice through but she catches it right away, "but I thought I should check with you on something."

"Okay…" she says confused.

"Well you see the boys and I were sitting at the pub enjoying ourselves minding our own business, you know sailors and their suds-"

"I knew you loved Full House," she laughs in triumph.

"Maybe, anyhow kind of like that episode where the Jessie's ex and her friends crash their guys fishing trip, we have had three lovely ladies join our table," she giggles at the comparison hiccupping at the end. "Have you been drinking Ace?"

"Maybe a little," she giggles again and he knows she's tipsy, "let me guess you got hit on?"

"Well I said I would have to check with you but Tiffany here thinks that you won't mind if I buy her a drink and go back to her room with her. Because you know, she knows me better that I know myself and apparently I want her," he explains grinning, knowing that tipsy Rory would have a field day with this.

"Oh she does, does she?"

"Yup, so what do you say Ace, are you in a sharing mood," he questions trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Now, Logan you know better than anyone that I don't share," she said sickeningly sweet, "put her on the phone would you please?"

"For you," he says looking at Tiffany's terrified face and passing her the phone.

"H-hello," she stutters having lost some of her confidence at trying to nab another girl's boyfriend.

"Hi, Tiffany was it," she asks not waiting for an answer, "You think you know Logan because you know his reputation you're wrong," she says deathly quiet, "I can't believe that you are so desperate to climb the societal chain that you would stoop as low as to go after someone else's boyfriend, what happened to girl code? I'm truly sorry for whatever happened to you to make you this way, be it daddy issues, or a broken heart but let me be perfectly clear with you; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I love Logan and he loves me, and you are not going to get between that. So I suggest you pack up your friends and leave my boyfriend alone or this is going to get ugly."

"I-I'm sorry," she says looking terrified at her girlfriends across the table.

"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again," she put her sickeningly sweet tone back on, "now would you be a doll and put Logan back on the phone." Rory waits hearing the phone drop; she is assuming on the table and hearing Finn yelling after the lovely ladies to come back.

"Nicely done Ace, nicely done," he applauds her reaching for his phone once more ignoring the pointed death glare coming from Colin as Finn had run off to catch up with Cindy who has a tint of strawberry to her blond head.

"I do my best," she giggles again; "I hope she isn't overly traumatized but she should be leaving you alone."

"Where are you anyway a party," he asks hearing yelling in the background again, "I thought you and your mom were watching Cop Rock?"

"Well we were, and then grandma called something about her dress needing fixed and she couldn't take it to her seamstress because you don't give a woman with a crack baby a puppy! Then grandpa called from his bachelor party and said something about us throwing her a bachelorette party because that is what she told him she was coming over for, so we called all the women in town that we knew were available to come over. Mom has been mixing drinks so, grandma is hammered, Babette and Patty have already put on two shows, Kyon is still asking 'But Why' over and over because she doesn't understand the concept and Lane in in the bathroom throwing up," she finishes taking a deep breath.

"Wow, that sounds like a stressful evening," he laughs trying to keep up with her, "and what about a crack baby?"

"It was stressful until grandma had her third Lorelai mixed drink, since then it has just been fun and games," she laughs, "and the crack baby was an analogy that grandma made earlier when she called to say she was coming that made no sense to us what so ever," she heard Logan chuckle on the line and instantly misses his warmth as a breeze blows through her bedroom window. "Will you still call me later?"

"As you wish Ace," his tone is soft and loving, "I'll call you when I get back to the dorm."

"I love you."

"I love you too Rory," he smiles listening to her breathe for a moment before hanging up the phone and lifting his head towards his best friend.

"Was that really necessary," Colin exclaims clearly not impressed with how Logan had handled the flirting.

"Yes it was Colin," he states calmly not wanting to make the situation worse, "I'm not just going to sit here while some girl paws me and do nothing. I have a girlfriend, that I'm deeply in love with and I'm not going to fuck up our future over a meaningless mistake so you guys can get laid."

"No one said you had to sleep with the girl Logan, but you could have at least flirted with her," Colin says exasperated, "And even if you did spend the night with her it wouldn't be that bad, Finn and I wouldn't tell and it's not like this whole boyfriend thing is going to turn into a husband thing!"

"And what if it does," Logan yells, "She is the one girl I can see myself marrying and being happy with! I can't believe you right now Colin, I thought you liked Rory!"

"I like her just fine but I don't like that you aren't you anymore," as the fight continues neither of them noticed Finn's entrance back to the table until his fist collides with the side of Colin's face, "What the hell Finn!"

"Mate, I love you like a brother but you are way out of line here," he says soberly, "can't you just accept the fact that Logan is happy? So what if he doesn't want to come out trolling for girls with us anymore; if I had a girl like Rory waiting for me at home I wouldn't want to either."

"Did you ever think for one second Colin that I was tired of finding a different girl every night? That I could possibly enjoy coming home to the smell of coffee, and quiet nights spent sitting on the couch reading," he looks sadly at one of his oldest friends who was just getting up off the floor, "I get that you aren't ready to settle down, be it with Steph or another girl you haven't met yet but that doesn't give you the right to bash my relationship." Logan pulls out a couple of bills from his wallet, tossing them on the table he turns and leaves. As he walked out of the pub his thoughts were going wild.

 _Did that really just happen?_ He asks himself, _is Colin really that big of an ass that he thinks I would give up Rory for one night of meaningless sex?! Did I really just admit I want to marry her?_ As he enters his dorm he slowly walks to his room and surveys the area. It had changed immensely since Rory came into his life. The space looked lived in and warm, instead of cold and empty; there were pictures of the two of them, a couple with Honor and a couple she had of Gigi covering most of the surfaces, some of her books had joined his, his desk was set up for optimal study lockdown, and best of all there were pajamas on both sides of the bed. _I could definitely do this for the rest of my life,_ he smiles at the thought of waking up to Rory every morning and her falling asleep in his arms every night even when they fight. Him proposing and her walking down the aisle in a white dress; watching her belly grow, feeling their child kick, moving within her and make mistakes, learning with her how to be a parent. As he hopped in the shower, it all fell into place in his head; though instead of being terrified and wanting to bolt like he thought he would, he felt a sense of calm wash over him.

As he pulled back the covers and found his pillow missing he chuckled moving hers to the centre of the bed, letting her scent wash over him. He picked up the phone off the bed side table, keeping his promise he called her cell phone knowing she would probably be asleep.

"You called," he can hear her smile in her voice and instantly feels better after his crappy night.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"I know, I just figured you would probably be passed out on Colin and Finn's couch by now," she giggles at the thought, "but you don't even sound buzzed. How was the rest of your night?"

"Fine," he grumbles hoping to just move on, "how was your night with the girls, is everyone passed out?"

"Well I do have pictures of grandma clutching a hello kitty pillow in mom's bed, and mom has rearranged the seating chart but we can discuss that later," she says catching the tone and the obvious move to change the subject "What happened?"

"Nothing Rory, don't worry about it," he groans.

"Well now I know something is wrong," she adjusts in her bed, "you said my name."

Logan sighs giving in quickly not having the energy to fight with her too, "After you got off the phone with Tiffany, Colin decided to run his mouth, Finn punched him and I came home."

"Oh my god, Logan, that is not nothing! What could have Colin possibly have said that would make Finn punch him," she worries.

"Don't worry about it Ace, it'll blow over in time and everything will be back to normal," he says hoping to bypass the what, not wanting her to get hurt knowing she thought of Colin as a friend.

"It was about me wasn't it," she questions knowing his constant urge to protect her.

"It was more about me than you Ror," Logan sighs telling her the night's events after their phone call, "Colin is just having a harder time than we thought accepting that I am a one woman man now."

"I'm sorry babe," she murmurs finding it hard to believe that Colin could say something like that.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's his problem not ours and if he can't learn to accept it then he's not the friend we all thought he was," Logan declares fully meaning the intentions behind the words.

"Logan, have you lost your mind, you can't just cut off someone you've been friends with since childhood just because you have a difference in opinions about your girlfriend."

"When that girlfriend is the girl that is _it_ for me, yea I can," he rambles not quite realizing what he's said until his brain catches up with his mouth.

"Logan," she whispers emotions running through her at an all time high, still feeling the affects of the alcohol.

"Rory, I-I'm sorry," he starts thinking he's said too much and freaked her out, "I didn't mean to just blurt that out-"

"Logan, shut up," she demands softly, "I love you, and I have absolutely thought about our future. I just can't believe you have."

"Of course I have," he smiles letting the love for her ring through his voice, "every time I close my eyes all I see is you and the future we could have."

"Really?"

"Call me crazy but I have a million dreams for us Rory," he hears her sniffle on the other end, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Go to sleep Ace, I'll see you at the church."

"Stay on the phone with me," she asks wanting to fall asleep to the sound of his voice. He was used to this request, by now it had become a ritual whenever they would spend the night apart. They would stay on the line and he would tell her stories until she fell asleep, then the sound of her breathing would lull him into his dream world.

"Of course. Any story requests?"

"A Million Dreams," she pleads wanting to know everything that he had planned and thought of for their future.

 **A MILLION DREAMS – THE GREATEST SHOWMAN**

 **I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home**

 **They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design**

 **'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

 **There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day**

 **They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design**

 **Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

 **However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see**

 **Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
A million dreams, a million dreams  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

 **For the world we're gonna make**


	20. Ch20: One Day

**I've gotten so many emails asking for this chapter! Sorry it took so long my only excuse is life happened – do not fret though! No matter how long I will finish this story, I'm busy working on the next chapter, and I've hit a kind of flow so hopefully it will be out soon!**

 **All my love,**

 **xoxoxo**

 **"Wedding Bell Blues"**

Rory had gotten a late start that morning, sleeping through her alarm as she had kept herself up as late as possible wanting to hear everything that Logan had to say before her body overtook her mind and she fell asleep. She could still feel the love and the special consideration in the life he had planned for them; and like it had with Logan it all seemed to perfectly click in her mind. She was in the middle of drying her hair with a towel when she heard her phone ring. Rory bolted for her room knowing exactly who was going to be on the other line.

"Good morning, handsome," she smiles opening her closet to pull out some clothes to get to the venue in.

"Good morning," he laughs at her exuberance playing with the comforter at his chest, "how did you sleep?"

"I missed having you beside me, but falling asleep to your voice helped," she places the phone on speaker so they can talk while she attempts to get her things together. "How are you feeling about everything that happened last night?"

"I think I'm going to give Colin a few days to cool off and then I'll go and see what's really bothering him," he decides knowing that Colin did actually like Rory and until the last week he hadn't had a problem with him being in a relationship.

"Good, I'm glad you're going to try and work things out," she hears a muffles noise through her door and pauses to open it, "just a second babe I think my moms yelling for me."

"Hey, have you seen my sparkling venom lip gloss," Lorelai hollers.

"Yes, I have it at school," she says seriously, hearing Logan laugh on the other end of the line as she pulls her suit and shoes from the closet.

"Well, as long as it's safe," she yells back sarcastically emitting another laugh from Logan over the phone.

"Hey what time is it," she asks no one in particular but gets an answer from both parties.

"10:35 Ace."

"10:35 – Rats!" its at that moment they both hear a knock on the door, "Rory can you get that!"

"I'm not dressed yet," she yells back rushing around trying to find clothes.

"I'm enjoying that imagery Ace," Logan chuckles knowing how punctual she usually is and what kind of undergarments she has taken to wearing.

"Hush you," she scolds as she hears her mother's voice again.

"You're not? Its 10:35!"

"So," she knew she was generally very punctual but every once in a while she was allowed to be a little behind…wasn't she?

"Finally, that childish punctuality has worn off," Lorelai cheers in triumph.

"Stop," she whines.

"My baby's a woman!"

"More woman than she can imagine," Logan goads her again.

"Hush you," she says again with a laugh in her voice as she throws her sweater over her head.

"Things sound like they're going good," he comments slightly unsure if he should even touch the subject.

"Aside from a small disagreement last night everything has been really good," she take the phone of speaker and sits on her bed listening to his voice.

"Why didn't you say anything last night about a disagreement," he asks knowing she would have been upset by any argument with Lorelai.

"Because you were having issues last night," she reminds him, "this whole thing goes both ways; you listen to me I listen to you."

"True, well now I'm all ears," he says a little worried knowing it was most likely about him.

"She was just ranting on society again, only this time she brought up my LDB paper and was putting words in my mouth," she hears him sigh on the other end as she hears voices coming from down the hall yelling her own hello to Luke before returning her attention back to Logan, "I swear it wasn't a big deal I defended you and our friends, and we dropped the subject quickly."

"Are you sure," he asks noting the small amount of tension in her voice but her overall happy demeanour.

"Rory, let's motor," she hears her mother yell from down the hall.

"Yes I am sure," she smiles at his concern, "now I have to go but I'll see you later?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I Love you Rory," he reminds her.

"I Love you too," she blows him a kiss and hang up the phone. Grabbing her bags, she bolts from the room, "kay I'm ready. Hey, you look nice," she stops to smile at Luke.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could get dressed there," he sulks slightly.

"Don't worry about it," Lorelai brushes off his comment.

"You didn't mention there was a place to get dressed there," he states, tone mildly annoyed.

"Oh, we're late. Let's go" she demands pushing her daughter out the door.

"Aren't you going to lock up?"

"Babette, lock up when you leave," she yells back through the door.

"You got it honey," she says popping her head up from the other side of the couch and takes in Luke's appearance, "Oh, you look nice?"

The drive to the Windsor Club was filled with Lorelai's many jokes but mainly complaints of how the previous night had turned out, and how she couldn't believe that her parents insisted on doing another wedding.

"You are going to play nice though, right mom," Rory asks in almost a reprimanding tone from the back of the jeep.

"Of course," she replies, "mom and I have actually been getting along recently…well as 'along' as we can get." The rest of the ride was in silence listening to the quiet sounds of the radio. "Oh please let them not be here yet," Lorelai mummers as they enter the building.

"They'll be here," Rory replies with an eye roll. _As if Emily Gilmore would be anything but extremely early for her wedding day!_ She thinks shaking her head at her mother's dream scape.

"Well, you tell them you were running late," Lorelai reasons knowing her parents liked Rory better.

"You were running late too," she grumbles displeased with the plan to throw her under the bus.

"My pants are all wrinkled from the ride," Luke complains shaking his pants out, oblivious to the girls bickering.

"Do you see them," Lorelai asks.

"No," Rory follows suit and scans the area.

"It looks like I slept in them!"

"Hey, stop being suck a Nancy-boy about the pants," Lorelai commands finally paying attention, "you think Hemingway ever gave a crap about what his pants looked like?"

"Hemingway blew his brains out," he remarks with a straight face, "how much of a role model do you want me to make thig guy?"

Just as Lorelai was about to answer and Rory was about to step in as mediator they hear Emily's voice down the hall.

"Well, there they are," she smiles coming towards them.

"Hello, girls," Richard greets them cheerfully.

"Apparently they're going to change here also, "Luke mutters under his breath earning an elbow in the side from his girlfriend.

"Sorry, um, Rory had a little emergency," she says quickly hoping to cover their tardiness.

"So did mom," Rory pipes up not allowing her mother to throw her to the wolves alone.

"I hope everything's all right," Emily says raising her eyebrow at the squirming women standing in front of her.

"Yes. Just fine. How is everything going," she asks hoping to distract her mother with a change of subject.

"Utter disaster," she exclaims. "That moronic wedding planner finally fulfilled her potential. I get here and I go through my seating chart, and it's a mess. It looked like a drunken psychopath took a stab at it," she rambles missing the pointed look Rory gives her mother, "I had to re-do the entire thing. It took me two hours and years off my life!"

"Maybe she just got confused," Lorelai suggested trying not to look guilty.

"She did get confused," Emily agrees, "confused about what her profession should be. Anyway, I fired her. That should help clarify things for her."

"Third realm of hell, party of one," Rory grumbles under her breath towards Lorelai.

"Mom, how could you fire her now? Who's going to run the wedding," she exclaims confounded by her mother's ability to see people as disposable.

Emily goes on a tangent about how their cousin had come into town early and offered to help, then how they had managed to kick a couple out of the Rose room, and finally managing to belittle Luke all before Marilyn had come over to confirm flowers and blatantly flirt with Luke before Emily excuses the ladies.

"I'll see you in a little while," Richard says in a sing song voice, "I'll be the handsome one holding the ring."

"My favourite kind of man," she flirts before heading down the hall Rory in tow.

"Psst, Lorelai," Richard whispers stopping his daughter before she follows, "I need you to do something."

"Oh, spy voice, cool," she quips.

"Focus, please," he begs.

"I am a camera," she replies smartly watching him shake his head but otherwise ignore her comment.

"I want to give your mother a present, but I don't know what her dress looks like," he starts explaining pulling two necklaces out of his pocket, "So, I need you to take these, wait till she's not looking, hold them up to the dress, pick the one that looks best, bring it back to me and I will give it to her," he says mapping out her mission in great detail, "got it?"

"Got it," she exclaims taking the necklaces from him and following the way her daughter had went down the hall till she got to the bridal room. "Which one do you want," she asks as she enters holding them up for her mother to see.

"That one," Emily points barely giving a second glace, "the other for my birthday."

"Look at that," Rory exclaims trying to get a closer look, "so fancy!"

"Your grandfather has perfect taste in necklaces and earrings. It's very important to find a man who can pick out your jewelry," Emily says off handily not seeing the smile on Rory's face, _I already have that,_ she thinks.

"Or steal it," her mother whispers before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going," her mother stops her.

"Uh, to give dad back the necklaces," she states as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hang your dress up first," she demands as Lorelai practically huffs heading towards her dress.

"I'm going to change," Rory announces sneaking off with her phone.

"Great. Come back as Thora Birch," he mother quips as she shuts the door. She quickly checks her messages and had one from Logan.

 ** _I never asked what colour my tie should be!_** She giggles quickly typing back.

 ** _I'm wearing silver and black._** She puts her phone down hearing it beep almost immediately as she starts changing.

 ** _Silver it is – Walk straight Ace, I'll be watching. Love you._** Rory smiles reading his response. She hadn't told him that she was the best man and therefore wouldn't be walking down the aisle or wearing a dress for that matter.

 ** _Love you too 3._** She replies quickly before stashing her phone and re-joining her mother and grandmother in the next room hearing Emily on the brink of a nervous break.

"Lorelai, why am I doing this," she questions looking at her daughter who just holds up the necklace with a pointed look. "Oh, yes. It is pretty, isn't it?"

"It's pretty frickin' awesome is what it is."

"Oh my God, I'm so nervous, I haven't eaten all day!"

"Do you want me to whip up some pasta for you, mom," Lorelai jokes.

"Stop that," her mother reprimands, "maybe I should take a seconal."

"Excellent idea Judy," she shakes her head once again moving towards the door, "alright my dress is hung."

* * *

Logan drove into his parent driveway heaving a sigh of regret as he turned off the convertible. He takes a deep breath preparing himself for what awaits him behind the castle like doors as he double checks he has everything he needs for a quick escape and his phone which has a reminder message from Finn for when he has to be at the club. Logan slowly walks the path, knocking on the door and is greeted by the maid. _Most kids don't have to knock on their parents doors,_ he internally thinks, _then again you aren't most kids you're a Huntzberger._ The maid walks him through the foyer to the parlor where he is pleasantly surprised to see his sister and Josh as well as their childhood friend Jewel sitting with his parents.

"Logan," she screeches jumping up to give him a hug which he enthusiastically returns.

"Jewel it's been so long! How are you?"

"It's been too long," she smiles kissing his cheek, "and I've been fantastic! Though I hear you're even better than that Mr. I have a girlfriend and didn't bother to call my oldest friend to tell her about it," she scolds playfully raising her eyebrow, as Shira scoffs at the word girlfriend.

"I'm sorry," he smirks playing along purposely ignoring his mother, "however can I make it up to you?"

"Well I hear there is a wedding this afternoon that she's in and I want to meet her!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he gives her a pointed look.

"Oh, please Logan," she begs, "I have nothing else to do and I would love to spend time with you and Honor! Please, please, please, please, pleasseeeeeee!"

"Oh, indulge the girl Logan," his mother pipes up with a sickeningly sweet voice and a devilish look in her eyes. He sees his father shake his head at her obvious attempt to throw a wedge between him and Rory thinking she was throwing temptation in his way.

"Okay, fine I give," he says laughing at the exuberant girl in front of him, "we should get going though, I promised Rory I would be there by three and Finn is worried she will follow through on her threat to him if I'm not there," all but Honor who is laughing look at him with questioning eyes, "long story, one for another time. Shall we," he asks Jewel holding out his elbow for her to take. Logan, Honor, Josh and Jewel opt to take his car even with the limited amount of space then spending any extra time with the elder Huntzbergers.

"So tell me about her, what's her name, what's she like, I want to know everything," Jewel starts as soon as they are on the road to the Windsor Club.

"Her name is Rory – " he starts only to be cut off by his sister.

"But he calls her Ace because she's a reporter."

"Awe that's adorable! Logan," Jewel practically swoons in her seat as Josh tries to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Yea, yea," he shakes his head moving on, "she's a firecracker, constantly on the go-though that might have to do with the amount of coffee she drinks. She's smart, witty, beautiful – the has the most incredible blue eyes that you can get lost in for hours," he smiles thinking about her forgetting the other people in the car.

"You really love her don't you," she asks seeing her friend in a new light.

"You have no idea just how much," he responds leaving their conversation at that as they pull up to the club, "you guys ready?"

"Never," Honor responds, "let's go!"

As they enter the club they are directed to the Rose room and their parents who are already seated. They take their respective chairs talking quietly until the music begins and Richard walks out with his best man.

"Isn't that Rory," Honor leans over to ask him.

"It most certainly is," he shakes his head smiling and returns the wink his girlfriend sends him before leaning towards Jewel to point out Rory to her. The rest of the ceremony is rather uneventful the preacher speaks Emily and Richard say their vows, Lorelai steals glances at Luke as Rory does with him until it is time for them to all walk up the aisle and head to the reception.

"Thank God the bar," Honor exclaims, "do you guys want a drink?"

"Please," they all answer knowing that their table is just their family.

"Are you going to see if you can find Rory," Jewel ask him linking her arm through his.

"After dinner and the first dance is what we agreed on. Don't worry you'll met her," he laughs at the blond on his arm. Dinner goes by quickly enough with only a few jabs from his father about his work ethic and his mother only mentioned the Fallon girl twice so all in all he called it a win. They were finally announcing the first dance and as Richard talked he looked across to the Gilmore's table only to see Rory with her eyebrows furrowed. When the MC invites everyone to join in on the first dance he watches Lorelai and Luke get up, he is about to go over to her when she gets up and follows an older gentleman out to the Salon.

"Dance with me," Jewel asks noticing where he was staring. Logan silently held out his hand and led her to the dance floor wondering what was going on with his girl. They dance to a couple of songs before she heads off to get them another drink as he reclaims his seat at their table.

Logan is only there for a moment when he sees Rory striding purposely towards him, "I like the suit, Kashmir," he asks as he stands to greet her. He sees a flash of a smile cross her lips before they are covering his almost urgently. Though he responds eagerly he can't help but rationalize where there are and how upset she seems. Logan pulls back slowly taking her face in his hands, "what's the matter Ace?"

"Do you want to dance," she asks avoiding the question.

"Rory," he starts looking into her baby blues determining she isn't ready to talk yet, "after you." She lets go of the breath she's holding and leads him to the dance floor pulling him close as possible leaning her head against his chest and letting her worries of her mom and dad and Luke be momentarily silenced. Logan held her tightly, not knowing why, or what was going through her head, but knowing that she just needed him to hold her.

"So, where's the blond," Rory asks trying to occupy her mind elsewhere.

"She's at the bar," he smirks knowing Rory had seen them dancing and whispering.

"She's pretty," she comments off handily.

"Yea? You want me to hook you up," he asks quirking his eyebrow up trying to get a rise out of her.

"Logan," she scolds.

"I mean normally there would be no way in hell I would share you but if there was some hot girl on girl action – Oww," he complains pulling away slightly as she punches him in the shoulder before they both start laughing. "Her name is Jewel, she a friend of the family. I've known her forever, and before you ask no, she has never been anything more than a friend. She wants to meet you."

"I wasn't going to ask," she smiles pecking his lips, "I trust you Logan." The couple dances in comfortable silence for a little while before Rory speaks up. "My dad's here."

"Seriously," he asks shocked pulling back so he can see her face, "why?"

"I'm assuming Grandma invited him. What I don't understand is why," she takes a shaky breath as Logan runs his hand soothingly across her back. "He never brings anything but trouble and heartache."

"Rory…" he starts realizing that even though they had made some strides after Strobe passed away that she still had yet to make peace with the past.

"No Logan, he's drunk and he seems really upset that mom is here with Luke. It probably isn't going to end well," suddenly her rant turns from being about her mother to all the things her father has made her feel in her life. "He makes promises and disappears, he's barely acknowledged me tonight even when I sought him out. Why am I not enough," she looks up at him with pleading eyes to explain to her why she wasn't able to make her father stay.

"Oh, Rory," he sighs pulling her tightly against him before leading her from the hall to the bridal room to get her away from prying eyes. "Rory you are more than enough. Your father is an idiot for not seeing how special you truly are."

"Special," she gazes at him wiping away a tear that had escaped, "like stop eating the paste special?"

Logan laughs hugging her tightly as he answers sincerely, "you are beautiful. You are intelligent. You are incredibly interesting. You are the complete package Ace and I am so lucky that I found you." Rory leans into kiss him briefly before he pulls back, an evil glint in his eye, "I feel like I'm kissing a guy," he smirks as she shakes her head and pulls him down more passionately, "and apparently I had no idea what I was missing – You've been holding out on me," he gasps in astonishment.

"Gotta keep some mystery in the relationship," she giggles pushing his suit jacket over his shoulders as their lips meet once again. As fingers tangle in hair and buttons come undone they are too lost in the moment to hear the warning voices coming down the hall until it's too late. They pull apart at the opening of the door and come face to face with Lorelai.

"Hm," she chuckles humorlessly, "Grandma wants a picture."

"Of this," Rory screeches trying to get her brain to catch up with the moment.

"Rory, what are you doing," she yells glaring at her daughter and the boy beside her re-buttoning his shirt.

"Mom – "

"You're at your grandparents' wedding," she rambles nowhere near letting her daughter off the hook or letting Logan step up on her behalf shutting down both their efforts, "vowal thing, whatever! They're right out there. God, Rory, I swear!"

"Rory," as Rory hears her fathers voice her face turns white and a sheer look of terror crosses her expression as she starts moving Logan slowly backwards, "Rory's in here?"

"Okay, don't," Lorelai warns him wanting to protect her daughter even if she was furious, "Chris, it's all right."

"What the hell are you doing in here with my daughter," Christopher yells trying to charge towards the couple. Logan puts his hands up in the air in surrender glancing quickly at his wide eyed girlfriend. "Get away from her, that's my daughter," Christopher stumbles and slurs as Lorelai pushes him out the door, "I will kick your ass! I will kick your ass you little weasel!"

"Get out," Lorelai yells giving him one last good shove out the door.

"What the hell is going on," the couple hear Luke raise his voice as they hurry to get dressed.

"Who's that guy, Lorelai," Christopher asks completely ignoring Luke.

"Christopher calm down! You're Drunk!"

"Calm down? There's a guy in there pawing my daughter," he yells not paying attention as Luke turns a shade of red.

"What Guy," he asks knowing the answer, "there's a guy in there with Rory?" No matter how much Luke liked Logan he wasn't in a current state of mind to have the knowledge that her innocence was in danger not push him over the edge.

"Oh, my God, Luke," Lorelai yells running after him when he barges through the door.

"Hey! Get your hands off her, I mean it Logan. Right now! Hands in the air, I want to see hands in the air!"

"Out," Lorelai demands pushing him out the door. Slamming it shut she turns and smiles tightly at the couple in front of her, "I think you better use the back way out of here."

"But, dad – Luke – " Rory starts still in a state of shock.

"I will take care of dad and Luke," she promises, "please go, now, go!" The couple only hesitate for a moment before quickly gathering the rest of their things and heading out the back door.

"Ace, I'm so sorry," he says pulling her to a stop just outside the door.

"What are you apologizing for, we both made that decision," she smiles giving him a quick kiss, "if anything I should be apologizing for the family showdown in there!"

"They're just protecting their precious princess, Ace, I can't really blame them for that," he smiles adjusting her tie, and running his fingers through her hair helping make her picture perfect, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers, "how about you head to your dorm, I will go get these pictures taken care of and then meet you there?"

"I think I can be persuaded," he smirks, "but didn't you come with your mom and Luke?"

"Shoot yes I did…will you wait for me?"

"Always," he taps her nose with his index finger watching a smile spread across her face, "can we finish what we started when we get home?"

"Oh absolutely," she kisses him quickly but passionately before pulling away and heading down the hall, "I'll see you soon!"

"I can't wait," he watches her turn the corner before he goes the opposite direction hearing the raised voices of her parents.

"It's none of your business what's going on with Rory," Christopher yells.

"It sure as hell is my business," Luke responds loudly both ignoring Lorelai's pleas to stop.

"Rory is my daughter. Mine," Logan himself has to scoff at this statement cheering Luke on silently as he puts Christopher in his place.

"Oh, really," he asks condescendingly, "Well then, where the hell were you when she got the chicken pox and would only wat mashed potatoes for a week," Logan makes a quick mental note for when she gets sick, "or where were you when she graduated high school, or started college? Huh," this statement shocked Logan even his father had been at his high school graduation. "Who moved her mattress into her dorm, and out of her dorm, and back into her dorm again?"

"Luke, please," Lorelai begs, "this is not the time."

"Then when is the time Lore," he asks returning his gaze to Christopher, "Where were you when her first boyfriend broke her heart? Where were you when the Inn opened? Had you been around when she brought her current boyfriend home you would know that is who was in that room with her. You would know how much he loves her and completes her. So where were you?"

"Where I was doesn't concern you. Rory is my daughter, and Lorelai's daughter, and that's it!"

"I would beg to differ," Logan mumbles under his breath before he decides he's heard enough and turns towards the parking lot doors, reaching for his keys.

"Logan," he turns when he hears his name, seeing his sister and Jewel hiding in an alcove smoking.

"Ladies," he approaches them quickly wanting nothing more to be warming up his car.

"Where did you and Rory disappear to," Jewel asks innocently.

"Oh, God, Logan, please tell me you guys didn't christen another closet," Honor groans as she sees the smirk slide across his face, "you realize this is her Grandparents wedding right?"

"Relax Honor we didn't get that far."

"Which means you were caught," she glares, "by whom?"

"Her mom…" he admits.

"And you wonder why Lorelai doesn't like you," she scolds before he continues.

"Then her dad barged in…then Luke…"

"And you're still alive," she asks shocked looking her baby brother over for damages, "that's too good," she starts laughing Jewel joining in quickly.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up," he shakes his head before their attention is drawn to the front doors slamming open and Luke storming out.

"Is he looking for you," Jewel teases recognizing the man who had been sitting with Rory and her mother.

"I don't think so," he looks confused, "I heard him and Christopher fighting, must not have ended well." The group chatted for a while before Logan headed for his car to warm it up so Rory wouldn't complain about the cold. As he was waiting he pulled out the book in his glove compartment thanking his girlfriend and her quirk about always having a book on hand so he wouldn't get bored. His attention was diverted for a moment when a set of headlight shone through his windshield as a cab pulled into the parking lot. He watched as Lorelai got in and the cab drove off in the direction of Stars Hollow before returning his attention to the chapter he was devouring. Moments later his door opened and his girlfriend slid in his passenger seat looking a little somber.

"Aren't you glad I made you start leaving a book in your car," she teases, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"I am forever in your debt," he laughs passing her the book to put back in the glove compartment, "you okay?"

"Yea," she gives him a quick peck before buckling her seat belt, "I'm just worried about mom and Luke. There was definite tension during pictures, and she lied to me before she left."

"What do you mean she lied?"

"She said Luke was bringing the car around," she explained as he buckled his seatbelt getting ready to hit the road, "but I heard her ask someone to call her a cab when I was heading down the hall. I know that wasn't our proudest moment but want them fighting because of me."

"Ace, they aren't fighting because of you," he sighs knowing he was going to have to tell her but was really hoping for it to be another day. "After you headed to get pictures I heard yelling down the hall. Luke and your dad were going at it, and your mom was trying to play peace keeper," he tells her about the fight and watches as her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "I didn't hear the whole thing, but Luke stormed out while I was waiting for you got in his truck and sped off. Your mom got in a cab about ten minutes before you came out."

"Can we just go back to Yale now," she asks not wanting to dwell on it tonight, "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Mom and Luke will work it out, and I really want to curl up in bed with you and watch a really cheesy movie."

"As you wish Ace," he lifts her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it he pulls out of the parking lot and heads for home. As soon as they reach his dorm room Logan goes straight to the speakers and turns on some music, "Now I didn't get to swing you around that dance floor for as long as I'd have liked to," he strolls towards her holding out his hand, "dance with me Ace?"

"Always," she smile taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled gently into his arms. The dance in silence holding each other close.

"I love you Rory," he pulls away just far enough to look into her eyes.

"I love you too Logan," she leans into press a light kiss against his lips.

"I want it all with you one day," he starts slow not wanting to frighten her, "the house, the shared closet-"

"The marriage, the babies…" she continues for him looking up shyly.

"All of it, and only with you,"

"One day…" she replies closing any remaining distance between them as Logan begins to back them towards his room.


	21. Ch21: When We Were Young

**Hello Again my Lovely Readers!**

 **I'm thinking I might start putting the general month at the beginning of the chapters so that I can form a more solid timeline than what has been happening (things might seem a little off for a bit but this is how I need the time frame to be fore the future). I apologize again for this chapter taking so long but dance recitals are done so hopefully I will have more time to write! I meant to get it done before I went on vacation but it just wasn't in the cards.**

 **As a reward for your patience you get one extra-long chapter instead of me braking it up like I had planned. You can expect some moving preparation, a look into the Colin conflict, some old friends come to visit, a protective Logan and a brotherly Finn!**

 **I also wanted to thank everyone for their overwhelming encouragement and excitement for this story it truly makes me want to keep getting these chapters to you as soon as possible!**

 **In the next chapter (22) an unlikely friendship will appear – any guesses on whose?**

 **All my Love**

 **Xoxo**

 **Time Line I know it is going to be a little wonky:** **chapters 1-6 (September) chapters 7-11 (October) chapters 12 & 13 (November) ****_*no December because I realized I missed a Christmas chapter*_** **chapter 14 & 15 (January) chapters 16-21 (February) **

**Episode: "Say Something"**

They had spent their Friday morning lounging in bed with a movie, occasionally talking or distracting each other with their mouths. It was now reading week a well deserved break (or if you were Rory optimal study time) before midterms started. They had discussed the Christopher of it all at greater length then divulged into what might have actually happened to make him act like that. It was eleven o'clock before they decided to get ready for the day going through their morning routine moving around each other with ease. Logan made coffee while Rory showered leaving it on the counter while he jumped in with her. Rory gets out and dries her hair while Logan finishes in the shower. As they complete their respective primping they chat about their day.

"When are we meeting the realtor," she asks as she runs a brush through her hair pulling half of it back into a clip.

"At one so we can have lunch before we head over, but we have to hurry," he chuckles keeping up the pretense that they are actually meeting the realtor instead of going to see their new place, wait for Henry and maybe do some furniture shopping. Though they weren't technically moving in until the end of the school year, it was fast approaching and they didn't want the stress of having to unpack and organize while living in the space.

"You better feed me Huntzberger," she exclaims applying her minimal makeup.

"I'm not suicidal Ace," he says pulling her arm so she collides with his chest, "I already know where we're going," he places a gentle kiss against her lips then moves into the bedroom to get dress.

Rory giggles watching him leave before turning her attention back to the reflection in front of her. Twenty minutes later they are in his car heading to a little hole in the wall diner they had found shortly after they had started dating and now go whenever they want to be somewhere quiet.

"So have you talked with Colin yet," Rory asks hoping to give him a push to fix their friendship.

"You know I haven't Ace," he raises his eyebrow looking at her over the menu he was reading.

"Well…when are you going to," she challenges him as the waitress comes over to take their orders. They place their order, Rory seething silently, glaring daggers through the waitress's head as she flirts shamelessly with Logan.

"We have a standing poker game that's tonight. Finn and Colin always come over early to help set up so I'll talk to him before that," he relents, his attention never leaving his girlfriend, a small part of him hoping to save the poor waitress from her wrath.

"Okay, good. You know I'm just trying to help right?"

"I know Ace, and I love you for it," he leans across the small table to give her a kiss, "have you heard from your mom?"

"No, I'll call her tomorrow morning if I haven't heard from her by tonight. She has some big event at the inn so she's probably running around getting ready for it."

"Another wedding," he asks surprised knowing the Dragonfly had hosted two weddings in the last month.

"Nope, a tea party for six little girls and their dolls," she smirks waiting for him to process.

"Their dolls…"

"Yuppers!"

"Someone is paying for twelve to eat when only six have working organs?"

"Don't lie Logan, if one day your daughter came up to you and said _'daddy I want a fancy tea party at the Dragonfly for my friends and our babies,'_ you would respond with?" she asks knowing any child of his would have him wrapped around their little finger.

"I'll talk to your grandmother," he responds quickly watching her blush and smile at the mention of not only having a future hypothetical child but that child being theirs.

"Fine not the Dragonfly they want to go to the Plaza," she responds recovering quickly.

"I'll talk to your mother…"

"Oh no no no, you don't always get to be the good cop!"

"It wouldn't be an issue Ace, considering they would be a Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger we would have enough money for whatever they wanted," he laughs, "I would merely go to you because you would know how to plan the details and what weekend she wouldn't have a dance recital, soccer game, spelling bee, show jumping or whatever other extra curricular she's in. You're the organized one remember?" Rory just shakes her head looking at him with love in her eyes.

"Yea, well if she's going to be in sports let's hope she takes after you in that department."

Their lunch eventually reaches the table and they continue to chat about insignificant things while they eat. They make it to the apartment just before one and Logan keys into the building, Rory's hand in his as he pulls her toward the elevator.

"I thought we were meeting the realtor," she asks eyeing him suspiciously as she watches his signature smirk slide across his lips, "we aren't meeting the realtor are we?"

"This is why you're my Ace," he tugs her hand to pull her closer to his side. Wrapping his arm around her he places a kiss on the crown of her head.

"What did you do Logan," she questions as he pulls her from the elevator down the hall and opened the apartment door.

"Welcome home Rory,"

"Logan this place in incredible," she says in awe looking around the apartment. It was a very open concept space. The kitchen wasn't huge but modern and would comfortably fit two people cooking together, there was a small dining area, a bay window nook with an extended bench seat that would be perfect for reading and a cup of coffee on a snowy day. The living area was huge and would fit a fair amount of seating along with any sort of entertainment they wanted. She counted three doors off the hallway and something told her it wasn't just closet space. "But babe this is definitely not the place we agreed on!"

"It's essentially the same just upgraded a little," he continued when he saw the disapproving look pass over her beautiful features, "admit it Ace, you know we were going to need the spare room and the den," he says walking over to where she stood, "I can name multiple people who are going to crash here at one point or another and you're going to need a quiet place to study when the gang comes over unannounced."

"Yes but Logan – "

"No buts Ace," he shakes his head placing his arms around her waist, "I wanted us to have a home Rory. A place to call our own, not just someplace we were renting…it seemed too temporary, like a dorm."

"It's not _ours_ though Logan it's _yours_ , you bought it," she looks up at him with sad eyes.

"Rory your name is on all the contracts I made sure of that; it is ours," he pulls her into a kiss silencing her protest, "and if it makes you feel any better I will let you use that trust fund your Gran left you that you were going to use for rent to furnish the place. So it will be ours Rory we just contribute in different ways," he watched her closely as the wheels turned in her head trying to think of another argument should he need one.

"Okay…" she says so quietly he almost missed it.

"Seriously," he asks surprised that she had agreed so quickly.

"Yes, on one condition,"

 _Here we go…how much longer am I going to be banned from giving her gifts and surprising her_ , he thinks his heart dropping slightly as he thinks of some of the beautiful thing he has wanted to give her but has passed on because of their deal over the New York society party.

"You make a list of thing you want I'm not just buying things for me," she looks at him with a gleam in her eye, "I'm talking electronics, gaming systems, pool table, extravagant pieces of unnecessary art. If you want it, it goes on the list," he studies her momentarily before nodding begrudgingly knowing this was the only way she wouldn't put up a fight on the logistics of the apartment, "and no you going out to buy thing three months after we move in to get around this. Oooo and you have to go furniture shopping with me," she adds quickly, "I'm not picking out our couch and bed alone!"

"Deal Ace, we can even do that this afternoon," he says placing a light kiss on her forehead, "we have a couple of hours to kill before I have to get back to the dorm." As he finishes speaking a knock came at the door and Logan left her side to open it, "come on in gentlemen," he says stepping aside to revile two moves with a couple of boxes and a rather tall object covered in a heavy moving blanket so it wouldn't get scratched.

"Just need you to sign here Mr. Huntzberger," the taller of the two says handing him a clipboard and a pen before they bid their goodbyes and left.

"What is all of this," Rory ask taking in the six boxes and the rather large object standing in front of her.

"Just some knick knacks from Hell that I couldn't bring to school but I refuse to leave behind," he says untying the blanket and pulling it from the head of the large object, "Ace meet Henry," Rory's eyes widen comically as she looks at the full sized suit of armour standing in front of her.

"Babe, why do you have a human sized tin man," she asks not taking her eyes from the slightly terrifying mass of metal.

"It's a souvenir from Andover," he smirks watching her closely.

"The school?"

"Yes," he laughs as her face turns to a look of horror, "Henry here is part of the reason we got kicked out and Finn, Colin and I got sent to different schools on opposite sides of the world the next time around."

"You stole him," she questions with a shriek, "Logan we cannot keep stolen items in our home that's a felony! You could go to jail…I could go to jail for knowing about it!"

"Ace, calm down no one is going to jail," he places his hands on either side of her face, "the dean at that school was actually really cool and thought our pranks were hilarious. He would have kept us around if the board of directors hadn't forced his hand. We actually keep in touch, he says it's boring there without us. Anyway as we were in our 'exit interview' as they so eloquently put it he asked us if there was something at the school we would like to take with us – "

"And you asked for Henry," she surmises.

"Yes ma'am, so see no stolen goods, no one is going into lock up," he smiles kissing her quickly, "just great memories at a school that we actually liked."

"Then why'd you get kicked out," she asks looking him in the eyes, "if you guys liked it so much and you were together why try to make trouble?"

"Do you really want to talk about the three boys who were just begging for their parents' attention? Good or bad they were at least paying attention to us when we got into trouble. We hit a point when we realized that we would never live up to their expectations of us in a good way but we always could for their disappointment so that's what we did," Rory kissed him softly trying to take away the sting that came along with those feelings.

"Well I hope you don't think Henry is staying in our bedroom," she says hoping to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean he isn't allowed in our bedroom that is his pride place to protect you when I'm not here," he jests with her.

"You would let Henry see me naked," she gasps with wide eyes, "you would let him watch us in the throws of passion?"

"You're right Ace," he says deliberating jokingly, "no way is Henry staying in our bedroom! No one, not even a hunk of metal gets to see my girl like that," he kisses her passionately pulling her flush against his body.

"Since we're on the topic," she says breathlessly after they pull back from the heated moment, "shall we go find ourselves a bed…" she places a kiss on the corner of his mouth as she speaks, "and a couch…" she peppers kisses along his jaw, "and maybe an office desk," she giggles as he groans pulling her mouth back to his.

"You're going to be the death of me woman," he groans as she pulls back from the kiss. Rory grabs her purse from where she had placed it on the counter and they head for the door, "We also have to get you a set of keys made. I was going to do it before I brought you but I figured you would want to pick of one of the pretty keys."

"Awe you're so thoughtful," she pulls him into the elevator and presses the ground floor.

Rory and Logan spent the remainder of their afternoon in several different furniture stores. They had found an espresso coloured bed frame with a headboard and storage drawers underneath and a pillow top mattress that they had fallen in love with. With the decision of the bedframe the dressers were an easy pick as they were designed to go with that specific frame. They then picked out a bed for the guest room and decided to just use the black dressers Logan had bought for his dorm in the guest room as well. After they had arranged delivery to the apartment for the following week they headed to look for a couch and a couple of arm chairs which they found surprisingly quickly. Before they had to head back to Yale they were able to stroke a few things off their mandatory list such as a kitchen table and chairs, two desks and chairs for the office. Rory had wanted to look at bookshelves but Logan had convinced her they could higher a contractor to just make all the walls in the office her bookshelves almost like a little home library so she wouldn't run out of space so quickly. As they drove back to Yale they chatted about the other things they would need and Logan promised to get her his very detailed list with model numbers and everything so she could just bring it to the store clerks and not have to try and figure out what tv, sound system ect. he wanted.

Logan had dropped Rory off at her dorm with a kiss and a promise to see call her later. Rory went in to change for the dinner she had promised Paris who she hadn't spent a whole lot of time with outside of class and the paper.

"So how are things with Blondie going," Paris asks as they sit down in the cafeteria with their trays.

"Things are really good," she smiles thinking back on the day, "we've started getting things together for the new apartment today which I'm so excited about. How are things with Doyle?"

"Things with Doyle are great," Paris says taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "we've decided to live together next year."

"That's fantastic Paris, I'm so happy for you," the two girls talk about their classes, exams, families, and if they are ready for the hurricane that is Madeline and Louise who had called the day before to say they were coming to visit.

"When did they say they were coming again," Paris asks Rory looking suspiciously over the other girls shoulder.

"Sunday," she responds, "Why?"

"That's why," Paris says pointing. Rory turns around as she hears the screeches of the two girls that she considered friends.

"Rory, Paris," they yelling running towards them and wrapping them in a big hug.

"Hi," Rory hugs them enthusiastically through her voice held a hint of panic knowing how much work she had to get done before their wild ways got out of hand, "I thought you weren't coming up for another couple of days!"

"We weren't but then we decided why not come early we had nothing to do anyway," Louise shrugs.

"Exactly," Madeline jumps in, "so where are the hottest parties and the hottest guys?"

"You'll never change will you," Paris snaps disapprovingly at the two girls.

"I say we party at your place tonight," Madeline jumps up and down excitedly, "it's Friday, it's not to late to get the word out and we can make it BYOB so all we have to do is get minimal snacks put up some decorations and we're golden!"

"I don't know guys," Rory says shaking her head at the idea, "I still have an article to finish and exams to study for."

"Oh come on Ror," Louise begged, "It'll be fun!"

"I mean I know I could use a break," Paris agrees making it harder for her seething roommate to say no.

"Fine but you can't be mad if I don't come out of my room or bail for the library," she agrees begrudgingly.

"Oh don't be a party pooper Mary," Madeline says using the old nickname that had been donned upon her by Tristan several years ago.

"Don't call me that," she glares at them.

"Besides its more of a Mary Magdalene now," Paris pipes up unhelpfully again.

"You're kidding," the girls gasp in unison, "Tristan is going to be so crushed!"

"You can throw the party and I will make a short appearance but that is all I'm promising you," she grumbles at their antics, "and you can't call me any form of Mary!"

"Deal," they cheer dragging her and Paris off for what they deemed as fun.

Logan had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the door for the common room open and close. He quickly finds his clothes knowing Finn and Colin will only be so patient before they barge into his room without knocking. He finishes running a brush through his hair as the door opens and his eccentric Aussie friend barrels in.

"Hello Mate," he smiles running and jumping onto Logan's bed posing, "paint me like one of your French girls!"

"In your dreams," Logan laughs heartedly, "besides you don't have the Heart of the Ocean around your neck."

"Are you ready to lose tonight," Colin says boasting before laughing looking at the scene before him. Finn sprawled across the bed and Logan pulling a shirt over his head.

"As long as Robert doesn't win I don't care who does," Logan claims walking past both boys and into the common area to start setting up the table.

"True," Colin replies, "why do we keep inviting him? He's such a jackass."

"He is but he has excellent taste in scotch," claims Finn helping Logan with the table.

"So are we going to talk about it," Logan asks tired of the small talk and wanting to get to the root of his friend's problem.

"I was drunk and out of line," Colin says quietly dropping his head, "can I just say sorry and we leave it at that?"

"Nope."

"Why not," he exclaims exasperated not wanting to talk about his feelings.

"Because Mate," Finn jumps in being oddly perceptive, "we know something is wrong. We know you don't actually have a problem with Love or the fact that our boy here is head over heels; so what gives?"

Colin is quiet for a moment as they continue to set up for their poker night. "I think I may have completely ruined things with Steph this time," he admits looking up at his friends briefly before continuing, "I honestly don't know what came over me that night. You know I love Rory like a sister and I'm so glad you found someone to make you happy…I just always thought out of the three of us I'd be the first one to settle down," Colin sighs looking down at his feet completely ashamed of how he had acted that night. "Steph and I had gotten into a huge argument just before Finn and I came over here about some girl I had been with recently. Things were said…harsh thing from both of us and it ended with her screaming at me that she's done with whatever we are before she left…I haven't talked to her since."

"Mate, you're an idiot," Finn said pouring them all a drink.

"I hate to admit it but the crazy Aussie is right," Logan shakes his head going to give his friend a quick 'man hug' before accepting the drink from Finn, "I think you're wrong though. I've seen how Steph looks at you, if you want her go get her."

"And when she tells me to fuck off because she can't trust me?"

"Stick around a prove to her that she can," Logan suggests, "prove to her that you can be with only her no matter who she's with. Dote on her like you did in the beginning. Don't give up on her just yet, no matter how much she tries to push you away. Show her you care Colin. If I've learned anything from Rory, it's the little details, the routines we get into, the small touches, and the smiles that are meant just for the other person like you're sharing a secret; that is what matters not all the big gestures that we like to plan."

"I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from Yale's most eligible bachelor," Colin chuckles at the absurdity of the moment when, "even if you have been tamed."

"I admit it is weird but he seems to know what he's talking about," Finn says turning to look at the door that had just opened revealing Lanny and the rest of the poker player, "ahh my fellow challengers the game can begin now!"

"Thanks Logan," Colin mumbles as he passes to get to his seat.

"You got it man," Logan smiles easily before adding, "but just so you know if you ever talk about my relationship like that again it won't be so easily forgiven."

"Understood," he nods, and he did understand as soon as he had woken up with a black eye, a throbbing head, and a still pissed off Australian in the kitchen he knew he was in trouble.

The boys grabbed their drinks, some snacks, started the music and gathered around the table to start their game. About half way through Robert, Seth and Finn decided there needed to be some estrogen present and invited a bunch of girls over. They were taking a small break when he heard his phone, checking the caller ID he smiled to himself.

"Hey Ace," he says closing his bedroom door.

"Help, help, help," she whines from inside her bedroom talking louder than a normal volume over the noise in her common area.

"What's wrong Ace," he laughs at the desperation in her tone.

"Madeline and Louise got here early and they convinced Paris to let them throw a party in our dorm," she sighs, "there are so many people here and they invited people from Chilton."

Logan winced at the mention of high school knowing how much she disliked most of the kids she had gone to school with, "why don't you come here Ror?"

"I don't want to interrupt poker night I don't think the guys would be too thrilled about that."

"Well considering the guys have invited a handful of girls over here already I think it's safe to say they won't have a problem with it," he laughs as he hears someone yell through her line.

"Where'd you go Mary?"

"Leave me alone Bible Boy," she yells back locking her door for good measure.

"Did someone just call you Mary?"

"Stupid Chilton, stupid Mary, you'd think he would have learned my name by now," she growls into the receiver and earns another chuckle as Logan puts two and two together.

"Wait you were Chilton's designated Mary?"

"Only because Tristan deemed it so and I was the new kid," she groans, "apparently I looked innocent."

"I can believe that and I'm sure you were just as pristine as you looked back in high school."

"Maybe so, but Paris is drunk and upset with Doyle so she has been telling everyone that I'm no longer Mary but Mary Magdalene and now Tristan won't leave me alone hoping he will get an invite to my bed and half the other guys are making disgusting suggestive derogatory comments and gestures," she says quietly and he knows instantly how bothered she really is by it all. Though she may not be a Mary anymore she was still extremely self conscious about sex and she most definitely wasn't a slut. The thought of people even alluding that in relation to his girlfriend really irked him, "I just wanted to study tonight, but the library is closed."

"Come over Ace," he says soothingly, "please."

"What about Colin?"

"All is forgiven. He apologizes and I will fill you in later on the rest," he sits down on his bed as he listens to her breathing, "it is way quieter here than at your dorm and you can even study in my room for a little before you come hang out with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he smiles triumphantly.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"See you in a bit," he hangs up his phone and heads back out to the common room.

"He's back we can start again," Robert calls.

"Everything okay man," Colin asks taking his spot beside Logan.

"Yeah, Rory's just having a rough night. Some high school friend came up for reading week and convince Geller to let them throw a party in their dorm," he sees Colin and Finn flinch knowing Rory wouldn't have been impress with her current predicament, "she's going to come hang out here."

"With her books," Colin asks teasingly.

"Of course. But don't give her too hard of a time please these kids from high school that the girls invited aren't exactly friends of hers," he sighs shaking his head wondering when she would get there, "she just needs an escape, she'll probably hang out in my room most of the night."

The boys play a hand and had just started another one when there was a knock at the door, "Yeah," Gary answers before Logan can move to get it.

"Hey, who is it," Logan asks keeping his attention on what Robert was doing.

"Girl scout," Gary sniggers.

"Hey, Ace. Come on in," he looks over his shoulder in time to see Gary step aside and his beautiful tired looking girlfriend walk into the room, "welcome to my night of humiliating defeat."

"One in a series," Robert speaks up hoping to get the attention of the gorgeous brunette standing in front of the table.

"Don't gloat, Robert," Colin glares at him seeing exactly what he is thinking about Rory, "It's not Christian."

"Neither am I," he smirks back.

"Everybody, this is my girlfriend Rory," Logan announces standing up to give her a sweet hello kiss, "I'd introduce you but I only know three of them," he says before grabbing a chair and placing it next to the one he just vacated.

"It's to you buddy," Colin says gesturing to the pile of cards he had placed in front of his spot.

"Oh, joy," he wraps an arm around Rory guiding her back to the table with him, "come on, Ace, sit here next to me."

"Is that allowed," she asks confused at the conversations going on around her.

"I wouldn't object," Robert pipes up sending her a sultry look, earning himself a glare from every one of the three musketeers.

"Come on Ace, be my good luck charm," she smiles and places a gentle kiss on his cheek before settling in beside him, "did I raise or check?"

"You been eating out of aluminum pans again, buddy," Colin asks with a laugh knowing it was Rory's presence that had cleared his mind of all else.

"Your short term memory is non-existent," Robert pipes up hoping to gain Rory's favour by belittling the blond.

"Yeah, it's aluminum pans," he chuckles ignoring Robert.

"The more you stall, the slower I win," he pushes again.

"That was almost grammatically correct," Colin says hoping to nock Robert down a peg.

"Two," Logan says throwing some chips in.

"Call," Colin replies and the game slowly starts again.

"Hold up," Logan smiles looking towards his Ace, "you look stunning."

"Thank you," she smiles back placing a light kiss on his lips.

"What do you know about this game?"

"Um, just what I've seen on T.V." she laughs at the shake of his head, "The Odd Couple."

"What?"

"Quincy played it, but he wasn't called Quincy, um, Oscar and Felix. Felix didn't play it," she rambled trying to get her thoughts in order, "Tony Randall, he cooked for them sometimes."

"I am so lost," he admits sliding a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know a little," she smiles leaning slightly into his touch.

"Well," he starts turning back to his cards, "if you know anything, you know I need a jack or a ten," he watches as Robert lays down his cards.

"Pocket Jacks," Colin sighs not wanting Robert to win again.

"Un bloody believable," Logan calls throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Do we bother with fifth street," Robert asks.

"Let's see it," the dealer lays down as the guys cry out in utter disbelief, "Oh, now you're just mocking me!"

"Well, your gal brought someone some luck," Robert eyes Rory appreciatively.

"Two g's," Colin says hoping to distract Logan from when Roberts attention had been pulled, "ouch."

"That was two thousand dollars," Rory's head shot up from were she had been looking through her bag.

"Got to bet it to win it," he replies.

"It's just money Love," Finn says looking at her, Logan had been thinking the same thing but he would never say that out loud to her. He knew to Rory it wasn't 'just money.'

"He's down nine to me from last time," Robert says boasting again, "Should I send an IOU to your Pop, that how you want to work it? Cut out the middle man?"

"Yeah, and I'll send some to your mother," he seethed calming only when Rory put her hand on his thigh knowing how much the Mitchum comment would bother him.

"Generic, unfocused 'san-so's-your-mother' style comeback," Robert shook his head, "You're off your game Huntz."

"I'll work on a better retort and get back to you."

"So are you covering this," Robert asks turning his attention back to Rory.

"Pardon me?"

"You were at the last Life and Death shindig, as I recall," he elaborates wondering how long it would take Logan to get bored of her so he could have a go.

"Yeah, but I'm not covering this," she smiles looking over at Logan, "I'm just hanging out."

"Yeah, back off Robert," Logan says in a friendly warning tone knowing the way he's been looking at his girl, "she's just hanging out."

Another round of drinks is brought to the table as Rory pulls out a couple of her books looking at Logan, "I know you said I could study in your room but is it okay if I do it here?"

"You won't be too distracted," he asks pulling her close and resting his forehead against hers.

"No I'll be good," she smiles pecking his lips before whispering, "I just want to be near you."

"I know the feeling," he closes his eyes briefly before pulling back to look at the cards he had been dealt.

"I'm out," Gary says folding quickly before leaving the table.

"Down to the tricks again," Colin says taking a swing of his drink.

"I'm in," Robert says eyeing Logan without even glancing at the cards that were placed in front of him.

"Don't be a jerk, Robert," Logan says calling him on his bullshit.

"What?"

"You bet without looking at your cards. Look at your cards," he demands.

"I don't need to with Rory here," Robert smirks in her direction hoping to catch her eye when he said her name but realizing she was too engrossed in her textbook and notes.

"I hate when he does that," Colin grumbles.

"Do you want a drink," Logan asks placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Me," she asks looking up at him trying to focus.

"Yeah you," he chuckles at her.

"Depends is there coffee?"

"Ace you spend seventy-five percent of your time here. Of course there's coffee," he raises his eyebrow at her question.

The night went on like this the boys playing poker, Rory studying and every so often throwing them a bone with a response to a question or quip toward her. Eventually as the night got later the boys didn't look like they were going to be wrapping up their game anytime soon so she closed her textbook and put her notes away before curling up on the couch with her novel. Eventually the guys took another break and the three musketeers looked towards the couch to find the blue-eyed beauty sound asleep. Logan removed the book from her hands making sure to bookmark her page. He slowly pulled off her shoes handing them to Finn who put them beside her purse on the floor. As Colin passed him a blanket to cover her with, he contemplated carrying her to his room but decided he wanted her right where he could see her; so, he covered her with the blanket, brushed her hair out of her face, and placed a kiss to her forehead before heading back to the table where he had begun wining.

As morning comes Rory slowly wakes on the coach groggy and not entirely sure where she is until the boys' voices come through her haze of sleep and she realizes they are still playing poker.

"Come on, come on," Logan goads

"I've made my decision," Robert claims.

"I'm in," Colin says after glancing down at his cards, "three fifty."

"Call," Robert says.

"I'm going to raise," Logan smirks.

"Ass."

"Our gentleman's courtesies still prevail, Rob," Colin scolds giddily.

"Fine," Robert sneers, "Mr. Ass. Ass Esquire."

"He's cracked! We've cracked Robert," Colin cheers as the rest of the group laughs at Robert's misfortune.

"Morning there, Ace," Logan says smiling as he notices her sitting up and taking in the scene around her knowing she'll be confused and grumpy till she gets coffee which Finn had gotten up to grab as soon as Logan spoke to her, "how'd you sleep?"

"For the record you don't snore," Robert throws in while Finn hands her a mug that she down's immediately and hands it back to him silently demanding more.

"We'd be happy to sign an affidavit to that effect for any prospective husband," Colin adds looking straight at Logan laughing, when the shrill ring of her cell phone cuts through. She searches frantically for her phone when Finn hands her another cup of coffee followed by her purse that had been sitting on the floor. She retrieves her phone from the depths pulling it out looking at the Caller ID before answering it.

"Mom?"

"It's me, Rory. It's Sookie."

"Sookie," she questions taking a gulp from the fresh mug of coffee hoping to wake up her senses, "are you at the house?"

"Look hun, something happened with your mom and Luke and your mom's in bad shape," Logan looked over at Rory the worry becoming evident on her face, "I mean, she's down hun. And I'm here now, but I think you oughta come. She needs you."

"Oh my god, is she hurt," she asks panicked.

"I'm out guys," Logan says walking over to her wrapping an arm around her waist hoping to give her some comfort as she listens to whoever was on the other line.

"I'm coming," she reassures the other person before closing her phone and looking around for her things.

"Ace, are you okay," he looks at her worriedly.

"I have to go," she says pulling her shoes on quickly.

"I got that. What happened?"

"I have to get home," she replies without looking at him shoving her books in her bag.

"Ace, slow down," Logan pulls her into his bedroom to get her away from the audience she was drawing. After shutting the door, he pulls her into a tight embrace and feels her let out a shaky breath, "now what's going on?"

"That was Sookie, my mom's best friend. She said something happened with mom and Luke. I guess the wedding blow up was worse than I thought," she tightens her arms around him trying to disappear into his arms, "mom needs me. So, I have to go."

"I'll call Frank," he says decidedly pulling back to grab his phone off the night stand.

"Logan I can drive."

"With what car Ace," he asks her knowing she had taken it to the garage he suggested when she said she needed to take it to the dealer. She had dropped it off on her way to Stars Hollow for the wedding and Lane had picked her up.

"Shoot I forgot about that," she groaned, "okay you call Frank, I'm going to pack a few things quickly and change then I'm gone." Rory flew around his dorm room throwing things into a bag before kissing him quickly and running out the door. Logan had followed her out of his room and sat back down at the poker table phone in hand hoping once she got her bearings on the morning she would text him.

"Everything okay with Love," Finn asks curiously.

"Yeah, Lorelai is having a hard time so she went back home to help out," he fills them in knowing how much his friends truly cared for his girl. His phone beeps and he looks at it immediately.

 **I love you, thank you, I'll see you when I get home.** It was simple and short but it made him smile and left a warm feeling in his chest. Her words had confirmed that just like she was for him, wherever he was what made a place her home.

 **I love you too Ace, call when you get a chance and give Lorelai my best. Come straight to my dorm, send me a list of what you need from yours and I'll pick it up.** He knows he won't hear from her for a while so he puts his phone down and re-enters the game on the next hand.

It was well past noon when Logan finally kicked everyone out and fell into his bed fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. When he woke up several hours later as the clock neared eight thirty, after reading the text from Rory with a short list of stuff she wanted and a promise to call him that evening he jumped into the shower and decided to head over to Rory's dorm to get her stuff before it got too late in fear of waking Paris. Knocking on her dorm room a peculiar blond male opened the door.

"Can I help you," he asks almost in a challenging manor.

"Tristan, why are you answering the door this isn't your place," Paris yells throwing the door open wider glaring at him, "Rory isn't here Huntzberger she disappeared at some point last night."

"I know Paris, something is going on with Lorelai so she went home," he tries the sympathy card "she asked me to stop by and get some things for her."

Paris takes pity on him and steps aside letting him in the room while the other blond male in the room glares him down, "you know where all her stuff is, if you need help finding something just ask."

"Thanks Paris," he says walking purposefully towards Rory's room Tristan following closely at his heels, "can I help you," he asks as he pulls a backpack out of Rory's closet and begins to sift through the notes on her desk.

"How do you know Mary," Tristan asks glaring a hole in his head.

"Ahh you must be Bible Boy," Logan clenches his jaw knowing how much his Ace hated this guy, "Rory," he says stressing each syllable of her name, "is my girlfriend."

"So, she talks about me," Tristan smirks triumphantly.

"Only with distain and utter contempt," he continues to pile things into her bag placing the laptop in last still searching for her latest rough copy of her article, "do yourself a favour and leave her alone," Logan warns as he passes him on his way out of Rory's room, calling for Paris before turning and waiting for Tristan to follow him so he can lock her door not wanting him anywhere near Rory's room.

"What Huntzberger," Paris says glaring coming out of her room.

"I couldn't find her rough article," he says moving his attention from the egotistical blond to his girlfriend's terrifying best friend, "do you know where it is?"

"She gave it to me to edit a couple of days ago. Give me a minute I'll grab it," she retreats back into her room to find the paper in question when Tristian speaks up again.

"So I guess bag boy finally got kicked to the curb. Are you the princess's new protector," Tristan goads hoping to rile him up into a fight.

"If Rory needs a protector I will happily be her knight but she can usually hold her own," he smirks as Paris hands him the article. Logan opens the front door, tipping and invisible hat, "Bible Boy, Paris."

Logan mads his way back to his room stopping at a coffee kiosk out of habit ordering a decaf for himself and a large black coffee for Rory getting halfway back to his dorm before realizing she wasn't going to be there to drink it. Shaking his head, he continued the short walk, opening his front door he knew right away she had been there which surprised him. He had figured he wouldn't see her for the rest of the week. Her coat was hanging over the chair, the blankets were folded and all evidence from the previous night's poker game had been cleaned up. He instantaneously set down the cups on the counter, her bag on the couch and shed his jacket, placing it with hers before searching for her in his room, coffee in hand. She is sitting at desk, with the lamp on, hunched over her book, pen tucked behind her ear, highlighter in her right hand, she was in full study mode.

"Hey Ace," Logan comes up behind her placing the coffee on the desk in front of her and kissing her shoulder as he wraps his arms around her torso, "how are you doing?"

"Okay," she says instantly melting into his embrace. She puts down her highlighter, takes a sip of coffee and stands so she can hug him properly. Before she can get her arms around him he removes the pen tossing it behind her, then wrapping her tightly into his embrace he kisses the crown of her head holding her against him as if they were one.

"How's your mom," he asks breaking the embrace so he can see her eyes, "I didn't think I'd see you for the rest of the week."

"She'll be okay. She says thank you for Frank and making sure I could get there, but insisted that I come back," she sighs, "she's sad, and the town is picking sides."

"The town is picking sides," he looks at her confused.

"Taylor is handing out ribbons so people know who they can and can't talk to…blue if you're on Luke's side and pink for mom."

"That is so messed up," Logan shakes his head as Rory looks down sadly.

"I ran into Luke while I was there and it was so awkward," when he tilts her head up so he can see her eyes there's tears shining in them, "I don't want to lose him Logan. He's the one steady male figure I've had in my life."

"Rory," he coos pulling her tightly against him, "Luke was there for you long before he started to date Lorelai and he is going to be there for you always. He loves you like is own Ace, he's never going to let you go."

Rory stays in his arms for a moment more reveling in the feeling before she moves back enough so she can attach her mouth to his in a gentle but passionate kiss. She runs her hands run down to the bottom of his shirt and as she tickles the flesh at the small of his back Logan increases the urgency of the kiss, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips begging for access to explore what lies beyond. His hands following her cues, removes her shirt as she tugs impatiently at his pulling it up over his head as hers hits the ground. He releases the clasps on her bra before adding it to the pile and attaching his lips to her puckered nipple pulling a moan from Rory that not even coffee got from her. As he gives equal attention to each breast, she tugs at the little hairs at the base of his neck so she can pull his lips back to hers.

Wrapping a hand around either one of her thighs Logan lifts her and her legs automatically knot around his waist creating much needed friction where they both want it most as he walks her to their bed. He lowers her back gently kissing a trail from her mouth to her jaw down to her breast, again taking them one at a time into his mouth playing and torturing till she was squirming and begging for more. When Rory's hips buck so hard he almost loses balance he continues his trail down her stomach stopping briefly to tease her naval while his expert fingers rid her of her jeans and panties. Logan lower more to settling between her legs ready to taste her when she pulls on his hair to stop him. Looking up confused he can see the lust clouding over her eyes and the desperation on her face.

"Please Logan, no more teasing. I just want you," she pleads looking him in the eye.

"As you wish Rory," he responds standing up off the bed he finishes undressing himself before taking a condom from the nightstand and sliding it onto his very present erection slowly. Once sheathed and ready he stretches leisurely back over the woman he loves. Rory tilts her hip just enough so he slides into her hot wet canal. They simultaneously moan at the contact once again in awe of how well they fit together. They share light kisses while roaming hands leave feather touches and goose bumps as they find a slow steady rhythm. His thrusts are powerful and deliberate, hitting a different spot in her every time until she gasps and he knows he's found her g spot.

"Oh god Logan," she groans out as he hits it again, "faster please," she begs. He indulges her demands as he feels the familiar wave of his own orgasm begin to wash through him. His thrust become more eradicate, and demanding as he pounds into her repeatedly feeling her shudder and moan below him.

"Fuck Rory," he grunts out, "so damn good."

Rory rocks up to meet his hip, one, two, three times before she is completely lost to the oblivion and crashing over the edge into bliss. Her inner muscles clench at Logan's member almost painfully milking him for all he's got and sending him off the same cliff Rory was just beginning to come back from. The fluttering of her walls in the aftershock of her orgasm had Logan jerking slightly inside her as his sensitive shaft was being massaged teasingly. He pulls out of her gently, discarding the condom in the waste basket beside the bed and cleaning himself up quickly before re-joining her in bed, pulling her into his arms.

"Did I tell you that you ended up being extremely lucky for me last night Ace," he asks kissing her shoulder lightly before nuzzling her neck.

"Is that so," she wonders sleepily.

"I took Robert for everything he had, plus everything I owed him from last time," he gloats.

"Well look at you go macho man," she says in a teasing tone. Logan pokes her side in response gaining a giggle and her trying to squirm away. He rolls her around to face him kissing her soundly to get her to stop moving.

"I love you Ace," he mumbles against her lips.

"I love you too," she kisses him once more before making herself comfortable on his chest and drifting off into her own dreamland.

The shrill ring of a cell phone woke them from their slumber an hour later. Looking over at the clock Logan groans as Rory whines before snuggling deeper into his side.

"Ace, it's your phone," he murmurs looking at the bedside table to see which of the two phones were flashing,

"Noooo," she growls turning onto her stomach, wrapping her arm securely around his waist and burying her face between his neck and shoulder. Logan opens the phone connecting the call before pressing it against her ear.

"Rory where the hell are you," he hears someone screech through the line over loud thumping music and pulls it slightly from Rory's ear as she turns around scowling taking the offending object from him.

"I was asleep," she whines pulling the sheet securely around her bare chest making Logan chuckle at the gesture considering what they were doing only an hour ago.

"Well get your ass up and ready," the vice yells again, "you bailed on us last night you're coming out tonight!"

"Maddy, I'm really not in the mood," Logan sits up placing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Don't care! I'll text you the address, bye!"

"Madeline…Maddy…Mads…" she shuts her phone looking over at Logan, "I guess we're going out."

"I didn't hear her say anything about me, Ace," he smirks pulling her closer to him.

"Fine, I'll just go out to a club all by my lonesome…with strange men ogling me…and Tristan plying me with drinks…where anything could happen to delicate little me," she looks up at him with her big innocent Bambi eyes.

"Then again I think the club sounds fantastic," he recounts his earlier statement pulling her out of bed to get ready. Half hour later they are grabbing their coats and walking out the door. Logan in jeans, a light blue button down and his hair spiked perfectly. Rory in a pair of jeans that hugged all her curves, a dark blue halter top that was a modest v-neck in the front but exposed most of her back, much to Logan's delight.

As they walk hand in hand, stepping in time with one another to the club that isn't far from campus. The reach the line that had gotten rather long as it was 10:30 at night and all the party goers had abandoned their pre-parties for the club. Rory leans heavily into Logan's side, tired and trying to keep warm. He presses a gentle kiss to the crown of her head as he pulls her into both arms, "heat leech," he whispers with humor in his voice.

"Heat leech lover," she giggles pulling back and taking just his hand so they can move up in line. They wait there in the slow moving line for twenty minutes before they are finally let into the club. With fresh stamps on their wrists and the beat rattling their bones they venture forward till they spot Paris.

"Rory finally," she yells throwing her hands up, "they're all yours, I'm done babysitting!"

"Paris, you can't leave me alone with them," she yells over the music as Paris brushes past her.

"Watch me," she glares, "I'm staying at Doyle's so one of the girls can have my room tonight." Without another word Paris turns on her heels pushing through the crowd towards the door.

"We have to find the girls," she yells over the music to Logan who gestures for her to lead the way. Rory looks everywhere finally spotting the girls on the platform above them dancing. She points them out to Logan who quickly locates the stairwell so they can go up and join them.

"Rory," Madeline and Louise yell excitedly in unison running like a freight train towards her.

"Hi Maddy, Louise," she smiles embracing the girls so neither of them would tip over.

"Who is this Greek god of a specimen behind you," Louise asks eyeing Logan up and down.

"Girls this is my boyfriend Logan, Logan this is Madeline and Louise" she says pointing to the respective host to the name.

"Gahhh," Louise whines, "why do you get all the tall good looking hunks?!" she moves over to Logan running her hands over his chiselled chest. Logan looks uncomfortably at Rory who is laughing with one arm wrapped around her other friend keeping her on her feet.

"Louise he doesn't need any more ego boosting," she scolds the cute blond still feeling up her boyfriend, "why don't you and Mads go dance for a little before we drag your drunk behinds home."

Logan wraps his arm around her tiny waist pulling her to where the other two girls had just disappeared, "dance with me Ace."

"I'm not sure this can be constituted as dancing," she admonishes looking at the 'dancers' who were practically dry humping on the floor. Ignoring her he pulls her towards him, face to face, hips to hips, he starts to circle them in synchronized movements.

"Well well well, what do we have here," Rory turns slowly in Logan's arms to face the voice that was taunting them, "Mary and Richie Rich."

"What do you want Bible Boy," she says glaring him down.

"I guess it's true what they say," he smirks menacingly, "little Mary is Mary no more."

"Back off Tristan," Logan warns when the blond dick takes a threatening step closer to them.

"How much does it take to get a date Mary? How much do I have to pay," he asks snidely slightly slurring, "you seem to be giving it up to the richest boys at Yale so why haven't I had the privilege?"

"Logan no," she warns grabbing him by the arm to keep him from lunging, "he's not worth it."

"I mean come on Mare, you slum it with Bag Boy, only 'upgrading' to this blond prick, then there's the Australian and the little nerd," he keeps going egging Logan on more hoping he'll take a swing, "why can't I be next?"

"I suggest you stop talking right now Dugray," Logan warns pulling gently against Rory's hold.

"Logan, please," she begs trying but failing to keep the tears that had bubbled up out of her voice, "let's just get the girls and go home."

Logan turns to look at his upset girlfriend regarding her for a moment before taking a calming breath, tucking her into his side and kissing her temple, "good thinking Ace, come on let's get your friends home."

"Don't you walk away from me Mary," Tristan yells after them reaching for her arm. Logan pushes her gently behind him, standing protectively in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warns again.

"And why not? Afraid you'll lose?"

"Because I will destroy you Dugray," he says in an even threatening tone that could still be heard over the thumping base. He watches as Tristan stumbles his way through the crowd in an angry huff before turning back to Rory. Seeing the silent tears rolling down her cheeks his places his hands on either side of her face wiping them away with his thumbs and pulling her into a hug. They stay in their position for a moment until the crowd becomes suffocating in its proximity.

"We should go find Maddy and Louise," Rory says pulling back enough to smile at him.

"Why don't we stay for awhile," he asks looking down at her, "we'll get you a drink, you can have fun with your friend?"

"I don't know Logan, with Paris bailing someone has to make sure everyone gets back to the dorm okay."

"I said we would get you a drink, not me," he smiles at her, "you work too hard, it's reading week, you deserve to have some fun Ror."

"Are you sure you don't mind being on care duty?"

"I'm sure Ace," he says pulling her towards the bar, "what do you want?"

"Umm, a martini and a tequila shot," she claims as Logan looks at her with shock.

"You sure about that shot," he asks knowing his girlfriend hadn't done a shot of anything ever only normal drinks.

"If I can handle Miss Patty's Founder's day punch I can handle a shot of tequila," she smiles at him in challenge, "in fact make it two shots."

"If I recall correctly you end up on your mom's bathroom floor that night," he smirks at her knowing he's right. Remembering the founder's day punch hungover state Rory had been in when she had got home from her mom's one weekend. She had spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the couch with coffee, water, tacos and a pile of old classics she had made him watch. He had her all to himself that day, no one had bothered them and she wasn't rushing off to do some kind of school work.

"Does this mean you won't ply me with coffee and tacos in the morning," she asks batting her eyelashes at him.

"If it means I get you all to myself tomorrow and you let me take care of your stubborn behind you can drink as much as you want," he orders her drinks before looking back at her, "but this time I get to pick the movies!"

"Ughh, can't we compromise on the movies?"

"Nope I pick the movies or my stance is quickly going to turn to 'if you want to party like a big girl you have to get up like a big girl!'" Logan laughs looking at her face as she down the first shot.

"Fine, I concede to your terms," she smiles shaking her head before downing the second shot. As soon as the glass is down Logan pulls her in for a long kiss. When the bartender gives Rory her drink they head over to where they had seen the girls disappear to earlier. The group stays until last call, dancing, singing, and laughing. When the music stops, Logan assesses the shape the girls are all in he calls Colin and Finn for some backup as he ushers them all out of the club.

"Love," Finn exclaims no more drunk than usual when he spots them exiting the club.

"Finny," Rory yells pulling away from Logan before running and jumping into Finn's arms monkey style. Logan and Colin laugh at their antics while Madeline and Louise stare in wonder having never seen their innocent, soft spoken friend act so carefree. Rory and Finn really had become close in the months since she had joined their tight knit group.

"Come on Ace, we've got to get back to campus," Logan laughs walking towards them.

"Will you carry me," she asks jumping out of Finn's arm, "my legs are too tired to move they feel heavy!"

"Not a chance Ace," he laughs at her pout.

"Finny," she turns batting her big blue eyes at the Australian, "please?"

"Your Majesty." he bows making a show of turning around so she can clamor onto his back. When she has her arms clasped securely around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist she turns her head to stick her tongue out at Logan.

"Onward Buttercup," she demands throwing her arm straight and pointing ahead.

"Don't break my girlfriend," Logan yells after them as Finn takes of galloping down the street. The foursome left to follow the crazy duo with smiles plastered on their faces.

"She's happy," Madeline comments, "I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

"Whatever you do Logan, don't hurt her," Louise puts in her two cents, "she's been through enough."

"I don't plan on it," he replies giving the girls a sincere look of admiration at their concern. When he had met the girls he thought that they were just there for a good time – friends by association but not friends that would necessarily take an interest in her well being.

"If anybody is going to be left broken it's going to be him," Colin laughs, "he has fallen head over heels for our Reporter Girl."

"Doesn't surprise me," Louise laughs, grabbing Madeline's hand pulling her to run after Rory and Finn.

"I am a lucky guy," he admits smiling fondly at the silhouette of Rory in the distance.

"Come on slow pokes," Rory yells with laughter in her voice at the boys falling behind. Logan and Collin run to catch up with them.

"You know Ace, not all of us have a steed we can ride into the sunset," he jokes swatting her bottom lightly from where she was perched on Finn's back.

"And what a fine steed he is," she declares. As they reach her dorm room she slides off Finn, stumbling slightly into Logan's side.

"You good Ace?"

"Yup, just lost my balance for a second," she pulls her keys out of her purse to let the girls into the room, "Paris is staying at Doyle's tonight so one of you get her room and I will stay with Logan tonight so neither of you have to sleep on the couch. The spare key is here," she points to a small hook hanging in the television stand cupboard, "and how about we meet for a late lunch around two before you guys head off you your next destination?"

"Sound perfect," Louise hugs her quickly before turning on the television.

"Goodnight Rory," Madeline gives her a hug turning to the rest of the guys, "good night boys."

Rory and the Musketeers take their leave heading for Logan's dorm. Rory leaning heavily into his side the day and the alcohol taking its toll on her tired frame. Colin and Finn bid their goodnights heading to their shared dorm as their king and queen keep strolling down the hall.


End file.
